


Ход королевы

by Kitahara, medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Drama, Fantasy, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Romance, Shotgun Wedding, UST, dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 74,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: Ебля, война, магия. Это феодальная AU, действие в которой происходит не в локации канона.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Мы вдохновлялись средневековым учебником фехтования, книжкой про пытки и казни, методичкой по культуре, барочными сказками и нежными розовыми сосками Анжелики, а еще сплагиатили Азенкур.

Уже издалека стало ясно, что телега с провиантом и фуражом ни за что не пройдет через ветхий мостик. Исли дал знак вознице и отряду, чтобы подождали у перелеска, и повернул коня к берегу. Речушка, по всему, была неглубокая – из седла Исли мог разглядеть плоские камни и водоросли у нее на дне, – но не настолько, чтобы тащить телегу прямо по воде.

Недалеко от старого, рассохшегося моста возились с вершами трое крестьян, похоже, целое семейство: девчонка-альфа, седой старик, который больше махал руками, чем работал, и молодой омега в домотканом платье. Он зашел в реку по колено, небрежно заправив край длинного подола за пояс, и копошился с сетью, время от времени огрызаясь в сторону деда. Юбка все равно мокла, стелилась по воде, и, даже подъехав вплотную, Исли не смог как следует рассмотреть, хороши ли у этого рыбака ноги.

Тень от всадника упала на увлеченную своим промыслом троицу, и омега резко выпрямился и повернулся к Исли, будто и правда не слышал стука копыт по дороге. Неаккуратный узел черных волос взметнулся и тяжело упал обратно за спину. Лицо у юноши оказалось узкое и правильное – и оттого какое-то невыразительное, как будто вытканное на гобелене. Омега приставил ладонь ко лбу, заслоняя глаза от солнца, и вопреки правилам приличия заговорил первым:  
– Чего угодно господину?

Прозвучало безо всякого почтения. Исли улыбнулся уголком рта. Оба альфы застыли в неглубоких поклонах, глядя себе под ноги, а этот болтает, будто так и надо. Смелый мальчик.

– Господину угодно переправить отряд на ту сторону, чтобы попасть в замок Двух Рек, – в тон отозвался Исли, намеренно поворачивая коня так, чтобы стать против солнца. Омега еще немного попялился на него, а потом нехотя зажмурился и потер веки большим пальцем. Бог знает почему, но эта мелкая пакость прямо-таки подняла Исли настроение.

– Господин может сделать крюк на пять миль вниз по течению, – сообщил юноша. В его голосе Исли с удивлением услышал плохо скрытое ехидство, – или починить мост. А то у господина графа все руки не доходят до этого закутка.  
– Детка, – сказал Исли, немного опешив от эдакой наглости, – не попадайся мне больше на глаза, а то я живо вколочу тебе в голову немного хороших манер ровно через то место, через которое положено воспитывать дураков в юбках.

И тут невыразительное лицо омеги вспыхнуло бледным румянцем, от чего Исли опешил повторно: ему еще не доводилось видеть крестьян, которые бы сперва хамили рыцарю, а потом искренне смущались при упоминании того, что порой случается на сеновале.

Альфы стояли как истуканы, все так же потупившись. Должно быть, у них уже спины затекли кланяться, но ни один не попытался вмешаться и приструнить зарвавшегося мальчишку. Что за дикие нравы в этом краю?

Омега все краснел и молчал, и альфы молчали – и Исли тоже не нашелся с продолжением светской беседы. История становилась совсем глупой, и, пока дурачок не успел еще чего-нибудь наговорить себе на беду, Исли пришпорил коня и двинулся к своим солдатам, не оборачиваясь. И пообещал себе, что, если через пять миль переправы не обнаружится, вернется и выдерет этого ублюдка так, что только пищать будет.

***

Ниже по течению речка стала еще мельче и заросла высоким камышом. Исли уж было решил плюнуть на все, вернуться к чистой стремнине, бросить телегу и перейти на конях, но тут их отряду наконец-то посчастливилось наткнуться на мост, который выглядел куда надежнее предыдущего. Исли сделал себе зарубку: спросить у графа Ринса, какого черта его главная переправа спрятана в сраных кустах и как при таком раскладе он торгует с соседями.

Замок Двух Рек, приземистый и крепкий, как сельская матрона, встретил их парадными флагами и штандартами на пяти дозорных и внутренней, жилой башне. К окованным воротам вела широкая мощеная дорога, а ров под стенами обмельчал и порос кустарником – штурмуй хоть сейчас. На стене одиноко скучал стражник, прислонив к зубцу алебарду. Исли тоскливо оглядел это великолепие и решил, что в беседе с графом главной темой будет повышение обороноспособности глубокого тыла.

Стражник на стене все-таки обратил на них внимание, обернулся и что-то крикнул во двор. Подождал и, видимо, решив, что не услышали, сорвался с места и скрылся в надвратной башне. Исли только головой покачал. Заходите, дорогие враги, у нас и стол накрыт.

Отряд вместе с телегой въехал в ворота совершенно беспрепятственно, как будто это было в порядке вещей. По просторному замковому двору сновали крестьяне – кто с корзиной, кто с ведром, кто с дровами, словом, до вооруженных рыцарей и солдат никому не было никакого дела. Исли слышал, как за спиной перешептываются его собственные воины, малость ошалевшие от такой беспечности.

У лестницы, ведущей на внутреннюю галерею, дородный мужчина в богато вышитых одеждах увлеченно распекал за что-то чернявого омегу в некрашеном платье. Подол у платья был весь замоченный.

Исли едва не протер глаза. Вот так встреча.

Мужчина – вероятно, хозяин замка – легко толкнул омегу в плечо. Тот упрямо вздернул подбородок, и неаккуратный узел волос знакомо подскочил и шлепнул его по плечам. Наверное, мальчик что-то сказал, потому что граф тут же от души залепил ему пощечину. Омега отшатнулся, прижал руку лицу, а потом бросился вглубь двора, не разбирая дороги, – только засверкали босые, испачканные землей пятки.

– Черт знает что, – не выдержав, сказал Исли вслух – кажется, слишком громко, потому что, о чудо, их наконец заметили. Распаленный ссорой граф обернулся, пару мгновений изучал отряд, краснея и бледнея, а потом согнулся в таком глубоком поклоне, для которого в столице уже ни у кого не хватало ни уважения, ни страха.

Вилланы с ведрами, дровами, мешками и всяческой утварью, следуя его примеру, попадали на колени.

– Ваше величество, – с придыханием прошептал граф в тишине.

Где-то раскудахталась курица, возвещая миру о том, что несется.

– Встаньте, дети мои, – кротко попросил Исли, борясь с желанием запустить в радушного хозяина чем-нибудь тяжелым, а хоть бы и шлемом.

Надо было уточнить в переписке, знает ли граф Ринс значение слова «инкогнито». Повернутый гербом внутрь щит Исли можно было смело разворачивать на всеобщее обозрение.

***

Граф Ринс что-то тоскливо блеял.

Исли, оставивший попытки следить за ходом его мысли, внимательно разглядывал через бойницу внутренней галереи окрестные поля – ровные квадраты, каждый своего цвета. Поля колосились. Сочная зелень чередовалась с золотом пшеницы и голубыми озерами льна. Это простое зрелище так отличалось как от выжженного и разграбленного приграничья, которое Исли видел чаще, чем тронный зал, так и от бесплодных центральных земель, что дарило надежду на урожай, который позволит ему снарядить и прокормить армию на долгое время – достаточное, чтобы закончить бесконечную, начатую еще прадедом Исли войну.

Здесь, в этом райском уголке мира, пропахшем навозом, сеном и тиной рыбных прудов, таилось сокровище, ради которого отряд и проделал такой длинный и бесконечно унылый путь. Оно именовалось «казна графа Ринса», или, скорее, «кладовка с припасами графа Ринса». И, с некоторыми оговорками, с этой кладовкой Исли и собирался заключить важный союз.

– Единственное чадо… – продолжал тем временем блеять граф. – Вскормленное и выпестованное… Все состояние… Все приданое…  
– Не хромоножка, надеюсь? – перебил его Исли, отворачиваясь от окна. – Не карлица?

Граф подавился словами, склонил голову набок и побагровел.

– Сир?..

Исли вздохнул.

– Граф, мы же с вами столько времени вели переписку. Вашему незамужнему чаду пошел двадцатый год. Это несколько… необычно.

Граф сорвал с головы пышный бархатный берет с фазаньим пером и обмахнулся.

– Никаких увечий, – пролепетал он. – Ни горба, ни оспин. И ничего, что каким-то образом помешает зачать и выносить… Только привязанность к дому, к отцу задержала в семье… Чистое, нежное дитя…  
– Надеюсь, – сухо сказал Исли.

Граф промокнул лоб платком, а потом снова забулькал. Исли разобрал в этом бульканье «герцогство», «возвыситься» и «ко двору» и наугад кивнул. Граф просветлел лицом и потер руки.

– Когда изволите трапезу? – уже более членораздельно произнес он.  
– Изволю сейчас.  
– А смотрины?

Исли усмехнулся.

– Сначала я бы хотел, чтобы вы проследили, как разместили моих людей. И, бога ради, поставьте караульных на стену. А потом можно и смотрины.

«Если король вынужден жениться из-за мешка фуража и ведра репы, – подумалось ему, когда его едва ли не под руки свели в празднично убранную залу, – в темной спальне ни оспины, ни косоглазие не помеха».

***

Стол был накрыт с варварской пышностью – и одновременно с той трогательной безвкусицей, которая всегда отличает провинциальные дома. Когда в сопровождении двух рыцарей Исли вошел в зал, музыканты сбились с нот, а рассевшиеся вдоль стен домочадцы графа вскочили с лавок и замерли с выпрямленными спинами – куда там ленивому часовому на сторожевом посту. Испытывая одновременно жалость и раздражение, Исли поднялся на возвышение во главе стола, принял кубок из рук хозяина и сделал знак сесть. Граф опустился в кресло по правую руку от короля. Стул рядом с ним, где должна была бы сидеть графиня, был плотно придвинут к столу и накрыт черной шалью. Исли сделал вывод, что Ринс вдовец.

Место слева от Исли тоже пустовало.

– Где невеста? – негромко спросил он, когда музыканты снова запиликали свой нескладный вой.

Графа перекосило, как от зубной боли. Он отодвинулся вместе с креслом, рискуя рухнуть с помоста для господ, и что-то сердито выпалил в ухо слуге. Старый альфа поспешно скрылся за гобеленом, изображающим победу прадеда Исли над бескрылым драконом, символизирующим Менелаос. Вылинявшая картинка льстила предку. Тот давно помер, а Менелаос стоял до сих пор.

Через некоторое время за гобеленом обозначилось шевеление, словно оттуда кого-то выталкивали силком, и наконец в сопровождении того самого слуги в зал шагнула запыхавшаяся невеста. Придерживая края платья, прошла к столу и присела в глубоком поклоне, подметая подолом не особенно чистый пол. Музыкантишка снова дал петуха и затих. Исли понадеялся, что кто-нибудь перерезал ему горло.

Со своего места ему были видны только ровный пробор в волосах, налобная повязка, расшитая жемчугом, и две длинные черные косы, каждая – в кулак толщиной. Платье на дитяти графа Ринса было небесно-голубым. Прямо как поля цветущего графского льна.

– Ригальдо, – подсказал справа Ринс. – Мой единственный сын.  
– Поднимитесь, радость моя, – сказал Исли среди всеобщего молчания. – Дайте мне на вас посмотреть.

Его будущая невеста медленно выпрямилась, вскинула подбородок – и залилась мучительным румянцем до самого налобного венца. А Исли с изумлением понял, что, кажется, видел сегодня в похожем ракурсе это узкое правильное лицо. Теперь, когда в него не светило солнце, Исли рассмотрел, что у дерзкого рыбачка очень светлые, почти прозрачные серые глаза.

Молодого наглеца уже наверняка просветили, кто пожаловал в замок, потому что граф, вопреки всем возможным этикетам, никак не представил Исли. Держась за края платья, омега чинно взошел на помост, опустился в кресло слева от гостя, вцепился в подлокотники и выпрямился так, словно под ним оказался «стул ведьмы».

Домочадцы графа сидели, каждый уткнувшись в свою тарелку. Было тихо – муха не пролетит, Исли даже начал тосковать по бестолковому музыканту. Следовало что-то сказать, раз у хозяина иссяк запас красноречия и хорошего воспитания, но Исли решил, что король он или какого черта, и принялся беззастенчиво рассматривать Ригальдо. В юноше не было ни намека на мягкость, порой свойственную юным омегам: лиф платья обтягивал гибкий торс, рука, сжимающая подлокотник, казалась худой и сильной. Ногти у Ригальдо были аккуратно подстрижены, но Исли заметил следы недавно обрезанных заусениц и характерную огрубелость на среднем пальце, которая бывает у лучников от тетивы.

Словно почувствовав чужой взгляд, мальчик ухватился за кресло еще крепче. Исли стало почти жаль его: в самом деле, нагрубил королю, которому к тому же оказался обещан в супруги. Пожалуй, думает только о том, какое понесет наказание... тут Исли некстати вспомнил, что не далее как утром пригрозил своему нареченному изнасилованием, и хмыкнул.

Наверное, для Ригальдо это стало последней каплей.

– Отец, прикажите музыкантам играть. Его величество, должно быть, умирает со скуки, – произнес он негромко и бесцветно. Граф тут же суетливо хлопнул в ладоши, и завывания возобновились. Исли с трудом опознал героическую балладу о первой битве с «драконами» и постарался не скривиться: эта песня в столице надоела ему пуще самой войны.

На столе прямо перед Исли красовалась фаршированная щука, так что он взял ложку и решил сосредоточиться на том, чему действительно стоило уделить внимание.

Ригальдо медленно поднял руку и, так ничего и не взяв, сложил ладони на коленях.

– Сегодняшний улов? – непринужденно поинтересовался Исли, перекладывая кусок себе на тарелку.  
– Это из пруда, – не поворачивая головы, ответил Ригальдо. – Из одного из прудов отца, о которых его величество наслышан.

Исли почувствовал, как брови сами собой взлетают вверх. Это что, упрек?

– Вот как, – отозвался он в прежнем тоне. – А какая же рыба водится в речушке?

Наблюдать, как Ригальдо краснеет еще сильнее, было захватывающее интересно.

– Раки, – сказал он одними губами и схватил ложку. – В реке ловят раков. Они очень больно кусаются.

А это что, угроза? О господи.

– Поднимем же кубок за его величество, почтившего нас своим сиятельным присутствием! – внезапно очнулся радушный хозяин, и все снова загремели лавками. Исли, едва решивший отведать щуки, положил кусок обратно, взялся за кубок и постарался улыбнуться как можно благосклоннее.

Его искренне позабавило то, что Ригальдо не поднялся с места и не притронулся к своему кубку, как будто был уже посватан королем или даже связан с ним узами брака – или как будто совсем ничего не боялся.

***

За пир, затянувшийся до глубокой ночи, Исли пришел к пониманию, что ему неожиданно нравится местное терпкое вино, а кухня кажется скучной, что толстый граф совсем не такой долдон, каким сперва показался, а человек неприятный и опасливый, и что дитя графа – самое угрюмое создание, которое Исли встречал, не считая своего казначея. Даже соломенное чучело, торчащее на шесте среди пшеницы, и то вело бы себя поживее. До конца ужина юноша так и смотрел перед собой, почти не моргая длинными черными ресницами, будто не мог налюбоваться на выцветшие гобелены, и отвечал только «Да, сир», «Нет, сир» и «Как пожелаете, сир», лишь изредка принимаясь щипать кончик черной косы – как правило, в тот момент, когда распаленные вином домочадцы произносили совсем уж цветистые и малоосмысленные тосты.

После второй перемены блюд омегам и детям было позволено удалиться. Ригальдо встал с явным облегчением и торопливо поклонился в сторону старших, невзирая на то, что отец подавал ему знаки посидеть еще. Исли, прекрасно все видевший, как раз делал двусмысленный комплимент хозяйственным успехам графа, сравнив его деловую хватку с хваткой вцепившегося в палец рака. Граф, растерявшийся от такой красочности, на мгновение забыл про сына, и Ригальдо, махнув голубой юбкой, тут же исчез.

Когда в зале осталась лишь челядь и прикорнувшие у стола старики, Исли простился с господином графом до завтра, решительно пресек поползновения сопроводить его всем семейством в опочивальню и, взяв с собой всего двух солдат, вышел на двор, проветрить голову и отдать должное природе. Проверил, как разместился его отряд и счел, что терпимо. На улице было тепло и черно, хоть глаз выколи. На крепостной стене горели факелы, на первом этаже светилась красноватым заревом приоткрытая дверь кухни – как ход в преисподнюю. Исли как раз проходил мимо, когда из-за двери донеслось: «…и тут черный колдун как закричит: «Отдавай свои долги, девка!» – и, как ястреб, кинется на омегу! Накрыл ее, сердешную, рукавами, да и утащил за собой в ад!» Следом послышался испуганно-радостный визг. Исли не смог сдержать улыбку: челядь всегда развлекается одинаково. Оба его солдата заслушались у двери. Что ж, Исли тоже любил в детстве подслушивать сказки прислуги про страшных колдунов и драконов – и лишь к десяти годам узнал, что колдунов нет, а драконы-менелаосцы куда хуже тех, о которых судачат на кухне.

Чувствуя, как догуливает в голове вино, Исли безошибочно выбрал среди пристроек конюшню. Китоврас приветливо качнул головой навстречу, мягко потерся о руку, выпрашивая хлебушка. Исли оглядел денники и нахмурился: чужой вороной конь напротив него стоял, понурившись, над полным ведром овса, с приоткрытым губ до самой соломы свисала нитка слюны. Животное выглядело нездоровым. Исли закрутил головой в поисках конюха, чтобы спросить, какого черта больная лошадь делает в общей конюшне, но с улицы послышались шаги, а по стенам заметался свет масляного фонаря. Под крышу торопливо вошли трое. Двух конюхов-альф – мужчину и женщину – Исли видел впервые, а третий человек уже был ему знаком.

– Вот он! Вот так и простоял целый день, ваша милость!  
– И что же, коновал приходил?  
– А то. Всего его облазил, все косточки перещупал, и в горло, и в самую задницу заглянул, разве что только навозом не закусил.  
– И что нашел?  
– А вот что!..

Исли отступил в тень, отбрасываемую толстым опорным столбом, на котором были развешаны арапники, попоны и ведра, и с этого укромного места увидел, как сын графа Ринса все в том же платье, в котором был на пиру, закатав рукава и подняв повыше фонарь, вместе с мужиком заглядывает в рот вороному. Конь фыркал и пытался выкрутить голову. Ригальдо положил ему на холку вторую руку.

– Нарыв у него там, во рту, – пояснила конюх. – Каждый раз, как узда натягивалась, ему по больному месту и доставалось, поэтому он и визжал. Потому и седло скинул.  
– И меня вместе с седлом, – проворчал Ригальдо. – Что ж он не ест до сих пор, ведь нарыв вскрыт?  
– Коняшенник оставил отвар, велел лить на то место, чтобы смывать гной, а он, сук... скотина драная, не дается, никого туда не допускает.

В подтверждение его слов жеребец, которого больно потянули за губу, взвизгнул, почти как человек, и дернулся, пытаясь встать на дыбы.

– Ну-ка возьми, – Ригальдо сунул конюху фонарь, нетерпеливо отбросил за спину длинные косы и обхватил жеребца за шею. – Я его успокою. Тише, тише, Мрак!  
– Не надо бы, ваша милость: если ваш батюшка узнают, опять орать будут.  
– Батюшка нагулялись и уже спят. Неси свой отвар, будешь лить, а мы подержим лошадь.

Конь захрапел. Исли уже собирался вмешаться, справедливо полагая, что глупому омеге сейчас отдавят копытами ноги и откусят руки, когда Ригальдо обхватил голову коня, прижался к шее лбом и ласково заговорил. Исли напряг слух.

– Мрак, ну что ж ты меня так подводишь. Ну постой ровно, мальчик. Нам ведь нельзя раскисать. Надо быть сильными.

Жеребец и вправду перебрал ногами и затих, и только когда ему в рот хлынул отвар, вскинулся и завизжал, пугая других лошадей. Конюхи и Ригальдо проворно отскочили от него в разные стороны.

– Все, ваша милость! – с удовлетворением сказала альфа, вытирая об себя руки. – Все сделала. Завтра с утра еще так же обмоем рану – и, даст бог, поправится.  
– Ты мне поставь его на ноги побыстрее, – тихо и серьезно сказал Ригальдо. – Этот конь самый лучший. Он мне позарез нужен. Поняла меня?  
– Поняла!  
– Веди себя хорошо, балда, – ласково напутствовал Ригальдо вороного и, небрежно придерживая юбки, чтобы не мели по соломе, выскользнул на улицу. За ним, ворча и толкаясь, двинулись конюхи.

Когда их голоса отдалились, Исли, покачав головой, вышел через вторую дверь, к вящей радости своих солдат. Глубоко вдохнул воздух, полнящийся запахами навоза, молока и скошенных трав. В окнах жилой башни мелькали огни. Должно быть, Исли уже потеряли.

Он вытер о лестницу подошвы сапог и задумался. В том, что омега благородного происхождения, которому было бы положено вышивать наволочки и покрывала, возится на конюшне, как последний крестьянин, не было ничего удивительного. В провинции Исли встречались семьи господ, живущие проще, чем иные вилланы. Куда больше его занимала мысль, что мальчишка, который весь вечер просидел рядом с ним полено поленом, в конюшне говорил совсем другим голосом, настолько живым, заинтересованным и нетерпеливым, словно за сегодняшний день Исли встретились два разных человека.

***

Солнце светило в глаза через щель между тяжелыми портьерами на окне. В последние годы, когда конфликт на границе обострился и приходилось большую часть времени проводить в походах, Исли привык просыпаться с рассветом, потому в первые мгновенья решил, что находится в шатре и пора подниматься и принимать доклады о ночных происшествиях. Потом он рассмотрел отдернутый полог кровати, щит с гербом на стене напротив и вспомнил, что со вчерашнего дня имеет счастье пользоваться гостеприимством благословенного дома Ринсов.

Что, в общем, никак не отменяло доклада о ночных происшествиях.

Умывшись над тазом и одевшись, Исли вышел из опочивальни в узкий коридор, ведущий к лестнице. Двое рыцарей, охранявших сон короля, взяли на караул.

– Порядок? – коротко осведомился Исли и, получив в ответ дружное «Да, ваше величество», сделал охране знак следовать за ним. Уже спустившись на первый этаж, он подумал, что куда более подобающим было бы послать за слугой, и усмехнулся. Фронтовая жизнь заставила Исли здорово одичать – прямо под стать будущему супругу.

– Ваше величество! – воскликнули с фальшивым удивлением. Радушный хозяин появился будто из воздуха – немалое достижение для человека его стати. Исли показалось, что кто-то из охраны вздрогнул. – Почтите нас присутствием за утренней трапезой!

Исли натянуто улыбнулся и прошел за графом в осточертевший зал, ожидая увидеть внутри всех обитателей замка, поднявшихся по такому случаю затемно. Но стол на помосте оказался накрыт на двоих – как для тайной беседы о важных вещах. Это наводило на вполне определенные мысли.

Исли уселся на прежнее место, окинул взглядом свежие хлеба, жаркое и овощи на блюде, потом поглядел на краснеющего и потеющего графа и, сам себе удивляясь, начал:  
– Отец наш небесный, благослови руки, вырастившие эту пищу во благо государства и во имя победы.

Исли редко молился перед едой и плохо помнил, что нужно говорить в таком случае, но надеялся, что мысль его проста, ясна и недвусмысленна.

Граф вытаращился на своего сюзерена, как на юродивого, а потом, опомнившись, сложил руки и что-то забормотал скороговоркой, щедро пересыпая свой бубнеж «аминями». Исли не был вполне уверен, что от количества святых слов зависит внимание бога к просителю, но дождался, пока Ринс закончит. Потом преломил хлеб и макнул ломоть в мясную подливу.

– Не угодно ли его величеству обсудить цель визита? – спросил граф, для пущей убедительности сжав в кулаке ложку. – Сватанье? Помолвку? Вы довольны смотринами?

Исли едва не подавился. Какой настойчивый вассал. Никто, решительно никто не боится гнева своего короля, слывущего храбрым и справедливым. Прадедушка, по рассказам, за меньшее мог притопить в кипятке.

– Я нахожу наш договор возможным, – уклончиво ответил Исли, прожевав, и тут ему пришла блестящая идея: – И жажду продолжить смотрины в другом ключе.  
– Сир? – побагровел Ринс, роняя ложку.

Исли сосчитал до трех, отпил разведенного вина из кубка и произнес так, чтобы сразу стало понятно: король чертовски устал от глупости подданных:  
– Приданое, мой дорогой граф. Тучные поля, заливные луга и все, что на них пасется. То, чем вы собираетесь кормить армию, которая защищает этот райский уголок от «драконов».

«Которая будет защищать твоего сына, если он станет моей королевой, старый осел. Армию, которая отняла бы у тебя все в два счета, если бы я мог позволить себе дробить силы», – хотелось добавить Исли, но, по его мнению, дорожка от такого заявления до варения вассалов живьем была очень короткой.

***

Впереди ехали двое солдат в легком облачении, без шлемов. Исли время от времени ловил себя на том, что отстраненно подсчитывает колечки на кольчуге левого стража – здоровенной девки-альфы, светящей на солнышке коротко подстриженной копной соломенных волос. По обе стороны от межи, по которой гуськом двигался их отряд, до горизонта простирались поля зеленой пшеницы, уже начинающей поспевать.

Осмотр владений длился третий час. Исли уже порядком устал удивляться графской хозяйственности и глупости: с таким богатством давно можно было организовать собственное войско и объявить суверенитет.

Сам граф не поехал сопровождать короля. Он нижайше испросил прощения, многословно ссылаясь на боли в спине, не позволяющие ему долго путешествовать верхом, – непрерывно при этом кланяясь. Исли внутренне метался между облегчением и желанием сделать наглецу что-нибудь плохое, когда из конюшни вышел Ригальдо. Его сопровождал слуга, ведущий в поводу смирную на вид гнедую кобылку. На лошади было «омежье» седло с высокими передними луками. Исли с трудом представлял себе, как можно удержаться в этом пыточном орудии.

Все такой же хмурый, как и накануне, Ригальдо сделал реверанс и, не поднимая на Исли взгляда, принял поводья из рук слуги.

– Я буду сопровождать вас вместо отца, ваше величество, – голос юноши звучал крайне прохладно, и Исли мысленно вздохнул. Час от часу не легче.

Он ждал от хозяина какого-нибудь слезливо-возвышенного напутствия, но, слава богу, обошлось.

За ворота они с Ригальдо выехали рука об руку. Исли украдкой оценил, как выглядит его будущий супруг при дневном свете, причесанный и одетый по всем правилам, и решил, что темно-зеленое платье для верховой езды идет ему даже больше, чем заткнутый за пояс некрашеный подол. Толстая коса Ригальдо, откинутая за спину, легонько подрагивала в такт лошадиной ходьбе, а оставленные спереди тонкие пряди, перевитые нитками бусин, делали лицо строгим и печальным. Ригальдо украдкой снял тонкие перчатки и, похоже, почувствовал себя лучше. Исли удивился, но не подал виду, что заметил. Ему прежде не встречалось ни одной благородной омеги, которая бы радовалась мозолям на ладонях.

Позади тряслись в седлах королевские рыцари и пара солдат из замковой охраны. Похоже, вместо изнурительной поездки со словоохотливым графом Исли предстояло полдня в гробовой тишине.

Впрочем, все оказалось не так уж плохо. Некоторое время Ригальдо действительно молчал, а потом, глядя ровно перед собой, принялся давать короткие пояснения: «Это овес. В этом году урожай обещает быть обильным. Это рапс. Идет на масло для ламп, а жмых – на корм животным. Полезен, но истощает почву, и мед из его цвета никудышный. Это племенное стадо числом пятьдесят голов...» Следовало признать, что мальчик говорит строго по делу, четко и прямо отвечает на вопросы и, проклятье, действительно разбирается в земледелии и скотоводстве. Исли представил себе, что будет, если разрешить эдакой толковой королеве давать советы государственным мужам, и едва не рассмеялся вслух.

А потом мальчик сказал:  
– Словом, если мои подсчеты верны, с этого урожая мы можем полностью обеспечить передовые отряды провизией и фуражом до следующей осени, – и Исли все-таки приоткрыл рот.

Он _подсчитал_?

– Разумеется, это все приблизительно, – добавил Ригальдо чуть поспешно, а оттого намного живее, чем прежде. Вероятно, молчание Исли было очень выразительным. – Новости с фронта доходят до нас с огромным опозданием, ваше величество, так что мои сведения о численности войск не точны.

– Я привык считать, что омег вашего возраста больше волнуют выступления менестрелей и узоры для вышивки, – медленно произнес Исли, с удовольствием наблюдая, как щеки Ригальдо знакомо краснеют. Возможно, намеренно вгонять мальчика в краску было не слишком вежливо, но Исли поймал себя на том, что находит его румянец очаровательным. – Однако вы проявляете рассудительность, делающие честь вашему дому и родителям.

В ответ на комплимент Ригальдо как-то странно поежился, будто в летний полдень ему стало зябко, и сказал:  
– Священное Писание гласит, что каждый человек, будь он альфой или омегой, мужчиной или женщиной, должен достойно нести свое бремя. Делать все, что в его силах, чтобы приумножить благо в земной юдоли и заслужить спасение в глазах божьих.

Исли учили читать по «Искусству войны» – он никогда не мог похвастаться близким знакомством с религиозными догматами, кроме самых главных. Так что в сказанном ему не увиделось откровенной крамолы, но какой-то подвох все равно чувствовался. Исли предпочел обдумать это позже.

Межа вывела их отряд на довольно широкий проселок, плотно укатанный колесами телег. Обернувшись, Исли бросил быстрый взгляд на ногу Ригальдо в левом стремени, оценил довольно прочный на вид остроносый башмак и решил, что мальчик наверняка устал в этом ужасном седле, но гордость не позволит ему признаться.

– Почему бы нам не пройтись немного? – Исли окликнул солдат, спешился и сделал знак рыцарям оставаться в седлах. И только тут понял, что, чтобы спуститься на землю в рамках приличий, Ригальдо определенно нужна помощь. Исли протянул руки, чтобы поддержать его, и постарался не чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что снова поставил мальчика в неловкое положение.  
– Как прикажет его величество, – пробормотал омега едва слышно и, довольно грациозно извернувшись, скользнул Исли в объятья.

От Ригальдо пахло горьковатым и свежим, как от свежесрезанных лечебных трав, – на удивление волнующе. Исли отпустил его как можно быстрее.

– Благодарю, ваше величество, – сказал Ригальдо, не поднимая глаз. – Дорога ведет к замку. Если вы не хотите посмотреть на посадки ячменя, мы можем проделать пешком часть пути обратно.

Насчет качества ячменя Исли не сомневался. Он хотел было предложить мальчику руку, но решил, что это будет слишком для них обоих.

Ригальдо, придерживая юбки, шел рядом, видимо, исчерпав запасы красноречия. В небе щебетали какие-то птахи, ветер шевелил колосья, и Исли обнаружил, что ему определенно по душе гулять вот так, не слушая непрерывную болтовню. Придворные омеги порой до того изводили его пустыми разговорами, что хотелось немедленно самому напасть на соседей, лишь бы сбежать на фронт.

Сверху раздался пронзительный крик ястреба. Вскинув голову, Исли успел проследить, как птица камнем упала в придорожную стерню, словно увидела там добычу.

– Силки, – пробормотал Ригальдо озабоченно. – Крестьяне ставят там силки на зайцев. Наверное, поймался... – он уронил подол и потянулся рукой за спину, будто хотел достать стрелу из сумки, но тут же спохватился и снова вцепился в юбку. – Не думаю, что вашему величеству стоит смотреть на то, как ястреб терзает...  
– Ох, мой дорогой, – Исли усмехнулся, решив обязательно выяснить, как хорошо мальчишка стреляет, – не думаете же вы, в самом деле, что мертвый заяц оскорбит мой взор?  
– Не думаю, – неожиданно серьезно откликнулся Ригальдо и продолжил с искренним любопытством: – Вы полководец и воин. Вы убили многих врагов? С каким мечом вам удобнее управляться? Длинным? Обычным? Бастардовым?

Омеги не раз задавали Исли вопрос о врагах – с придыханием и наигранным трепетом. Исли понятия не имел, как ответить, чтобы самому себе не показаться законченным хвастуном. Но вряд ли хоть кто-то из «невест» вообще представлял себе, что мечи бывают разные.

– Это зависит от конкретных обстоятельств, – сказал Исли, проигнорировав подсчет убитых. – Длинный меч невозможно удержать одной рукой, и в конном бою это не самое удобное оружие.  
– Тогда для чего он нужен, если с ним неудобно? – наивный вопрос был исполнен подлинного интереса, и Исли немного растерялся. Ригальдо так увлекся темой, что даже посмотрел ему в глаза и не обратил никакого внимания на силки с окровавленной тушкой, которую терзал ястреб.  
– Самые сильные мечники прокладывают им путь и подрубают ноги вражеским лошадям.  
– Вот как, – прошептал Ригальдо.

Его голос звучал восхищенно.

Исли немного послушал умиротворяющий шелест пшеницы и стрекот кузнечиков и спросил:  
– Вам доводилось бывать за пределами графства?  
– Нет, сир, – Ригальдо тут же поскучнел и уставился в землю. – Отец не путешествует, а мне... – он не закончил, но все и так было ясно. Омеге не пристало отправляться куда-либо без сопровождения. Некоторым нарушением приличий было уже то, что Ригальдо отпустили в обществе «чужих» альф в этот объезд полей.

Исли не стал спрашивать, хотелось ли мальчику посмотреть мир, – ответ казался слишком очевидным.

– Я думаю, нам пора вернуться в седла, – сказал Исли как можно мягче. – Ваш батюшка уже, должно быть, волнуется.

Кажется, Ригальдо вздохнул.

***

Когда их кавалькада въехала в Замок Двух Рек, время обеда давно миновало. Тени от стен протянулись до крыльца центральной башни. Спешившись, Исли не успел подойти к гнедой кобыле – за него это сделал дежуривший у ворот стражник, подставив руку Ригальдо. Тот спрыгнул, опершись на нее, оттолкнул стражника и, не поднимая глаз, негромко попросил разрешения удалиться. Отпуская юношу, Исли сочувственно думал, что понимает его. Будь он омегой, полдня протрясшимся по полям в неудобном седле в обществе солдат и короля, то сейчас мечтал бы только об уединении.

Похоже, у батюшки Ригальдо были свои соображения на сей счет, потому что граф фиолетовым колобком выкатился навстречу сыну, уцепил его за плечо, как клешней, и о чем-то спросил. Ригальдо довольно резко что-то ответил. Граф тряхнул его за плечо, как тряпку, выпустил и потащился навстречу гостям. Замер, не доходя несколько шагов до Исли, склонившись в низком поклоне:

– Сир?..

У Исли не было ни малейших сомнений, о чем его спрашивают.

Он погладил по морде белого жеребца, передал поводья конюху, покосился на солнце, рассыпавшее теплые блики, и утвердительно кивнул.

Граф просиял. Он всплеснул руками, что-то забормотал и бросился к главному крыльцу – раздавать необходимые поручения.

Исли ухмыльнулся было ему вслед, а потом столкнулся глазами с Ригальдо, так никуда и не ушедшим.

Тот смотрел на него через двор с таким яростным протестом, что улыбка сама собой слиняла у Исли с лица. Таким взглядом легко можно было бы поджечь овин или пробурить дыру в крепостной стене. Несколько мгновений они таращились друг на друга, не отрываясь. Ригальдо сдался первым. Теперь он напоминал обиженного ребенка.

Прежде чем на их странную игру в гляделки обратил внимание кто-то еще, Ригальдо махнул длинными юбками и исчез между сараями.

***

Помолвку провозгласили за ужином, сразу после первой перемены блюд.

В зале было душно, несмотря на то, что каменные плиты под ногами дышали холодом. Горело очень много свечей, истекая душистым воском. За столы набилось полно народу. Исли показалось, что в конце зала расселся почти весь замковый гарнизон, и он нахмурился: кто же остался на стенах?

Граф встал и громко откашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание. Чтобы унять музыкантов, ему пришлось постучать кинжалом о позолоченный бок кубка. Разговоры и шум медленно стихли.

– Возлюбленные мои близкие, гости, воины и иные миряне, – торжественно начал Ринс. Голос подвел графа, и ему пришлось промочить горло. – В этот счастливый день я рад объявить, что мой сын, Ригальдо Алонзо, станет супругом нашего господина и повелителя. Наш государь и отец попросил его руки, и я подтверждаю, что отдаю свое дитя – с полным на то согласием и смирением.

Повисло тягучее, предвкушающее молчание, после чего кто-то из его рыцарей одиноко и радостно гаркнул: «Ура!» В этой тишине граф многозначительно покосился на Исли, словно ожидая от него одобрения, потом перевел взгляд куда-то дальше и его лицо перекосило.

Исли повернул голову влево.

Ригальдо сидел ошую, в тускло-розовом платье со вставками из куньего меха, которое ему абсолютно не шло, и был того прозрачно-бледного цвета, про который говорят «краше в гроб кладут», только губы краснели обветренной каймой, как будто Ригальдо их часто закусывал. Когда граф Ринс снова велеречиво заговорил о священных узах брака, который есть благословенное слияние сущности альфы и омеги, происходящее под супружеским пологом, Ригальдо смежил ресницы, откинулся на спинку кресла и, кажется, умер. Его рука, бессильно соскользнула с подлокотника, утонув в складках платья.

Остолбенев от такой неземной красоты, Исли, возможно, пропустил какое-то зерно разума в речи графа. Он уже хотел растереть Ригальдо виски, чтобы привести его в чувство, но тут омега открыл глаза и затравленно огляделся, а Исли осознал, что все внимание в зале направлено на них.

– Сир! – зашептал Ринс. – Обручение… Священник уже здесь…

Сбоку к ним действительно приближался священник, очевидно, замковый капеллан – маленький, седенький, с молитвенником и каким-то красным предметом в руках. Исли встал под большим деревянным щитом с гербом Ринсов. Его охрана залязгала доспехами, отодвигаясь, чтобы освободить им с Ригальдо место.

– И ты поднимись, остолоп! – сквозь зубы прошипел за спиной у Исли Ринс, обращаясь к Ригальдо.

Исли обернулся через плечо и посмотрел на него так, что графа, кажется, приморозило к полу.

– Он не может, – сказал Исли. – Ему нехорошо.

Это была чистая правда. Ригальдо, вжавшемуся в кресло, совершенно явно было дурно. Он выглядел не лучше больного коня, пускавшего вчера слюни в замковой конюшне.

– Сир? – спросил священник, глядя через стол на Исли. – Вы готовы?  
– Что с вами? – игнорируя капеллана, спросил Исли, наклоняясь к мальчику. – Вам душно? Хотите воды?

И тогда Ригальдо поднялся. Он оттолкнул кресло, и оно отъехало по полу с жалобным скрипом.

– Мне ничего не надо. Я готов, – сказал он, глядя в сторону. Его спина была такой прямой и ровной, словно он проглотил пику.  
– Сын мой, возьмите невесту за руку, – попросил священник Исли. – Так, а теперь протяните руки вперед.

Пальцы Ригальдо в ладони Исли были влажными и холодными, как кожа лягушки.

Капеллан накрыл их скрещенные запястья широкой полосой мягкой красной ткани, алой, как кровь или вино. Обмотал дважды и пропустил свободный конец между запястьями.

– Подтверждаете ли вы, альфа, что просите руки этого омеги?  
– Да, – сказал Исли.  
– Подтверждаешь ли ты, омега, что отдаешь свою руку добровольно, с согласия родичей и в присутствии челяди и воинов?  
– Да, – хрипло сказал Ригальдо.  
– Да будет так. С этого дня вы обручены и считаетесь таковыми до дня, когда заключите брачную клятву в алтаре, а тогда будете обвенчаны до конца дней, пока смерть не разлучит вас. Все!..

– Нет, не все, – неожиданно для себя заговорил Исли. – Я хочу сказать еще кое-что. В этот день, – сказал он в полной тишине, – я беру под свою защиту Ригальдо Алонзо. В присутствии его отца, гостей, воинов и челяди.

Клятва вышла странная и непраздничная, будто не клятва вовсе. Наверное, стоило бы сказать что-то еще, что-то красивое и проникновенное, про руку и сердце, душу и тело, но у Исли было не то настроение.

Зал взорвался радостными криками и звоном кубков, причем Исли казалось, что больше всего и искренней всех стараются его воины.

Ригальдо удивленно посмотрел на него, а потом, криво усмехнувшись, уселся обратно в кресло, тут же пододвинутое услужливым слугой. Их руки до сих пор были связаны, поэтому Исли пришлось опуститься тоже.

– Граф, – сказал Исли вполголоса, оборачиваясь к Ринсу. – На сегодня это все?..

Тот, с готовностью наклонившийся к его плечу, озабоченно нахмурился.

– Вообще-то обычай велит подготовиться к таинству по правилам. Должны быть проведены все обряды. Мы тут довольно старомодны и чтим дедовские законы. Но это только если ваше величество сочтет нужным…  
– Отец!

Исли едва узнал этот голос.

– Зачем вы это делаете?.. – сквозь зубы сказал Ригальдо, едва ли не перегибаясь через колени Исли в сторону родителя. Его глаза сверкали. – Государю это будет неинтересно!

Граф смерил сына взглядом.

– Умолкни, – приказал он, не повышая тона, и Ригальдо, откинувшись на спинку кресла, застонал.  
– Что такое? – сказал Исли, старательно отгоняя от себя призрак прадеда с кипятком. – Граф? Извольте объясниться.

Граф Ринс вытер вспотевший лоб.

– Обычай велит, – деловито сказал он, – чтобы свадьбе предшествовала ночевка. Одна или три. Благородные жених и невеста проводят ночь на одном ложе…

Исли вдруг почувствовал, насколько в зале жарко и душно. Ригальдо в своем кресле прикрыл лицо рукой.

– …до самого утра, искушая свою непорочность.  
– Ринс, – спросил Исли с изумлением. – Вы серьезно? Да мне некогда. Подписать свадебный договор – и в путь. У меня война. Мне бы провести венчание скорее…  
– Да нам бы тоже! – с чувством выпалил граф – и осекся. Проворно схватил кувшин и плеснул Исли вина. – Что же вы ничего не едите и не пьете? Кушайте, ваше величество!

Презрев эти жалкие потуги быть непринужденным, Исли внимательно изучал его бегающие глаза.

Он с самого начала подозревал, что за щедрым денежным предложением Ринса скрывается что-то не то. Граф был раздражающе тороплив. Его сын был необыкновенно несчастен. Чем дальше, тем больше это ставило Исли в тупик. Ладно, он понимал, что брак по расчету редко кого делает счастливым и вряд ли вызывает безудержный восторг у той стороны, которую продают, как мешок яблок. Исли даже посочувствовал бы мальчику, будь жених стар, безвестен и безобразен. Ну, так Ригальдо выдавали не за углежога, а за справедливого и отважного, мать его, короля.

Исли не хотелось думать о мальчике дурно, но вывод напрашивался сам собой. Яблочко было надкусано. Дожив в этой глуши до девятнадцати лет, глупый омега уже поспешил вручить какому-нибудь проходимцу свое сердце – а с ним, как это водится в молодости, руку и все остальное тело. Что ж, помолвку еще можно было разорвать, но Исли решил не торопиться. Он-то уж точно не был сельским дурачком и полагал, что разобраться с тем, что ему подсовывают в мешке, легко сумеет.

Исли как можно обаятельнее улыбнулся отцу своей невесты и ласково сказал:  
– Ну конечно же, надо поступать так, как велит обычай. Прикажите готовить все для ночевки.

***

Когда торжественный эскорт из рыцарей, графа и нескольких омег-служанок удалился и двери в спальню Ригальдо со стуком закрылись, Исли уже успел пожалеть о своем решении. В традицию совместной ночи, как оказалось, входили обязательные соленые шутки о сорванных венцах, несверленых бусинах, тугих узлах и каменной стойкости. Ригальдо даже не краснел – он с трудом переставлял ноги, вздрагивая, как от пощечины, от каждого нового намека на происходящее под пологом супружеской постели. Исли отпустил его локоть, только когда топот в коридоре утих, и позволил себе оглядеться.

Опочивальня Ригальдо ничем не напоминала комнаты благородных омег на выданье, сплошь украшенные гобеленами на любовные темы, вышитыми подушками и свежими цветами. На голых стенах сиротливо висели щит с фамильным гербом и плохо отполированное зеркало, в углу стоял грубой работы платяной шкаф. На столе для письма, куда слуги поставили канделябр с тремя свечами, лежала толстая книга в кожаном переплете.

Больше, кроме кровати, в комнате ничего не было.

– Вам лучше переодеться ко сну. Скажите, когда будете готовы, – Исли старался, чтобы голос звучал спокойно и уверенно, хотя никакой уверенности и в помине не было. Кровать Ригальдо оказалась слишком узкой, явно рассчитанной на одного, и на ней красовались две свежих нижних рубахи – омежья, до пят, и покороче, очевидно, приготовленная для короля.

С этаким ложем ночь в самом деле грозила стать испытанием его целомудрия.

Ригальдо, стоящий посреди комнаты с повисшими, будто плети, руками, кивнул и сделал пару неуверенных шагов к кровати. Исли немедленно отвернулся и принялся изучать узор древесины на двери. Запоздало подумал, что мальчику понадобиться помощь, но потом вспомнил, что шнуровка на лифе его платья спереди.

Сзади тихо шуршала ткань, все шуршала и шуршала. Исли заскучал: мальчик переодевался так долго и обстоятельно, словно собирался на бал. Так долго, словно всеми силами жаждал отсрочить разделение ложа с нелюбимым женихом, тогда как, возможно, где-то его ждет...

– Я готов, – безжизненно прозвучало за спиной, и Исли обернулся.

Ригальдо залез в постель, спрятавшись под расшитым одеялом по самый подбородок, причем расположился настолько аккуратно, что приготовленные для Исли вещи остались на своем месте. Ригальдо сидел, подтянув колени к груди, невидяще глядя в стену, и в свете свечей его лицо казалось восково-желтым.

– Очень хорошо, – произнес Исли, нарочито неспешно подошел к кровати и начал расстегивать дублет. Сняв его, свернул, положил на стол прямо поверх книги и взялся вытаскивать рубаху из-за пояса. На скулах у Ригальдо вспыхнули болезненные алые пятна, и он тут же закрыл глаза.

В Исли шевельнулось что-то вроде сочувствия – даже при всех его подозрениях. Похоже, необходимость близости Ригальдо воспринимал как неизбежную пытку. Сжалившись, Исли не стал обнажаться при мальчике и, наклонившись, разом задул свечи. В опустившейся на спальню темноте Ригальдо коротко выдохнул и сполз по постели вниз, улегшись на спину.

Исли стащил сапоги, на ощупь переоделся и приподнял край одеяла. Легко повеяло свежестью и горькими травами – изумительно, как быстро чистые простыни успели напитаться запахом омеги.

– Я ложусь, – предупредил Исли, уселся на край высокой и неожиданно твердой постели и почувствовал, как Ригальдо пошевелился, пытаясь отодвинуться как можно дальше.

К несчастью, ширина кровати не давала ему такой возможности.

Исли укрылся, вытянул ноги, через ткань одежды ощущая тепло бедра и плеча своего нареченного. Ригальдо сложил руки на груди, как мертвец. Исли готов был поклясться, что слышит треск натянувшейся под его пальцами рубахи.

Пришло тоскливое понимание: либо придется всю ночь лежать вот так, таращась в потолок, либо следует уже прямо выяснить, что к чему. Ригальдо согласился выйти за него без радости, но и без сопротивления. Если мальчик не сберег себя до брака, он должен понимать, что сейчас не стоит отказывать своему жениху, как бы ни было горько и...

Исли перекатился на бок и осторожно обхватил Ригальдо поперек живота, вынуждая его перевернуться тоже. Бедра Исли прижались к крепким, округлым ягодицам, он вдохнул запах заплетенных в свободную косу волос Ригальдо и понял, что, если мальчик даст слабину, ни за что не удержится.

У него самого давно никого не было, и теперь Исли самым непристойным образом возбудился от интимного прикосновения к теплой, юной омеге.

И тогда Ригальдо издал такой звук, будто сухо, без слез всхлипнул.

– Нет, – зашептал он, пытаясь отодвинуться, отстраниться. Он подтягивал колени все выше, как будто хотел свернуться в тугой клубок. – Нет, нет, нет, не надо, пожалуйста.

В его голосе не было страха или обиды, только тоскливая обреченность, и свое «нет» он твердил монотонно и безнадежно. Исли будто окатило холодной водой, но вместо того, чтобы отпустить мальчика, он стиснул его еще крепче.

– Что – нет? – спросил он резко. – Откуда вам известно, что должно произойти, кто вас просветил? Ну же, признайтесь. Мы здесь одни, никто нас не слышит.

Ригальдо дернулся из рук, дыша заполошно и часто, но снова не преуспел.

– Я видел случку животных. Кони, скотина... – пробормотал он неразборчиво. – Пожалуйста, сир, позвольте мне сегодня не узнать об этом ничего нового.

Сравнение с племенным быком поставило в истории жирную точку. Исли отпустил мальчика и сел, спустив босые ноги на стылый пол. Ригальдо за его спиной так и лежал – сжавшись, не шевелясь. Исли встал и принялся натягивать штаны и дублет, остро сожалея о том, что не может покинуть комнату до утра, не навлекая на нареченного такие же унизительные подозрения, каким подверг его сам.

– У вас есть теплый плащ? – спросил он, когда все пуговицы оказались застегнуты.  
– Сир? – отклинулся Ригальдо с искренним недоумением. Похоже, к нему возвращалась жизнь.  
– Плащ, – терпеливо и устало повторил Исли. – К утру станет холодно.  
– В шкафу, – Ригальдо все еще не понимал.  
– Ваше благочестие, мой дорогой, достойно восхищения, – ответил Исли, уже перебирая ощупью висящие на крючках тряпки. – В себе я не так уверен.

Он завернулся в шерстяной плащ – коротковатый, конечно, – и осторожно, чтобы не вызвать новый приступ ужаса, пристроился на своей половине кровати – спиной к Ригальдо, поверх одеяла.

– Доброй ночи, – сказал Исли, закрыв глаза и настроившись считать овец до полной победы.  
– Доброй, – ответил Ригальдо потрясенно. Пошевелился, выпрямляя ноги, и настороженно замер.

Какие там три ночи – пережить хотя бы одну будет подвигом для них обоих.

***

– Да, – сказал Исли после завтрака, когда папенька Ринс осведомился, хорошо ли его величеству спалось.  
– Нет, – отрезал он, получив вкрадчивый вопрос, стоит ли семье готовиться к следующей ночевке. И добавил, поглядывая на вытканный портрет прадеда на стене: – Прикажите готовиться к свадьбе. Завтра мы с вашим сыном обвенчаемся, а наутро уедем.

Прадед, если верить зеркалу, внешне похожий на Исли как две капли воды – такой же высокий, худощавый и светловолосый, – скалился со своего коня на фоне догорающих башен Менелаоса, намекая, что в прежние времена жизнь была намного беззаботнее.

Граф ошалел от новостей.

– Но, ваше величество, – залебезил он, видимо, раздираемый надвое демонами жадности и гордыни, – удобно ли, чтобы событие государственного значения состоялось здесь? Вдали от вашей столицы, придворных, архиепископа...  
– У вас есть капеллан, – перебил его Исли, надеясь, что голос звучит не слишком злорадно. – Тот самый, который вчера скреплял помолвку. Думаю, что с божьей помощью и молитвенником он управится и с венчанием. Не до роскоши нам, грешным, когда война. Что же касается семейного переезда в столицу, – смилостивился он при виде лютого разочарования на лице Ринса, – я буду ждать вас в самом скором времени. С первым же продовольственным обозом.

Граф приоткрыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, наткнувшись на насмешливый взгляд Исли, благоразумно промолчал. И, видимо, подумал о чем-то своем, потому что вдруг улыбнулся совершенно по-волчьи.

– Надеюсь, ночь не слишком утомила моего сына, – пробормотал он с поклоном. – Потому что теперь ему предстоит много хлопот.

На это Исли не нашелся с ответом, притворившись, что разглядывает гобелен. Ночь была ужасна. Он едва дождался рассвета, чтобы убраться из комнаты нареченного, потому что чутье подсказывало: Ригальдо предпочтет весь день притворяться покойником, нежели посмеет вылезти из-под одеяла в присутствии Исли.

Первый же попавшийся слуга обеспечил бадью с горячей водой и цирюльника в покои короля, но даже теперь, отскоблив мочалом кожу, побрившись и переменив одежду, Исли чувствовал на себе еле слышный горький дух лекарственных трав. Думать об этом лишний раз было нельзя, и Исли старательно гнал воспоминания о трепещущем теле в своих объятиях. Варварская ночевка поставила его перед фактом: мальчик ему нравился. Увлекаться сильнее, пожалуй, было бы опрометчиво.

Прадед на гобелене потрясал надетыми на пику головами врагов.

Граф Ринс проследил взгляд Исли и отвесил двусмысленный комплимент, мол, сразу видно род, перед полководцами из которого сдаются все крепости. По его лицу Исли понял, что теперь никто и никогда не поверит, что ночью он не преодолел защитные рубежи и не выбил тараном ворота.

***

Страшная суета, развернувшаяся в замке, докучала так, так что Исли в компании охраны предпочел сбежать на воздух. Ладно бы граф ожидал на венчание толпу восхищенных земляков – Исли очень надеялся, что нет – или снаряжал первый караван – Исли бы хотел надеяться, что да. Но бестолковое перетряхивание и пересчитывание какой-то рухляди, возможно, входившей в приданое Ригальдо, сбило его с толку. Ринс что, действительно считал, что отряд Исли потащит этот «хвост» за собой?..

Похоже, Ригальдо разделял чувства своего жениха, потому что, стоя на открытом балконе галереи, Исли увидел его, почти бегом поднимающегося по лестнице с корзинами в руках. На юноше было охотничьего покроя платье из светлой замши, с кошелем на поясе и модным среди простолюдинов воротом «зубцами». За ним гнался одышливый омега в пышном платье, с горой полотна на руках. Он сбивчиво повторял что-то про примерку и обязанности, угрожая «доложить батюшке».

Ригальдо с размаху швырнул ему в голову пустой корзиной.

Этот жест был таким диким и таким искренним, что Исли захохотал. Ригальдо вскинул голову, увидел его – и тут же, обогнув «няньку», кубарем скатился с лестницы и скрылся в тени под галереей. Исли вспомнил, как они шли по полю и мальчик толково излагал свои мысли, и покачал головой. Воистину, никогда не бывает второго шанса создать о себе первое впечатление, но всегда есть ров, в который можно обрушить с таким трудом наведенные мосты.

Тучный омега при виде короля как согнулся вдвое, держа гору тряпья на вытянутых руках, так и стоял, размышляя, видимо, следует ли ретироваться или прилично прокрасться по галерее мимо государя. Исли отвернулся было – пускай идет, но когда тот, непрерывно кланяясь, поравнялся с ним, Исли пришла в голову странная мысль.

– Давно ли граф овдовел?  
– А? – омега испуганно заморгал и чуть не выронил свое барахло.  
– Говори, я разрешаю, – велел Исли. – Я спрашиваю о супруге графа, давно ли она умерла. Этому дому очень не хватает хозяйки.  
– Графиня, она... нет, она... – заблеял омега и выпучился на Исли еще больше. – Я не слышал, чтобы она преставилась. Она же в монастыре! – поспешно сообщил он и просиял, как будто память его вдруг оживилась. – Уже несколько лет. Госпожа очень набожна.

Такого Исли не ожидал. Он незаметно сжился с мыслью, что граф вдовец. Теперь же казалось странным, что рядом с его нареченным во всем этом балагане не было доброй и утешающей матушки.

– Что же она там делает, при живом и деятельном супруге? – подумал Исли вслух. И тут же услышал в ответ:  
– Так молится за всю семью. Отмаливает прощенье…  
– За что? – с интересом вскинул Исли брови. Но омега, оробев, замычал и трусливо откланялся, позабыв на галерее брошенную Ригальдо корзинку.

Мысли Исли заметались, как нерестовые форели в графском пруду.

Что такое скрывал Ринс и замаливала не-мертвая графиня? Что-то насчет нервного, диковатого сына? Что могло быть не так с этим мальчишкой, что не давало семье спокойно жить?

Исли оглядел залитый солнцем двор, ярко-синее небо, штандарты на башне – и ему показалось, что он понял.

Бастард! Ну конечно. Прижитый на стороне ребенок графа или графини. Общих детей у них, видимо, не было, поэтому Ригальдо оставили для фасада. А может, вообще усыновили? И теперь собираются выдать замуж за короля?

От одновременного облегчения и раздражения заныли зубы.

Исли летящей походкой сошел вниз и направился к центральной башне, на самом верху которой, он знал, находилась замковая часовня. Он собирался заглянуть в приходскую книгу, в которой записаны все грустные и счастливые события жизни обитателей замка: все крещения, венчания и похороны. Капеллану придется ее выложить, хочет того Ринс или нет.

Стража неторопливо позвякивала оружием следом.

***

Из часовни Исли вышел, улыбаясь так, что кожа на щеках натянулась, как на барабане – того и гляди лопнет. От рук пахло воском, чернилами и старой бумагой. Спускаясь по винтовой лестнице, он все еще видел перед глазами хрупкие желтые листы и покрывающий их бисерный почерк. Неведомый летописец так скрупулезно вел свои записи, что, чтобы найти ответы на свои вопросы, Исли потребовалось всего лишь отлистать на девятнадцать лет назад.

Всего один час – и правда дома Ринсов открылась ему во всей красе и благоухала теперь, как труп, разлагающийся в цветнике.

Исли не мог бы похвастаться, что это открытие сделало его счастливым. Он чувствовал ярость, холодную и ослепительно белую, сродни той, что испытывал, когда первый раз казнил заговорщиков, и вместе с тем странный стыд.

Исли не очень понимал, как такое могло произойти, но зато хорошо знал, что ему надлежит делать.

Когда он ступил на замковый двор, то подумал, что сила его гнева выглядит со стороны как волны от брошенного в болотную ряску камня. По крайней мере, крики, шум и бестолковое мелькание солдатни, псарей и конюхов возле ворот точно затихали по расходящейся. Последним умолк граф Ринс. Граф, который – Исли не поверил – уже взгромоздил толстую задницу и «больную спину» в седло и явно собирался куда-то отбыть, как и дюжина хмурых стражников, и печальная кучка крестьян.

Исли оглядел согнутые спины слуг, оседланных лошадей и растерянную местную стражу, подошел, чеканя шаг, к графу и спросил почти нормальным голосом:  
– Что, черт возьми, здесь у вас опять происходит?

Граф сжал поводья, его шустрые глаза забегали, и, оценив выражение лица Исли, он сполз с лошади, сделал робкий шаг и бухнулся в пыль.

– Ваше величество, – пробормотал он со всхлипом. – Не велите казнить. Мальчишка куда-то исчез, дурачок. Может, до соседней деревни собрался… Или на мельницу…  
– Исчез? – улыбаясь, как людоед из сказки, повторил Исли. – Ваш дорогой сын? Единственное дитя? Мой нареченный омега? Днем? При куче приставленных к нему слуг? И, возможно, не в первый раз?

Граф с каждым словом становился все меньше, словно Исли кузнечным молотом вколачивал ему гвоздь прямо в середину фиолетового бархатного берета. Наконец, он уже почти лежал головой у Исли на сапогах.

– Да с чего бы он? – сказал Исли, наклоняясь так низко, что его мог слышать лишь граф. – Что ж ему не вышивалось на пяльцах?

В глазах графа блеснули понимание и страх. Исли полюбовался немного – а потом круто развернулся и бросил:  
– Командира здешнего гарнизона ко мне. И пусть захватит подробную карту.

***

Самая подробная карта представляла собой невразумительные каракули, одна сторона которых пообтрепалась, а на второй красовались отпечатки донышек винных кружек. Скинув со стола кордегардии остатки солдатской трапезы, Исли разложил это убожество и внимательно вчитался в пояснения. Вокруг, дыша луком и чесноком, толпились и его, и гарнизонные стражи.

– Вот по этим перекресткам, сюда и сюда, вы поставите людей. Бесполезно тащиться по трактам: у него фора в час и лучший конь, – Исли вспомнил Мрака из графской конюшни. – Правда, конь нездоров, и, выложившись галопом, скоро начнет уставать. Перейдете первую реку вброд и срежете путь, спрячетесь в роще и будете ждать. А другие отряды пусть едут дальше, проверяют трактиры, кузницы и постоялые дворы. Ясно?

Солдаты ответили неровным гулом.

– Юноша может быть переодет. Выглядывайте с ним коня вороной масти. Когда найдете, что сделаете?  
– Вернем в замок.  
– А если он будет сопротивляться?  
– Сир, – сказал усатый капитан, не поднимая глаз. – Это ваш омега.  
– Именно, – согласился Исли, сворачивая карту в трубку. – И я надеюсь, что ни один отряд не позабудет об этом, потому что с любого, кто причинит вред тому, кому я обещал защиту, я спущу шкуру. Лентами.

Он понадеялся, что его слова прозвучали достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанными и во дворе.

Спускаясь по лестнице за своими людьми, он снова достал и как следует рассмотрел карту. Его не интересовали поля, широкие тракты и людные поселки, куда больше – узкие кривые тропы, растворяющиеся на бумаге, паутина дорожек, ведущих в сумрачные западные леса.

Туда, куда, скорее всего, он поехал бы сам, макни его жизнь в такое отхожее место, куда она с размаху окунула его невесту.

***

Когда до леса оставалось с полчаса ходу, Исли приказал охране не следовать за ним. Робкие возражения были пресечены одним взмахом руки: рыцари Исли отлично понимали, когда лучше не спорить.

Примятая копытами трава на заброшенной дороге вывела к узкой, мелкой речушке. Пустив коня вброд, Исли вгляделся в чащу на том берегу. Тропа почти терялась в диких зарослях, но, судя по сломанным ветвям в единственном просвете кустарника, тут недавно проехали.

Ступая под сень деревьев, Исли пригнулся в седле, чтобы не зацепило по глазам, и подумал, что это идеальное место для засады.

Впереди хрустнула ветка, и знакомый голос громко, напряженно приказал:  
– Дальше ни шагу!

Что ж, похоже, Господь решил, что хотя бы одно предположение его помазанника сегодня должно оказаться верным.

Исли медленно выпрямился и встретился глазами с Ригальдо. Тот сидел верхом на измотанном коне – в обычном седле, высоко подоткнув юбку, так что над сапогами виднелись колени.

В нос Исли смотрела стрела.

«Вот и возможность проверить, хороший ли из него лучник», – подумал Исли почти весело, хотя не сомневался, что Ригальдо выстрелит, если ему дать хоть малейший повод: мальчик сам казался натянутой тетивой, и взгляд у него был остекленевший и отчаянный, как у человека, который дошел до черты.

Собственно, так оно и было.

– Хорошо, – сказал Исли очень спокойно. – С места не сдвинусь. Я не могу допустить, чтобы вы стали цареубийцей.

Ригальдо недоуменно моргнул, и лук в его руках некстати дрогнул.

– Цареубийцей? – тупо переспросил он.  
– Такое особое слово, – охотно пояснил Исли, – для того, кто убил своего короля.

Ригальдо закусил нижнюю губу и нахмурился, как будто впервые осознал, кто перед ним.

– И я даю вам королевское слово, что не причиню вам вреда и не стану силой тащить вас обратно. – Исли сказал себе, что почти не врет. И добавил: – Ну же. Вы видите, я один.

Ригальдо медленно вернул стрелу в сумку за спиной, а потом уронил лук на землю, словно забыл, зачем он вообще был нужен.

– Я думаю, в полях ждет вся ваша рать.

Прозвучало насмешливо и горько одновременно. Сколько же раз его вот так ловили?

И как наказывали?

– Всего двое рыцарей, – честно ответил Исли и медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, словно имел дело с пугливым и опасным животным, слез с коня. Ригальдо все равно не смог бы ускакать по лесу, но рисковать не хотелось.

Он сделал несколько осторожных шагов и положил ладонь на морду Мрака. Вороной фыркнул и недовольно мотнул головой, пытаясь стряхнуть чужую руку, но, кажется, слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться по-настоящему.

Ригальдо следил за происходящим одними глазами, будто разом потерял интерес ко всему на свете. Эта быстрая перемена настроения пугала Исли даже больше, чем мысль о том, что он мог и не найти Ригальдо вовремя. Далеко не все альфы при виде одинокой омеги ведут себя так, как велит вера и закон.

– Послушайте, – начал Исли, чтобы не молчать. По спине побежали неприятные мурашки, но откладывать не имело смысла: ничто на свете не могло сделать этот разговор легче. – Я знаю, что с вами случилось. И я не могу представить себе, что делал бы я сам, доведись мне пережить...

Исли не успел договорить – его нареченный застонал и начал падать вперед, как будто потерял сознание. Конь всхрапнул, тревожно перебрал передними ногами, и Ригальдо кулем завалился на луку. Исли удалось вовремя подхватить его и стащить на землю. По счастью, ноги юноши не застряли в стременах.

Исли совсем не по-королевски сел прямо в роскошный мох под дубом и уложил голову Ригальдо себе на колени. Потянулся и поправил его задравшиеся почти до бедер юбки, помассировал ему виски. Ригальдо резко вдохнул и попытался приподняться, но Исли придержал его за плечи. И тогда, не открывая глаз, он стал говорить – с трудом, ядовито и зло, как будто впервые облекал в слова всю ту ненависть и обиду, которая скопилась в нем за полжизни:  
– Вы знали, что повитухам платят очень много? Это не за роды, сир. Это за то, что они знают все приметы, все признаки и умеют определить истинный пол младенца. Не нужно много ума, чтобы сказать, мальчик или девочка, но кого это интересует? Важно только то, альфа ты или омега. Как оказалось, не все повитухи в этом одинаково хороши.

Исли остро захотелось обнять его, встряхнуть, но от этого стало бы только хуже.

Ригальдо распахнул глаза – покрасневшие то ли от усталости, то ли в попытке сохранить гордость и не разрыдаться. О господи, понял Исли, да ведь он в этом, должно быть, мастер – всегда сдерживаться, никому не открываться.

Мысль о том, что это прекрасные качества для будущей королевы, была чудовищно неуместной.

– Вы сказали, что не можете представить себе, каково мне пришлось, сир. Вы и впрямь _не можете_. Большую часть жизни я считал себя долгожданным наследником дома, я готовился стать защитником и воином. Я учился верховой езде и стрельбе из лука, управлению замком и вилланами, меня даже успели взять на охоту и уже начали обучать мечу. Отец гордился мной. А потом... потом...

Ригальдо всего сотрясло, будто в судорогах, но он так и не заплакал.

Исли сжал его плечо и сказал:  
– Не надо.

В церковно-приходской книге о рождении Ригальдо было записано: «Ригальдо Алонзо Ринс, законное дитя графа и графини Ринс. Мальчик. Альфа».

Легко было вообразить, каким потрясением стало для всех, когда лет в двенадцать у него случилась первая течка. Весь дом пропах им – кошмарный скандал, позор, который не спрятать. Исли довольно живо представил, как из Ригальдо лепили омегу. Как он рвал платья, сбегал и кромсал приданое охотничьим ножом. Чего Исли точно не хотел знать, так это какими средствами графу удалось добиться от сына хотя бы относительного послушания.

– Я столько раз читал Писание, пытаясь найти ответ на вопрос, за что мне это. О, там столько всего об испытании духа, – вдруг продолжил Ригальдо таким тоном, словно находил в религии нечто забавное. – Что женщины рождаются альфами, чтобы воспитать в себе храбрость и силу. Что мужчины рождаются омегами, чтобы взрастить в своей яростной душе смирение и любовь. Что такое мироустройство мудро и гармонично. Вот только там ничего не сказано, какого черта теперь делать мне.

Он снова закрыл глаза и как будто ушел в себя. И тогда говорить начал Исли – быстро, уверенно и твердо, не давая мальчику ни минуты на сомнения:

– Вам нужно сделать то, что было задумано. Выйти за меня, – Ригальдо стряхнул ладонь Исли, но тот настойчиво положил ее обратно. – Не спешите возражать. Подумайте сами, что вас ждет, когда выяснится, как и почему расстроилась ваша свадьба. Граф изведет вас или запрет в монастыре, – это было жестоко, но Исли больше не верил, что Ринс хоть сколько-нибудь дорожит разочаровавшим его сыном. – Или я отпущу вас сейчас – и в конечном итоге вас изнасилуют и убьют. Вы слишком лакомая добыча.  
– Я могу постоять за себя! – вскинулся Ригальдо. Он сел и тяжело уставился на Исли, но потом снова поник и опустил голову. – Я хотел остричь волосы.

Исли снова обрадовался, что успел вовремя. Это была бы ужасная потеря.

– Но еще мы можем просто вернуться и связать себя браком, – настойчиво повторил он, приподнимая лицо Ригальдо за острый подбородок. – Я обещал защищать вас. И клянусь не принуждать вас к чему-то унизительному сверх назначенного богом каждой омеге. Я... – он запнулся, понимая, что и так сулит слишком много, но все же продолжил. – Я продолжу обучать вас мечу, если вы не все еще забыли.

Ригальдо широко распахнул глаза и совершенно по-детски вытер сухой нос ребром ладони.

– Почему? – только и спросил он, видимо, имея в виду все разом.  
– О, – откликнулся Исли в как можно более серьезном тоне, встал и подал Ригальдо руку, которую тот, к удивлению Исли, принял, – это будет справедливо. Семья и бог подвели вас, Ригальдо. Но я все-таки король.

***

У стражей при приближении господина сделались абсолютно одинаковые каменные лица, и Исли еще раз одобрил выучку своего отряда.

Колени Ригальдо по-прежнему выразительно сверкали над голенищами высоких сапог, волосы выбились из косы, к платью там и сям прилипли нитки мха. Исли отдал ему Китовраса и забрал лук, а сам пересел на Мрака, не объясняя своего решения. Сумки беглеца, притороченные к седлу Мрака, он отцепил и передал страже.

Над старой дорогой разливался стрекот кузнечиков. Было так тихо и тепло, как только бывает в первой половине лета. Горько пахло полынью. Кони ступали чинно – Исли не торопился с возвращением. Ковыль, василек и тысячелистник медленно плыли рядом со всадниками. Исли несколько раз поворачивал голову, глядя на опущенные плечи Ригальдо, но скоро, видя, что тот не намерен делать глупостей, расслабился и подставил лицо ветру. Весь остаток пути они молчали. Возле рва Ригальдо посмотрел на замковые башни и уже знакомым жестом выпрямил спину.

Граф Ринс, как и ожидалось, владел собой значительно хуже. Когда Исли въехал в ворота, он как раз мерил шагами балкон галереи. Капеллан, прижимающий к себе молитвенник, тосковал рядом с ним. Дворня продолжала неспешно заниматься своими делами. Исли ловил взгляды исподтишка, любопытные и равнодушные.

В тишине, разбиваемой цоканьем подков, кони пересекли двор. Исли наклонился в седле, взял безвольную руку Ригальдо и высоко поднял, словно приветствуя победителя на турнире.

– На северных островах, где тоже весьма чтут традиции предков, есть свой предсвадебный обычай, – набрав полную грудь воздуха, заговорил он. – Разыгрывается побег. Невеста в преддверии свадьбы сбегает верхом на коне, а жених ее разыскивает и ловит. При этом, по всем правилам, о сговоре нельзя сообщать никому. Вообще никому. Даже страже, которая будет, как дураки, стоять по трактирам кордонами. Даже матери и отцу, – Исли приложил левую руку к груди и изобразил поклон, смутно чувствуя, что его несет куда-то не туда. – Это дань тем диким временам, когда омег умыкали в семью жениха силой. В наше просвещенное время такого, разумеется, не происходит. Поэтому я позволил себе воскресить этот забытый обычай, не менее очаровательный, чем совместная ночевка.

Позади Исли кто-то сдавленно икнул, как будто его душили или этот кто-то изо всех сил сдерживал смех. Кажется, он преждевременно похвалил выдержку своих рыцарей.

Графа Ринса на балконе, казалось, сейчас хватит удар.

– Ваше величество! – укоризненно вмешался капеллан. – Я впервые слышу об этом обычае, он... не слишком языческий?  
– Он не более варварский, чем общая постель двух невенчанных людей, святой отец, – с кривой усмешкой отбрил Исли. – Догнав невесту, жених символически отбирает у нее... что-нибудь. Например, пяльцы. Или скалку. Или топор. Или лук со стрелами. Как кому повезет.

Рука Ригальдо в его ладони дрогнула.

– Топор?.. – донеслось сбоку почти беззвучно.

Исли решился на него посмотреть.

Ригальдо выглядел осунувшимся и усталым, только глаза неожиданно ярко блестели.

– Топор, – повторил Исли с каменным лицом, а потом потряс луком в левой руке. – Затем нареченные меняются лошадьми, и... и вот они падают к вашим ногам и просят смиренно благословить их. Так, граф?  
– О, – сказал Ринс после глубокого молчания. – О. Да. Так.  
– Ну и отлично, – громко возвестил Исли, которому уже все надоело. Он сделал знак «вольно» своим караульным, быстро спешился, пихнул поводья Мрака в руки подбежавшим конюхам и помог спуститься Ригальдо, поймав себя на желании вытереть с его лица дорожную пыль и заправить ему за ухо выбившиеся из косы волосы. С этим надо было что-то решительно делать. Исли начинал опасаться себя.

– Ваше величество, – шепнул Ринс, возникая у его левого локтя. – Позвольте мне побеседовать с сыном наедине.

В том, как пристально граф смотрел на Ригальдо, не было ни намека на то, что он хоть на мгновение поверил в разыгранное представление.

Исли быстро перевел взгляд на мальчика.

Тот смотрел на носки сапог с видом человека, полностью смирившегося с судьбой.

– Ждите меня здесь, мой друг, – велел ему Исли и оттеснил Ринса в сторону. То, что он собирался сказать, не было предназначено для ушей юноши.

Исли учили уважать старших. Что ж, он собирался уважить графа по самый узел.

– Я предпочел бы, – сказал Исли тихо, разглядывая Ринса с высоты своего роста, – чтобы моего суженого не тревожил в ближайшие часы никто, кроме служанок.  
– Но мое право отца...  
– Кончилось вчера, когда священник соединил наши руки той красной повязкой, – Исли очень надеялся, что со стороны его улыбка не выглядит оскалом. – Или тогда, когда один дерзкий вассал надумал подсунуть своему королю «сломанного» альфу. Легко ли будет такой королеве родить наследника? Попахивает государственной изменой! Вы знаете, граф, что обычно случается с изменниками? Список на эшафоте порой достигает двадцати пунктов, а палачи очень стараются, чтобы изменник как можно дольше оставался в сознании...

Бледный, мучнистый цвет лица графа соперничал с цветом фартука какого-нибудь мельника. Дыхание свистело одышкой.

– Сир, – прошептал граф. – Не губите... Все искуплю... Все, что прикажете...

Исли вздохнул.

– Приказываю провести венчание прямо сейчас, – сказал он нормальным голосом. – Пока капеллан будет готовиться, моя невеста пусть отдыхает. А мы с вами, граф, займемся перерасчетом приданого. Сдается мне, вы задолжали своему сыну отцовской заботы и помощи за последние шесть-семь лет. Теперь у вас есть шанс воздать их с процентами.

***

Собственную женитьбу Исли запомнил как сплошную суету: дворня панически пыталась устроить достойный пир из всего, что предполагалось готовить только на завтра; рыцари наводили лоск на доспехи; какая-то старуха-омега упорно мела каменные плиты двора, не обращая внимания на окрики тех, кто со снедью из погребов и цветами для украшения залы проносился сквозь клубы поднятой пыли.

После разговора с графом, чья покладистость отрадно возросла, Исли убедился, что Ригальдо крепко взяли в оборот служанки, и направился к капеллану: перед венчание полагалось исповедаться. Исли без особенного раскаяния сообщил священнику, что убивал, бывал горд и тщеславен, порой унывал и гневался, и уж, конечно, прелюбодействовал… На этом месте капеллан поспешно остановил его однообразные признания и отпустил все грехи скопом, видимо, опасаясь узнать о государе что-нибудь еще более неподобающее.

После исповеди Исли заперся в своих покоях, чтобы привести в порядок одежду и мысли. Он не был омегой, с детства мечтающей о свадьбе – _и его нареченный тоже не был, вот ведь история_ , – но неправильность происходящего была слишком очевидна.

Еще Исли никогда не думал, что его способна привести в ужас мысль о первой брачной ночи.

Венчание прошло в странной атмосфере торжественной неловкости. Приглашенные в часовню гости пожирали стоящего у алтаря Исли глазами, откровенно копя впечатления для будущих сплетен. Когда граф ввел под руку невесту в расшитом белом платье и полупрозрачном шелковом покрывале на волосах, Исли на мгновение испугался, что его суженого подменили, такое выражения покорности было у Ригальдо на лице. Бедный капеллан, соединяя руки нареченных, никак не мог решить, как следует обращаться к королю, потому «его величество» были щедро пересыпаны покровительственными «сын мой». Пальцы у Ригальдо оказались ледяные и словно негнущиеся, и Исли с трудом надел ему кольцо, опасаясь, как бы оно ненароком не упало. Уж такую-то дурную примету на королевской свадьбе местные стали бы обмусоливать не меньше года.

В момент, когда священник разрешил новобрачным скрепить их узы поцелуем, губы Ригальдо скривились, а подбородок дернулся так, словно он хотел отвернуться, но мальчик справился с собой. Исли запоздало вспомнил, что его невеста – воистину самая целомудренная на всем белом свете. Он взял Ригальдо за плечи и склонился к нему, постаравшись подвинуться так, чтобы гостям было видно как можно меньше.

Разумеется, губы Ригальдо были такими же жесткими и неуступчивыми, как он сам. Исли решил не настаивать, только легонько провел по ним кончиком языка и отстранился. Глаза Ригальдо удивленно расширились, и он быстро облизнулся. Похоже, первый в жизни поцелуй оказался не таким унизительным и гадким, как он себе представлял.

Когда под радостные крики они покинули часовню и спустились вниз, уже смеркалось, но на утыканном факелами дворе, и в коридорах, и, уж конечно, в пиршественном зале было светло, как днем. Исли, черпая силы в примере своего совершенно отрешившегося от действительности супруга, стоически сносил почести, тосты и здравницы, фальшиво – в третий раз за вечер – сыгранную балладу о собственном деде, пожелания обильного потомства и редкие сальные намеки. Ригальдо позволял брать себя за руку, вообще ничего не ел, только крупными глотками пил вино из общего кубка новобрачных и все время смотрел на двери. Исли заподозрил, что его юный супруг твердо решил напиться, чтобы удары судьбы воспринимались не так болезненно.

Впрочем, когда дело дошло до танцев, Ригальдо легко и на удивление изящно покружился с ним по залу, проделав несколько обязательных фигур. Вернувшись на место, он молча, безо всяких тостов, опрокинул в себя еще немного вина и прикрыл глаза. Исли решил, что праздник пора сворачивать. Он пальцем поманил графа, уже изрядно захмелевшего от счастья, облегчения и неумеренных возлияний, и сообщил: прямо сейчас новобрачные отправляются в приготовленную опочивальню, и лучше бы гостям продолжить свои забавы, не пытаясь смущать невесту неуместными шутками. Ринс закивал, как припадочный, вскочил, едва не опрокинув кресло, и унесся в гущу танцующей толпы.

Музыканты утихли. Некоторое время в зале наблюдалось беспорядочное движение, горячо вдохновляемое графом, а потом перед ошарашенным Исли выстроился живой коридор вассалов, желающих проводить своего повелителя на любовную битву.

И, пока они с Ригальдо в гробовом молчании шли между двух шеренг людей, благоухающих винными парами и потом, Исли упоенно представлял себе, как бьет графу морду. Раз, и два, и три. Безо всяких пыточных излишеств. Просто превращает его жирную рожу в отбивную латной рукавицей.

Что представлял себе Ригальдо, Исли и знать не желал.

***

На пороге королевской спальни Ригальдо запнулся на ровном месте, и не мудрено: в комнате их поджидали слуги, жаждущие торжественно раздеть новобрачных и уложить на ложе.

Исли сказал только одно слово:  
– Вон.

Вторым ударом стало само ложе. За время, которое Исли просидел на пиру, на его постель натащили с десяток перин и одеял, тонких, теплых и пошитых из меха, собранных, наверное, по всем закоулкам замка. Подушки громоздились горой. В ногах лежали щит и копье. Пол вокруг усыпал накрошенный хмель.

При виде такого чудища, на которое и смотреть было страшно, не то что как-то укладываться, Ригальдо выдернул ладонь из руки Исли и сделал шаг назад.

Исли понял, что очень устал. Он расстегнул пояс с ножнами – было странно осознавать, что он так и просидел всю собственную свадьбу с оружием, ожидая не пойми какого подвоха, – и забросил его в угол.

Ригальдо, предоставленный самому себе, смотрел в сторону. Исли вспомнил ночевку, пальцы, вцепившиеся в рубаху до треска, поджатые к груди колени, и закрыл глаза.

«Боже, пошли мне терпения, и дай нам обоим сил».

Свечи на столе, где прислуга оставила разнообразные яства наутро – подкрепить силы молодых, – истекали воском. Исли в молчании задул половину, сел на стул, спиной к Ригальдо, выбрал на подносе сушеную инжирину и неторопливо сжевал.

Позади него зашуршало платье, а потом напряженный голос спросил:  
– Что теперь?

Исли проглотил южную ягоду и негромко ответил:  
– Я не буду с вами говорить, пока вы не отужинаете.

И, поскольку Ригальдо не шевелился, Исли продолжил:  
– Я не видел, чтобы вы ели, ни вчера, ни сегодня. Может, конечно, вы и завтракали, но я сомневаюсь – должно быть, все ваши мысли занимал побег. По моим прикидкам, вы вот-вот свалитесь на пол. Я вообще не понимаю, как вы до сих пор двигаетесь.  
– Я не голоден, сир.  
– Бросьте. В вашем возрасте я лошадь бы съел. Завтра нам предстоит долгий путь. Если не хотите проделать его в телеге, как больной или простолюдин, ешьте.

Неизвестно, сколько бы еще Ригальдо упрямился, но довод про телегу пробил стену из страха, тоски и недоверия. Ригальдо шатнулся к столу и упал на соседний стул. Отломил и нехотя сжевал ломоть хлеба.

Исли велел:  
– Еще.

Ригальдо протянул руку к сырам, подумал – и, ухватив жареную ногу поросенка, выломал ее из туши и вгрызся в мясо, как волк.

Исли наблюдал за ним с одобрением. Он и не сомневался, что тело молодого здорового юноши возопит к жизни. А Ригальдо запихивался пирогами, печеньем и фруктами, как будто не ел уже сто лет.

Когда он, вытерев губы салфеткой, протянул руку к кувшину с вином, Исли забрал у него кубок и налил туда воды.

– Мне кажется, вы и так достаточно выпили. Если мы не хотим привлечь внимание стражи громкими песнями, стоит остановиться.

Ригальдо взглянул на него с изумлением, точно не понимал, издевается Исли или нет, насупился, но кубок принял.

Исли подождал, пока он допьет воду, и все тем же спокойным тоном, как если бы успокаивал норовистую лошадь или собаку, у которой собирался выдернуть из лапы колючку, спросил:  
– Вы уже думали над тем, как поедете?

Ригальдо задержал кубок над столом.

– Сир?..  
– Сколько служанок вы собираетесь взять?  
– Ваше величество, – с трудом ворочая языком, выговорил мальчик. – Если это возможно, я... Я не хотел бы брать никого из замка... Кто все знает... Я клянусь, что готов нести любые трудности, обойтись самой простой одеждой и пищей...

Ригальдо заколотило.

– Хорошо, – поторопился прервать его Исли, испугавшись. Он допускал, что мальчик так и ответит насчет эскорта, но не ожидал, что реакция будет такой сильной. Видимо, унижений и мытарств на долю Ригальдо выпало столько, что он уже видеть не мог никого из домочадцев.  
– Путь до столицы займет у нас две недели. Мне сложно представить, чтобы живой человек проделал эту дорогу в том пыточном стане, которое представляет собой «омежье» седло. Думаю, что трястись на обозной телеге вы не захотите. Иногда благородные семьи используют носилки...  
– О боже, сир, только не носилки! – вскинулся Ригальдо. Исли незаметно перевел дух. – Зачем выделять людей для их переноски, это будет неудобно для всех и ужасно замедлит путь. Я вполне сносно езжу в обычном седле, вы же видели. Если вам это кажется неприличным, ведь вокруг будут одни альфы, я надену под платье штаны и закутаюсь в плащ...

Исли с облегчением подумал, что его план удался: занятый обсуждениями насущных вещей, мальчик разгорячился и забыл, что сидит в подвенечном платье в двух шагах от перинного чудовища под балдахином.

– Вам будет неудобно в сотне одежек, вы же не капуста.  
– У меня есть мужское блио, – потупился мальчик. – В лесу я как раз собирался в него переодеться...  
– То, что нужно, – одобрил Исли. – Блио стража переживет. В нем вы будете похожи на моего оруженосца.

Ригальдо тускло улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла кривая, потому что глаза его были печальны.

– Мне девятнадцать лет, сир. По возрасту меня бы уже могли посвятить в рыцари.  
– А меня посвятили в пятнадцать, когда скоропостижно скончался мой отец, – сказал Исли, скрестив на груди руки. – И короновали через неделю – когда подошли союзные войска и помогли отбросить «драконов» от крепости, потому что всю эту неделю мы кое-как отбивали осаду. И я не радовался ни этому рыцарству, ни необходимости брать в руки бразды правления государства. Но никто не спросил, хочу ли я получить свою судьбу так.

Исли умолчал о том, как в промежутках между штурмами бродил по крепости, неприкаянный и несчастный, когда на столе в тронной зале остывал изрубленный труп отца, а из королевской спальни неслись животные вопли – мать металась в родах. Крики прекратились только через три дня. Как он столкнулся в темном закутке под лестницей с кастеляншей – вдовой, толстой, тридцатилетней омегой-женщиной – и, задыхаясь, рыдал в ее пышную грудь. Как она потом украдкой кормила его пирогами, глупого, одинокого, сопливого мальчика, от которого все ждали слишком многого.

Ригальдо смотрел на него, не отрываясь – такой же запутавшийся и брошенный мальчик, от которого слишком многого ждали. Внимательные серые глаза под ровными, будто нарисованным углем бровями, чистый лоб, упрямо сжатые губы.

Его юный супруг.

Его королева.

Исли довольно резко встал на ноги, внезапно почувствовав в себе острое желание утешить Ригальдо не только пирогами.

Он подошел к жуткой постели и вытащил щит, стоявший в ногах, а потом избавился от копья.

– Думаю, мы обойдемся без этакого соседства, – сказал он, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – И мне кажется, мы можем еще чем-нибудь пожертвовать, потому что с такого холма можно запросто скатиться во сне и убиться. Посмотрите сюда, что мы еще выкинем? Это или это?

Ему не ответили, и Исли обернулся.

Оказалось, что Ригальдо тоже поднялся со своего стула и теперь комкал складки на платье.

– Что? – со вздохом спросил Исли.  
– Что я должен делать, сир? – Ригальдо смотрел в пол, но старался придать голосу как можно больше твердости.

Исли отогнал от себя видение скотины, совокупляющейся на заливном зеленом лугу.

– Вы в самом деле ничего об этом не знаете, верно?

Ригальдо оставил в покое платье – это, кажется, далось ему немалым усилием – и крепко сцепил руки перед собой.

– Обычно, – произнес он невнятно, – омеге все объясняет мать. Но моя, как вы знаете... я слышал об этом только от альф, случайно...

Исли поборол желание застонать. Он много времени проводил со своими солдатами и прекрасно представлял, что Ригальдо мог слышать – что-нибудь про течки, сладкие дырки и «сперва пищала, а потом подмахивала».

Вопрос, который нужно было задать, становился еще неудобнее:  
– Я должен знать, когда настанут ваши особые дни.

Ригальдо вспыхнул, как в первый день их знакомства – от подбородка до корней волос.

– Через три месяца, сир, – пробормотал он едва слышно, обхватил себя за плечи и сделал небольшой шаг к двери.

Смутно намеченное решение стало окончательным. Исли, по крайней мере, был уверен: все, случившееся в их спальне, его супруг сохранит в тайне.

– Тогда делать нам с вами ничего не нужно.

Мальчик наконец поднял взгляд. Глаза его от удивления казались огромными, как плошки.

– Сир?..  
– Я дал вам обещание. Вспоминайте.

Ригальдо еще мгновенье пялился на него, обескураженный таким поворотом, а потом недоверчиво кивнул.

– Мы ляжем вместе, – продолжил Исли. Подумав, сбросил на пол еще одну подушку и решил, что стало почти терпимо. – Разумеется, в исподнем. И я вас не трону. Вот разве что…  
– Что? – отозвался Ригальдо немного хрипло.  
– Распустите волосы.

Ригальдо снова кивнул и принялся откалывать от прически подвенечный покров. Волосы оказались уложены на затылке – мальчик без труда справился с длинными шпильками, которыми они были скреплены, и перекинув косу на грудь, стал ее расплетать – черные пряди на белой ткани, чуть волнистые. Исли снова захотелось нарушить свою опрометчивую клятву.

Расплетенные, волосы укрывали Ригальдо почти до пояса, как монашеский плат.

– Красиво, – скупо похвалил Исли. Эта роскошь точно досталась юноше от матери – на отца он, по счастью, не был похож ни капли.  
– Я отращивал их семь лет, – сообщил Ригальдо с мрачноватой гордостью. – Они так бесили меня. Да вы и сами понимаете. Ума не приложу, почему вы не… – он запнулся и сделал неопределенный жест, взмахнув кистью у подбородка. Исли догадался, что Ригальдо имеет в виду его собственную шевелюру, и хмыкнул:  
– Почему не остригу их? Это долгая история, и, думаю, мы найдем для нее другую ночь.

Ригальдо настороженно промолчал, и Исли решил, что им обоим поможет только скорейшее наступление утра.

– Погасите свечи, мой дорогой, – сказал он, садясь на высоченную перину. – Вам бы уже прилечь.

***

Темнота пахла воском, остатками ужина и горькими травами. Шаги босых ног Ригальдо, когда он шел к кровати, были почти неслышными. Он забрался на свою половину, и в постели сразу стало так жарко, что Исли благословил одолевшую его усталость.  
– Сир? – позвал Ригальдо, помолчав.  
Исли притворился, что спит, и тогда его супруг еле слышно прошептал одно-единственное слово.


	2. Chapter 2

Всего через день пути Исли заключил, что в порыве сострадания свалял изрядного дурака.

Отряд ехал полями и перелесками, сторонясь оживленных дорог и больших селений, и, взбираясь на очередной холм или переправляясь через реку, Исли все время держал Ригальдо в поле зрения. Скоро ему стало казаться, что мальчик выжжен у него на внутренней стороне век. Ригальдо держался в седле уверенно и прямо, не жаловался и ни разу не попросил о дополнительном привале. Какие бы неудобства или неловкость он ни испытывал, будучи единственной омегой в отряде, он не подавал виду, так что Исли вынужден был признаться себе, что его пристальное внимание к супругу вызвано вовсе не беспокойством. 

Во многом Исли винил это самое «мужское блио», темно-синее, с разрезами от бедра и шнуровками по бокам. Ригальдо, хмурый и сдержанный, в этой хламиде «зрелого» цвета был настолько хорош, что Исли замечал косые осторожные взгляды, которые порой бросали на его королеву другие альфы. Это вызывало сложные чувства, разбираться в которых прямо сейчас Исли счел опасным. 

Ригальдо же не замечал ничего и с каждым днем пути прочь от отчего дома становился лишь безмятежней.

Ну, или же так только казалось.

Очередным дорожным утром, после ночи, проведенной на лесной поляне, мальчик подошел поговорить. Он застал Исли, седлающего Китовраса, и, зайдя с правого бока коня, хмуро выдавил, глядя через лошадиный круп:  
– Вы на меня сердитесь?  
– А должен? – немного растерявшись, спросил Исли. 

Ригальдо потупился и сказал:  
– Я думаю, да. 

Вокруг солдаты сворачивали лагерь, затаптывали костры и собирались в путь. Рассвет едва брезжил. Исли чувствовал легкую скованность в теле и тяжесть в голове – последствия неровного, тревожного сна и дурацких мыслей, – но не собирался давать себе поблажек и спать подольше. 

– Милый мой, – со вздохом сказал Исли, – что вы еще придумали?  
– Сначала вы стелили постель недалеко, а теперь ложитесь среди воинов. Это значит, что вы… Разочарованы? Гневаетесь? 

Боже.

– Идите-ка сюда, – Исли ухватил его за плечо и перетянул на свою сторону, пока Китоврас не цапнул мальчишку зубами: жеребец не выносил, когда к нему заходили справа, и все конюхи Исли об этом знали. – Быстрее говорите, что вас терзает, нам надо ехать.  
– Я много думал о том, что произошло в замке, – сказал мальчик, по-прежнему не глядя ему в глаза.  
– Там ничего не произошло.  
– Вот именно, – у Ригальдо стало такое лицо, словно он собирался прыгнуть в холодную воду. Под глазами темнели синяки от недосыпа. – Вы были по-королевски добры, а я… Я не выполнил единственное, чего ждут от супруга короля...  
– Ригальдо, – Исли оперся о ствол дерева, служивший коновязью, – я не добр. Король не может позволить себе роскоши быть добрым. Я просто дал вам отсрочку.  
– И я благодарен вам, сир, – сказал мальчик, и Исли тут же со стыдом вспомнил все грязные мысли, одолевавшие его ночами, когда уставший Ригальдо спокойно дышал во сне неподалеку. – И понимаю, что отсрочка не может быть вечной. Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что можете потребовать мой долг в любой…  
– Хватит. 

Ригальдо умолк на полуслове. Его предложение было слишком щедрым и соблазнительным – и слишком отчаянным. – Вернемся к этому разговору в столице, когда я сочту нужным. Вам ясно? 

«Когда сочту, что это не доломает тебя окончательно».

Ригальдо кивнул, облизнул пересохшие губы.

– Мы выступаем незамедлительно, – жестко закончил Исли и сделал вид, будто образцово затянутая подпруга требует всего его внимания. – Извольте быть готовы. 

Когда Ригальдо ушел, взмахнув подолом проклятого блио, Исли подумалось, что женился он вообще-то на репе и овсе, солонине и пшенице, а теперь вот вынужден томиться от собственной мудрости и благородства вместо того, чтобы как следует засадить своей королеве на ближайшем привале.

***

В погожий солнечный полдень Исли разрешил отряду помыться – они как раз остановились возле реки. Было жарко, звенели стрекозы, от воды пахло медом и камышом. Он бы не решился загонять в реку людей в незнакомом месте – мало ли, водоворот, омут или быстрина, – но на отмели со счастливыми брызгами плескались мальчишки, при виде рыцарей убежавшие с визгом, и Исли махнул своим людям: привал. И первым спешился.

Жара не то чтобы мучила, но донимала, дорожная пыль прилипала к лицу, по спине под одеждой стекал пот. Отряд расположился так, чтоб его было не видно с дороги, после чего разделился надвое, и первая смена, разоблачившись, полезла в воду. Исли стоял на утоптанном месте – должно быть, сюда пастухи пригоняли скотину – и с наслаждением слушал, как его воины плещутся, брызгаются, ругаются и орут в реке не хуже местных мальчишек.

Ригальдо, уходивший по своим надобностям в кусты, появился из них тогда, когда окунувшиеся принялись мыться. Стоя по пояс в воде, альфы Исли яростно растирали себя пеной мыльного корня, на мелководье от голых тел слепило глаза. Как всегда, женщины купались вместе с мужчинами. Берта, огромная баба, стояла, обратив к берегу могучую стать, и задумчиво мылила между мощных и белых грудей.

Ригальдо, рассеянно глянувший в сторону воды, побагровел, чертыхнулся, заметался в попытке смотреть куда-то еще и юркнул за телегу. Его проводили незлым хохотом. Берта присела по шею в мутную воду, громогласно и весело сожалея, что смутила королеву.

Исли шагнул за телегу и сочувственно сказал:  
– Они не со зла.  
– Да я все понимаю, – пожал плечами Ригальдо. – Солдатам нужно блюсти чистоту, так будет меньше болезней. Я постою здесь, пока они не закончат.

На обрешетке висело чье-то тряпье. Ригальдо двумя пальцами отбросил в сторону чужие штаны, как видно, забытые торопливым пловцом, и вытащил из-под них флягу и меч в потертых ножнах. Исли пометил в памяти навалять этому торопыге, когда объявится. Кто же оставляет боевое оружие на привале!

– Так странно, – сказал Ригальдо, выдвигая клинок и любуясь его серо-стальным блеском, – что альфы-женщины обладают такой же внутренней силой, как и мужчины. Ведь их тела внешне устроены по-другому. У них есть груди, и бедра достаточно широки, но вынашивать и кормить детей все равно почему-то достается только омегам. И вот они вольно плещутся там, а я прячусь здесь, потому что омеге показываться неприлично. 

– Я дам вам возможность освежиться, – посулил Исли, разглядывая, как отполированное лезвие бросает на переносицу и скулы Ригальдо бледный отсвет. Ригальдо держал клинок, как лучшую в мире драгоценность, как недостижимую мечту. 

Словно вспышка, пришло воспоминание о мучительной исповеди в лесу: как и чему мальчика когда-то учили как альфу. И следом – обо всем, что Исли наобещал ему впопыхах. Что ж, одно из этих обещаний сдержать было легче, чем другие.

Он быстро огляделся, пересчитывая часовых. Даже если ничего и не выйдет, их блажь увидит не так много народу. 

И Исли со внутренним смешком решился.

Он вытащил из ножен свой меч и легонько шлепнул плоской стороной по голенищу сапога Ригальдо.

– Что ж, милый мой. Если вы считаете себя достаточно сильным, чтобы держать в руках меч, берите его и ступайте за мной.

Ригальдо медленно обернулся, склонил голову к плечу и прищурился, будто спрашивая, не подтрунивают ли над ним. 

– Давайте, – поторопил Исли. – Я хочу вас испытать, пока есть такая возможность.  
– Ваше величество серьезно? – недоверчиво спросил Ригальдо. – Вы попускаете такие вольности всем своим подданным?..  
– Нет, только тем, кто этого заслуживает, – усмехнулся Исли. – Я знаю архиепископа, который очень любит охоту, и генерала, который развлекается вязанием. Но со своими прямыми обязанностями оба справляются хорошо.  
– Я тоже справлюсь, – быстро сказал Ригальдо. Он ловким движением смотал косу на кулак и сунул ее свободный конец в капюшон.  
– Отлично, – Исли взял его за плечо и повел на ровное место. – Мало ли, где и когда вам придется обороняться. Вы хотя бы успеете ошеломить нападавших и скрыться. Конечно, я собираюсь всю жизнь провести рядом с вами, но вдруг меня убьют.

Ригальдо встал как вкопанный. 

– Я надеюсь, что этого никогда не случится.  
– Я вообще-то тоже, – смертельно серьезно кивнул Исли и развернул мальчика лицом к себе. – Начнем, что ли. Нападайте. 

***

Как бы ни храбрился Ригальдо, меч для омеги был тяжеловат. У мальчика не хватало сил полностью погасить замах на излете, и Исли с легкостью уходил от каждой его атаки. Впрочем, все оказалось несколько лучше ожидаемого: по крайней мере, Ригальдо правильно держал рукоять прямым хватом, без риска вывихнуть запястье. И двигался он легко и упруго – похоже, чему-то обучить будущего наследника все-таки успели. 

Задумавшись, Исли отбил очередное нападение, направив меч Ригальдо вниз. Тот, не справившись с силой удара, пошатнулся и почти упал на одно колено, но оружия не выпустил. Острие воткнулось в землю. Исли, мысленно ругая себя на чем свет стоит, тут же вернул собственный меч в ножны и тревожно склонился над Ригальдо.

– Вы в порядке? 

Ригальдо отрывисто дернул головой и длинно и тяжело выдохнул. Только теперь Исли обратил внимание, что по вискам у его королевы стекают струйки пота, а запах лекарственных трав стал тяжелее и резче. 

– Я могу продолжать, – упрямо сказал мальчик и выровнялся, опершись на крестовину рукояти. – У меня получится лучше.  
– Мы продолжим позже, с тренировочными… – начал Исли и только тут заметил, что в отдалении столпилась уйма притихших зрителей: его рыцари, услышав лязг стали, повыскакивали из реки и, наскоро натянув исподнее и вооружившись, прибежали защищать своего короля. 

От своей королевы. Ну каким же дураком надо быть, чтобы об этом не подумать! 

Исли обвел взглядом недоуменные, слегка ошалевшие и явно заинтересованные рожи своих воинов, заметил единственного безоружного, молодого сэра Доминика, и кстати вспомнил о том, с чьим беспечно брошенным мечом упражнялся Ригальдо. 

– Чего уставились, благородное воинство? – насмешливо крикнул Исли, уперев кулак в бедро, а потом направил обвиняющий перст на молодого рыцаря, старательно прячущего руки за спину. – Вот, решил поставить королеву в караул, раз вы, остолопы, бросаете оружие где ни попадя! 

Сэр Доминик залился краской почище невинной омеги и поспешил скрыться за спинами товарищей. Рыцари одобрительно захохотали. 

Исли повернулся к Ригальдо, взялся за рукоять выше его пальцев и мягко отобрал меч, чтобы снова воткнуть его в землю шагом дальше. 

– Заберите, – коротко и серьезно бросил Исли в сторону тут же утихших воинов. – И идите уже займитесь делом. Еще раз увижу подобное – пожалеете, что родились альфами, – Исли хотелось взять мальчика за руку и увести подальше ото всех, но запах разогревшегося тела Ригальдо был слишком обволакивающим, слишком отчетливым. 

Сэр Доминик бочком подкрался к своему оружию, схватил его и ретировался быстрее, чем Исли успел бы сказать еще что-нибудь уничижительное. Рыцари разбрелись по берегу, живо переговариваясь об увиденном. Исли поманил двух солдат, сторожащих телегу и, когда они, приблизившись, стали навытяжку, сказал Ригальдо: 

– Возьмите все, что вам нужно, и найдите себе укромное место, чтобы искупаться, – он поймал себя на том, что избегает смотреть мальчику в лицо, и сделал над собой усилие. – Эти двое будут вас охранять. Если их поведение покажется вам недостойным, только скажите.

Исли постучал пальцами по рукояти меча и все-таки посмотрел Ригальдо в глаза. 

Вопреки его ожиданиям, мальчик не казался смущенным или обиженным – он прямо-таки светился от радости, и такой, раскрасневшийся и растрепанный, выглядел очень красивым. 

Исли закусил щеку изнутри и постарался не думать о том, как мокрая рубаха для купания облепит гибкое тело его супруга от шеи до пят, когда тот будет выходить из реки.

***

Утром пятого дня на горизонте показался невысокий Южный хребет – природная преграда, защищающая плодородные южные земли от ветров, которые летом бушевали в центре страны. Грозовые тучи зацеплялись за вершины, проливались на склоны и в ущелья, и урожай графства не гнил в полях, как в большей части государства в этом году. 

Следовало поторопиться, чтобы достичь перевала к обеду и успеть оказаться на той стороне до сумерек, и королевский отряд снова встал затемно. Наскоро умывшись в ручье, у которого был разбит лагерь, Исли с удивлением обнаружил, что его супруг все еще спит. Крепко укутанный в походное одеяло, Ригальдо лежал, по-детски подсунув ладонь под щеку, и выглядел беззащитным и совсем юным. Исли остро почувствовал ответственность: несмотря на свои замашки, мальчик был омегой – и поход выматывал его, как ничто до этого. 

Присев на корточки рядом с Ригальдо, Исли потрогал его за плечо и сказал:  
– Доброе утро. Нам пора в путь.

Ригальдо резко распахнул глаза и сел, сбросив его руку. Одеяло сползло до пояса, Исли понял, что откровенно пялится на виднеющиеся в вырезе рубахи ключицы своего супруга, и поспешно отвел взгляд.

– Сир, – хрипло пробормотал мальчик, моргая, как разбуженная днем сова. – Я сейчас приведу себя в порядок… 

Коса у него была растрепанной со сна, и Исли, не ожидая, что этот жест получится таким естественным, пригладил Ригальдо волосы, заправил непослушную прядь за ухо. 

Мальчик замер, а потом с видимым усилием заставил себя расслабиться и не отстранился. 

Исли оценил его старания, но почему-то это не принесло ему ни капли радости. 

– У вас сегодня тренировка, – сухо напомнил он, вставая. – Но если вы не в состоянии продолжать из-за усталости…  
– Нет! – воскликнул Ригальдо и дернулся, будто хотел вскочить, но вовремя вспомнил, что не вполне одет. – Я смогу, сир! 

Краем глаза Исли заметил, что те из его солдат, кто крутился поблизости, собирая седельные сумки, явно прислушиваются. Он наклонился, поднял с одеяла аккуратно свернутое блио и чуть раздраженней, чем собирался, сунул его Ригальдо в руки. 

Мальчик посмотрел на него недоуменно, но Исли не стал объясняться. Блио, одеяло, рубаха – запах Ригальдо осел на всем, чего касалось его тело. 

Позже, когда отряд снова трясся в седлах по дороге к перевалу, Исли пустился в тоскливые размышления о том, что мешает ему пресечь на корню все эти благородные глупости. Горы неумолимо приближались – и вместе с ними все то, что ждало его дома: вялотекущая война, неурожай и вечные интриги придворных, которые считали себя похитрей и подостойней прочих, а теперь он привезет еще и неискушенную, немного безумную королеву, которую двор наверняка пример в штыки. 

Несмотря на приданое, которого Исли так жаждал, Ригальдо не сделал его жизнь легче.

***

На последний привал они остановились в долине у подножья гор, там, где дорога понемногу поднималась на склон. Кашевары наскоро раздали всем сухарей, солонины и сыра, и отряд расселся на земле, спеша подкрепиться перед длинным и трудным переходом. 

Ригальдо проглотил свою долю почти мгновенно и уже мялся в двух шагах от Исли, терпеливо ожидая, пока тот закончит трапезу. 

Исли не торопился. Топчущийся возле елки Ригальдо заскучал и расслабился. Исли, протянувший было руку к ломтю хлеба, задумчиво смерил его взглядом.

– Где тренировочный меч? – наконец спросил он. 

Ригальдо опустил глаза. Прошлые разы они честно и старательно отрабатывали уроки с деревяшками. Сейчас же тот держал чью-то чужую перевязь.

– Сир, я хочу продолжать обучение с настоящим мечом.  
– Вот как? – Исли вскинул брови. – Интересно. И чьи же это ножны?  
– Сир, мы все по очереди предлагали его величеству свое оружие, – тихонько произнес кто-то сбоку, и Исли узнал голос Берты, – пока он не подобрал клинок по руке.  
– Я спросил, чей это меч.  
– Мой, – обреченно ответил молодой рыцарь. Тот самый. 

Исли усмехнулся. 

– Раз так, идите-ка сюда.  
– А? – пробормотал сэр Доминик. 

Ригальдо вытаращил глаза.

– Вы, – серьезно кивнул Исли. – Раз вас снова оставили без меча, предлагаю вам взять тренировочный и встать в стойку с его величеством. Раз его величество считает себя достаточно опытным, чтобы сражаться сталью, пусть будет так, но я не могу позволить, чтобы он по случайности остался без пальцев или без уха. 

Ригальдо немедленно запунцовел.

– Ваше величество, это нечестно по отношению к рыцарю…  
– Я не боюсь, – торопливо сказал сэр Доминик, и голос у него оказался веселым и совсем мальчишеским. – Даже если мне выпадет остаться без уха, я пронесу на всю жизнь память о том, как фехтовал с королевой. 

Ригальдо раздул ноздри, и несколько мгновений шевелил губами, как будто собирался что-то сказать, а потом опустил глаза и медленно положил ножны на кочку.

Исли хотелось улыбнуться, но он заставил себя сдержаться. В его планы входило проучить Ригальдо, а не издеваться. 

– Возьмите тренировочные мечи, оба, – невозмутимо сказал он. – Доминик, вы в защите.  
– Нападайте, – неуверенно произнес сэр Доминик.

Ригальдо сощурил глаза и бросился на него. Они закружились, затоптались на полянке, чередуя защитные стойки и контратаки. 

Убедившись, что все идет как надо, что Доминик подходит к учебному поединку достаточно серьезно и внимательно и что Ригальдо не грозит в ближайшее время расквасить нос, Исли встал и отошел немного в сторону, наблюдая за своим лагерем, тогда как внимание всего отряда было направлено исключительно на тренирующихся.

Ему нужно было подумать. Разобраться, из-за чего он стал мнительным, как дед, одновременно мучимый прострелом и запором. И, вспоминая лицо молодого рыцаря, он начал понимать. 

Пора было признать: его раздражает, что при недвусмысленных вспышках тревоги и страха в ответ на любой близкий жест с его стороны Ригальдо спокойно и дружелюбно общается со всем остальным отрядом, заставляя Исли ощущать себя волком-людоедом. Теперь до него дошло. Никто из воинов не знал всей подноготной его брака, никто не относился к Ригальдо как к сломанному альфе, достойному только жалости. Его подданные видели в нем королеву – красивую, благородную омегу с милыми причудами. И Ригальдо принимал это внимание с совершенно искренней благодарностью, потому что такое уважение ему оказывали впервые. А рядом с Исли он с не меньшей искренностью становился другим собой – колючим и гордым альфой, которому впервые за много лет было позволено _говорить_. Который _хотел_ говорить и учиться сражаться. И которого передергивало от прикосновений.

«Ловушка, – почти весело подумалось ему, и Исли закрыл глаза и привалился спиной к стволу бука. – Я, кажется, готов признать, что женат на двоих. И я хочу обладать омегой, которого вижу и чувствую, а с альфой мне нравится разговаривать. Мальчик же видит во мне господина, которому готов служить, и, может, немного друга, которого у него не было. И что же мне делать с обоими?»

Впереди захохотали. Исли открыл глаза.

Сэр Доминик прыгал на одной ноге, и выражение лица у него было презабавное. Ригальдо стоял в паре шагов от него с одновременно воинственным и виноватым видом. Он посмотрел на палку в своей руке, а потом, бросив «оружие», попятился в кусты и исчез. 

Кто-то из воинов похлопал Доминика по плечу, и рыцари снова заржали. Доминик крутил головой – видимо, высматривал короля. Исли оттолкнулся лопатками от дерева и успокаивающе помахал молодому воину. Он не знал, что именно сделал Ригальдо, но не сомневался, что его супруг только что убедительно доказал, что способен представлять угрозу чужому здоровью, вооруженный даже деревяшкой.

Сбоку хрустнула ветка. Он обернулся.

Ригальдо смотрел на него из-за деревьев, и белый ствол тонкой березы, случайно затесавшейся в это царство темных стволов, закрывал половину его лица. 

Исли сделал ему знак подойти.

Ригальдо шел очень медленно, точно боялся, что его будут ругать. Под его ногами сминались зонтики диких трав и красные ягоды земляники. 

– Они смеются, потому что считают меня глупым? – хрипло спросил он. 

Исли покачал головой. 

– Они смеются, потому что вы им нравитесь, – честно сказал он. – И еще потому, что видят: я позволяю смеяться. Каждый из них уже готов повиноваться вам или же защищать вас. Но, чтобы в пути не приключалось недоразумений, вам лучше бы сперва советоваться со мной, прежде чем отдавать им приказы.

– Да, ваше величество, – сказал Ригальдо, не поднимая глаз. – Мне нужно было понять раньше, что ваши люди будут относиться ко мне по-особому, и не упрямиться, чтоб не навлечь на них гнев короля.  
– Нет, дорогой мой, – сказал Исли негромко. – Это мне нужно было понять.

Ригальдо выглядел задумчивым и усталым, а впереди был еще долгий переход. Исли отчаянно захотелось сделать ему что-то хорошее – и так, чтобы не напугать. Решение нашлось быстро. Исли поманил Ригальдо пальцем.

Когда он приблизился, Исли неторопливо расстегнул свой тяжелый кожаный пояс, заклепанный стальными бляхами, снял его вместе с привешенным сбоку кинжалом и, наклонившись к Ригальдо, обернул ремень вокруг его бедер, застегнул поверх синего блио. Ригальдо покачнулся.

– Зачем? – слегка осипшим голосом спросил его супруг.  
– Это мой свадебный подарок, – без улыбки сказал Исли. – Несколько запоздалый.  
– Что он означает?  
– Ничего особенного, – Исли пожал плечами. – Просто носите его в дороге. Пусть он охраняет вас, как мои руки. 

Ригальдо поморгал, потом коснулся ремня и очень по-детски почесал себе нос.

– Я бы носил его, не снимая, – еле слышно сказал он и обвел бляху пальцем. – Он такой... сразу видно, что принадлежал альфе. От него даже пахнет, как от вас, и…

Исли напрягся, как охотник при виде дичи. Мальчик стоял, склонив голову, и выглядел таким доверчивым и довольным, что вызывал желание наклониться и коснуться его щеки губами. 

– Государь! – проорали из лагеря. Ригальдо встрепенулся и сделал шаг назад. Момент был безнадежно упущен. – Сир! Все готовы! Можно ехать!

Исли вздохнул и легонько подтолкнул мальчика в спину:

– Едем. 

***

При близком знакомстве Южный хребет впечатлял не красотой склонов, а сырым сумраком, запахами лиственного перегноя, холодом горных рек и плотным металлическим звоном комарья. Проклятые кровопийцы одолевали всех, и всадников, и лошадей, но особенно мошкаре полюбился запах омеги. Не помогло ни окуривание можжевельником, ни натянутый до самых глаз шелковый платок. Ригальдо очень быстро сделался похожим на тесто в квашне, но по сравнению с одним из солдат, обнаружившим на своей мошонке клеща, уверял, что чувствует себя неплохо.

За исключением этих досадных мелочей перевал миновали без происшествий. 

«Та сторона» встретила их неласковым серым небом, порывами ветра и стойкой зябкостью, от которой не спасали ни одеяла, ни костры, ни еда. Покачиваясь в седле, Исли с угрюмым одобрением «узнавал» болотистые рощи и тусклые холмы, на которых крестьяне пасли грязных овец. Иногда, как прыщ на лбу, выскакивала не отмеченная на карте кузница, мельница или деревенька. 

Заинтересованный Ригальдо то и дело срывался на своем вороном куда-нибудь в сторону, выспрашивал не успевших попрятаться крестьян о сенокосе и отёле, потом возвращался и приглушенно пересказывал Исли впечатления. 

Глядя, как он гарцует на своей непослушной черной скотине на фоне очередного холма, Исли только качал головой. Местные пугались этого опоясанного воинским ремнем омеги в штанах. Исли никак не мог понять, нравится это ему или нет.

Ригальдо косые взгляды занимали на удивление мало. Исли заметил, что он перестал краснеть, замыкаться и вообще выглядел как человек, дорвавшийся до хорошо знакомого дела. 

– Ведь я ни разу в жизни не был так далеко от дома, – чистосердечно объяснил он на очередном марше, когда их с Исли кони трусили бок о бок. Не было никаких жаворонков и кузнечиков, только тоскливо брякала колокольчиком чужая овца. – Я уже не чаял, что выберусь. Сколько бы я ни бежал, меня перехватывали. Однажды мне показалось, что мира за горизонтом просто нет – там пустая бумага, как на старинной карте. Мне стало все равно: волосы так волосы, юбка так юбка. Я перестал их резать. Отец махнул рукой, начал прощать выходки вроде охоты, рыбалки и ночного выгона лошадей, выписал из столицы книги, я их читал, учился тому, чему положено омегам… И это было как внутри загона для кроликов. Кролики тоже довольны – едят, спят… А потом появились вы...  
– ...и увез в глухую комарильню, – отшучивался Исли, а про себя думал, понимает ли Ригальдо, что там, где закончится их путь, его ждет даже не новый кроличий загон, а гнездо со змеями. – Скажите-ка лучше, дорогой мой, куда вы каждый раз убегали?

В тучах над холмами глухо пророкотал гром.

– Вы будете смеяться, – хмуро пробормотал Ригальдо.  
– Ни в коем случае.  
– Какая теперь-то разница?  
– Ригальдо, – нараспев произнес Исли. – Я начинаю подозревать самое дурное. Комедианты? Разбойники? Морские пираты?

Ригальдо вздохнул.

– Я не настолько глуп, как вы считаете.  
– Но все-таки!  
– Ладно, – мрачно сказал Ригальдо и потеребил пряжку ремня на бедрах. Исли постарался сосредоточить все свои мысли на куртуазной беседе – и только на ней.

А потом Ригальдо бахнул:  
– Я хотел найти черных колдунов.

И Исли захохотал.

Он смеялся, запрокинув голову, к вящему недоумению остального отряда.

Ригальдо сидел в своем седле насупившийся и, кажется, копил в себе обиду.

– Милый мой, какой же вы еще ребенок, – сказал Исли с поразившей его самого нежностью. – Нет никаких черных колдунов, оживляющих мертвецов и излечивающих расслабленных и прокаженных. Все это нянюшкины сказки.  
– Думайте, что хотите, – хмуро сказал Ригальдо, но покосился в сторону стражи, видимо, не желая, чтобы те слышали их разговор. – Я уверен, что что-то есть. Я выспрашивал вилланов, и они, конечно, отбрехивались, но в их байках всегда можно было найти зерно правды. Я нанес на карту все известные случаи «возвращения» умерших и безвестно пропавших. И мне кажется, что сердце всего этого лежит в лесах на северо-востоке.  
– Я уже плоховато помню эту байку, – признался Исли. – Там было-то про то, что черные колдуны с особенным рвением привечают омег, как взрослых, так и совсем юных?  
– «Лишь омега может отыскать и потребовать милости».  
– Разумно, – одобрил Исли. – Если бы я был колдуном, я бы тоже заманивал к себе только омег, с ними хоть можно приятно провести время. Но вам так и не удалось повстречать их?  
– У меня не единожды было чувство, что за мной кто-то наблюдает, а как-то на рассветной рыбалке я видел очертания черного балахона в тумане.  
– Черный балахон! Дорогой мой! Это наверняка был странствующий монах, собирающий дягиль!

Ригальдо сжал и без того узкие губы и отвернулся. 

– Ну простите, – Исли коснулся его плеча. – Я опять нарушил свое слово. Дал зарок не глумиться, а сам ржу, как Китоврас. Но зачем вам понадобилось разыскивать сказочных демонов? Вам хотелось кого-нибудь оживить?  
– Не кого-нибудь, – прикрыв глаза, как будто всматривался вдаль, не сразу ответил Ригальдо. – Я бы хотел, чтобы они «оживили» меня. Сделали бы что-то такое, чтобы я больше не был омегой.  
– Разве это в чьих-нибудь силах?  
– Если речь идет о жертве, как говорят эти легенды, то да, – тихо сказал Ригальдо. – Если колдуны существуют, я бы в ногах у них валялся, лишь бы согласились попробовать. И я бы заплатил любую цену.  
– Что ж, – сказал Исли после долгого молчания. – Тогда я рад, что мой визит оборвал эти смелые мечты. Страшно представить, куда бы они вас завели.  
– Это все в прошлом, – Ригальдо смотрел вниз. – Колдуны остались в своих лесах на востоке, папенька – на юге, а мы едем по чужой земле на северо-запад. Это так странно.  
– Да нет же, Ригальдо, – оборвал его Исли. – Не по чужой. По нашей. Это все наше с вами: и Южный хребет, и вот эти холмы, и та роща, и та деревня, и колодец, и пастбище, и папенькино графство, и города, и монастыри, и крестьяне, и солдаты, и нищие. И Шварцвальд – ваш окаянный лес с колдунами, и западные польдеры. Советую подумать об этом, когда будете желать себе другой судьбы.

На лице у Ригальдо обозначилось легкое потрясение, как будто он впервые подумал о том, с какой силой и ответственностью связала его брачная клятва. Он высоко вскинул голову, осмотрелся вокруг каким-то новым взглядом и хотел что-то сказать, но Исли уже дал шпоры коню. 

На лицо упала первая капля дождя. Надо было подготовиться к ливням.

***

Солнце почти не показывалось в просветах тяжелых сизых туч, застилающих небо до горизонта. Дожди сменялись моросью, морось – утренним туманом. Это лето было самым холодным и мокрым на памяти Исли: погожие дни случались до того редко, что урожай не успевал созревать. 

Казалось, что за неделю в центральных землях вся одежда, включая сменную, пропиталась влагой так, что ее уже никогда не высушить. Чтобы уберечь отряд от повального воспаления легких, Исли отдал приказ разбивать на ночь палатки. Это занимало уйму времени и, разумеется, обрекало его самого на череду совместных ночлегов с Ригальдо. 

Исли от души надеялся, что мальчик достаточно привык к его обществу, чтобы не устраивать панических сцен, а сам он достаточно хорошо владеет собой, чтобы их не провоцировать. 

В первый из таких вечером Исли сидел у костра, грея руки над огнем и мысленно насмехаясь над собой за юношеское томление по законному супругу. Когда откладывать стало просто смешно, он отпил из походной фляги и полез в королевскую «опочивальню», ожидая, что густой запах омеги свалит его с ног. Но, по счастью, влага прибила аромат к земле, словно пыль, поднятую в воздух проскакавшими лошадьми. И, по счастью, измотанный Ригальдо крепко спал, укутавшись в одеяла так плотно, что видна была только черная макушка и узкая полоска бледного лба. Исли с сожалением разглядывал мальчика несколько мгновений, а потом принялся стягивать сапоги, чтобы улечься рядом, и поймал себя на глупой мысли: не положить ли между ними меч, как советуют все баллады о высокой, целомудренной любви. 

Воины в пути все больше угрюмо молчали, на привалах натирали доспехи, чтобы спасти их от ржавчины, и Исли отмечал, что с приближением столицы настроение портится не у него одного.

Только Ригальдо, не оставивший своих тренировок даже в такое ненастье, скакал с клинком в грязи, изводя то самого Исли, то кого-нибудь из рыцарей, кто не успел вовремя найти себе важное дело подальше от королевы. Он выглядел невыносимо довольным, даже когда едва дышал от усталости, и поток его вопросов о том, как улучшить мастерство, было не заткнуть никакими односложными, неохотными ответами. 

Когда дорога вывернула из поля прелой пшеницы на широкий мощеный тракт, Исли придержал коня, чтобы поравняться с Ригальдо, который о чем-то увлеченно выспрашивал бедного сэра Доминика, не знающего, куда ему деться от такого высокого внимания. 

– Ригальдо, – позвал Исли негромко, и тот тут же обернулся в седле, прервав себя на полуслове. Мелкие прядки закручивались у висков мальчика кудрями, наброшенный поверх изрядно поношенного блио черный плащ делал его похожим на потрепанного паломника, но Исли понял, что Ригальдо особенно нравится ему таким – простым и свободным. Счастливым. И тем неприятнее было говорить то, что следовало. – На два слова. 

Ригальдо кивнул, и вместе они немного отстали от основного отряда, оказавшись между ним и охраной в арьергарде. 

– Если повезет, к вечеру мы достигнем столицы, – начал Исли, глядя на мокрую дорогу впереди. – Вы ведь не забыли «омежье» седло?

Легкая улыбка моментально сползла с лица Ригальдо, и он одними губами сказал: «Нет, сир».

– Лично я, – продолжил Исли, поражаясь собственному желанию оправдаться, – не имею ничего против ваших увлечений, но в столице это недопустимо. Уже тот факт, что я женился вдали от двора, будет принят в штыки, не говоря уже о…  
– Я понял, сир, – невежливо и резко перебил Ригальдо. – Омеге не пристало интересоваться чем-то, кроме детей и рукоделия. На привале я сменю седло и одежду, чтобы вас не опозорить. 

И он, не спрашивая разрешения, пришпорил Мрака. Исли глядел в прямую спину Ригальдо, разрываясь между состраданием и желанием как следует проучить наглеца за отсутствие манер. 

Дождь, едва прекратившийся, снова принялся монотонно стучать по доспехам. Исли посмотрел на горизонт, туда, где еще не было видно крепостных стен его столицы, и ощутил себя так, словно увяз в каком-то дерьме-не дерьме, а так, густом, вонючем болоте. 

Словом, почувствовал, что едет домой.


	3. Chapter 3

– С возвращением, ваше величество, – вот что Исли слышал от каждого, кому по чину дозволялось с ним говорить. 

Короля встречали от городских ворот, взяв отряд в почетное сопровождение ночного караула. Исли видел, как солдаты бросают быстрые взгляды на Ригальдо, и запоздало жалел мальчика, и злился на себя: красивая омега без служанок, в окружении альф из королевской свиты – можно подумать что угодно. 

Разумеется, он не стал представлять королеву всем подряд. 

Сам Ригальдо, казалось, искренне не понимал, в каком положении оказался, и во все глаза разглядывал мощеные улицы, каменные дома и виднеющийся в сумерках королевский замок – внушительную громаду, нависающую над городом, холм, увенчанный дворцом за семью воротами, казармами и крепостными стенами, на которых светились сигнальные огни сторожевых постов.

Пустынная в этот час центральная улица вывела на пологий подъем к цитадели, караульные факелом подали знак – и подъемный мост первых врат стал медленно опускаться надо рвом.

Ригальдо смотрел и молчал, изо всех сил вцепившись в поводья Мрака.

За шестыми замковыми воротами Исли оставил Китовраса конюхам, спешился и, подав Ригальдо руку, помог ему спуститься на землю. Если кто-то из местного сопровождения и удивился, то не подал виду, а навстречу уже спешили сенешаль, два советника и присутствующий в столице генерал Абеляр, только прибывший с передовой. Наперебой радуясь прибытию короля, они справлялись о том, как прошло путешествие и каковы будут самые неотложные приказания ввиду приезда. 

Исли окинул взглядом мятое платье своего супруга, носящее следы перевозки в седельных сумках, выставил вперед его правую руку, чтобы свет факелов заиграл на золотом обручальном кольце, и сказал: 

– Поприветствуйте свою королеву.

Долгое мгновенье придворные оглушенно молчали, и по их лицам Исли видел: они лихорадочно ищут подтверждения, что государь шутит. Но чем больше времени проходило, тем очевиднее становилось, насколько все серьезно: король уехал бог знает куда на месяц – и вот теперь... 

Первым поклонился генерал, следом – солдаты, рыцари стражи, советники и сенешаль. На лице последнего отразилось столько мучительных метаний, что Исли, невольно посочувствовав старику, сказал:  
– Разместите его величество в смежных с моими покоях. Он устал с дороги. 

После этого все завертелось, как по волшебству. Сенешаль подозвал невесть откуда взявшихся служанок-омег. Они, кланяясь, охая и ахая, окружили Ригальдо и моментально уволокли его за последние ворота – к строениям дворца.

Ужас, исказивший лицо его супруга, навевал Исли мысли о демонах, тащащих грешников в ад. 

– Разрешите доложить о делах на фронте, ваше величество? – спросил генерал Абеляр.  
– Природные бедствия на западе требуют срочных решений, государь, – недовольно сообщил Локк, старший из советников.  
– Ситуация с неурожаем угрожает необходимостью введения новых налогов, ваше величество, – вклинился младший советник Бун, чуть оттесняя генерала плечом. Исли поборол желание закрыть лицо руками. Если войска неприятеля еще не кутят в столице, значит, на фронте нет ничего катастрофического. Вопрос с урожаем и налогами, по идее, должна была решить скоропостижная женитьба. Богатства южного графства компенсируют убытки и поддержат королевство до следующей осени. 

– В малый зал совета, – коротко скомандовал Исли и отвернулся к северной галерее, не желая показывать досады из-за своей неосведомленности.

Увлеченный своими любовными приключениями, вдали от двора, он понятия не имел, что за горести свалились на запад его страны. 

***

Стол в малом зале был полукруглый – как дань легендарным временам безупречных рыцарей и королей, ныне почитаемых, увы, лишь наполовину. Другая сторона комнаты терялась во влажном летнем сумраке – канделябры давали мало света. Развешанные вдоль стен полотнища с гербом королевского рода – кентавром с мечом и стрелами в руках – едва заметно шевелились: из приоткрытого окна тянуло сквозняком, пахнущим дождем.

Исли, на ходу внявший мольбам сенешаля и быстро отужинавший, движением руки отослал слуг из зала. 

Старший советник Локк уже стоял над душой, прижимая к себе свитки и карты. За ним маячили остальные допущенные на совет альфы.

Исли махнул им: рассказывайте.

Оказалось, пока он навещал юг, запад почти смыло. Дожди и дующие с моря ветры, обрушившиеся на страну этим летом, повысили приливные волны до небывалых высот. Дамбы не выдержали. Низинные польдеры и марши затопило, целые деревни вмиг покрылись водой до самых крыш. Разнесло порты и пристани, разметало рыбацкие поселения и самую малость – флот. Польдеры и раньше заливало, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с нынешним затоплением.

– Что нужно жителям, чтобы восстановить дамбы и осушить марши? – спросил Исли, вертя в руках кубок.  
– Дерево, там его почти нет, – начали загибать пальцы его советники, – песок и глина... И, конечно же, камень, много камня, чтобы поднять плотины... А там уже можно рыть осушающие каналы...  
– Пусть плотогоны сплавляют бревна к морю по двум главным рекам, – приказал Исли. – Это естественно и не очень затратно. Пусть лесорубы валят столько леса, сколько потребуется. Что с камнем?  
– Его нет, – грустно сказал старший советник. Они с Исли одновременно опустили головы, ползая взглядами по карте.  
– А это что? – Исли ткнул пальцем в знак молота и лопаты.  
– Каменоломня «Роза семи ветров», – осторожно ответил Локк и вытер лоб. – Она находится ближе всего к искомым землям и вырабатывает достаточно материала, чтобы укрепить дамбы в необходимых местах...  
– Вам что-то мешает отдать приказ о ее использовании?  
– Ваше величество, – голос Локка стал вкрадчиво-печальным, – церкви с апреля дано исключительное право использовать «Розу семи ветров» как главный источник камня на возведение стен нового собора. По договоренности с архиепископом...  
– Это того собора, который должен затмить божьи храмы на севере и востоке? – задумчиво сказал Исли и почесал нос. Решение лежало на поверхности и пахло огромным скандалом.

Локк кивнул с определенным сочувствием.

– Ладно, – сказал Исли и залпом допил кубок. – Раз такое дело, собор немного и подождет. Господь все видит и знает, в чем сильнее нуждаются его дети.  
– Изволите это подписать? – Локк так скоропалительно развернул перед ним соответствующий свиток, что Исли не мог не восхититься: вот хитрый мужик. Наверняка все заранее просчитал и состряпал. Исли не сомневался: не предложи он сам, о «Розе ветров» никто бы не заикнулся. 

Исли обмахнул перо в чернила и нарисовал в углу пергамента свою острую подпись. Локк нагрел воск и скрепил свиток печатью.

– Говорите, – кивнул Исли дожидающемуся своей очереди генералу.

Тот подвинул кресло как можно ближе, на его усталом лице глубже обозначились морщины. 

– За почти четыре недели отсутствия Вашего величества не произошло никаких серьезных перемен. Наши рубежи продолжают удерживать свои границы, наблюдение за противником не принесло известий о тайном перемещении его войск, доверенные лица в земле неприятеля отслеживают все вероятные пути объединения «драконов» с другими державами...  
– И много таких «вероятных путей»? – перебил его Исли. Вероятность заключения менелаосцами военного союза с какой-нибудь другой державой была его ночным кошмаром на протяжении многих лет.  
– Пока нет, – серьезно сказал генерал. – Могли бы быть, но эти сук... Эти нелюди...  
– Называйте их так, как вам привычней.  
– Эти суки змеиные пользуются такой репутацией, что их опасаются, как огня.  
– Очень хорошо, – кивнул Исли. – Значит, мы не зря платим нашим трубадурам, старательно очерняющим менелаосцев в чужих землях. Что еще?

Лицо генерала неожиданно сморщилось, как будто он хлебнул желчи.

– Приграничные стычки, – сквозь зубы сказал он.

Исли вздохнул. Были, есть и будут всегда.

– Что, какое-то особенное дерьмо?

Генерал понуро опустил голову. 

– На одной излучине с нашей стороны обстреляли из луков омег, пришедших стирать белье, – мрачно выговорил он. – Через три дня с того берега выпустили течную омегу. Она увела пятерых первогодков.

Исли уткнулся лицом в ладонь.

– Мерзко, но не ново. Что не как всегда?  
– Через день их разрубленные тела вынесла река. Каждое было зашито в лошадиную шкуру. Этим они намекали...  
– Да можете не объяснять, – сквозь зубы сказал Исли, разглядывая кентавра на гобелене. – Этим все кончилось?  
– Вроде бы, – со вздохом сказал генерал. – Однако, кроме солдат, там был пасынок герцога Нортумбского...

Исли сжал губы, шлепком припечатал ладонью карту. 

– Поэтому вы мне и докладываете? Боитесь, что родичи взыскуют королевского суда?  
– Я уже ничего не боюсь, – угрюмо сказал генерал, – просто оповещаю.

Исли помолчал, послушал, как барабанит по карнизу дождь. 

– Ладно, – хмуро кивнул он. – Я подтвержу, что он пал смертью храбрых, отчаянной... и безоглядной. А вы, ради бога, организуйте уже солдатам бордель. И посылайте туда лучших из лучших, чтоб тянуло служить. И перестаньте уже ставить детей на границу. 

Он откинулся на спинку кресла, оглядел своих советников.

– Что-нибудь еще?  
– Государь, – сунулся младший советник Бун. – А что насчет введения нового побора? Скажем, на нужды армии...  
– Вопрос с поборами решит королева, – оборвал его Исли. – Вернее, ее приданое. На этой неделе уже начнутся первые поставки из южных земель.

Генерал взглянул на Исли с неожиданным интересом. У него даже разгладилась часть морщин, а глаза заиграли молодым блеском. Старший советник Локк длинно выдохнул и, кажется, едва не осенил себя знамением.

Младший советник Бун – пятидесятилетний вообще-то альфа – не принял всеобщего оживления, видимо, не поняв его природы. 

– Касательно вашего утверждения о... э... женитьбе... – забормотал он, вцепившись руками в ворот своего дублета, как будто тот душил его. – Есть ли какие-то... пакты... документации... Ваше величество ведь не может не понимать, чем чревато такое вызывающее введение в королевский дом недостаточно родовитой омеги... Может быть, еще не поздно оформить все это как... временный «брак взаймы» или «право первой ночи» и пристроить юношу под брачную опеку какому-нибудь вассалу...

Исли молча встретился глазами с советником Локком, и тот с размаху наступил Буну на ногу. 

– Я уверен, все документации его величества подготовлены честь по чести, – сухо сказал Локк, – а брак заключен священником в присутствии свидетелей, родителя невесты, челяди и воинов...  
– Именно так, – прохладно подтвердил Исли, чувствуя, однако, в душе признательность старшему советнику, заткнувшему фонтан красноречия титулованного дурака. Он отодвинул кресло и встал, заставив всех собравшихся вскочить на ноги. – На сем, господа, я прощаюсь с вами до утра. Приступайте к решению оговоренных задач. Завтра мы торжественно представим государыню ее подданным... – он задумался. – Да, и пригласите архиепископа, пусть благословит, что ли.

Генерал вытянулся во весь рост, когда Исли проходил мимо. 

***

В темной, не топленой по летним временам спальне, Исли рухнул на свое ложе, не раздеваясь. Некоторое время пришлось потратить на то, чтобы уговорить себя снять сапоги. Усталость внезапно обрушилась на него, точно по голове шарахнули мешком, набитым овечьей шерстью. Уже заматываясь в одеяло по неистребимой походной привычке, Исли осознал, что вон там, за неприметной дверью, полускрытой ковром, в точно таких же покоях, как у него, спит Ригальдо. По давней традиции его рода первый альфа королевства и его омега обретались каждый в своей опочивальне, за исключением ночей, когда король милостиво навещал своего супруга или супругу. 

Исли сонно усмехнулся, смежив веки. Воистину, всего пара часов пребывания в столице подействовали на него благотворно. При мысли о юном супруге нигде ничего не заныло и не дернулось. Исли и без того ощущал себя, как после добротной вязки – причем сношали его самого.

С этими мыслями он уснул, и снилось ему, как наводнение подмывает замок и уносит зашитого в конскую шкуру, возмущенно бранящегося архиепископа в море.

***

Утро начиналось неплохо: проснувшись, Исли первым делом приказал слугам устроить ему омовение и вызвать цирюльника, затем подать простой завтрак и подготовить парадное платье. С наслаждением откисая в теплой воде, Исли слушал, как в его покоях сенешаль раздраженно командует служанками, ни одна из которых, на взгляд пожилого управителя, не обладала достаточной расторопностью, чтобы вытряхнуть и разложить на кровати королевские одежды. 

Иногда было чертовски приятно почувствовать, как все суетятся вокруг, не требуя от тебя прямого деятельного участия. 

Потом в опочивальню без приглашения ввалился архиепископ.

Когда в двери постучали, Исли как раз доел ломоть свежего, еще горячего белого хлеба, к которому отлично подходили пряные западные сыры и тонко нарезанная печеная телятина. Пришлось наскоро глотать, чтобы крикнуть «можно».

В проем просунулась виноватая рожа стражника. 

– Ваше величество, нижайше прошу извинить, но его преосвященство просит… – парень не успел закончить, потому что его бесцеремонно оттеснили, и в покои шагнул первосвященник собственной тощей персоной.  
– Прошу прощения, ваше величество! – звучно произнес архиепископ Годфри таким тоном, будто стоял за кафедрой в столичном соборе. – Мое вторжение не вяжется с приличиями, но его причина более чем безотлагательна! 

Понеслась, подумал Исли, в который раз мысленно проклиная те крепкие связи, что соединяли государство и церковь. Кого угодно другого, так заявившегося к нему в покои, Исли выдворил бы прямиком в темницу. 

Перед архиепископом ему пришлось встать.

– Ваше преосвященство, – коротко поприветствовал Исли, вытирая руки и старательно делая вид, что не знает ничего о «причине». – Что встревожило вас в столь ранний час?  
– Сын мой, – сказал архиепископ, горестно заламывая уголки рта, – неужто вы вовсе не печетесь о славе Господней? 

Исли сел обратно и жестом показал первосвященнику на место напротив. Архиепископ опустился в кресло, чинно расправив полы багровой сутаны, и с напускным смирением уставился в столешницу перед своим королем. 

Ну что ж, слава Господня – это серьезно. 

– Воистину, – осторожно начал Исли, чуя, что вступает на тонкий лед в полном доспехе, – Богу нашему угодны дела, укрепляющие веру. И если вы знаете за мной грех, немедля скажите, чтобы я покаялся, ведь перед ликом Господним король – такой же раб, как последний виллан. 

Закончив, Исли едва удержался, чтобы не плеснуть себе в кубок вина, и поздравил себя с тем, что в жизни еще не выдавал ничего столь же глубокомысленного на тему религии.

Похоже, к такому же выводу пришел и архиепископ.

– Сын мой, – воскликнул он с наигранным восхищением и прижал ладонь к символу веры у себя на груди, – я слышу речи, достойные великого и богобоязненного правителя! Выразителя и вершителя воли Божьей в земных чертогах! 

Исли загривком почувствовал, что сейчас пойдет ко дну вместе с мечом и кольчугой.

– И потому мне так горько видеть, в какое заблуждение вы впали, – жестко закончил архиепископ, склоняясь через стол. – Приостановка строительства храма – почти законченного храма, великого к тому же! – ради осушения пахотных земель? Неужели достойно короля так печься о телесных нуждах паствы, пренебрегая духовными? 

Поборов желание слепить катышек из хлебного мякиша и щелчком отправить его преосвященству в глаз, Исли вынужденно признался себе, что у него кончились аргументы, кроме простого и честного: «Святой отец, вы, мать вашу, надо мной глумитесь?» 

Архиепископ не издевался, он преследовал свои интересы. Церковь за последние годы так же поизносилась, как и все королевство. Налоги с восстановленных угодий в западных землях пойдут в государственную, а не церковную казну, но если основать новый собор, способный собрать паломников…

Исли колебался, пытаясь подобрать слова для отказа, который сделал бы его неизбежный конфликт с архиепископом менее острым, когда справа раздался тихий голос:  
– В Святом Писании сказано: «Прежде дай нуждающемуся пищу, и кров, и воды утолить жажду, и одежды, чтобы согреться, а после спроси его: кто он таков, в чем печаль его сердца и куда он держит путь? Каким богам кланяется и кого восхваляет в молитвах? Ибо исстрадавшееся тело застит душе Божий свет, и голодный, и больной, и убогий в слепоте своей ропщут против Творца». 

Когда голос затих, на лице у архиепископа впервые за последние десять лет Исли увидел нечто вроде смятения. Впрочем, церковник быстро совладал с собой, встал и обернулся в сторону двери, ведущей в покои королевы.

– Его величество столь же умны, сколь и прекрасны. – Исли не уставал поражаться тому, что святоша отвешивает омегам комплименты так легко и непринужденно, будто не давал обета безбрачия и вправе рассчитывать на особое внимание. – Простите, мы еще не были представлены должным образом. 

Архиепископ поднял правую руку, сложив пальцы в знамение, и Ригальдо чуть склонил голову для благословения. Тяжелые височные подвески качнулись в такт у самого его подбородка. Исли обрадовался, что все внимание архиепископа поглощено королевой, потому что не был уверен, что сохранил достойное выражение лица. 

Он понятия не имел, что Ригальдо уже одели к церемонии представления двору. И ему в голову не могло прийти, что мальчика обрядят в лучшее платье покойной матушки – тяжелое одеяние винно-красного бархата, расшитое золотой нитью по подолу и рукавам, свисающим почти до земли. Волосы Ригальдо были заплетены в одну толстую косу, перевитую красной лентой и переброшенную на грудь. За две недели Исли отвык, что его супруг может быть… таким. 

– Простите мне мою дерзость, ваше величество, и вы, ваше преосвященство, – все так же негромко произнес Ригальдо, ни на кого не глядя. – Безусловно, многие века не прекращаются споры о том, как понимать приведенные мной слова святого Мики. Но ученые мужи сходятся на том, что, если бы Господь вовсе не пекся о наших телах, то не стал бы наделять нас ими, и, уж конечно, великий грех – бросить в беде ближнего, ибо любишь Бога. 

На взгляд Исли, последнее было уже чрезмерно, однако архиепископ стойко выдержал удар, не изменившись в лице. 

– Да будут ваши годы на престоле долгими и… плодовитыми, ваше величество, – он обернулся к Исли и не увидел, как вспыхнул в ответ на пожелание Ригальдо. – С вашего позволения, сын мой. 

Когда двери за архиепископом закрылись, Исли все-таки хмыкнул. 

– Простите меня, сир, я услышал и не смог не… – начал Ригальдо, но Исли перебил его и поманил к столу, жестом указав на освободившееся место:  
– Вы в самом деле читали послание святого Мики? – и поймал себя на том, что все-таки принялся лепить шарик из хлеба.  
– Да, – отозвался Ригальдо изумленно. – А вы разве нет? 

Исли откинулся на спинку и беззвучно рассмеялся. Итак, его супруг, ко всем его неоспоримым достоинствам, знает наизусть изречения третьестепенных пророков. 

– Вы поешьте, мой дорогой, – посоветовал Исли. – День впереди длинный.

Ригальдо удивленно вскинул брови и протянул руку к корзинке с фруктами. 

Конечно, мальчик никак не исправил ситуацию и даже умудрился разозлить святошу еще больше, но зато теперь архиепископ знает, что при дворе появился кто-то, способный извращать Писание с таким же серьезным видом, как он сам.

***

Свет, льющийся сквозь стрельчатые окна тронной залы, был тускло-серым. Дождь временно перестал, но промозглую сырость не могли изгнать ни поддерживаемый слугами огонь в круглом очаге посереди комнаты – ни пар от дыхания доброй полутора сотни возбужденных дворян, созванных на церемонию. 

С опорных колон свисали флаги. Стража застыла вдоль стен, возле очага и перед тронным возвышением, где впервые за пятнадцать лет сняли траурный черный чехол со второго королевского кресла. По замыслу зодчих, на кресла должен был падать широкий луч света из прорубленных в крыше окон, знаменуя Господне благословение, но, видимо, этим летом вершить государственные дела Господь не благословлял.

Исли, стоящий на балконе и незаметно наблюдающий за своим двором, давно не видел в этой зале столько людей, разве что по большим праздникам. Чаще сюда являлась лишь избранная группа придворных и личная стража короля. И гости – послы, ученые, путешественники и купцы. Исли с удовольствием ограничился бы таким сбором, но – нельзя. Поэтому он смотрел, невидимый снизу из-за широких портьер. И слушал.

– Возмутительная история!..  
– Плевок в сторону древних родов!  
– Кто эта омега? Где он ее выкопал?  
– Говорят, во время своего путешествия по южным провинциям.  
– Кто-нибудь что-нибудь слышал о ней?  
– Вроде бы дочка мелкопоместного барона…  
– Спасибо, не межевого рыцаря!  
– И не барона, а графа, и никакая не дочка, а сын. Ригард Ринс.  
– На южный манер произносится как «Рикардо».  
– Знаем мы этих южных графьев! Сидят за своим скальным хребтом и нежатся, как свиньи в теплых лужах!  
– Что никоим образом не отменяет скандала. Жениться в глубинке, на сыне собственного вассала, наплевав на возможность союза с другими державами или поддержку именитых родов…  
– Попахивает изрядной страстью!  
– Страстью! Скажете вы! Мой родич, главный конюший, утверждает, что он своего нареченного даже не видел!  
– Знаем мы эту страсть. Кто из присутствующих не попадался на течку!  
– Фу. Соблюдайте приличия, здесь все же дамы.

– Прошу прощения у дам, но, как ни назови, суть остается прежней. Я уверен, что мы имеем дело с одним из этих знаменитых провинциальных омег с железной хваткой. Сколько историй, как благородный рыцарь во время охоты наткнулся на омегу в «особой поре», отдался зову плоти и совершенно потерял голову!  
– Ну и что же теперь, жениться на всех подряд?  
– Возможно, ему угрожали бастардом.  
– Тогда, помяните мое слово, ребеночек будет к февралю.  
– Вы, видно, забыли, что бывает с теми, кто смеет угрожать Исли.  
– И правда. Вы что-то уж больно шумите. Тише! Тише!  
– А хороша ли невеста?  
– Омега, черт вас побери, уже не невеста! Вы говорите об особе, связанной с его величеством законным браком!  
– Следует сперва разобраться с его законностью!  
– Архиепископ наверняка разберется, уж будьте уверены...  
– В вас говорит зависть, мой дорогой. Всем известно, что вы пытались подложить под короля свою младшую дочь!  
– А вы, от безысходности, – свою старую жену!

– Насчет «хороша» я б поспорил… Мой шурин, что служит в кордегардии у третьих ворот, утверждает, что видел королевский отряд в час приезда. Омега приехал на вороном жеребце. Такой же потрепанный, худой, чернявый, как и его животина. С ним не было ни единой служанки, словно он так и проделал весь путь…  
– Единственный омега среди альф? Неприлично!  
– А знаете, мне это кажется очаровательным. Прямо дикая лоза с южного виноградника…  
– Ха-ха! И никакая не лоза, мои дорогие, а репа! Король женился на нем ради поставок на фронт! Наиточнейшие сведения!  
– Бо-оже. Вот и вся страсть.  
– Репа! Ха-ха! Реповая невеста!  
– Тише! Тише! Начинается!

– Коро-о-оль! – зычно провозгласил внизу сенешаль, ударив в пол своим жезлом. Внизу обозначился торопливый шорох и неразборчивые стоны пожилых и подагриков: все альфы поспешили согнуться в низких поклонах, омеги в своих пышных платьях присели до самой земли. Над нарядной толпой возвышались только застывшие стражи в своих серых доспехах. Было тихо – муха не пролетит. 

Исли криво усмехнулся, оттолкнулся от перил и в этой тишине сошел вниз по резной лестнице. Уселся на трон и оглядел свою паству сверху вниз. 

– Его величество Исли из дома Альфонсо, Серебряный Владыка, король Ладвика!

Его придворные не поднимали голов, ожидая, когда король подаст знак выпрямиться. Должно быть, долго стоять в этой унизительной позе было непросто. 

Вместо этого Исли махнул сенешалю: продолжайте. Тот, не подав виду, что удивлен, снова шарахнул посохом о пол и зычно гаркнул:  
– Королева!

Так и не позволив своим подданным встать, Исли с ухмылкой наблюдал, как по противоположной лестнице к тронному возвышению сходит Ригальдо.

Он шел очень медленно, придерживая кончиками пальцев подол алого платья и осторожно ставя ногу в остроносом сапожке, и его темные ресницы были опущены, а узкое лицо белело, как у покойника, только на скулах горели пятна злого румянца, и Исли подумал: Ригальдо все слышал. Он тоже, наверное, стоял за своей портьерой. Прислушивался. Приглядывался. Запоминал. 

Длинные золотые подвески на налобном уборе королевы тонко звякали при каждом шаге.

Ригальдо осторожно втиснулся в неудобное узкое кресло слева от Исли и замер, сложив руки на коленях. Исли потянулся, нашел его пальцы и сжал. Крутанул обручальное кольцо, словно напоминая: «Ты здесь не случайно. И ты не один. Кроме тебя и всех этих людей, есть еще я». 

– Его величество Ригальдо Алонзо, урожденный граф Ринс, законный супруг короля – и законная королева Ладвика! – проорал сенешаль. И тревожно взглянул на Исли. 

«Пусть встанут», – кивнул Исли. И пожилой сановник грохнул о пол жезлом в третий раз.

С тяжелыми вздохами и охами дворяне выпрямились. И тут же, как шум прибоя, по толпе пронесся рокот.

Исли знал, что вместе с Ригальдо они сейчас чудо как хороши. Он тоже надел красную тунику с гербом на груди и знал, что его белая шевелюра, рассыпавшаяся по плечам, отливает серебряным блеском.

Длинноволосые короли, Серебряные Владыки – вот как их звали, потомков завоевателей, прибывших на западный берег, правивших жестоко и безоглядно. Предки не стриглись, считая, что в волосах государя его королевская сила. Исли считал эти домыслы безвредными предрассудками, но тоже не стригся – так было красивее. 

– Мои верные подданные, – обратился он, особенно выделив слово «верные», – этот день в нашей общей истории останется днем, когда я, ваш государь и повелитель, представил вам королеву, будущую мать моих наследников, связанную со мной святыми узами брака. Вы будете почитать Ригальдо Алонзо, моего возлюбленного супруга, как меня, и следовать его слову, как следовали бы моему. Уповайте на доброту и милость вашей королевы, и воздастся вам.

Пальцы Ригальдо в его руке дрогнули, и Исли еще раз ободряюще сжал их. И, бросив на супруга быстрый взгляд, с удивлением увидел, что тот больше не глядит, потупившись, себе под ноги: его чуть прищуренные глаза будто высматривали в толпе дворян цель, в которую Ригальдо с удовольствием выпустил бы все стрелы из своей стрелковой сумки.

Исли чуть потянул супруга за руку, понукая встать, и сам поднялся с места. 

– И мы с его величеством, – торжественно произнес он, в упор посмотрев на стоящего в первом ряду архиепископа, – нижайше просим благословения его святейшества на долгие годы правления, которое принесет всем справедливость, достаток и счастье. 

Архиепископ вышел вперед, и лицо его оставалось непроницаемо-одухотворенным, как с фрески, будто утренней сцены не было вовсе. Исли мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что его окружают в основном здравомыслящие и дальновидные люди. 

– Да будет совместный путь сей высокой пары долгим и радостным, – голос первосвященника раскатился под сводами зала, легко заполнив его до последнего закоулка. – И пусть Господь…

Исли чуть склонил голову, предвкушая свой следующий ход, и послушно поцеловал символ веры, когда архиепископ по очереди поднес его к губам королевской четы. После того, как все слова были сказаны, Исли придержал священника за край рукава, не разрешая вернуться на место. Тот чуть вскинул брови, но тут же совладал с собой.

– В эти тяжелые времена, дети мои, – с почти искренней скорбью сообщил Исли шушукающимся подданным, – когда вилланы голодают, а солдаты защищают наши границы от врага, не щадя своих жизней, негоже нам устраивать пиры, предаваясь праздности и чревоугодию. 

Он подождал немного, пока на лицах присутствующих отразится понимание, разочарование и досада, а потом закончил с наслаждением:  
– Равно как и я не вправе требовать от вас свадебных даров, ибо те, что достойны красоты и ума моего супруга, разорят ваши дома, – он позволил себе широко улыбнуться, и по толпе прокатились кислые смешки. – Однако каждый из вас может послужить благому делу, выказав свое рвение в вере и уважение лично ко мне, – Исли повысил голос, – подав малую толику на строительство великого собора в западных землях. 

Снова стало тихо. Исли кивнул сенешалю, и в зал вошли двое молодых альф-пажей с ковчегом для пожертвований. Они встали перед тронным возвышением, напротив архиепископа, и со скрипом откинули крышку. 

Наблюдая, как один за другим отцы родовитых семейств потянулись за кошельками, Исли чуть склонил голову к архиепископу, стоящему на ступень ниже, и прошептал:  
– Это достаточно богоугодно, отче?  
– Вполне, ваше величество, – прошептал в ответ первосвященник и с немалым рвением принялся благословлять каждого, кто подходил к ковчегу. 

***

– …поскольку эта часть леса принадлежит мне, ваше величество, то и шкуры, и мясо всех животных, загнанных сюда во время охоты…

Исли слушал, подавляя в себе желание разразиться площадной бранью. Тяжба двух баронов, не могущих решить мелочный спор о владениях, донимала его до живых печенок не первый год. 

– Приказываю разделить добычу пополам и впредь, – «Не беспокоить меня этой ерундой, а не то пожалеете», – пристальнее следить за тем, чтобы границы вашей вотчины не нарушались, барон Ваку, – Исли бросил тяжелый взгляд на просиявшего истца и добавил: – Иначе мне придется пересмотреть их, эти границы, раз уж вы не в силах их охранять. 

Улыбка на лице старого альфы померкла и он, кланяясь, принялся заверять, что сделает все возможное, чтобы подобное не повторилось. 

– Вам же, барон Годо, – обратился Исли к молодому, полному альфе с надменным и недовольным лицом, – советую учесть, что следующее вторжение за межу вашей земли может закончиться печально, потому что я дарую барону Ваку исключительное право заточить нарушителя в темницу и представить на королевский суд в кандалах.

Удовлетворив таким образом враждующие стороны, Исли сделал стражнику знак пригласить следующих просителей. 

За месячное отсутствие в королевский суд поступило множество обращений от дворян: ссоры из-за разорванных помолвок, оскорбления чести, посягательства на собственность и даже просьбы нескольких бастардов утвердить их в правах наследования. С позволения отцов они представляли Исли доказательства своего происхождения – что же, законные сыновья и дочери гибли на войне, и порой престарелые главы домов были готовы на все, лишь бы их род не пресекся. Исли не отказывал никому из незаконнорожденных, если придворные крючкотворы находили бумаги убедительными. Благодарность отцов пополняла казну. 

Задумавшись, Исли пропустил мимо ушей объявленное сенешалем имя нового просителя – им оказалась женщина-омега, одетая в темные «зрелые» цвета, однако совсем юная. Она сделала реверанс и замерла, потупившись. 

– Говорите, дитя мое, – подбодрил Исли чуть устало. День клонился к закату, за окном снова зарядила серая морось. После представления королевы, распустив придворных, Исли разбирался с тяжбами. И, по его подсчетам, эта женщина, которую он не узнавал, была далеко не последней. – В чем ваша беда?

Омега грустно взглянула на него и сказала с неожиданной страстью и отчаяньем:  
– Ах, ваше величество, мое горе такого личного толка, что только вам как нашему общему отцу могу я о нем поведать! 

Исли тут же почуял подвох, но постарался спросить как можно мягче:  
– Не бойтесь говорить, дитя. В моей власти помочь вам, если ваше требование справедливо.

Женщина еще немного помолчала, кусая губы, а потом произнесла скороговоркой:  
– Вот уже год я замужем, и жизнь моя несчастна, ведь брак до сих пор не консуммирован!

От такого поворота Исли ненадолго онемел. Но женщина ждала, и он осторожно начал:  
– Разве вопросы развода, дитя мое, не должны представляться на рассмотрение церкви? 

Омега горестно заломила руки и сделала полшажка вперед. 

– Ваше величество, я добилась аудиенции архиепископа, но его святейшество сказал, что развод возможен только с позволения государя при наличии… – она замялась и покраснела, – неоспоримых доказательств моей чистоты. 

Исли заподозрил, что архиепископ держит на него зло за что-то, кроме западного собора. Знай он о таком подарке заранее…

– Сколько лет вашему супругу, милая? – подавив вздох, спросил Исли.  
– Маркизу Колерской, моей госпоже, весной сравнялось семьдесят, – едва слышно сообщила омега и снова уставилась в каменные плиты пола. 

За окном грянул гром, и молния осветила поникшую фигуру замужней девы. Исли преисполнился сочувствия к старухе-маркизу, исправно пополняющей казну налогами, и к ее молодой супруге, жаждущей любви и материнства.

Но, черт возьми, налоги были полезнее. 

– Дорогое дитя, – торжественно произнес Исли, простирая вперед правую руку, – я не могу разрешить вам расторгнуть брак, заключенный на небесах. – Омега выглядела так, будто вот-вот заплачет. Исли поспешно продолжил, надеясь, что его слова прозвучит не слишком цинично: – Дайте маркизу еще одну возможность осчастливить вас. А я со своей стороны в присутствии свидетелей благословляю вас выйти замуж снова не более чем через год после того, как вы овдовеете.

То, как просияла женщина, было совершенно неприлично. 

В зале темнело, с черного входа вошли слуги с канделябрами, и на стенах затанцевали причудливые тени. 

Впереди было еще не менее семи жаждущих справедливости вассалов. Исли стало интересно, так ли весело проводит время его королева в обществе придворных омег, как он сам, верша правосудие, но, посмотрев вслед выходящей в двери даме, он почел за лучшее не думать о Ригальдо. 

***

До личных покоев Исли добрался в изрядном раздражении. 

В опочивальне его супруга разговаривали на повышенных тонах. 

– А я настаиваю, чтобы вы убирались к черту!

Стражи, караулившие комнату королевы, стояли навытяжку. По их лицам ничего нельзя было разобрать. Исли потер лоб и без стука толкнул дверь.

Служанки, крутившиеся вокруг постели, перестали чирикать, прянули в стороны и согнулись поклонах, а шипевший на них Ригальдо резко обернулся.

Наверное, его только-только принялись раздевать ко сну. Шнуровка красного платья на спине была распущена, и оно едва держалось на плечах, открывая сорочку тончайшего батиста. Длинные рукава мели пол. Омеги не успели ни снять с Ригальдо венец, ни расплести косу. 

Горели всего три свечи – одна на столе, одна на подоконнике и одна над камином. Ветер и дождь лупили в окно и сотрясали витражные стекла.

– Что происходит? – хмуро спросил Исли, прикрывая за собой дверь. – За вами плохо ухаживают?

При виде него Ригальдо насупился.

– Нет, – пробормотал он. – Просто я хочу, чтобы они вышли.

Исли махнул рукой: кыш. 

Омеги поспешно убрались, шурша длинными юбками. Исли уловил сдавленное хихиканье, поймал на себе пару любопытных, каких-то больно липких взглядов. И подумал: ну разумеется. У дворцовых стен всегда есть глаза, уши и длинные языки, и вечерний визит короля в спальню королевы обычно трактуется самым ясным образом. Ригальдо, полураздетый и угрюмый, должен был бы это понимать.

Исли выдохнул.

Не надо ему было сейчас думать об этом.

Этот день был слишком долгим, чтобы заканчивать его очередным приступом самоедства и пустых томлений в холодной постели. Что же ты делаешь, хотелось Исли упрекнуть супруга. Разве обязательно привлекать к себе внимание, когда ты… такой!

Вместо этого он сердито спросил:  
– Почему вы не хотите, чтобы вам прислуживали? По дворцу пойдут слухи, что моя королева родом из медвежьей берлоги.

Ригальдо упер кулаки в бедра, собираясь, видимо, в запале бросить в ответ что-нибудь достойное. 

Платье поползло вниз.

«Боже мой», – подумал Исли, непроизвольно делая шаг навстречу.

Ригальдо, спохватившись, попытался вернуть лиф назад.

– Я попросил их уйти, потому что они не затыкаются, – тоскливо сказал он. – И пялятся, все время пялятся, а потом будут сплетничать…  
– О чем? – сухо спросил Исли. 

Ригальдо молчал. Исли все надоело: собственная снисходительность, тягомотные тайны и весь этот постылый день. Он шагнул к своей законной омеге, собрал в горсть лиф платья вместе с сорочкой и рывком дернул, оголив Ригальдо до талии. Тот сдавленно ахнул и залился густой жаркой краской ото лба до самых ключиц.

На миг Исли потерял дар речи. А потом спросил, разглядывая старые ссадины и отцветающие, уже желтоватые с черно-фиолетовыми сердцевинами кровоподтеки на ребрах, плечах и локтях:  
– Что это, черт возьми, такое?  
– Ничего! – выпалил Ригальдо. И заторопился пояснить, глядя в лицо Исли: – Ничего серьезного! Это все наши тренировки с мечом. Я падал... Получал палкой... Обдирался... Но не более, чем другие.

Дождь барабанил по карнизу с утроенной силой.

Исли не находил слов. Почему в пути он ни разу не подумал, какой ценой мальчику даются его увлечения? Да, рыцари, как и сам Исли, жалели, щадили омегу. Но иногда, увлекаясь, раззадоренные его азартом, гоняли его в полную силу. И Ригальдо ни разу не пожаловался. Не попросил прервать тренировку. А наутро всегда беспрекословно усаживался в седло.

Ригальдо что-то такое разглядел в лице Исли, потому что его губы скривились, а пальцы затеребили кончик косы.

– Ну теперь-то чего об этом, ведь фехтования больше не будет? – сказал он, дернув плечом. И добавил нервно и настороженно: – Почему вы так смотрите?

Исли не мог оторвать взгляда от его лица.

У Ригальдо были очень ясные, очень прозрачные светло-серые глаза, и, стоя так близко, Исли впервые разглядел у него на радужке рыжие точки. Как будто камни на дне озера, светло-серого в пасмурный день. Когда Ригальдо сосредоточенно хмурил черные брови, на озеро будто набегали свинцовые тучи.

Белизна треугольного лица соперничала с белизной батистовой сорочки, длинные алые подвески спускались до самых ключиц. На шее тяжело билась светло-голубая жилка. Губы, узкие, бледные, были плотно сжаты. 

– Я смотрю и никак не могу понять, – хрипло сказал Исли, – за какие грехи вы мне посланы. Вы слишком упрямы, мой дорогой. Слишком горды. И слишком красивы, даже для меня.

Низ живота отозвался на эту тираду горячим приливом крови. В паху ныло. Давно и тщательно подавляемое желание сыграло с ним скверную шутку: сейчас он хотел Ригальдо так, что трудно было дышать.

И тогда Исли сделал то, что делали все альфы от века: положив руки Ригальдо на плечи, рывком притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

Наверно, Ригальдо не ожидал штурма, потому что растерянно ахнул, и его сжатые губы разошлись. И Исли тотчас завладел ими, сминая сопротивление, пытаясь проникнуть за ту черту, за которой противнику отступать уже некуда. 

Почувствовав язык Исли во рту, Ригальдо вздрогнул и на одно недолгое мгновение будто обмяк, а потом яростно рванулся из чужих рук. 

– Тише, – негромко сказал Исли, по-прежнему прижимая его к себе. Даже сквозь одежду он чувствовал крепкие мускулы юношеских плеч и гладкие выпуклые мышцы груди. От шеи Ригальдо пахло горькими травами. Очень тонко и нежно. – Тише, мой милый. Не заставляйте меня чувствовать себя виноватым. Я дал бы вам еще времени, но за нами наверняка следят, и если кто-то прознает, что наш брак недействителен – жди беды. 

Все это Исли говорил, внутренне удивляясь, что еще может внятно разговаривать, хотя желание вытряхнуть Ригальдо из матушкиного платья и овладеть им прямо на полу становилось все нестерпимее. Говорил – а сам пятился, отступал в сторону постели и вел супруга за собой.

Ригальдо перестал вырываться, а потом вдруг серьезно взглянул Исли в глаза. 

– Я понимаю, сир, – сказал он неожиданно кротко. – Я же говорил: отсрочка не может длиться вечно. 

И, прижатый к груди Исли, он в своей манере упрямо и безнадежно выпрямил спину. И тогда Исли, послав к черту свою выдержку, толкнул его на кровать.

Ригальдо упал на расстеленные одеяла, едва успев выставить локти назад. Красный подол задрался, а Исли, встав коленом на край кровати, резко завернул его еще выше и навис, разглядывая длинные стройные ноги, узкие бедра, небольшой и красивый омежий член. Его невинный супруг оказался в сто раз лучше, чем Исли смел себе представить. Он был таким молодым, таким теплым и смотрел на Исли взглядом раненого оленя. И, увидев этот взгляд, Исли вздрогнул. 

– Ох, мой дорогой, – сказал Исли тихо и очень ласково, осторожно присаживаясь рядом. – Не годится делать это так, как будто вы моя военная добыча. Давайте разденемся. Идите же сюда. Идите ко мне. 

Все, на что хватило Ригальдо – это закрыть глаза и повернуть лицо в сторону Исли. А тот, взяв его за подбородок, мягко поцеловал теплые губы и принялся разоблачать и себя, и супруга, чтобы потом, спихнув тряпки на пол, обнять горячее и вздрагивающее тело.

Две свечи из трех догорели и погасли, а свет оставшейся дрожал и метался: по спальне гуляли сквозняки. Дождь за окном еле слышно шуршал, и ветер больше не выламывал ставни. Простыни на постели пахли свежесрезанными травами. Исли подсунул под затылок Ригальдо подушку и приподнялся на локте, разглядывая своего омегу. 

Тот лежал, как бревно. Веки Ригальдо были зажмурены, кулаки крепко сжаты, он терпеливо переносил прикосновения к рукам и ногам – но и только. Не то чтобы у Исли был повод усомниться в себе – омеги всегда отдавались ему с равным пылом, и зная, и не зная, кто он, – но сейчас следовало признать: мальчик не был готов. Когда Исли погладил его между ног, он закусил губу, но его член так и остался мягким. Исли был уверен: там, где следует быть влажным, Ригальдо сейчас сухой, как барханы солевых пустошей на юго-востоке.

«Детка, – думал Исли, подгребая супруга под себя, – я брал осадой и штурмом достаточно крепостей, но я никогда так не злился и не волновался. Что ты, черт тебя подери, делаешь с главой государства!» 

Когда он впервые поцеловал Ригальдо в шею, тот сглотнул. Исли повторил поцелуй, еще и еще. Грудь Ригальдо вздымалась от каждого прикосновения. Исли лизнул сосок. Ригальдо резко согнул в локте правую руку, прикрыл предплечьем лицо, чтобы скрыть мучительный румянец.

Ну и пожалуйста, почти весело подумал Исли. 

Синяки и ссадины от тренировок – он не пропустил ни одной. Исли сосредоточенно выискивал их и касался губами, осторожно водил языком, прихватывал соленую кожу. Плечи и локти, вздрагивающий живот, ребра. Когда он поцеловал правое бедро – очень низко, возле самого паха, почти у границы роста курчавых черных волос – Ригальдо заерзал по простыни, а его член выпрямился и отвердел. Запах, идущий от омеги, стал сильнее и резче.  
Наконец-то.

Исли ощутил почти непереносимое желание покончить с прелюдией, но когда он легонько провел рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Ригальдо, тот свел ноги. Стиснул колени, как искушаемая монахиня, давшая обет безбрачия, да так, что развести их, не прилагая силу, не представлялось возможным.

«Пороть бы тебя, – с отчаянием подумалось Исли. – Пороть, а потом целовать, а потом снова пороть. Кто так поступает с терпеливым и добрым королем!»

И, почувствовав, что королевскому терпению приходит конец, он сел и резким движением перевернул Ригальдо на живот – так быстро, что тот не успел воспротивиться. Перед Исли оказалась ослепительной красоты гибкая спина, с подвижными лопатками, узкой талией и твердым задом. Он облизал пересохшие губы и, наклонившись, жадно поцеловал эту спину. Раз, другой, третий. Ригальдо словно окаменел. Исли огладил его бока, провел пальцем вдоль хребта и сжал упругую задницу. Боже, как это все было сладко. Ригальдо по-прежнему не двигался, и Исли осторожно прикоснулся к нему между ягодиц. На пальцах осталась маслянистая влага, пахнущая горько и томительно, как южный летний ветер, – полем, теплом, мятликом и полынью. 

Он застонал, пододвинулся и, опираясь на руки, потерся об этот прекрасный зад бедрами, вставшим членом, всем своим естеством альфы, томящегося по омеге.

И тогда Ригальдо молча прянул из-под него, будто юркая ящерица. 

Исли навалился на него всем весом, обхватил одной рукой за плечи, а другой – поперек груди, вжал в подушки, откинул в сторону выбившиеся из косы волосы и зашептал в ухо:  
– Ну что ты, что ты!

Ригальдо молча и яростно вырывался – как попавшее в ловушку животное, раненое, перепуганное, ничего не соображающее. Каждое случайное прикосновение к телу Исли вызывало у него новую вспышку паники. Его зубы впились Исли в предплечье, а пальцы силились разжать руки.

Подавив естественный порыв залепить своей королеве оплеуху, Исли как следует встряхнул супруга и зарычал:  
– Что же, я настолько противен вам, что вы так трусите?!

Ригальдо замер, обернулся через плечо. Исли сообразил, что пренебрег снять с него налобный венец, и длинные подвески так и покачивались по обеим сторонам лица Ригальдо, делая его совсем беспомощным и юным. Его невыносимый мальчишка еле слышно прошептал:  
– Нет, господи, конечно же, нет!  
– Тогда в чем дело? – зло спросил Исли. – Почему вы считаете, что это так мерзко и страшно, если этим все занимаются – слышите вы – все?!

У Ригальдо дрогнули губы. Он непроизвольно схватился за руку Исли – в том же самом месте, которое только что кусал, – и, задыхаясь, выдавил:  
– Я не знаю... Не думаю... Я просто чувствую, что на этом – все. Я окончательно стану омегой, и дороги назад уже не будет...

Исли закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть этого горестного и гордого лица, подался вперед, все так же продолжая обнимать Ригальдо, и произнес в горячее ухо:  
– Детка, но ведь ты и так самая настоящая омега.

Повисла тишина.

Он ожидал рывка, брани, слез, чего угодно. Но не того, что Ригальдо после нескольких мгновений звенящего молчания покорно ляжет грудью на одеяла, прогнувшись в пояснице и широко разведя колени. 

– Ох, мой дорогой, – пробормотал Исли. И, не давая себе времени на колебания, притерся и двинул бедра вперед, направляя себя рукой. 

Ригальдо был умопомрачительно тугим, и узким, и влажным, и жарким, как адское пекло. Исли полуобморочно вспомнил проклятую «совместную ночевку» в замке Двух Рек: и этого мальчика он еще и подозревал черт знает в чем?.. Сейчас Исли опирался одной рукой на поясницу Ригальдо, а другой поддерживал его под животом, и думал только о том, чтобы не спешить. Не спешить. Не навредить. 

И не умереть самому. 

Когда он вошел на всю длину, стало легче. Исли двигался размеренно и привычно, время от времени наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать острые лопатки, погладить горячую спину. Его немного тревожило, что Ригальдо никак не реагирует на эти ласки, как и на постепенно усиливающиеся толчки. Он натянул на голову подушку, так что Исли никак не мог разглядеть его лица.

И у него опять не стоял.

Осознав это, Исли остановился.

Он выскользнул из Ригальдо и толкнул его на спину. Навис над ним, убирая пряди волос с горячего, мокрого от пота лица.

Ригальдо смотрел куда-то сквозь него, прячась в себе самом, как улитка в раковине. Глаза и губы покраснели, но были сухими. Руки и ноги беспомощно раскинулись. Даже не бревно – тряпичная кукла. Сношай – не хочу.

Кары Господни на мою голову, подумал Исли. Глад, хлад, наводнение и Ригальдо.

Он наклонился и коснулся мокрой щеки носом.

– Посмотри на меня, – приказал он. 

Ригальдо заморгал. 

– Посмотри, – повторил Исли. 

Взгляд Ригальдо мучительно долго обретал подобие ясности. Исли сдул собственные волосы, лезущие в лицо. 

– Знаешь, зачем это нужно? Теперь ты мой, – твердо и, может быть, даже жестко сказал Исли. – И ни отец, ни церковь – никто тебя не отберет. Ты принадлежишь мне, а я – тебе.

Во взгляде Ригальдо забрезжило что-то похожее на понимание. Он запрокинул голову, неуверенно поднял руки, положил их Исли на плечи. Тот почувствовал сжимающие бока колени и обрадовался. Перенеся вес на одну руку, просунул другую между их телами, нашел искомое и задвигал кистью, возбуждая и лаская Ригальдо, и вместе с тем – двигаясь все яростнее и сильнее.

В основании его собственного члена уже дважды ощущался намек на узел, но Исли не обращал на него внимания, зная, что сдержится, если потребуется. Что он, неопытный юный альфа, что ли. Не допускать несвоевременных сцепок – первое, чему он научился в обхождении с омегами. А попытка повязать омегу в его «первый раз» была бы серьезной ошибкой.

Дыхание Ригальдо участилось. Погружаясь в него, Исли чувствовал что-то похожее на мягкие сокращения, предшествующие у омег настоящему удовольствию. У нас все получится, подумал он и задвигался быстрее. С первого раза. Все наладится. И будет все лучше и лучше. 

Как во сне, Ригальдо скрестил ноги у него за спиной, заключая Исли в кольцо. 

Это было очень приятно, но абсолютно не вовремя.

– Пусти, – выдохнул Исли и попытался отстраниться. – Не сейчас...

Какое там.

Глаза Ригальдо медленно распахнулись, в них отразилось безбрежное изумление.

– Что это? – почему-то шепотом спросил он. – Почему так?..  
– Пусти, дурачок! – рявкнул Исли, с неотвратимостью казнимого на плахе чувствуя, как наливается, крепнет у основания члена мощный узел. Он бы и рад был выскользнуть, прервать начинающуюся сцепку, но Ригальдо мешал ему. А тот, в свою очередь, почувствовав распирающую боль, занервничал и закрутился, вырываясь.

«Боже мой, – подумал Исли. Боже... мой...»

Нутро Ригальдо, горячее, скользкое, сжалось, заперло его, стиснув так, что потемнело в глазах и перехватило дыхание. Исли напрягся всем телом, чувствуя себя тугой тетивой, и с обессиленным стоном кончил. Увидел, как толчками изливается из члена Ригальдо пустое омежье семя. И одновременно услышал истошный, исполненный боли и изумления крик.

– Господи, – проорал Ригальдо. – Это всегда так? Я не хочу! Не хочу!

Нет, детка, думал Исли, обнимая его, вжимая в подушки и молясь, чтобы сцепка была недолгой. Это потому, что опять все неправильно. Потому что у меня давно никого не было. Потому что у тебя первый раз. Потому что ты и так не хотел, а теперь лежишь, распертый, как будто в тебя всунули яблоко. Поэтому-то тебе так плохо и больно. 

– Замри, – приказал он, с трудом шевеля губами. – Замри, не дергайся.

Ригальдо послушался. Он дрожал, но не шевелился. Исли обхватил его руками и ногами и осторожно перекатился вместе с ним, так, чтобы теперь Ригальдо оказался сверху и как бы полулежал на нем. Исли подполз по постели выше, оперся спиной о пышные подушки в изголовье. 

Такого ничтожного усилия хватило, чтобы оба они снова кончили. 

– Это «сцепка», и она скоро пройдет, – устало сказал Исли, поглаживая Ригальдо по голой, в испарине спине. Подцепил ногой одеяло и укрыл их обоих, чтобы не протянуло сквозняком, разгоряченных. – Еще пару раз почувствуешь, что изливаешься – и все. Главное, не дергайся, чтобы не было больно. Лучше вообще не шевелится. Я клянусь... Я обещаю... Что в следующий раз такого не будет.

Ригальдо издал хриплый, болезненный полусмешок-полустон. 

– А что, бывает как-то иначе?  
– Да, вот увидишь, – пробормотал Исли, глядя в темный потолок. – А сейчас лежи тихо. Лучше попробуй подремать.

Он отцепил от прически Ригальдо золотой обруч с подвесками, отложил в сторону. Ригальдо ничего не сказал. Его голова лежала на плече Исли, а лицо было скрыто. Исли поцеловал его в волосы. 

Последняя свеча догорела, оставив их в прохладной темноте. Исли еще несколько раз кончал в своего омегу, несколько раз ощущал, как по животу стекает на простыни чужое семя. Пускай. Завтра слуги явятся приводить в порядок своих господ и найдут неоспоримые признаки близости короля и королевы. И пусть треплются, где хотят. Хоть на исповеди в главном соборе.

Тут ему вспомнились кровоподтеки и ссадины на теле Ригальдо, и он чуть не расхохотался. Боже. Да весь двор уже наверняка в курсе. Интересно, какие ходят сплетни. Что Исли его бьет?.. Отвергнутые государем омеги наверняка млеют...

– Кажется, все, – сказал Ригальдо. Занятый развеселыми мыслями, Исли и не почувствовал, что связь между их телами ослабла. Он перекатился на бок и, осторожно сгрузив Ригальдо рядом с собой, вышел из него. Он ждал, что тот еще что-нибудь скажет, спросит, может быть, будет его упрекать, но Ригальдо только ерзал под одеялом и молчал. Исли остро почувствовал свою вину и неловкость. Поступил с мальчиком хуже самого грубого виллана. Как самое настоящее животное. 

– Может, вам что-нибудь нужно прямо сейчас? – спросил он, гладя Ригальдо по волосам. – Есть? Пить? Ополоснуться? Позвать слуг?

Ригальдо помотал головой.

– Утром, – тихо сказал он. – Не хочу никого видеть.

Исли задумался.

– Мне тоже уйти? – уточнил он. 

Не то чтобы ему совсем этого не хотелось: он устал и по опыту знал, что рядом с Ригальдо ему спится плохо. Он был бы не против подремать в своей постели до утра, а там, бог даст, мальчик тоже отдохнет, успокоится и все наладится. Наверное, так бы и следовало поступить...

Если бы не подспудный страх, что, оставшись один, этот, ненормальный и непредсказуемый, что-нибудь сделает. 

С омегами после свадеб и родов иногда случались странные вещи. Сейчас Исли крепко задумался, не были ли те жуткие байки о выбросившейся из окна роженице или невесте, располосовавшей лицо осколком зеркала, историями про таких же неправильных омег.

Ригальдо немного полежал, а потом тихо и твердо сказал:  
– Вам надо отдохнуть, мой господин. Ступайте к себе спокойно. Все будет хорошо.  
– Вы можете называть меня по имени, когда мы наедине, – спохватился Исли.

Мальчик кивнул и отозвался:  
– Да, ваше величество.

Ну что же, пусть так. 

Исли поцеловал его в лоб, слез с кровати и пошел в свою комнату со смутным чувством, что его только что выставили.

Дверь между королевскими покоями он оставил открытой и некоторое время ворочался, слушая, не раздастся ли из темноты подозрительный звук. Все было тихо. Исли поразмышлял, не опуститься ли рядом с постелью и не помолиться, как в детстве, чтоб беды обошли стороной. И незаметно уснул. 

***

Утренние лучи наискось пересекали зал, расчерчивая пол широкими полосами света. В лучах кружились пылинки и ложились на плечи молодых альф, преклонивших колени перед тронным возвышением: две юноши и две девушки, бледные от бессонной ночи, проведенной в молитвенном бдении, до смешного решительные. Дворянские наследники, ждущие посвящения в рыцари. 

На всех четверых были шпоры, глупо бряцающие при малейшем движении, красные рубашки – _как кровь, которую вы прольете_ , – и коричневые штаны – _как земля, в которую мы все вернемся_. По правде сказать, насчет штанов такого удобного цвета королевские солдаты имели свое, куда менее возвышенное мнение, и Исли втайне с ними соглашался. 

Юнцы дружно бубнили свои обеты о верности, чести и защите слабых. Когда прозвучали последние слова, священник и двое рыцарей засвидетельствовали, что кандидаты совершили все необходимые ритуалы, исповедались и причастились. Тогда Исли встал и вынул меч из ножен. 

Акколада всегда навевала мысли, которым в иное время он предпочитал не предаваться: вот эти бравые молодчики, преисполнены восторга и страха, ждут вступления в новый статус, чтобы совершить гору подвигов, и только Господь знает, кого из них ждет слава, а кого – увечье или гибель, даже не на поле боя, а от какой-нибудь походной заразы. 

Исли по очереди касался клинком плеч своих новых рыцарей, приказывал им встать, опоясывал каждого мечом, поданным слугой, и отвесив по оплеухе, коротко напутствовал: 

– Будь храбр. Будь храбра. 

И каждый из них сиял неподдельной, наивной радостью, получив подзатыльник от своего сюзерена. Исли хотелось добавить: будь умен, держи врагов на виду, а хрен – в штанах, но он уже достаточно всколыхнул свой двор женитьбой, чтобы прилюдно предаваться философским рассуждениям такого рода. 

А еще, глядя на своих новоявленных рыцарей, Исли как будто слышал давние слова Ригальдо: «По возрасту меня бы уже посвятили». Утром он не застал супруга в его покоях, но решил не искать, рассудив: случись что с королевой, королю сообщили бы первому. 

Исли считал себя достаточно зрелым и мудрым, чтобы признаться: он рад, что Ригальдо тоже счел за лучшее им пока избегать друг друга. 

«Когда будете выбирать невесту с богатым приданым, – хотелось сказать Исли своим воинам, – выбирайте омегу пострашней да попокладистей. А лучше обложите своих вилланов тройной податью и вообще не женитесь». 

– Служите верно, – сказал он вслух, заканчивая церемонию. 

Отцы рыцарят, все разнаряженные в парадные доспехи, тут же бросились поздравлять наследников, устроив жуткий грохот, а к Исли с поклоном приблизился сенешаль. 

– Ваше величество, – почтительно начал он, ненадолго замялся и продолжил таким тоном, будто сам слегка удивлялся своим словам: – Его величество королева нижайше просит присоединиться к ней за обедом на террасе на верхнем уровне замка. 

Исли медленно кивнул, слегка потрясенный. Ай да мальчик.

Стоило ли так волноваться за того, кто за одно утро выяснил, где в огромном замке лучшее место для трапезы в солнечный день, и подчинил себе слуг, как истинный хозяин? 

***

 

От вида города, раскинувшегося внизу и, вопреки обычаю этого лета, залитого солнцем, перехватывало дыхание. Улочки и переулки сперва лучами расходились от дороги вокруг замка, опоясывали его расширяющимися кольцами, но скоро принимались извиваться и петлять, то упираясь в площади, то заканчиваясь тупиками. Крохотные фигурки людей бестолково блуждали по запутанному лабиринту между домов и мастерских, часовен и рынков, а над городом раскинулось прозрачно-синее небо – как свод главного собора столицы. 

Исли знал, что должен испытывать гордость господина, но почему-то именно здесь, на крыше своего мирка, всегда чувствовал себя бесконечно одиноким. 

Не то чтобы он кому-нибудь в этом признавался. 

Знаком приказав страже ждать у входа на террасу, Исли прошел мимо небольшого стола, сервированного на двоих, и приблизился к краю стены, где, опершись на зубцы, стоял его супруг. По прямой спине Ригальдо, затянутой в темно-зеленую парчу, нельзя было угадать его настроение. Волосы мальчика были убраны в толстый и наверняка ужасно тяжелый узел на затылке, открывая взгляду узкую полоску шеи над воротником. 

Ригальдо наверняка услышал шаги, но продолжал делать вид, будто не заметил появления короля. Исли усмехнулся и хотел уже положить ладонь поверх его пальцев, но замер и опустил поднятую руку. 

Он плохо разбирался в этих тонкостях, но кое-что учителя этикета наследнику престола все же вдолбили. Прежде Ригальдо никогда не убирал волосы так строго, как подобает только замужней омеге. А теперь словно говорил: смотри, я принимаю правила. Я принимаю правила, только не трогай меня.

Они постояли еще немного, глядя на суетящийся внизу город, а потом Ригальдо все-таки обернулся. 

– Ваше величество, – он склонил голову и тут же посмотрел Исли в глаза твердо, но без вызова, так, словно решил что-то важное. – Благодарю, что почтили меня своим присутствием. Я распоряжусь, чтобы немедленно принесли первую перемену блюд. 

И, снова почтительно поклонившись, Ригальдо обогнул Исли так аккуратно, что даже не задел подолом его сапог. Заняв место супруга у стены, Исли оперся на нее локтем, и принялся наблюдать, как Ригальдо отдает подоспевшим слугам короткие приказы. В считанные мгновенья на столе оказались нарезанные ломтями козий сыр и черный хлеб, дымящийся горшок и запеченная репа на большом блюде. Приблизившись, Исли учуял от горшка запах супа на бобах и курином бульоне и понял, что проголодался. Мысль о том, что половина его придворных сочли бы такую простую трапезу оскорблением, и повеселила его, и заставила насторожиться. Вряд ли Ригальдо устроил своему супругу и государю сельский обед по простоте душевной. 

В Ригальдо не было никакой душевной простоты. 

Исли уселся на отодвинутый слугой стул и подождал, пока королева займет место напротив. Ригальдо двигался четко и уверенно, но больше не поднимал на него глаз. Если он и оплакивал случившееся, сказать этого по его виду было невозможно. 

Исли отослал слуг – ждать за дверью на площадку. 

– Чем было занято ваше утро, мой дорогой? – спросил он, опережая возможные вопросы Ригальдо. – Сенешаль показал вам дворец?  
– Сенешаль, сир, с величайшим почтением перепоручил меня придворным омегам, – отозвался Ригальдо. – Они в кратчайший сроки в три голоса просветили меня обо всех великих и малых праздниках годового круга, однако большую часть названий я, к счастью, уже забыл. 

Исли усмехнулся, с удовольствием отметив, что пережитое не отобрало у Ригальдо живого ума и дурного нрава, и потянулся за сыром. Вкус оказался пресноватым, но освежающим – местный товар, добротное, но скудное производство центральных земель. Исли разжевал кусок, думая о караване с юга, которого следовало ждать не позднее, чем на будущей неделе. 

– Однако первым делом я посетил часовню, – продолжил его супруг намного тише, наконец подняв на Исли глаза, – помолиться о здоровье его величества и о том, чтобы Господь наделил меня должным смирением.

В повисшей тишине Исли поводил ложкой в остывающем супе, совершенно не находясь с достойным ответом, а потом сказал:  
– Отрадно, что в час тяжелого испытания вы находите утешение в Господе, – и сам себе удивился. Чувствовать такую смесь вины и почти детской обиды было необычно и даже немного смешно. 

Скулы Ригальдо вспыхнули, но он тут же уставился в тарелку и принялся за еду. 

– Придворные омеги, – сообщил он, опустив ложку, – просветили меня насчет обязанностей королевы. Всех этих многочисленных церемоний и обычаев. И это… – Ригальдо помолчал, отбил пальцами по столешнице быстрый ритм и закончил: – Удручает, ваше величество. Я думаю, что обязанность правителя – приносить пользу государству и народу. 

Исли счел за лучшее продолжить жевать. 

– В замке отца, – продолжил Ригальдо, не дождавшись ни порицания, ни одобрения, – я помогал управляться со многими хозяйственными делами. Закупки, порядок проведения работ, распределение запасов… 

«Охота на мелкое зверье, рыбалка, осмотр полей и пастбищ, конюшни», – мысленно продолжил Исли. Бедное дитя, да он ведь привык постоянно быть при деле. Исли припомнил, как придворные омеги обихаживали его матушку, не давая той поднять ничего тяжелее иголки.

Мальчик принялся крошить в суп кусочек хлеба, потом спохватился и убрал руки со стола. 

– Куда подевались мои манеры, – пробормотал Ригальдо, глядя в сторону. – Придворные омеги пришли бы в ужас от…  
– Перестаньте, – перебил Исли, раздражаясь от его несчастного вида и скорбных попыток держать себя в руках. – Проклятье, Ригальдо, да ведь вы королева, когда до вас дойдет? Вы можете приказать всем этим курам скакать на одной ноге от рассвета до заката – и они не посмеют ослушаться!  
– Курам, сир? – Ригальдо в упор посмотрел на него, вскинув брови. – В самом деле, сходство есть.  
– Похоже, я сболтнул лишнего, но отступать поздно, – с притворным сожалением отозвался Исли, радуясь, что разговор, черт его побери, приобрел некоторое оживление. – Не говорите им, иначе они закудахчут меня насмерть.

Ригальдо бледно улыбнулся – Исли поначалу даже глазам не поверил, настолько это было необычно.

– Так чем бы вы хотели заняться при дворе, мой дорогой? – продолжил он, наблюдая, как преображается от улыбки и без того красивое лицо его супруга. – Церемонии и балы вряд ли вас привлекают?  
– Простите, ваше величество, – Ригальдо склонил голову в притворном покаянии и спросил безо всякой связи с предыдущим: – Вы довольны обедом?

Исли покосился на блюдо с репой, ища подсказки. В голове промелькнула веселая мысль: мальчик отравил его и теперь отвлекает болтовней, ожидая первых судорог. 

– Я доволен, – осторожно ответил Исли. – Вполне достойная трапеза.  
– О, я надеялся на это, – подхватил Ригальдо живо. – Зная, что его величество делит тяготы похода с солдатами, я предположил, что он сочтет достойными себя простые блюда, не требующие чрезмерных затрат…

Внезапно поняв, к чему клонит его супруг, сочинивший такую вычурную речь, Исли не выдержал и расхохотался. Ригальдо снова зарделся и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Исли жестом попросил его помолчать. Отсмеявшись, он постарался придать лицу торжественности и начал как можно серьезнее:  
– Радость моя, я вам все разрешаю. Сенешаль в полном вашем распоряжении, пусть отчитается по тратам на содержание дворца и прислуги, по кухонным расходам и особенно – особенно! – по расходам на празднества. Я уверен, что вы с вашей деловой хваткой сумеете сократить все лишнее. Только, прошу вас, постарайтесь не переводить весь двор на хлеб и воду в одночасье. Голодный бунт среди дворян – это было бы слишком. 

На лице Ригальдо промелькнула смущение, потом обида, и наконец – нечто вроде недоверчивой радости. Он внимательно всматривался в глаза Исли, чуть сдвинув брови на переносице. 

– Спасибо, ваше величество, – пробормотал Ригальдо после недолгого молчания. – Я уверен, что смогу быть полезен. И еще одно…  
– Еще?.. – от облегчения Исли едва не рассмеялся снова. Что бы ни было в голове у его супруга на самом деле, кажется, накладывать на себя руки он пока что не собирался. Со всем остальным Исли надеялся со временем разобраться. – Вам не достаточно этих обязанностей, которые я на вас торжественно возлагаю?  
– Куры, – сказал Ригальдо, смакуя это слово с явным наслаждением. – Позволите чем-нибудь занять моих придворных омег, чтобы они поменьше тосковали о пирах и танцах? Есть что-нибудь, что они в силах сделать для армии? 

На волне дурацкого веселья Исли едва не ляпнул насчет такого необходимого солдатам борделя, но вовремя прикусил язык. 

– Благородные омеги наделены многими талантами, – произнес он как можно учтивее, – которым нет совершенно никакого применения на войне. – Увидев, что Ригальдо поник, Исли тут же продолжил: – Солдатам, однако, всегда нужны сменные сорочки.  
– Если каждая придворная омега сошьет хотя бы по паре из своего материала, это будет богоугодно и полезно, – тут же подхватил мальчик, явно обрадованный таким поворотом. – Пусть сидят и меряются швейными талантами…  
– Советую соврать им во имя благого дела, что они трудятся для рыцарей, иначе ропота не избежать, – предостерег Исли на всякий случай.  
– О, тогда они до зимы будут вышивать на исподнем свои вензеля, – откликнулся Ригальдо презрительно. – Впрочем, если вы одобряете ложь ради благого дела, я могу воззвать к их смирению и запретить вышивку… особым указом. 

Исли почувствовал, что губы сами собой разъезжаются в улыбке, взял со стола колокольчик и позвонил, вызывая слугу. Ему ужасно захотелось разделить с супругом тост за их долгое совместное правление – пока солнце не зашло за тучи, пока Ригальдо такой – красивый и открытый, говорящий без страха и не пытающийся запереться в себе.

Потому что что-то подсказывало Исли: как и солнечная погода нынешним проклятым летом, это не могло продлиться долго. 

*** 

Следующие три дня Исли имел счастье наблюдать за приходом волка в курятник.

Ригальдо обрушился на местные порядки, как ржа на поля. После его первой беседы с сенешалем тот явился пред очи Исли, возмущенно «хлопая крыльями». После второй беседы Ригальдо стал обладателем связки Очень Важных Ключей. Перед ним распахивались двери кухонь, кладовых, амбаров, погребов, ледников, оружейных, кузниц, коптилен и пивоварен. Ригальдо расхаживал по двору в сопровождении свиты и постоянно что-то записывал, подсчитывал и на кого-то рычал.

Исли, до которого новости о деятельности королевы доходили как в виде прямых жалоб, так и едва намекающих сплетен, получал истинное наслаждение. Если бы только все их трудности можно было решить так легко! Исли думал об этом днем, глядя в полное сдержанного злорадства лицо Ригальдо. Исли думал об этом и ночью, прислушиваясь к кладбищенскому молчанию, доносящемуся из-за дверей второй спальни. И само собой, он думал об этом и утром, просыпаясь вместе с петухами и некуртуазно томившим его стояком. 

На четвертый день Исли, направлявшийся смотреть привезенных с севера лошадей, вовсю расхваливаемых королевским конюшим, был подкараулен и взят в плен придворными омегами. Бесстыдно оттеснив стражу, они окружили его чирикающей птичьей стайкой, разряженной в бархат и шелк, и наперебой обрушились с жалобами на королеву. Решив подыграть своим дамам, Исли потребовал выдвинуть глашатая. Тот не замедлил выйти.

– Сир, – лепетал, лукаво косясь на Исли, юный супруг маркиза Бувиля. – Мы волнуемся. Возможно, там, откуда его величество родом, такой изнурительный труд и в порядке вещей, но мы изнемогаем...

Маркизик был прехорошенький – румяный, златоволосый, с красным, пухлым, будто созданным для поцелуев ртом. Он выглядел на пару лет моложе Ригальдо, но его темно-синее платье уже топырилось над внушительным животом. Этим своим животом он и напирал на короля, подталкиваемый в спину перешептывающимися омегами, не забывая накручивать на палец золотой локон и покусывать губы. Исли знал таких, как он. Славные ангелочки, пользующиеся браком и необходимостью беременеть и рожать как прикрытием для своих вечных шалостей. Девушки и юноши, будто созданные для того, чтобы укладываться пяточками вверх. 

Глядя на него его гримаски, Исли рассмеялся. 

– Дети мои, – ласково сказал он, прикидывая пути отступления. – С каких это пор рукоделие стало тяжелым трудом? Разве королева заставляет вас чистить хлев или таскать воду?

– Боже упаси, – выпалила виконтесса Мюро. – Но это ужасное, неизящное шитье воинских штанов и сорочек... Королева ведет строгий учет, будто замковый эконом, превратив малую гостиную в какую-то рабскую мастерскую, а за работой все подгоняет и поторапливает, не дает даже слова сказать...  
– Мы едва прерываемся на еду и питье, забыли о менестрелях, а уж о том, чтобы поиграть трик-трак, и речи не идет...  
– Это так скучно...  
– Жестоко...  
– Немыслимо...  
– И это именно то, чего нам так сильно не хватало все эти годы, – безмятежно ответил омегам Исли, – мне и вашим супругам. Вашей бесценной и жертвенной помощи. Эти нежные руки, – Исли взял мягкую лапку кудрявого омеги, предсказуемо зарумянившегося, – эти пальцы, знакомые с наперстком и иголкой, принесут нам победу в войне, ведь победить можно... только в самых лучших сорочках.

Двери, ведущие на конюшенный двор, распахнулись, и за ними в сопровождении десятка слуг, двух солдат, пятерки измотанных дам и потного сенешаля возник хмурый Ригальдо. При виде короля в плену дорогих платьев он слегка сбился с шага. На миг у Исли мелькнула безумная мысль, что королеве и впрямь пришло в голову заставить своих омег чистить конюшни. А в следующий миг он понял, что Ригальдо, не отрываясь, смотрит на тонкие пальцы маркизика в его руке. Исли мгновенно представил, как выглядит со стороны, улыбающийся, окруженный кокетничающими, плодовитыми, ухоженными омегами.

Он без лишней спешки, чинно выпустил чужую руку и кивнул омегам, подав знак, что требует свободы.

– А вот и государыня, – с добродушным смешком сказал он. – Как удачно, что вы все собрались здесь, чтобы ее встретить.

Опустив глаза, омеги послушно присели, приветствуя королеву, и златокудрый мальчик, не смотря на свое положение, присел вместе с ними. 

– Неужели вы прежде меня посмотрели новых жеребят? – с любопытством спросил Исли, когда Ригальдо очень медленно поравнялся с ним.  
– Доброе утро, ваше величество, – сказал Ригальдо невыразительно, – да, конюхи ими очень гордятся. Но вообще-то я навещал Мрака. Мне показалось, он скучает в деннике, и я просил чаще его выводить.  
– Я не сомневаюсь, что за вашим конем будет самый надлежащий уход, – кивнул Исли. – Вот увидите, скучать ему не позволят.

Что еще сказать, он не знал: мешала толпа разряженных придворных. Они так и застыли в своих поклонах, поскольку Ригальдо не сделал им знака подняться. Пауза затягивалась. Пухлогубый мальчик больше не улыбался. Исли посмотрел на него с жалостью, а потом перевел взгляд на супруга. 

Тот смотрел сверху вниз на беременного мальчишку, и его лицо было бледным, а ноздри раздувались, как у дракона. Взгляд Ригальдо исполнился ярости и глубокой, глухой тоски. 

– Скука, ваше величество, страшная вещь, – ровно произнес Ригальдо. – Мне всегда говорили, что от нее приключаются всякие неприятности и разные глупые болезни. Мне кажется, здесь кое-кто скучает. Прямо-таки томится от безделья. Можете встать, дамы и господа, – добавил он, будто нехотя, и стайка омег в полной тишине подчинилась. – Ступайте за мной. Если у вас нет достойного занятия, то я вам его подыщу.  
– Ваши величества, – прокурлыкал за левым плечом у Исли подкравшийся сенешаль. – Если вам будет угодно развеять скуку, то должен сообщить, что сегодня в ворота постучалась труппа бродячих актеров. Прикажете выгнать или пустить, пусть дадут представление?

Омеги, цепочкой выстроившиеся за Ригальдо, дружно разахались и захлопали в ладоши.

– Как того пожелает моя королева, – сказал Исли. – Мой голос всецело принадлежит ей. Как и мое сердце.

Дамы снова захлопали. Кудрявый мальчик потерялся за чужими спинами. Ригальдо дернул плечом.

– Мне все равно, – сказал он, отвернувшись. – Хотите – пусть дадут представление. 

Исли нащупал руку Ригальдо в складках платья и незаметно ее пожал. Тот сделал вид, что не заметил. 

 

***

По случаю выступления комедиантов в главный зал внесли кресла и скамьи, на которых расположились придворные зеваки. Исли впечатлило их количество, и он вынужденно признался себе, что Ригальдо прав: занятый войной и бедствиями государства, король не заметил, сколько расплодилось бездельников и дармоедов в его собственном доме.

Омеги перешептывались в ожидании забавы – до Исли долетали обрывки вопросов, которые они задавали друг другу так возбужденно, будто соседям могло быть известно нечто большее о предстоящем зрелище. 

На фоне этого пестрого птичьего базара королева в темно-зеленом с серебром платье, со своей строгой прической и отрешенным лицом выглядела последним оплотом благочестия и благоразумия. Ригальдо, застыв в кресле, следил за тем, как в центр зала выносят немногочисленные декорации для спектакля: несколько больших тыкв, короткую скамью и «забор» из нестроганых досок на подпорках.

– Позвольте, ваши величества, и вы, досточтимые господа и дамы, представить на ваш суд пьесу, столько же занимательную, сколь и поучительную, повествующую о превратностях любви, немыслимых злоключениях и счастливом вмешательстве высших сил, удачно разрешивших временные трудности! – провозгласил бородатый распорядитель комедиантов, в своей красно-зелено тунике и желтых штанах уже сам по себе представляющий довольно потешное зрелище. Он низко поклонился, явив собравшимся лысину блестящую и круглую, как тонзура, и самые несдержанные омеги тут же захихикали в платочки. 

Исли махнул рукой, разрешая, и покосился на супруга. Тот даже бровью не повел. 

Тем временем на импровизированной сцене появился юноша-альфа, изображающий праздное шатание. Он покрутился туда-сюда, корча глупые рожи, а потом заприметил разбросанные тыквы. Лицо его озарила идиотская улыбка, он поднял одну из тыкв и, повертев ее в руках, нежно огладил. Зрители разразились смехом. Ну что же, тыква в самом деле формой напоминала пышный зад. 

Ригальдо едва заметно отодвинулся, будто хотел оказаться от своего мужа и государя как можно дальше.

Между тем комедиант принялся любовно пестовать тыкву, так и этак лаская ее ложбинки и выпуклости. Придворные покатывались со смеху, и по их лицам Исли с удивлением понял, что эта завуалированная и вместе с тем абсолютно непристойная демонстрация вожделения их искренне умиляет и даже волнует. Вдруг юноша замер, будто прислушиваясь, насторожился, а потом уморительно заметался с тыквой в руках, явно ища, куда бы ее спрятать, и вместо того, чтобы вернуть в кучу к прочим, суетливо сунул под лавку. Из-за «забора» выплыла, покачивая бедрами, набеленная и нарумяненная сверх всякой меры омега с корзиной цветов в руках. Она явно изображала девицу на выданье, но даже под слоем краски было видно, что девицей эта особа была во время перемирия двадцатилетней давности. Когда она проходила мимо скамейки, у которой мялся молодой альфа, он схватил ее поперек талии, рывком усадил и, сев рядом, крепко прижал к себе. Дамы в зале разахались. 

Исли взглянул на своего супруга. Ригальдо хмурился, недоуменно и немного сердито. О господи.

Дальше пантомима понеслась, как пустая телега с холма, – подразумевая бестолковую беготню, брань и вопли всех свидетелей и невольных участников. Омега вырывалась и картинно извивалась, альфа хватал ее за руки, пытался приобнять, ухватить за грудь или за зад. Следовало признать мастерство престарелой девицы: выкручивалась и уклонялась она с непревзойденной ловкостью, не иначе как благодаря богатому жизненному опыту. Под конец юноша почти сумел приложиться губами к напомаженному рту своей зазнобы, но она, оттолкнув кавалера, влепила ему звонкую пощечину. 

Дамы принялись хлопать в ладоши. 

Бросив юноше в лицо охапку цветов, омега схватила наполовину опустевшую корзину и возмущенно скрылась за «забором». Погрустневший альфа уселся обратно на скамью, а потом, просветлев лицом, достал из-под нее тыкву и с глупой и мечтательной рожей вернулся к своему прежнему поглаживанию. Придворные встретили этот поворот событий одобрительным ропотом. Юноша сделал такое движение пальцами, будто выискивал в тыкве… отверстие. Альфы неприличнейшим образом захохотали, будто в самом деле увидели нечто чрезвычайно забавное, и Исли поймал себя на мысли о том, что, смотри он этот спектакль вместе с солдатами в военном лагере, ржал бы во все горло. Но здесь был Ригальдо, который одним своим присутствием делал такой балаган неуместным и неловким. Исли снова бросил на него взгляд – как и следовало ожидать, на скулах у его королевы уже проступил румянец, и, судя по плотно сжатым губам, даже крайне скудного опыта Ригальдо хватило, чтобы понять эти откровенные сальности.

За «забором», где пряталась труппа, ритмично ударили бубны, и взорам зрителей предстали несколько смеющихся, молоденьких юношей и девушек, разодетых в праздничные крестьянские платья, с лентами и цветами в волосах. Все эти омеги были настолько красивее и свежее той, к которой главный герой только что приставал, что его грубые ухаживания стали выглядеть еще глупее и уродливее. Альфу увлекли в нехитрый танец, по большей части состоящий из кружения и кривляний. Незадачливый кавалер бросался то за красоткой в розовом, то за жеманником в голубом, но все ускользали, смеясь и корча рожицы, и в конечном итоге, повеселив публику, исчезли так же, как появились, незаметно утащив с собой вожделенную тыкву. 

И тут истосковавшийся по ласке альфа, горестно потоптавшись на месте, заприметил дыру в «заборе». 

Дальше Исли смотрел, борясь с желанием закрыть лицо рукой и в который раз приходя к выводу, что солдатня на передовой и высокое дворцовое собрание на самом деле мало чем отличаются, кроме того, что первые храбрее и честнее. Молодой альфа под бурные вопли ободрения пристроился к дыре и принялся совершать бедрами характерные движения, все быстрее и быстрее. И когда его наслаждение достигло пика, он попытался освободиться от нежной хватки своей деревянной возлюбленной, но ничего не вышло. Толпа дворян радостно улюлюкала, забыв обо всяких манерах, а бедный комедиант стонал и подвывал, как бы призывая на помощь небеса. Посреди наиболее горестного вопля из-за «забора» повалил благоухающий цветной дым, и в его клубах на сцену выпорхнуло юное созданье, златокудрая омега в возмутительном наряде, открывающем стройные ноги почти до колен. В руках она держала тонкую, гладко отполированную палочку с деревянной звездочкой на конце.

– А это еще что такое, сир? – прошептали Исли на ухо, и он вздрогнул. Ригальдо ожег ему кожу дыханием.  
– По-видимому, фея-крестная, – ответил он шепотом. – Вы разве не читали сказок? 

Ригальдо промолчал, будто его король и господин ляпнул какую-то несусветную глупость. 

Фея прелестно изобразила хихиканье, прикрыв маленький рот ладошкой, а после сделала сложный пасс своей палочкой, и из-за «забора» снова повалил розовый дым. Исли решил, что нужно обязательно послать кого-нибудь из слуг выведать секрет этого колдовства: чем черт не шутит, если его получиться сделать побольше да погуще, это может быть весьма полезно. Пока государя одолевали мысли стратегического толка, чародейство феи-крестной избавило героя-любовника от неприятности. С дурашливой улыбкой он потер мотню, что снова было встречено публикой ревом, смехом и хлопками. Когда шум утих, за кулисами раздалось мужское пение. В песне труппа наконец-то попыталась изложить историю словами: этот юноша добивался девы многие годы, но был для нее недостаточно красив, богат и силен, оттого не получал удовлетворения своим желаниям. Ибо дева все ждала кого-то лучшего, отваживая всех кавалеров, и так блюла свою честь, будто это была королевская казна. О прекрасная фея, пел невидимый комедиант, альфе нужна омега покорная и любвеобильная, ласковая и послушная. 

Даже песня не помешала Исли услышать, как Ригальдо втянул носом воздух. И от этого Исли, королю и повелителю, стало отчетливо не по себе.

Фея взяла альфу за руку и повела его в танец. К пению присоединился женский голос, спрашивающий, зачем такому статному юноше старая дева, когда столько прекрасных омег ждет его внимания. На сцену между тем вышла та самая «красотка», уже без корзины и в другом платье, поярче и побогаче, чем прежде. Увидев, что ее воздыхатель танцует с развратной девицей, омега принялась презабавно раздувать щеки, изображая возмущение, и от этого густо наложенная на ее лицо краска вся пошла трещинами. Публика в очередной раз взорвалась хохотом, и вместе с ней, согнувшись пополам, стал хохотать и главный герой, потому что фея развернула его к возлюбленной, позволив в полной мере насладиться ее преображением. Он ржал и тыкал пальцем, а Исли смотрел только на то, как все сильнее белеют пальцы Ригальдо, вцепившегося в подлокотник мертвой хваткой. 

Освистанная дева убежала со сцены, а юношу с песнями окружили все те же омеги, теперь позволяющие себя приобнимать и целовать в щеки, потому что этот альфа стал свободен. 

Когда труппа вышла на поклон и отзвучали овации, Исли встал и объявил, что комедианты немало усладили слух и взоры двора, однако в такое тревожное время великим мира сего не пристало развлекаться, так что одного представления будет вполне достаточно, а оплату за труды можно взять у сенешаля. «Идите-ка подобру-поздорову, пока королева не призвала на ваши головы громы и молнии», – так и хотелось добавить ему. Придворные недовольно зароптали. Исли милостиво отпустил всех вернуться к своим богоугодным делам, однако вассалы не спешили расходиться, живо обсуждая подробности непотребства, коим им посчастливилось насладиться. 

Тогда Исли отважился посмотреть на своего супруга. Бледный как смерть, что живо напомнило о дне их помолвки, Ригальдо уставился куда-то в стену. 

– Позволите покинуть вас, ваше величество? – спросил он очень тихо. – Мне нездоровиться. 

Исли погладил его по руке, с сожалением отметив, что Ригальдо закаменел от прикосновения, и сделал знак королевской страже.

– Ступайте, мой дорогой, разумеется. Вам следует больше отдыхать, вы совсем себя извели трудами на благо королевства. 

Ригальдо вскинул на него взгляд – до того обиженный и грустный, что Исли принялся лихорадочно соображать, что же такого сказал. Но его супруг уже встал и, не оглядываясь, пошел к выходу из зала, и спина его была прямой и напряженной, а голова – высоко поднятой. 

От всего этого навряд ли можно было ждать чего-то хорошего. 

***

До самого вечера Исли, приведя в смятение и легкую панику своих рыцарей, проверял состояние замковых казарм и вооружения солдат. Когда стемнело и продолжать можно было разве что при свечах и факелах, Исли вынужденно признался себе, что у него закончились придирки, а никаких серьезных проступков так и не выискалось. Подосланные сенешалем слуги уже дважды интересовались, не желает ли его величество отужинать, и на третий раз, словно в дурацкой сказке, он согласился, приказав накрыть в опочивальне. 

Исли едва успел отломить хлеба, когда дверь в покои королевы открылась и на пороге появился Ригальдо. На нем было темно-синее домашнее платье, запахивающееся спереди и подвязанное широким поясом, а в треугольном вырезе виднелась тонкая сорочка. Волосы Ригальдо были распущены, одна прядь переброшена наперед – смолянисто блестящая в свете свечей, будто гадюка. Мальчик сделал шаг, и, опустив взгляд, Исли увидел, что он босой. 

За спиной, в покоях королевы было темно, но Ригальдо не выглядел сонным, и у Исли закралось нехорошее подозрение, что его поджидали во мраке, как доверчивую добычу. 

– Мой дорогой? – он постарался придать голосу легкости. – Чему я обязан видеть вас так поздно?

Ригальдо ответил не сразу. Его пальцы принялись теребить пояс, а потом он словно осознал, что делает, опустил руки и сказал:  
– Я пришел спросить, чем могу служить его величеству.

У Исли возникло немалое желание воспользоваться этим предложением наиприятнейшим для себя образом, наплевав на все хлопоты о душевном состоянии своей королевы. В конце концов, тот, кто говорит, должен быть готов отвечать за свои слова делом… и телом.

Кажется, похабная пьеса о любовном томлении распалила его куда сильнее, чем он сам готов был себе признаться. 

– Вы немало меня обяжете, – сказал он, – если перестанете ломать комедию и прямо скажете, что задумали. 

Ригальдо вспыхнул и ухватился за дверной косяк.

– Комедию? – почти прошипел он, сузив глаза. Исли так и прирос к стулу: ему не раз доводилось видеть, как мальчик обращается в подобной манере к слугам и домочадцам в замке Двух Рек, но ни разу Ригальдо не позволял себе ничего такого в разговоре с королем. – Мне нужно придерживаться правил хорошего представления, столько же занимательного, сколь и поучительного? Или ограничиться смирением и послушанием господину? – с каждым вопросом он говорил все громче, пока не перешел на крик. – Задрать юбку до колена или вовсе снять платье? Быть готовым отдаться по первому зову – или его величеству интересно завоевывать крепости? Как мне поступить, мой господин?

Его голос сорвался, на щеках горели яркие пятна, рот кривился. Впервые на памяти Исли Ригальдо выглядел не только по-настоящему злым, но и совершенно не красивым. 

– Мой дорогой, – произнес Исли, вставая из-за стола. Ригальдо отшатнулся – не такой уж смелый, каким хочет казаться, – вы испытываете мое терпение. Мне казалось, мы все уже с вами выяснили, и не вынуждайте короля повторять его клятвы. – Он подошел вплотную к Ригальдо, с вызовом задравшему подбородок, чтобы смотреть Исли в глаза. – И если вы хотите видеть в вашем законном супруге похотливое животное, у которого нет ни совести, ни сострадания, то, пожалуй, мне придется запереть вас в какой-нибудь башне с зарешеченными окнами. Можете там лелеять жалость к себе до самой течки, пока ваша сегодняшняя эскапада насчет платья не станет уместной! 

И с этими словами, тяжело выдохнув, Исли взял свою королеву за плечи и буквально вытолкнул за порог, после чего захлопнул дверь и с удовольствием повернул ключ в замке. 

В покоях королевы что-то с грохотом разбилось о стену – и снова настала благословенная тишина. Исли вернулся за стол и, сунув в рот кусочек сыра, принялся усердно жевать. А потом поймал себя на мысли: «Вот ведь чертово наказание, реповая невеста!» – совершенно неизящно прыснул со смеху и поспешил запить конфуз вином. 

Исли отсалютовал кубком запертой двери. Густые тени по углам напомнили, как в детстве он боялся темноты, потому что был уверен, что она кишит чудовищами. Потом отец вложил в его ручонки тренировочный меч и пояснил, что всякому чудовищу можно хорошенько ткнуть в глаз – оно и присмиреет, чтобы не лишиться второго. 

Ну что же, покойный батюшка, чтоб его там черти под бока вилами не тыкали, не дал никаких ценных советов на случай, если угораздило жениться на чудовище – пусть и прехорошеньком. Не пропустите зрелища, благородные господа: Ригальдо Алонзо Ринс, королева и матушка многострадальному Ладвику, гроза бездельников и благодетель армии, целомудренный и строгий – и пьющий кровь супруга ежедневно не менее чем по столовой ложке.

***

– Королева необыкновенно мила, – сказала Исли аретузский посол, моряк и путешественник Дана Сантьяго. – Как дикая вязкая ягода... Как это у вас на севере говорится... Терп?  
– Терн, – поправил Исли, пряча ухмылку за кубком. – Терн – терпкая ягода. Очень колючая.

Госпожа Сантьяго, чернявая смуглая альфа, прибывшая с дипломатической миссией, превратила свой визит в форменное бедствие. Исли все-таки пришлось дать небольшой пир, потому что посол обрушилась на столицу с подлинно аретузским шиком: в тронный зал ее сопровождали невольники всех четырех полов, караван подарков и леопард на цепи. Посол цветисто превозносила хвалу правлению Исли, рассыпала вокруг себя блики от алмазного ожерелья на шее и слишком долго задерживала возле своих губ пальцы Ригальдо каждый раз, когда наклонялась поцеловать руку королевы.

В какой-то момент Исли, знакомый с Даной Сантьяго не первый год и обычно получавший искреннее удовольствие от созерцания постных рож совета в ее присутствии, вдруг почувствовал, что с него хватит. Все пакты были заключены и подписаны еще днем, а поздний пир и неумеренные возлияния способствовали лишь ненужной хандре и неуместной откровенности, опасной подле чужого посла. Не содействовало хорошему времяпрепровождению и общество Ригальдо, просидевшего весь вечер рядом, молча вертя в руках позолоченный кубок. Его супруг столько раз подавал слуге знак наполнить кубок, что Исли уже стал подумывать, как бы поделикатнее выставить королеву в опочивальню. К счастью, Ригальдо сбежал сам, угрюмо сославшись на головную боль. Отчасти этому способствовало вино, отчасти, как подозревал Исли, – становящиеся все более раскованными откровения посла об одинокой моряцкой жизни. Если верить Дане Сантьяго, в каждом порту восточного моря ее ждала хотя бы одна временная жена.

Исли не мог сказать, что преждевременный уход супруга его расстроил. 

– Прошу прощения, – сказал Исли послу, сделав знак приблизиться распорядителю пира, – но мой долг верного супруга – пойти и справиться о здоровье моего омеги. Вы же неограниченно можете пользоваться моим гостеприимством, или, если хотите, мой человек проведет вас по дворцу и обеспечит всем необходимым... В том числе и обществом придворных омег.  
– Особенно обществом омег! – лукаво сказала посол и понизила голос. – Хотя я предпочла бы сейчас быть на вашем месте... Хранить супружескую верность гораздо приятнее, когда супруг так пригож, и уже час как, по-видимому, ожидает ваше величество в опочивальне!

Подавив желание немедленно утопить посла в бочке с мальвазией, Исли вежливо рассмеялся.

– К счастью, Господь все устроил так, что каждый из нас в эту ночь останется при своем.

По пути через замковые галереи он обнаружил, что весь хмель от выпитого им сладкого вина куда-то испарился, оставив только глухую усталость и желание спать. Исли был рад этому не слишком достойному состоянию, малодушно оттягивая следующий визит в спальню королевы. После «поучительной» во всех смыслах пьесы и последовавшей глупой ссоры прошло уже три дня, за которые Исли так и не нашел времени пообщаться с супругом наедине. Они виделись только в присутствии слуг и придворных, среди которых – Исли должен был это признать – Ригальдо вел себя безукоризненно, но по вечерам, когда король возвращался в свои покои, из комнат королевы не доносилось ни звука. При мысли о том, что он снова может увидеть на лице Ригальдо то выражение, с которым мальчик орал на него после представления, Исли становилось смешно и тошно, поэтому уже три дня, как дверь в смежные комнаты оставалась заперта. 

– Стойте здесь и никого не впускайте. Особенно похотливых послов, – с зевком скомандовал Исли своей страже, оставляя ее за порогом. Слугу, караулившего со свечой, чтобы помочь раздеться, он прогнал и тут же пожалел об этом, пробираясь ощупью к постели. Аретузское вино подсовывало ему под ноги то ковер, то кресло, то стойку для оружия. Не хватало, чтобы завтра король вышел к придворным с подбитым глазом. Это наверняка добавило бы волнующих сплетен о нем и о Ригальдо.

Будто отвечая его мыслям, откуда-то донесся тихий звук. Исли замер, и звук повторился. Обрывочный, легкий полувсхлип-полустон. 

Черт! 

Уже добравшись до самой кровати, он развернулся и двинулся к столу, нащупал свечу и огниво и высек искру, отчаянно сдерживая желание выругаться.

Он знал, черт возьми, знал, что так и будет. 

Его омега ревел ночами в своей комнате, когда коронованный супруг не мог его видеть.

Это было до того обидно и неправильно, что Исли без колебаний шагнул к двери, бесшумно отомкнул замок и, мрачный и взведенный, ввалился на половину супруга. 

Последовавшее он запомнил в мелочах.

Сначала он услышал дыхание. Прерывистое и частое, то замирающее на пике долгой паузой, то снова торопливо нарастающее.

Огарок свечи в его руке отбросил неровную дорожку света на полу, обрисовал фигуру самого Исли – высокий черный силуэт с поднятой рукой, причудливо переплел пятна света и тени на постели. Пятна шевелились. Прищурившись, Исли разглядел откинутое одеяло, раздвинутые голые коленки и характерные движения рук. Услышал столь же характерные звуки, навевающие мысли о маслобойне, а вслед за ними – сладкий, гортанный стон.

Тень Исли на стене ошарашенно качнула головой – и стон оборвался на растерянной ноте.

В полном молчании Исли смотрел, как его супруг медленно садится на своем ложе, и впитывал взглядом все: растрепавшуюся косу, задранный подол, голое плечо в вороте сползшей ночной рубашки. По виду Ригальдо было не похоже, чтобы он бурно рыдал. Совсем наоборот. 

«Ну конечно, – со странной смесью печали, негодования и облегчения подумал Исли. – Выходит, мы тут совсем не дураки потешить плоть. А как доходит до необходимости согреть своего короля, так лучше смерть, чем позор. Сукин ты сын!» 

Усталость, ревность и беспокойство, копившиеся в нем последние недели, не позволили ему опустить завесу жалости над этой сценой. Он шагнул вперед и, привалившись спиной к закрывшейся двери, почти весело спросил:  
– Любовь моя, а вам известно, что святая церковь почитает ваши действия непристойным грехом?

И поднял свечу выше, чтоб получше насладиться реакцией Ригальдо.

Посмотреть было на что.

Его юный супруг, часто и близоруко моргающий от света, стал настолько багровым, что посоперничал бы в цвете со свеклой. Он скрестил ноги и неосознанным защитным жестом прижал к животу подушку, точно она могла скрыть приметы его стыдных действий. На Исли Ригальдо не смотрел, уставившись на столбик кровати. 

Исли не ждал, что мальчик в этой ситуации найдется с ответом, и поэтому был удивлен, услышав его голос. 

– Ну что вы, сир, – глухо сказал Ригальдо, терзая косу. – Грех – тратить впустую плодородное семя альфы... А я – омега. С омег какой спрос?

И выпрямился настолько, насколько это было можно, взмыленный, красный, по-прежнему прожигая взглядом резной столбик.

Уже приготовивший следующую порцию шпилек Исли одобрительно фыркнул. Но потом, решив не идти так быстро у мальчишки на поводу, добавил в голос строгости и спросил:  
– Надеюсь, объектом вашей страсти не послужила посол Сантьяго, потому что иначе мне пришлось бы обвинить вас в измене... государству и королю?

Вот тут-то скверный мальчик взглянул на него и обиженно спросил:  
– Сир, вы издеваетесь?  
– Ни в коей мере, – смертельно серьезно сказал Исли, вертя огарок: фитиль почти догорел, и капли воска обжигали пальцы. – Ибо только внезапно поразившим вас чувством я могу объяснить сей... непривычный завидный пыл.

У Ригальдо что-то дрогнуло в лице. А в следующее мгновение он отвернулся и рухнул на подушки. «Проклятье», – подумал Исли. Но против его ожидания мальчишка не стал рыдать. Пошарив в щели между тюфяком и массивным резным изголовьем, он извлек оттуда... потертый кожаный ремень. Очень знакомый ремень.

– Сир, это ваш подарок, – сказал Ригальдо, держа пояс Исли. Голос у него странно звенел. – Вы носили его на войне и в походах, до сих пор он пахнет вами. Я держу его здесь, потому что не нашел другого тайника, куда слуги не сунут свой нос. Не проходит ни дня, чтобы я не дотронулся до него, когда ложусь спать... Как вы думаете, о ком я при этом думаю? О после Сантьяго?..

Исли выронил свечу и торопливо затоптал огарок, прежде чем занялся бы ковер. Это случилось как можно более вовремя. Теперь уже он не хотел, чтобы Ригальдо видел его лицо.

Погрузившийся в темноту мальчик тихо и несчастно сопел.

Исли вытер руки о тунику и двинулся на этот звук. Присел на край кровати.

– Тогда почему?.. – он не договорил. Ригальдо и так должен был его понять.  
– Не знаю, – еле слышно откликнулся тот. – Но я не могу так, как надо. Как будто вся моя сущность восстает против этого. Больно, стыдно... Дурная, дрянная из меня омега...  
– Охо-хо, – сказал Исли и покачал головой, почувствовав, как улетучивается его желание идти спать, уступая место жалости, странной нежности и азарту. – А идите-ка сюда.

Он обнял Ригальдо за плечи и сразу же ощутил, как эти плечи напряглись под его рукой. Исли погладил его по волосам.

– Да не бойтесь вы, – он старался говорить добродушно и весело. – Я совсем не хочу причинять вам страдания. Помните, я обещал показать, как это возможно по-иному? Вы ведь не думали, что вот это самое, что вы сейчас делали, станет гораздо приятнее, если делать это вдвоем?

Темнота откликнулась шокированно и осторожно:  
– Сир?..  
– Ага, – отозвался Исли, скинул сапоги и улегся на развороченную постель с ногами. Нарочно не стал раздеваться целиком, ограничившись тем, что распустил завязки штанов. Нашел в темноте руку Ригальдо и пристроил ее куда следует. А сам принудил супруга улечься рядом, обнял за плечи и подтянул его длинную ночную рубашку до бедер.

Ригальдо дышал рядом совершенно беззвучно, но Исли чувствовал, как вздымается его грудь.

Член Ригальдо лег в ладонь, как влитой. Исли погладил его, чувствуя, как внутри шелковистой, мягкой плоти прокатывается первый долгий толчок крови. 

– Сир, а как же... грех? – с чем-то похожим на вызов вновь заговорил проклятый мальчишка.  
– Что вы! Какой же это грех между супругами! – радуясь, что архиепископ не может его слышать, вдохновенно понес Исли. – Я вам больше скажу. В эпоху святых походов это не считалось грехом между рыцарем и оруженосцем. Сами подумайте. Какой же это грех, если... поход святой!  
– А если у меня не получится? – выдал Ригальдо свой последний блистательный аргумент. Его рука исследовала территорию в штанах Исли так же осторожно, как лазутчик, изучающий укрепления чужой крепости, но Исли чувствовал: гарнизон крепости уже поднят по тревоге и ждет.

Он повернул голову, коснулся губами горячего уха, прихватил мочку и лизнул.

– А я уверен, что отлично получится, – сказал он тихо, настойчиво понуждая руку Ригальдо двигаться смелее и одновременно поглаживая его самого. – Здесь не требуется иного опыта, кроме того, который у вас уже есть. Ну, давайте, радость моя. Делайте так, как бы вы хотели, чтоб было хорошо вам.  
– Прямо так? – неожиданно деловито уточнил Ригальдо. Его пальцы куда-то исчезли, но прежде чем Исли успел испытать досаду, вернулись на место – скользкие от омежьей смазки. «Боже, он знает в этом толк», – подумал Исли, с трудом справившись с дыханием. Его сердце сильно забилось, а член тяжело и болезненно качнулся. Он закрыл глаза и продолжил рассеянно и ласково тешить Ригальдо, а вслух сказал:  
– Да, прямо так.

И тогда Ригальдо, которого он все еще прижимал к себе, встрепенулся и навалился сверху, закинул на Исли ногу, вынуждая его перекатиться на спину. А затем, часто дыша в губы, обхватил его член влажной жаркой ладонью и задрочил, двигая кулаком с изрядной сноровкой – так, словно задумал выдоить царственного супруга до капли, до того, как тому придет в голову мысль использовать своего омегу как-то еще.


	4. Chapter 4

– Солнце мое? – удивился Исли, увидев Ригальдо, терпеливо ждущего на балконе галереи. Поодаль маялись скукой два солдата. Исли оценил предусмотрительность супруга: избегая внимания двора, он все-таки обеспечил себе сопровождение, приличия и безопасности ради. – Мне кажется, или вы второй день подкарауливаете меня, чтобы что-то обсудить? 

– Так и есть, сир. Но у меня деликатное дело, а рядом с вами все время кто-нибудь есть.  
– Если оно такое деликатное, – Исли замедлил шаги, и они с Ригальдо неспешно двинулись по галерее, – почему бы не поговорить о нем вечером в спальне?  
– Не настолько деликатное, чтобы тратить на него ваше вечернее время.

«Ого!» – подумал Исли, и настроение у него резко поднялось. Он встретился глазами с Ригальдо – и мальчик выдержал его взгляд, улыбаясь спокойно и чуть-чуть горделиво.

Что ж, Исли его понимал.

Что касается его самого, то уже не первый день король и государь ходил со смутным ощущением, что попал в какую-то дурацкую сказку, потому что только внезапным заступничеством «феи розового дыма» можно было объяснить превращение их с Ригальдо супружеской жизни из совсем безнадежной в… очень странную. Ибо после той ночи, когда он застал своего мальчика за рукоблудием в темноте одинокой спальни, этот грех настолько плотно вошел в жизнь Исли, как не бывало ни в отрочестве, ни в затяжных походах. Мысль об этом неизменно и смешила, и ужасала его, но, глядя на успокоившегося Ригальдо, переставшего вздрагивать от любого прикосновения и, кажется, всерьез отдавшегося фантазиям о рыцарях и оруженосцах, он думал: «Пусть уж лучше так, чем с ненавистью и слезами».

Лишь бы, о господи, как в глупой сказке, у них не выросли волосы на ладонях.

– Чего же вы хотите? – спросил Исли, вынырнув из своих грез.  
– Справедливости, – серьезно ответил Ригальдо, и Исли подумал, что поспешил радоваться.  
– Какого рода?  
– Дело в придворных омегах, сир.  
– Они снова вам докучают?  
– Нет. То есть да. Они не пристают, потому что весь курятник занят делом, но кое-что не дает мне покоя. Позавчера, как вы знаете, двор предпринял увеселительную поездку на местные виноградники... Мне пришлось руководить этим балаганом.

Исли засмеялся. Традиция Зреющего Винограда, с пикником между шпалер, купанием в реке, поеданием козьего сыра и обильными возлияниями должна была стать недюжинным испытанием терпения его угрюмой королевы. Впрочем, учитывая дождливую погоду, Исли не сомневался, что Ригальдо быстро свернул пикничок.

– Неужели дамы перепились прошлогодним вином?  
– Нет, хотя я думал, что этим все кончится. Когда они переодевались в купальные балахоны, я заметил, что графиня Ладло пыталась улизнуть, и заставил ее вернуться, думая, что она опять задумала какую-то пакость. Сир, я увидел ее раздетой. У нее вся спина в чудовищных синяках. Муж ее избивает. Он просто конченый ревнивец. 

Исли вздохнул. 

– Считается, что все, чем супруги занимаются в спальне, касается их двоих. О ваших синяках тоже много судачили, но только мы знаем, что в действительности происходит в нашей постели.

Скулы Ригальдо порозовели. Исли подумал, что ему будет чертовски не хватать, если жизнь при дворе отучит Ригальдо легко краснеть. Но его супруг был не намерен сдаваться:  
– Иногда происходящее в спальне бесчеловечно и начинает грозить серьезным увечьем.   
– Для таких случаев есть суд и церковь.  
– Ладло не пойдет в королевский суд, потому что боится своего мужа, и к архиепископу не обратится, потому что граф – сын его кузена.  
– Ригальдо, – перебил Исли, с удовольствием разглядывая его разгоряченное лицо. – Почему вы так расположены к ней? Она ваша наперсница? Близкая подруга?  
– Упаси бог, – искренне сказал его супруг и оперся о балюстраду. – Она редкая дура и курица. К тому же она из тех, кто кличет меня Реповой невестой.

Исли набрал полную грудь воздуха. Он мечтал выкорчевать это паршивое прозвище, но подозревал, что оно останется в веках.

– Не в глаза, разумеется, – мрачно сказал Ригальдо. – Но я не глухой.  
– И вы переживаете за нее?  
– Сир, ни одно существо не заслуживает такого обращения. Церковь учит, что омеги слабы духовно, потому что «особые дни» делают их безвольными и покорными воле альф. Поэтому-то омег и воспитывают с детства нежными и кроткими, направляя все их помыслы в сторону рождения и воспитания детей. Считается, что такая слабость и покорность должна вызывать заботу и поклонение со стороны альф, как в балладах, но на деле это означает, что омеги бесправны и ничтожны по самой своей сути. Это приводит к безнаказанности. Нельзя измываться над дворянкой в спальне или пороть арапником на конюшне.   
– Ладло избивали арапником на конюшне? – уточнил Исли.

Ригальдо помолчал, глядя в сторону.

– Не ее, сир.

Исли шагнул к нему.

– Ригальдо...  
– Это было давно, – торопливо сказал Ригальдо, непроизвольно отклоняясь назад. Исли не успел и глазом моргнуть, как он уже сидел, забывшись, на широких перилах, как простой мальчишка. – В шестнадцать лет. И я никогда в полной мере не ощущал себя кротким омегой, так что мне было легче. Но я ничего не забыл.  
– Слезьте, вы упадете.  
– Я держусь. 

Исли молча ухватил его за талию и резко поставил на пол. Он попытался вызвать в себе негодование на неподобающее поведение своей королевы, но не смог. В голове вертелась только сумбурная мысль, пристойно ли колесовать своего тестя.

– Сир, я могу рассчитывать на вашу милость? – потупившись, спросил Ригальдо.  
– Чего вы добиваетесь? – устало сказал Исли. – Чтобы я изменил мировой порядок? Оспорил учение церкви о превосходстве одного пола над другим?   
– Это никому не под силу, – Ригальдо вздохнул. – Даже вам. Все, о чем я прошу: помогите наказать этого ублюдка. Это, черт возьми, моя придворная дама.   
– Вы хотите, чтобы я заключил графа под стражу за то, что он бьет жену? – уточнил Исли. – Казнил? Сослал на соляные копи?  
– Больше всего я хотел бы, чтобы ему просто разбили в кровь рожу, – искренне сказал Ригальдо. – Но я знаю, что ваше величество мудры и лучше знают, как поступить в таком случае.

– Ох, мой милый, – Исли покачал головой. – Вы разбалуете омег в королевстве. Поймите, что жизнь немного сложнее, чем представляется вам, и не надо все видеть в одном черном или белом свете.  
– Вы считаете, что я говорю глупости?  
– Нет, – устало сказал Исли. – Я считаю, что вы недавно в столице и не в курсе дворцовых дрязг. Граф Ладло действительно жесток, но его ревность вскормлена не на пустом месте. Его супруга славится своей ненормальной, пылкой, настойчивой... щедростью. Из-за нее всегда вспыхивали скандалы. Если бы не строгость ее мужа, графиня круглый год вела бы себя, словно находится в «особой поре». Мало кто при дворе нашел в себе силы ей отказать, обычно альфы падают в ее руки, как спелые груши.

Ригальдо очень кисло взглянул на него:  
– А вам графиня тоже оказывала знаки внимания?..

Исли почел за лучшее притвориться, что не расслышал, и быстро сказал:  
– Поймите, мой дорогой, вы почитаете всех омег скопом жертвами, забывая о той власти, которую они, в свою очередь, имеют над альфами.   
– Власть омег? – недоверчиво спросил Ригальдо. – Какая еще власть?  
– Такая, – Исли решил, что хватит им уже торчать на галерее, где они прекрасно просматриваются со всех сторон, приобнял Ригальдо за талию и повел к лестнице. Следом тут же забряцали снаряжением стражи. – Вот я, например, не могу отказать вам в сердечной просьбе, поэтому особым указом отправляю графа инспектировать земли в отдаленном горном районе, чтобы таким образом на некоторое время разлучить его с супругой, пока он ее не прибил. Но вы должны понимать, что оставшаяся без присмотра Ладло посеет при дворе кошачью смуту – и благодарности от нее вы вряд ли дождетесь.  
– А я, в свою очередь, – Ригальдо прикусил губу, – тоже отправлю куда-нибудь графиню. К примеру, организовать попечительство над сиротами, жертвами наводнения в приморье. Куда-нибудь, где вообще нет альф. Это будет непросто, но я что-нибудь придумаю.  
– Видите, какие мы с вами мудрые правители, – усмехнулся Исли. – Расправились с несправедливостью и угнетением еще до обеда.

Ригальдо метнул на него быстрый взгляд.

– Спасибо, сир. Но я все равно считаю, что мировой порядок жесток.  
– А об этом мы поговорим вечером, – Исли немного крепче прижал локоть супруга к себе. – Если у вас будет такое желание.

Он был более чем уверен, что под вечер желания у них будут совершенно другие.

***

Изножье старой кровати, на которой спала еще мать Исли, угрожающе скрипело. Упираясь в него левой ногой, Исли думал, что хорошо бы сменить положение, иначе наутро придется приказать звать плотника, но куда там – все, на что его сейчас хватало, это как можно шире разводить колени, тискать складки на одеяле и не шипеть при этом сквозь зубы. Под веками рассыпались огни, яркие пятна, как бывает, если долго смотреть на свечу, но Исли знал: это обман, в спальне сейчас темно. Перед тем, как раздеться и возлечь с ним, его мальчик очень педантично погасил все свечи. Перед тем, как…

Исли все-таки не выдержал и застонал, выгнулся, опираясь о тюфяк лопатками, и пошел вскидывать бедрами, яростно вбиваясь в дрочащий ему кулак. Пальцы, обхватившие его мужественность, делали свое дело так лихо и старательно, что Исли казалось: еще немного – и трение высечет искру, от которой загорятся простыни. 

Боже правый.

Наверно, Ригальдо тоже об этом подумал, потому что наклонился и молниеносно плюнул на ладонь. Трение сильной рукой сменилось влажным скольжением. Исли сглотнул. На его голый живот упала коса, и, не особо осознавая, что делает, он туго намотал ее на запястье. 

Разрядка наступила мгновенно и была острой и мучительно-сладкой. Исли обмяк и выдохнул, чувствуя, как мелко трясутся разведенные колени, а поджавшиеся яйца медленно расслабляются. Он прижал кулак с зажатой в нем косищей к груди. Под рукой затихало колотящееся сердце.

– Сир, – шепотом позвал в темноте Ригальдо, сердито, как ему показалось. – Отпустите. Неудобно…

Спохватившись, что вынуждает его тянуться за косой, Исли разжал пальцы. Было слышно, как в темноте Ригальдо шипит, тряся занемевшей рукой.

– Моим солдатам стоило бы поучиться у тебя полировке оружия и доспехов, – пробормотал Исли и пододвинулся на тюфяке так, чтоб не ломать мебель. – И выносливости, и сноровке…

Его супруг настороженно засопел в ответ. 

– Никак не пойму, когда вы смеетесь, а когда говорите серьезно, – пробурчал он, потихоньку отстраняясь. Исли потянулся и нащупал его плечо. Повел рукой дальше, по гладким мускулам груди, по плоскому животу, нырнул пальцами в жесткие кольца волос в паху. Как он и думал, член Ригальдо тоже стоял, пачкая живот выступившей на конце влагой. Исли невесомо коснулся его согнутыми пальцами. Ригальдо прерывисто вздохнул.  
– Вам совсем не обязательно это делать, – сказал он очень поспешно. – Мое дело – служить вам, а не наоборот…

«Ох, детка», – чуть не вздохнул Исли, но сдержался. Он уселся в постели удобнее, подтянул супруга поближе и заставил его сесть к себе спиной. Теперь Исли как бы обнимал его своими скрещенными ногами и руками. Правая рука, пройдя под мышкой, коснулась паха Ригальдо.

– Я не люблю быть в долгу, – шепнул он в горячее ухо. Поцеловал Ригальдо в шею, лизнул ладонь и обхватил упруго качнувшийся член, в который раз уже подумав, как же у молодых омег все красиво устроено. Никаких здоровых скалок с выпирающими узлами, торчащих из дремучих лесов остро пахнущей растительности. После того, что он узнал в замке Ринсов, Исли нет-нет да и ловил себя на мысли: смог бы он сам возжелать альфу, случись с ним такая беда, смог бы смириться с такой судьбой? На привале у реки он искоса разглядывал своих солдат, волосатые сильные тела альф-мужчин и тугие, перевитые сухожилиями тела альф-женщин, и чувствовал печаль. 

– О-о, – еле слышно произнес его омега, и Исли, спохватился, что нацеловывает и тискает его совсем уж неистово. Ригальдо откинул ему на плечо голову. Исли подумал, что на шее у мальчика могут остаться отметины.  
– Прости, – пробормотал он, целуя это же место очень нежно. Правая рука его двигалась ритмично и сильно. Ригальдо сжал его запястье, будто не верил, что его доведут до конца. Несколько раз коротко, рвано всхлипнул, запрокинул голову еще больше – кадык на шее двинулся вверх-вниз – и в три толчка выплеснул длинную струю семени. 

Исли стиснул супруга в объятиях и так вместе с ним и завалился на подушки. Нарочито громко зевнул. Пора было перебираться к себе. Он совсем не был уверен, что, если заснет рядом с Ригальдо, не попытается ночью овладеть им по-настоящему – и псу под хвост тогда пойдет их занимательная игра в добродушного рыцаря и деятельного оруженосца.

Словно подслушав его мысли, Ригальдо хрипло сказал:  
– Я все время думаю, когда же вам надоест меня щадить.  
– О, – рассеянно сказал Исли, усаживаясь на постели и спуская на пол ноги, – вы недооцениваете глубину королевского терпения.   
– И много его?  
– Бездна, – лениво отозвался Исли, набрасывая на плечи рубаху, чтобы дойти до спальни. 

Ригальдо у него за спиной завозился, натягивая одеяло, а потом неожиданно довольно сказал:  
– Значит, есть время подумать, чем еще я могу быть полезен его величеству. 

«Всего лишь до первой течки», – отчетливо произнес в голове у Исли собственный голос. Потому что, если они проведут ее вместе и мальчик понесет, это разобьет все иллюзии и окончательно изменит жизнь Ригальдо. И дай бог, чтобы он это пережил.

И впервые в жизни Исли подумал о необходимости зачать наследника как о наказании.

***

Когда посреди шахматной партии с генералом Абеляром в зал совета проник запах горьких трав, Исли поймал себя на желании принюхаться к собственным ладоням и чуть не покраснел, как мальчишка.

– Сир, – озабоченно сказал стражник, приоткрыв дверь, – королева!  
– Пригласи, – приказал Исли.

Ригальдо появился так стремительно, что его пышные юбки темно-серого шелка с золотым шитьем высоко взметнулись, когда он шагнул через порог.

Увидев спину генерала, мальчик сбился с шага.

– Прошу прощения, – он перекинул косу через плечо. – Мне сказали, совет уже окончен...  
– О, ничего страшного, – Исли указал на свободное кресло за полукруглым столом, а генерал поспешно поднялся. – Мы немного задержались, решив разыграть партию в свое удовольствие. 

Ригальдо окинул долгим взглядом доску и отвернулся, затеребил витой шнур на поясе. Исли пришла в голову разбойная идея.

– Генерал, – радушно сказал он. – Не соблаговолите ли растолковать моему супругу основные правила игры?

Ригальдо сейчас же перестал пялиться на шахматы и вопросительно глянул на Исли. Абеляр пригладил усы.

– Охотно, если его величеству это будет интересно, – вздохнул он. – Итак, есть две армии, два государства. Все фигуры имеют цель защитить своих королей.   
– Которые так устали воевать, – перебил его Исли, – что выступают очень осмотрительно и только на одну клетку.

Генерал покачал головой. Глаза Ригальдо заблестели.

– А это кто? – чинно спросил он, обращаясь к генералу, и показал на соответствующую фигуру.  
– Королева, – ответил тот.   
– Она моложе, резвее и сильнее своего короля, – подсказал Исли. – И ходит как ей угодно. 

Ригальдо кинул в его сторону косой взгляд.

– Это конный рыцарь. Он ходит на две клетки вперед и одну в сторону, – перечислял Абеляр. – Это епископ – он атакует по диагонали. Ладья патрулирует всю доску. Она ходит на любое количество пустых клеток в любом направлении. А это – пехота. Они на передовой, и сильные мира сего приносят их в жертву.  
– У белых осталось мало фигур, – заметил Ригальдо.   
– Да, я утратил две ладьи и епископа, – признался Исли. И встал, уступая свое кресло: – Хотите доиграть за меня?..  
– А это прилично? – невозмутимо спросил Ригальдо. 

Исли засмеялся.

– Не более неприлично, чем езда в «омежьем» седле. Ну, решайтесь!  
– Раз вы приказываете, – склонил голову его супруг.  
– Ваше величество, – с шутливой укоризной сказал генерал. – Вы сбегаете с поля боя? Маскируете свое поражение неизбежным поражением юной омеги?  
– Будьте снисходительны к белым, генерал, – тихо сказал Ригальдо, усаживаясь на место Исли. Он долго раскладывал вздыбившиеся юбки и складки рукавов, заставляя Абеляра вздыхать, а потом взял королеву и решительно двинул ее вперед.  
– Ох, дитя, – вздохнул генерал, закатив глаза, – кто же так делает. Мне больно это видеть, но... Вы ее потеряли.

Он аккуратно двинул черным рыцарем и забрал королеву.

– Ваш следующий ход?..  
– Мат, – сказал Ригальдо, ставя епископа на освобожденное черным рыцарем поле. 

В зале воцарилась тишина. Генерал Абеляр с изумлением посмотрел на своего зажатого короля, на перекрытые двумя белыми конниками поля отступления. Исли беззвучно засмеялся.

– Черт побери, вы нарочно пожертвовали ее!   
– Случайно, – сказал Ригальдо, поднимая на него глаза и по-кошачьи щурясь. – По правде сказать, это единственная фигура, которую я запомнил.   
***

Когда генерал удалился, Исли подпер щеку кулаком и с интересом уставился на супруга.

– Так, значит, вас учили?  
– Очень давно, – Ригальдо обвел пальцем суконное основание пешки. – Вместе с другими «рыцарскими добродетелями». Отец не скупился, но когда все вскрылось... Моих наставников тут же рассчитали, не объясняя причин, и со скандалом выдворили из графства. Кажется, уже потом им писали, что у нас эпидемия оспы и что мальчик-альфа, которого они учили, заразился.  
– Пожертвовать королевой, чтобы поставить мат, было отчаянно дерзко.  
– Я просто подумал, как вышло, что белые понесли такие потери, и решил, что вы тоже сознательно жертвовали. Меня обучал сам Эль Сиб. Он тогда тоже уехал, – Ригальдо бледно усмехнулся, – очень быстро, как и все остальные. Но он не забрал свои книги. Я выучил их наизусть.

***

Очередным поздним вечером, войдя в спальню к Ригальдо, Исли застал его сидящим на постели, поджав ноги, с огромной книгой на коленях. На нем была только сорочка, а на одеяле стояло блюдо, полное вишни. Не отрываясь от чтения, Ригальдо ел ягоды, а косточки сплевывал. Наполовину расплетенная коса змеилась у него по спине.

От этого простого и уютного зрелища Исли ощутил, как сердце за ребрами бухнуло, как набат, и пошло колотиться часто-часто.

«Э, государь, что с тобой? – спросил он себя, опираясь о косяк, чтобы успокоиться. – Это же просто Ригальдо. Да, молодой, да, красивый, но так и ты не старый урод. Что тебе приспичило таять от нежности в тридцать-то лет?»

Не помогало. 

Занятый чтением, Ригальдо далеко не сразу поднял голову, но, едва лишь взглянув на Исли, поспешно утер с губ красный сок и натянул подол на колени. 

– Да ешьте вы, – махнул Исли. Он присел на край кровати и тоже взял вишню. Задумчиво выстрелил косточкой в столбик кровати. Она срикошетила в угол.

Ригальдо фыркнул.

– Я тоже так люблю делать, – признался он. – Отец показал. Когда-то давно.

Черт дернул Исли за язык спросить:  
– Вы были дружны с отцом?  
– Я не знаю, – хмуро сказал Ригальдо. – Он возлагал на меня большие надежды, а сам был совсем не похож на героев баллад – не очень мужественный, раздобревший, крикливый, но с ним все равно было интересно. Мне нравилось радовать его своими успехами, потому что я получал поощрения и подарки, он попускал мне мои проступки, мне… вообще многое позволялось. До двенадцати лет отец был для меня королем всего нашего графства. Простите за такие слова, ваше величество.  
– Вот как, – Исли качнул головой, держа в уме, что с графом Ринсом, при всех его недостатках и слабостях, все-таки следует держать себя осторожно. – Вы тоскуете по тем временам?

Ригальдо раздул ноздри.

– Не знаю, – неохотно сказал он. – По матери я скучаю, а по нему… Было столько разочарования, столько ора, то я поднимал на него руку, то он приказывал драть меня, запирал в башне. Мне кажется, сейчас я не чувствую к нему вообще ничего. Но иногда… – он запнулся и выговорил с некоторым усилием: – Иногда мне все еще снится, что я в саду, и отец подсаживает меня на руках на дерево, чтобы я был выше всех. 

У него сделалось равнодушное, пустое лицо, и Исли мысленно пнул себя в копчик. Ну вот и надо было бередить эти раны! Лучше бы с ходу занялся тем, ради чего пришел. Однако разговор о графе Ринсе значительно поумерил полыхающий костер, и, чтобы отвлечь и себя, и мальчика, Исли потянул за угол толстый том:  
– Что это вы такое читаете?   
– А, – Ригальдо тут же смутился. – Так… Нашел… Это интересно! – с вызовом сказал он. 

Исли уже листал разрисованные страницы.

– Это же «Цветок битв»! – с удивлением сказал он. – Трактат аретузского мастера Фиоре де Либери.   
– Вы знаете ее? – обрадовался Ригальдо.   
– Конечно, я читал почти все такие сочинения, – он рассеянно проглядывал велеречивый текст и знакомые иллюстрации, на которых пешие и конные альфы, вооруженные мечами, кинжалами и копьями, разили друг друга из всевозможных позиций.  
– С некоторыми учителями мне крепко хотелось поспорить, иногда прямо до драки. Видите, это я писал, – он указал на пожелтевшие поля.   
– «Из этой позиции я заставлю вас целовать землю или войду в нижний ключ», – процитировал Ригальдо запись мастера Фиоре и вывернул шею, чтобы разобрать бегущие наискось строки. – «Из этой позиции можно только воткнуться в песок кверху жопой, старый вы дурень», – прочитал он с выражением и захохотал.   
– Но время показало, что прав был мастер Фиоре, а не я, – признался Исли.

Глаза у Ригальдо стали совсем не такие тусклые, как во время разговора об отце.

– Мне следовало догадаться, чьи это книги, раз я нашел их в библиотеке замка…  
– Да вы, я вижу, времени не теряли! – не удержался Исли. Он огляделся по сторонам и отругал себя за то, что становится ненаблюдательным. Так раскис, пуская слюни на своего омегу, что и не заметил, как в комнате прибавилось обстановки. На столе, на каминной полке, даже в корзине с покрывающимися пылью клубками ниток, доставленных дворцовым распорядителем в надежде, что молодая королева будет вышивать, теперь громоздились книги. Исли спросил себя, все ли они содержат в себе руководства по фехтованию, или там есть и более крамольные тома. Он был совершенно точно уверен, что разглядел на каминной полке потрепанный корешок «Искусства войны».

Наверное, Ригальдо одновременно с ним пришла в голову мысль об уместности этих трактатов в спальне государыни, потому что он заторопился и сунул «Цветок битв» Исли под нос.

– Мастер Фиоре местами пишет так…  
– Цветисто? Так у них принято, – Исли отобрал у него книгу и громко прочитал: – «Я – короткая стойка, змея, у меня отточенное острие, чтобы проникать через доспехи. Я – стойка дикого кабана, преисполненного ярости, ваш удар ничего мне не сделает. Я – стойка омеги, что полна верности: я делаю широкие удары на расстоянии…»   
– Стойка омеги? – бледно усмехнулся Ригальдо. – Я уж решил, что мастер ни за что не допустит этих существ в благородное искусство.  
– С чего вы взяли?

– А вот, – Ригальдо пододвинулся, Исли почувствовал через рубашку его теплое плечо. Мальчик залистал книгу: – Я сразу открыл в самом конце и вот что прочел: «Будь дерзким в атаке и пусть твоя душа не стареет. Не имей страха в разуме; становись в стойку – ты сможешь это сделать. Возьмем омегу, например, – исполненная страха и поражаемая паникой, она никогда не должна встречаться с обнаженной сталью…»   
– «А у боязливого альфы здравого смысла еще меньше, чем у омеги. Если у тебя нет дерзости сердца, все предыдущее – не для тебя», – перебив его, по памяти прочитал Исли.

Повисло молчание. Исли первым нарушил его. Закрыв книгу в руках Ригальдо, он уцепил его за острый подбородок, заставил повернуть лицо в свою сторону.

– Дерзости вам не занимать, – ласково сказал он, – как и смелости. Мне жаль мастера де Либери. Дожив до преклонных лет, он так и не узнал, что бывают такие омеги.

Ригальдо дернул краешком рта, и Исли поцеловал его. 

Губы Ригальдо разошлись, как створки раковины, кончик языка осторожно толкнулся в его собственный. Это было большой победой Исли. За ночи, прошедшие с их первой близости, он приучил Ригальдо не отворачиваться и не сжимать губы в нитку. Когда-нибудь – Исли верил – он научит его не воспринимать и другие поползновения на свое тело как насильственное, унизительное вторжение. Когда-нибудь. 

– Будет как обычно? – сипло спросил Ригальдо, отстраняясь. – Да?..

Исли молча кивнул, и Ригальдо, подхватив блюдо и книгу, торжественно понес опус мастера Фиоре к столу. И уже там, наклонившись, тщательно задул все свечи. Вернулся в темноте он уже голый, сбросив где-то по пути свою сорочку. 

Когда Исли приподнял край одеяла, чтобы лечь к нему, Ригальдо неожиданно тревожно заговорил:  
– Сир, вы же не против, чтобы я изучал эти книги? Я могу спрятать их от слуг, а можем сделать вид, что это вы здесь читаете…

Исли не стал тыкать его носом в то, что это не самые полезные для омеги мечтания. Не стал говорить, что опыта, мастерства и силы можно набраться лишь в тренировках с настоящим бойцом. Вместо этого он обнял Ригальдо покрепче, потерся о него всем телом и сказал:  
– Конечно, мой милый. Можете пользоваться библиотекой, когда вам заблагорассудится.

***

Разговор об отце Ригальдо всплыл в памяти Исли довольно скоро, когда на мессе в кафедральном соборе он разглядел среди дворян тестя, которому не так давно, руководствуясь договором, щедрой рукой пожаловал герцогство.

На улице снова лило, поэтому величественный зал тонул в сумраке. Исли, скучавшему на королевской скамье, казалось, что он слышит шорох дождя даже здесь, за лесом колонн. Он стоически терпел долгие часы службы, старательно подавляя зевоту, мысленно отчитывая Ригальдо за пожелание присутствовать на воскресном богослужении и в то же время осознавая, что мальчик прав: иногда следовало демонстрировать набожность и смирение. Видимо, архиепископ придерживался тех же соображений, потому что сегодня, как никогда, был в ударе. Исли с тоской ждал конца проповеди, опасаясь, что она затянется до вечера.

Его супруг, восседавший по правую руку в темном бархатном платье и вуали поверх забранных под жемчужную сетку волос, был строг и серьезен. Поглядывать в его сторону Исли избегал: от скуки в голову лезло черт знает что, и даже вид чинно сложенных на подоле рук с обручальным кольцом на пальце наводил на кромешной срамоты мысли. Не желая прилюдно оскоромиться, Исли принялся рассматривать прихожан и очень быстро наткнулся взглядом на тестя.

О том, что батюшка Ригальдо прибыл с очередным караваном, ему сообщили еще вчера, но бесконечные дела настолько заняли Исли, что он не нашел времени принять родича, как положено, в полной уверенности, что может переложить эту повинность на свою королеву. Как выяснилось, встречей занимался лишь сенешаль. Со слов последнего, новоиспеченный герцог Ринский не был доволен, но проглотил пилюлю, с порога принявшись укреплять при дворе старые знакомства и заводить новые. Слушая сплетни о визите тестя, Исли подумал, что его сиятельство, как шлейф, долго будут сопровождать шутки про выскочек из провинции, запах навоза и цены на репу, и решил про себя не потакать шутникам, потому что потешки бросали тень на Ригальдо. 

На этой тревожной ноте служба кончилась. Исли уловил шорохи и шум от движения сотни встающих людей и с облегчением поднялся со скамьи. Подал руку Ригальдо и чинно повел его вперед, а за ним на почтительном расстоянии двинулись стража и благородная паства, жаждущая благословения.

Осенив Исли знамением и пихнув ему под подбородок для поцелуя свою жёсткую кисть, архиепископ оценивающе смерил взглядом Ригальдо. Уже сделав шаг в сторону и омочив пальцы в купели со святой водой, Исли услышал:  
– Я настоятельно прошу вас задержаться, дитя мое.

Он оглянулся и понял, что это относилось не к нему: натянув на лицо свою самую любезную улыбку, первосвященник удерживал Ригальдо возле себя. Сделав знак пресвитеру заменить его, архиепископ Годфри возложил длань на запястье Ригальдо и двинулся в сторону колонн, понуждая его идти рядом. Исли едва удержался, чтобы не покачать головой. Вот негодяй! Иногда ему казалось, что у них со святым отцом что-то вроде негласного соперничества двух главных альф королевства. И если король еще сдерживался, чтобы вести себя с окружающими омегами так, как велит честь и рыцарский кодекс, то архиепископ без зазрения совести покушался на их волю и души.

Ригальдо на ходу обернулся, глянул вопросительно. Исли ободряюще ему улыбнулся. Ригальдо выпрямил спину. Когда шлейф вуали скрылся в галерее, Исли покинул помост с купелью и сделал страже знак преградить дорогу просящим. У него возникла озорная мысль обогнуть галерею и незаметно приблизиться к беседующим. 

Куда там. Ринс выкатился откуда-то из-за колонны, согнулся в подобострастном поклоне. 

– Ваше величество!  
– А, любезный тесть, – сказал Исли, испытывая досаду и фальшиво улыбаясь. – Как вы вовремя. Как дела дома? Понравилась ли вам столица?

Ринс послушно забубнил что-то о дурной погоде и тяготах далекого пути. Продолжая улыбаться, Исли теснил его в левый предел. Черт знает, что там сейчас происходило. За мальчиком требовалось присматривать, поскольку в пылу споров цитаты из Святого Писания, которыми он так сыпал, отдавали нешуточной дерзостью. Ссориться с его преосвященством прямо сейчас Исли было не с руки. 

За резной аркой, укрывшей их от посторонних глаз, он круто развернулся к бормочущему тестю и уже собирался отделаться от него, как, к его облегчению, из-за колонн шагнул Ригальдо.

Он был раскрасневшийся, глаза его сверкали, пальцы были сжаты в кулаки. Увидев Исли, он задрал подбородок.

– Его святейшество отчитал меня, как ребенка, за то, что мы с вами не ходим на исповедь, – воинственно сообщил он. – Сказал, что без исповеди невозможно причастие, а каждый, кто не причащается две недели, сознательно отлучает себя от церкви. По-моему, он жаждет послушать мои грехи. Я постарался изложить свою мысль, что выбор духовника – дело не простое. Как я понимаю, он остался не слишком доволен...

Увидев отца, Ригальдо осекся. Его лицо застыло. Они с Ринсом-старшим так и замерли друг напротив друга. 

К счастью, кроме Исли и стражи, никто больше не мог наслаждаться этой сценой.

Его сиятельство, разглядывающий прическу и платье Ригальдо со странным выражением придирчивого одобрения, кашлянул и приосанился.

– Сын, – значительно сказал он. – Ты не прав. Такими людьми, как его святейшество, не разбрасываются. Я думал, ты повзрослел, а ты по-прежнему прекословишь. Пойди, повинись перед архиепископом и замолви…  
– А, это вы, – бесцветным голосом произнес Ригальдо. – Кланяйтесь.

Выражение лица герцога Ринского заслуживало запечатления на фреске. Исли махнул страже, чтоб ждала поодаль и сдерживала посетителей, буде кому в голову взбредет мысль проследовать в предел, а сам отвернулся. Он не любил смотреть на казни.

– При встрече двух титулованных особ, – отчетливо произнес Ригальдо, – кланяется или делает реверанс тот, чей титул ниже. 

Дорогая перевязь, перекинутая через дублет герцога, натянулась на его широкой спине, когда тот медленно повиновался.

– К королевской чете, – сухо сказал Ригальдо, – требуется обращаться «ваше величество». Повторите.  
– Ваше величество, – после долгого молчания повторил Ринс. 

Исли слышал, как зашуршало платье Ригальдо, когда он шагнул к отцу.

– Никогда больше не вздумайте меня поучать, – понизив голос и так холодно, что в галерее, казалось, вот-вот вырастут сосульки, сказал Ригальдо. – Я повинуюсь только одному человеку – моему государю. Для воинства которого вы так и не смогли воспитать рыцаря и, таким образом, не имеете права гордиться собой...

Исли закрыл глаза. В этот миг он жалел обоих – и отца, и мальчика.

– ...погордились бы лучше матушкой. Она родила вашему королю королеву, – договорил Ригальдо, забивая каждое слово в уши герцога, как гвоздь.   
– Вот она – сыновняя неблагодарность, – еле слышно сказал Ринс. Исли все-таки повернулся к нему, перестав вести себя, как будто его тут нет, поскольку опасался, что герцог спровоцирует Ригальдо на решительные действия.  
– В грехе неблагодарности я покаюсь на ближайшей исповеди, – резко сказал Ригальдо. – Не его преосвященству, так первому попавшемуся священнику или полковому капеллану. А вам, батюшка, не мешало бы тоже покаяться кое в чем. Верните мать из монастыря. Она, черт возьми, уже отмолила все наши семейные тайны.

***

Ночью Ригальдо трудился над Исли молча и так неистово, что Исли подумал: прикажи он сейчас мальчику раздвинуть ноги – и Ригальдо это сделает.

Вместо этого Исли разжал его руку, перевернул на бок, осторожно обнял сзади и, дыша в затылок, загнал член между узких бедер. Он чувствовал, как напрягается прижатая к его груди спина, ощущал каждый трепещущий мускул чужого тела, впитывал жар кожи и запах омеги. Он щедро смазал себя слюной, но движение все равно сопровождалось трением, было сухим, непривычным, неправильным. Он каждый миг помнил, что может потребовать все, а не только эту стыдную имитацию супружеского сношения – и вместе с тем ему было головокружительно хорошо от того, что он мог позволить себе не требовать.

Наверное, Ригальдо тоже об этом подумал, потому что перестал вздрагивать, его закаменевшая спина расслабилась, он выгнулся в пояснице, заведя руку назад и придерживаясь за бедро Исли, – и между его сжатых ног стало скользко и жарко. Исли немедленно испытал порыв закончить все, как положено. Снова ощутить, каково это – быть со своим омегой единым целым. И, прогоняя искушение, продолжил тереться и вжиматься, пока не кончил, как монах-греховодник или юнец, не рискующий соблазнить омегу по-настоящему.

– Мне каждый раз кажется, что бог нас немедленно покарает, – тихо, довольно и без особенного раскаяния в голосе пробормотал в темноте его сонный супруг. Он тоже кончил, и сейчас Исли чувствовал, как Ригальдо ерзает, пытаясь устроиться на простыне между мокрых пятен. – Мы вроде как всех обманываем, да?.. Не понимаю, зачем вообще нужно... делать все по-звериному, если так получается и лучше, и слаще!

«Себя мы обманываем, дурашка, – подумал Исли, устало глядя в черноту над собой. – Как бы мне постараться объяснить тебе это до течки. Может быть, завести этот разговор на днях? Может, завтра?..»

Но уже завтра он оказался с головой втянут в дела так, что ему стало вообще не до Ригальдо.


	5. Chapter 5

Однажды в далекой и жаркой Аретузе вскрылось, что Дана Сантьяго, посол, пират, красавица и забияка, наконец совратила кого-то не того. Кого-то настолько не того, что Исли получил из Аретузы истерическую ноту с требованием немедленно выдать посла законному королю по обвинению в государственной измене. В случае отказа маленькое, но гордое королевство грозилась разрывом всяких отношений и чуть ли не войной.

Выслушав это идиотское, ни в какие ворота не лезущее заявление, Исли в фигуральном смысле почесал голову. Собранный им совет по окончании чтения разразился гвалтом, требуя поставить зарвавшуюся Аретузу на место, пока сквозь шум не прорезался робкий голос советника Буна: «Ваше величество, да выдайте вы эту стерву на родину, что нам чужой подданный!»

Все как по команде повернулись к Исли, крутящему в руках перо.

Исли думал.

Дана Сантьяго ему нравилась. Как воин, как путешественник, как интересный и умный человек, как ловкий политик и славный сосед на пиру. Как альфа Дана Сантьяго вела себя отвратительно. Казалось, у нее набухает узел на любую хорошенькую омегу. Исли всегда смешило и поражало такое кобелянье. На месте аретузских властей он бы силком заставил такого вассала остепениться, обвеситься мешком детей, чтоб не случилось беды. Вместе со всей своей симпатией к послу Исли, не колеблясь, выдал бы Дану на родину – что ему, и правда, до измены в чужом королевстве, тут за своим бы уследить. Но Исли взбесил тон письма. Он долго думал и сочинил вежливый ответ, в котором приветствовал правителя Аретузы, уверял, что разделяет его негодование, и рекомендовал изложить просьбу еще раз, но гораздо спокойнее. 

Новости из чужой столицы пришли скандальные. Птица, которую закогтила неуемная альфа, оказалась самого высокого полета. Еще и не сошлись подсчеты «особых дней», в которые аретузская королева якобы понесла от законного мужа... Ужасный, позорный скандал.

Случись вся дурацкая история в балладе, Исли вместе со всеми посмеялся бы и над королем-рогоносцем, и над сластолюбивым пиратом, но Аретуза была настоящей и при всех своих карликовых размерах могла доставить неприятностей. Главной из которых, пожалуй, стал бы союз с Менелаосом. Аретуза владела флотом во внутреннем море. Переправь она войска «драконов» через бурную преграду восточного моря, и земли Исли оказались бы атакованы с двух сторон. Исли понимал это яснее аретузского короля, поэтому они с генералом Абеляром дневали и ночевали над картой, прикидывая, где на побережье им следует скрытно держать резервный полк, чтобы сразу атаковать высадку, буде такая беда приключится.

Ввязываясь в переписку, Исли преследовал цель потянуть время. Время, за которое, он надеялся, Дана Сантьяго, где бы она ни была, уберется из его страны к черту.

Дана же сделала то, чего он от нее никто не ожидал, но что, очевидно, было записано на каких-то скрижалях. Вместо того чтобы пропасть навсегда, она объявилась в приморье вместе со своей новой любовницей – высланной из столицы и изнемогающей от скуки распутной графиней Ладло. Два жарких сердца встретились. Графиня немедленно послала мужу письмо, в котором объявляла о своем уходе. Граф взвыл от оскорбления и бросился ее отбивать.

В замке графини бывший посол вывесила на воротах свой щит и объявила, что будет держать оборону, кто бы ни подошел к ее укреплениям – король Аретузы, Серебряный король Исли или сам святой Мика в рубище. 

Слушая доклад обо всем этом, Исли не отрывал руки от лица.

Паскудства международного масштаба на время поумерили его интерес к соседним покоям. Ему сделалось не до Ригальдо, который тоже чем-то там занимался, – Исли и спал-то урывками, то за столом в зале малого совета, подложив под голову руки, то на застеленной покрывалами скамье там же. Стараясь до поры сохранить от двора свои планы насчет и Сантьяго, и Аретузы, он решал все один, как привык, не советуясь ни с кем, кроме Локка, Буна и генерала. С Ригальдо они виделись мельком, когда Исли шел в сопровождении своих адъютантов то на конюшню, то в почтовую голубятню. При встрече с королевой альфы останавливались и кланялись, а Исли неизменно тепло целовал супруга в щеку и справлялся о какой-нибудь ерунде, рассчитывая, когда вся эта срань закончится, наверстать упущенное нежными ласками. Да и Ригальдо, как ему казалось, не мешало пока отоспаться и отдохнуть от домогательств супруга. 

Ригальдо не выдержал раньше.

Зайдя как-то в опочивальню, Исли обнаружил, что мальчик сидит на его постели в красивом платье, решительный и сердитый, с распущенными и расчесанными волосами, укрывшими его спину до поясницы. 

Исли даже головой закрутил, чтобы убедиться, в той ли спальне он очутился. Сунувшийся за ним слуга запнулся, но Исли сделал ему знак войти следом.

– Мой милый? – удивленно спросил он, разминая плечи. – Вы здесь, в такой час? Что-то случилось?  
– Должно быть, – невнятно откликнулся его супруг. – Должно быть, случилось. 

Исли поднял руки, позволяя слуге расстегнуть на нем пояс и стащить тунику, пропотевшую под мышками и измятую. Сбросил нижнюю рубаху, оставшись по пояс голым, поскреб на боку длинный шрам – свидетельство старой драки. Ригальдо отвел глаза. 

– Ну, так рассказывайте, – устало сказал Исли. И, поскольку мальчик молчал, поторопил: – Времени мало. Или же вы желаете говорить без свидетелей?  
– Да, – не сразу пробормотал Ригальдо. – Я желаю остаться без свидетелей. Вдвоем с вами.  
– Ладно, – вздохнул Исли. Слуга приблизился к нему на цыпочках, держа чистую сорочку. Исли велел ему идти и нырнул в нее головой, а когда вынырнул, обнаружил, что Ригальдо совсем поник. – Если это срочно, то давайте, только коротко, меня уже ждут. А если нет, то, может быть, завтра?.. Я постараюсь с утра выкроить больше времени.   
– Забудьте, ваше величество, – вспыхнул Ригальдо, спрыгивая с постели и одергивая платье. – Вы так заняты. Но когда у вас снова появится время... Как раньше, как недавно бывало... Помните, что со мной тоже можно... поговорить.

Исли, одернувший новую тунику, замер. А правда, почему бы ему и не рассказать обо всем Ригальдо? Разделить груз этих ублюдочных новостей с человеком, который его выслушает, не злорадствуя и без фальшивого аханья?

Наверно, потому, сказал себе Исли, что, какое бы решение он ни принял относительно Аретузы и Даны Сантьяго, ему вряд ли удастся выйти из ситуации героем в белых доспехах. Либо он где-то ошибется, либо изрядно замарается. 

А ему, черт возьми, хотелось всегда быть героем в глазах Ригальдо.

Осознав это, Исли засмеялся. Ригальдо, не поняв причины, стиснул зубы и выметнулся за дверь, хлопнув так, что задребезжали витражные стекла.

Из коридора уже осторожно стучали.

– Государь! Прибыл тот самый отряд! Командир стражи уже ждет в темнице!  
– Иду, – крикнул Исли, привесил меч к поясу и пошел к выходу, наказав себе поговорить обо всем с Ригальдо прямо с утра.

***

– Я знала, что вы придете, – сказала Дана Сантьяго, улыбаясь разбитыми губами, – других таких королей нет.

Белая рубашка на ней была разорвана, в прореху выглядывал острый темный сосок на длинной груди. Исли смотрел на ее наготу без интереса. Закованная в цепи альфа на грязной соломе – не то, что могло бы его взволновать. 

Бывшего посла привезли, замотанную в мешковину, и поместили в камеру так, чтобы ее никто не мог видеть. Исли спустился в темницу почти сразу. Дана встретила его с такой радостью, как будто он снова принимал ее в тронной зале, а не в тюрьме.

– Лесть тебе не поможет, – холодно сказал Исли, ногой пододвигая к себе чурбачок и усаживаясь напротив. – Ты не моя подданная. Тебя жаждет судить твой король, и, богом клянусь, ты заслужила все, к чему он тебя приговорит.

Дана покачала головой.

– Не будьте жестоки даже на словах, и я не буду ненавидеть вас за то, что вы меня поймали.  
– Я всего лишь послал голубя графине Ладло с советом почаще искать тебя в постелях ее служанок. Ты должна ненавидеть только себя за то, что оказалась именно там. Графиня открыла ворота и выдала тебя моим людям, даже не пикнув.   
– Вы настолько хорошо меня знаете, – сказала Дана почти с восхищением, – дорогой друг...  
– У королей нет друзей, – покачал головой Исли, – особенно среди предателей и смутьянов. 

Дана усмехнулась и вытерла кровь со щеки.

– Вас я не предавала.  
– Но ты предала своего государя, – сказал Исли. – И поэтому я пришел, чтобы ты знала: я мог отдать приказ, чтобы тебя привезли сюда уже мертвой. Милосердно и быстро прикончили бы при аресте. Но я считаю, что нельзя кусать руку, которая тебя кормит. И поэтому ты отправишься к своему королю живой и здоровой. И выдержишь все, что он назначит тебе в искупление.  
– Кол, огонь, раскаленные клещи, – Дана закусила губу. – Да?..  
– Надо было думать, прежде чем взбираться на королеву, – удивляясь своему раздражению, сказал Исли. Боже правый, он и правда сердился на эту неразборчивую дуру. В какую же задницу она загнала его своим упрямством.  
– Я любила ее, – Дана прикрыла глаза.   
– Кого?! – в сердцах сказал Исли. – Аретузскую королеву, ревнивую стерву Ладло или ее страшненькую служанку?..  
– Всех, – Дана безмятежно покосилась на Исли. – Все, что было сделано, все подвиги, все глупости, все подлости – все совершалось ради любви. Из-за нее мы отращиваем себе крылья и теряем головы, совершаем самые странные и безумные поступки. Вы знаете, как это бывает. Вы тоже в этом увязли, когда привезли из провинции свою терпкую ягоду.  
– Я – нет, – отрезал Исли, разглядывая аретузску с жалостью. – Мой брак не имеет ничего общего с любовью. Любая собака в моей стране знает, что я женился ради выгоды.

Дана Сантьяго невежливо фыркнула.

– Может быть, так и было. Но сейчас ваше величество производит впечатление глубоко влюбленного человека.

Исли встал на ноги. 

– Тебе бы лучше помолиться о внезапной смерти в пути, чем рассуждать о вещах, которые тебя не касаются.

Посол еле слышно засмеялась. 

– Ох, ваше величество, уж не думаете ли вы, что, опозорив одного государя, я стану покушаться на каждую встречную королеву? Не волнуйтесь, – она вскинула голову, и стало видно, что послу Сантьяго уже почти сорок пять, что она очень устала, измучена и напугана. – Я видела, как у вашего омеги начинают блестеть глаза, когда он смотрит на вас. Словно в целом мире вокруг больше никого нет. Как у новобранца, восхищенного своим командиром...  
– Я же сказал тебе: не льсти, – резко перебил ее Исли. – Я все равно не смогу отпустить тебя с миром. На кону безопасность моей страны. Ты понимаешь это, посол?  
– Понимаю, – со вздохом сказала Дана. – Но и вы должны понимать, что если угроза моей страны «выступить за Менелаос» в случае большой кампании прозвучала вслух, аретузский король так и поступит. Моя казнь усладит его, но вас не спасет.  
– А нейтралитет Аретузы?  
– Ложь. Все боятся «драконов». Все, кроме вас, ваше величество.

Повисло тягостное молчание. 

– Когда вы отправите меня на суд?   
– Завтра, – сказал Исли. – Завтра утром.

До утра у него было еще много времени, чтобы придумать, как ему поступить с Даной Сантьяго.

***

На рассвете он первым делом позвал к себе цирюльника и, закрыв глаза, пока тот скоблил королевскую щетину, прислушивался к звукам нового дня. В коридоре погромыхивала железом сменяющаяся стража. В углу копошился мальчишка, пришедший чистить камин. Где-то в глубине замка бесстрашно драл горло петух, не зная, что со дня на день отправится в суп. 

За дверью в покои королевы уже несколько раз скрипели половицы. Исли косился в ту сторону, и брадобрей с величайшим терпением каждый раз возвращал его подбородок на место.

В комнате Ригальдо что-то натужно заскрипело, как будто там двигали сундук. Исли пошевелился.

– Порезались, ваше величество, – укоризненно сказал брадобрей, демонстрируя на лезвии клок мыльной пены. Пена и правда была в красных разводах.  
– Прости, – повинился Исли и, приняв полотенце, насухо вытерся.

Цирюльник сделал ему примочку на щеку и неслышно удалился, а Исли легонько постучал в двери к Ригальдо.

– Вы уже встали? – спросил он, заглядывая в комнату. – Я обещал быть с утра, и вот... 

Слова застряли у него в горле. Ригальдо, уже полностью одетый и заплетенный, стоял посреди спальни с длинным свитком бумаги, исчирканным чернилами, а две служанки под его руководством раскладывали по кровати вещи. Поверх всего лежало платье, в котором он приехал, рядом распахнул горловину дорожный мешок.

– Унесите красное, – командовал Ригальдо. – Это монастырь, а не бордель. Черное тоже уберите, на нем будет видна пыль. Принесите темно-серое с золотом.

«Он меня покидает, – пронеслось в голове у Исли, – возвращается в замок Двух Рек». 

И сам себе удивился: что за бредни, они обвенчаны, Ригальдо никуда от него не денется. Наверно, планируется небольшой выезд. Очередная Традиция Лозы или другая причуда двора.

– Куда-то собрались, солнце мое? – невозмутимо сказал он, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Выйдите, – погнал Ригальдо служанок и, когда те повиновались, присел в низком поклоне. Исли наблюдал за действом с интересом, на время забыв и об Аретузе, и о ее грешном после. Всякий раз, когда Ригальдо начинал вести себя наедине с ним, точно на приеме, это что-то да означало.  
– Сир, я прошу прощения, что так дерзко взялся за сборы, – заговорил его мальчик, глядя в пол, – но я нижайше прошу у вас позволения навестить мать. 

Этого Исли не ожидал.

– Графиню… герцогиню Ринскую? – зачем-то уточнил он, как будто матерей у Ригальдо было несколько. – Но ведь она, кажется, в монастыре?   
– Да, – сказал мальчик, по-прежнему сверля взглядом половицы. – Уже шесть лет. Папенька исправно вносит в казну взносы за ее содержание. За это время мы не получали от нее вестей, но и о смерти нам не сообщали. 

– Вот как, – Исли оперся на спинку кресла, потому что присесть было некуда – все стулья и стол занимали разложенные тряпки.  
– Значит, мать покинула вас вскоре после того, как все случилось?  
– Через год, – сказал Ригальдо и взялся за столбик кровати, словно нуждаясь в поддержке, хотя его спина была образцово прямой. – Это был сложный год, сир. Отец постоянно кричал на меня, я орал... Все это время мы с ней не разговаривали, потому что каждый раз при виде меня она заливалась слезами.  
– Прекрасно, – сказал Исли, хотя ничего прекрасного тут не было. В голове упорно вертелась какая-то мысль, и он никак не мог ее ухватить. – И вот теперь вы захотели ее навестить?  
– Именно так, сир, – сказал Ригальдо и наконец-таки поднял подбородок. – Мне удалось заставить отца написать письма, одно матери, другое аббатисе. В них отец низко кланяется и просит мать вернуться домой, – складка губ Ригальдо обозначилась жестче. – Мне пришлось с ним очень-очень серьезно поговорить. 

Исли вспомнил разговор в кафедральном соборе и усмехнулся краешком губ. Он надеялся, что мальчик не переусердствовал в средствах давления. Его сиятельству еще предстояло кормить и кормить армию Исли. Будет лучше, если он будет делать это без лишней злобы.

– Я понял, – сказал он, глядя в окно. – Но зачем вам ехать в такую даль? Давайте пошлем письма с гонцом. Где находится монастырь, в вашем графстве?   
– Нет, сир, поближе, – Ригальдо склонил голову. – Как я понимаю, отец так боялся дать слабину, что упрятал маму по эту сторону гор, в аббатство святой Фелисити... Чтобы их разделял Южный хребет... Он, наверно, тогда еще любил ее. Она всегда была очень красивой...

В последнее Исли вполне верил, потому что одного взгляда на Ригальдо было достаточно, чтобы понять, что его благородная омега-мать должна быть настоящей красавицей. А в страстные чувства тестя не верил. Хотя, черт его знает, такого козла. Черт знает.

– Но все равно, – Исли посмотрел на свои ладони. Назойливо крутящаяся мысль не давала ему покоя. – Путь до монастыря и обратно вместе с пребыванием займет у вас недели полторы... Или больше, если ваша мать не поспешит...  
– Да почему же не поспешит! – горячо заговорил Ригальдо и зашагал по комнате. – Поспешит! Ведь она думает, что ее жизнь не удалась, а я... Я приеду с письмами и со стражей и скажу: «Собирайся». И увезу ее, только не домой, а сюда...

Исли смотрел на него во все глаза и видел мальчика, который столько лет отчаянно желал совершить подвиг. Который одновременно и любил свою мать, и был очень обижен на нее. Который втайне жаждал показаться во всей красе и сказать: «Смотри, мама, я теперь королева, вот это мои земли, мои стога, вот это мой замок, а тот белобрысый мужик с гобелена – мой супруг, он король!» 

Исли расхохотался, больше над собой, чем над Ригальдо. Размечтался. Он понятия не имел, о чем на самом деле думал Ригальдо, и слава богу. Может статься, ничего лестного о себе он бы не узнал.

Ригальдо смотрел на него, раздувая тонкие ноздри. Отсмеявшись, Исли положил руку ему на плечо. Мучившая его мысль оформилась и казалась теперь сияющей, как бриллиант.

– Ну конечно, дорогой, поезжайте, – сказал он. – Вы меня очень обяжете, если отправитесь как можно скорее. Только возьмите с собой ваших дам и побольше слуг, а охрану я подберу сам, из лучших людей. Вы королева, пусть ваш кортеж будет величественен, как положено. Ночью берите к себе в шатер двух омег, чтобы одна из них всегда была при вас...  
– Сир, я бы не хотел тащить туда весь курятник... С одной служанкой и двумя верными людьми из охраны мне было бы удобнее... Пусть это будут сэр Доминик и леди Берта...   
– Они тоже поедут, – перебил его Исли. – Во всем остальном будет так, как я сказал. Ну же, Ригальдо, – он взял его за подбородок. – Не упрямьтесь. Сделайте, как я прошу. Ладно?

Ригальдо шагнул назад, придерживая юбки. Список всего необходимого для путешествия выпал из его руки и спланировал на пол.

– Как прикажете, ваше величество, – пробормотал он. И с неясной горечью добавил: – Не думал, что вы так сильно обрадуетесь моему отъезду.  
– Бросьте, – рассеянно сказал Исли. – Это вы необыкновенно удачно затеяли.

И, поцеловав замершего Ригальдо в щеку, он вышел и приказал позвать командира стражи. 

«Путешествие королевы» должно было послужить козырем в его грядущем оправдании перед Аретузой. Разумеется, король все силы бросит на охрану кортежа супруга, всех своих лучших рыцарей и самых толковых солдат. И, разумеется, ввиду этого никого не удивит, что отряд, которым повезут по другой дороге Дану Сантьяго, будет состоять из спешно набранного в солдаты отребья, едва способного различить «право» и «лево» без «сено-соломы». Отряд, у которого не будет шансов отбиться в случае нападения «бравых пиратов» посла Сантьяго.

Исли собирался устроить Дане побег в удобном месте, с одним лишь условием: никогда не показываться в пределах его страны и, упаси боже, не проявлять интереса к его королеве. Пусть в следующий раз посла ловят и пытают где-нибудь не здесь.

Если Аретуза все равно запланировала его предать, Исли не видел оснований брать на душу этот камень.

***

Ригальдо отбыл во вторник после обеда, сразу, как был собран – точнее, согнан – его кортеж, включающий придворных дам, прислугу и отборную стражу. Примерно тогда же, по плану, отъехал отряд, конвоирующий посла. А в четверг Исли, задумавшись над письмом, по привычке окликнул супруга, заслышав скрип половиц в соседних покоях. И когда на его голос выглянул только слуга, пришедший подмести пол, вдруг понял: Ригальдо и вправду уехал. 

Ощущение странного облегчения и накатившей одновременно с ним тревоги были такими сильными, что Исли отложил перо и встал из-за стола. Удивленный слуга поспешил замереть в поклоне, предоставив государю рассматривать опустевшую комнату. Постель была прибрана: подушки под кисеей, на расправленном покрывале ни складочки, нигде ни следа не то что торопливых сборов, а того, что в этой комнате вообще кто-то жил. Даже книги Ригальдо, обычно громоздящиеся стопками на столе и каминной полке, куда-то исчезли. Ткацкий станок с заправленной в него основой, к которому мальчик, естественно, не прикоснулся, был сложен и отвернут к стене. Комната выглядела так, как стояла после похорон родителей Исли долгие годы. Как будто он снова был холостым и свободным.

– Выйди, – велел Исли и, когда слуга торопливо убрался, прошел к постели и отогнул тяжелое покрывало. Простыни отнесли в стирку, но подушка под сменной наволочкой была прежней, и, прижав ее к лицу, Исли вдохнул еле ощутимый запах. 

Где-то между ребрами слева защемило, как бывает, когда натрудишь жилы, махая щитом. 

«Стареешь ты, что ли, – сказал он себе с усмешкой, поправляя сбившееся покрывало. – Глупеешь и раскисаешь. Мальчишка скоро приедет, вы даже соскучиться не успеете. Он вернется, и все будет хорошо».

И тут вопреки своим мыслям Исли понял, что действительно сильно скучает. И что волнуется, черт возьми, хотя сам отобрал в охрану лучших людей. Но разве можно быть в чем-то уверенным, когда дело касается Ригальдо?

И, поняв это, он подумал, что дни без Ригальдо покажутся ему очень долгими. 

***

В пятницу был «день всякого люда»: любой, взыскующий справедливости, мог потребовать ее, невзирая на сословие. На королевском суде зачастую оспаривались решения других законников, и это и привлекало, и пугало чернь: простолюдинов Исли судил строго и честно. Мольбы были разные, как и просители, но Исли, слушая их из года в год, уже по первым словам страдальца мог предположить, о чём пойдет речь. «Пока я за вас воевал, брат прижил с моей омегой троих детей, а теперь меня обвиняют в его убийстве». «Муж не собирался охотиться в королевском лесу, тот вепрь сам на него прыгнул». «Господин барон устанавливает непомерные сборы на рождение каждого внука, а его невестки котятся, как кошки, крестьяне воют...»

Исли внимательно слушал. Барона решил приструнить, чтобы поумерил свои аппетиты: король женился на сыне вассала не для того, чтобы где-то, как степной пожар, вспыхнул голодный бунт. Браконьера вместо плахи отправил в копи на год, чтобы принес больше пользы. Со всеми остальными просителями тоже обошелся не зло, и только фальшивомонетчику с большим удовольствием приказал отрубить руку, не слушая воплей о нужде и малых детях, поскольку расценил его деяние как изрядный вред.

Был поздний вечер, когда Исли ехал через город. На колокольне уже пробили вторую вечернюю стражу, и горожане вняли призыву идти домой, а следующая впереди Исли конница распугала медлительных и отстающих. Отряд пробирался по пустой улице неторопливо, несмотря на непрерывно моросящий дождь. В переулках висел туман. Было тихо – стук подков тонул в шелесте капель и в журчании воды в стоках, кони ржали негромко, и даже седла почти не скрипели, как будто туман смягчал каждый звук. Исли ехал с непокрытой головой, с неожиданным удовольствием подставив лицо летнему дождю и чувствуя, как теплые струи смывают с него усталость и напряжение. С некоторых пор королевский суд, с его разнообразными преступлениями, неизменно наводил его на размышления о Ригальдо. Что тогда случилось с повитухой, так неудачно предсказавшей пол графского наследника? По недосмотру или по злому умыслу она ошиблась? Отомстили ли ей, когда правда открылась? Покачиваясь в седле, Исли думал, какое бы наказание он сам наложил на повивальную бабку, с учетом тяжести проступка, и, вспоминая особенно яркие вспышки ненависти Ригальдо, склонялся к тому, что, пожалуй, утопил бы дуру в нужнике.

Человек в рваном балахоне появился откуда-то сбоку. Для Исли так и осталось загадкой, как его не заметила стража, клявшаяся потом, что в переулке никого не было – только кучи соломы, мусор и крысы. Низенький и костлявый бродяга выбрался на мостовую, проскочив между лошадиными ногами, миновал заслон солдат и бросился прямо к королю.

У Исли, задумавшегося о супруге, даже не было времени удивиться. Он пнул коротышку на подходе, выбив из его груди воздух, и, вытянув из ножен клинок, направил на чужака острие:  
– Ни шагу дальше, не то умрешь.

Человек, поперхнувшийся кашлем, сполз на мостовую грязным кулем и заскулил.

– Милости, милости, – слышалось в этом плаксивом стоне. Человечек раскачивался туда-сюда. – Не-велите-бить, милости прошу и спасения... А-а-а!

За Исли ответил очухавшийся эскорт. Улица наполнилась лязгом железа и бранью стражи:  
– Я тебе сейчас покажу спасение, сукин сын, нищета ты поганая! 

Исли покачал головой. Оконфузившаяся стража старалась вовсю. Смяв оговоренный порядок, солдаты теснили коротышку и осыпали ударами, а тот пронзительно выл, прикрывая руками голову. Темный капюшон соскользнул, и кто-то из солдат отшатнулся, а кто-то плюнул на мостовую.

Нищий оказался абсолютно седым и неестественно, пугающе безобразным. Черты его словно разбежались по лицу в беспорядке, а кривые шрамы, стягивающие кожу крест-накрест, создавали впечатление чего-то, сшитого из лоскутов. Заметив, что все на него смотрят, он застонал и снова принялся полулежа, нелепо отталкиваясь одной ногой, подползать по мокрой от дождя мостовой к Исли. 

Командир отряда обнажил меч.

– Милости, – прошептал уродец, поднимая на Исли взгляд неожиданно ярких и тоскливых глаз. – Королевского суда... Справедливости...  
– Подожди, – Исли поднял руку, останавливая чужой клинок. – Убить калеку, не выслушав, бесчестно. Быстро назови себя и говори, что случилось.   
– Отвечай, пугало, когда тебя спрашивает король! – поторопил бродягу кто-то.

Уродец подполз на руках, схватился за стремя Китовраса и ловко подтянулся, норовя покрыть поцелуями сапог Исли. Исли поморщился и примерился аккуратно его стряхнуть.

– Этьен из Гизы, я бывший сапожник, – пробормотал оборвыш. – Дочку, доченьку мою мне верните, ваше величество... 

Кто-то из солдат заржал. К одному голосу тут же присоединились несколько.

– Окстись, страховидла, зачем королю твоя дочка...  
– Гляньте-ка, и у таких, у уродов, еще и потомство бывает...  
– Таким страшным да жалким небось только в течку дают, когда других альф рядом нет...  
– Тихо, – велел Исли, и шум утих, точно отрезало. – Что с твоей дочерью, где она?  
– Смани-и-ли... – тоскливым и тонким голосом сказал нищий, жалобно заглядывая ему в глаза. – Проклятые колдуны. Одна она у меня в целом свете была, кровинка моя дорогая... Омеженька глупая. Сманили, похитили, погубили...  
– Кто? – спросил Исли.  
– Черные колдуны, – пробормотал нищий, глядя на него с надеждой. – Твари из Шварцвальда. У-e-e! – он погрозил кулаком куда-то на восток. – Сволочи! Сидят там себе в лесу... Пожгите их, государь! – снова загорячился он, глядя на Исли. – Пожгите леса на востоке, выкурите сволочей... И дочку... Дурешку мою спасите...

Командир стражи выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска. Исли вздохнул. 

– Черные колдуны? – с жалостью спросил он. – Те, что из сказки, что ли?   
– Иди домой, отец, – хлопнул нищего по плечу солдат. – Дочка твоя, небось, убежала с каким-нибудь альфой. Нагуляется, течку отпразднует и вернется – и внуков тебе принесет. Иди, не смущай короля бреднями. Так ведь можно и голову потерять.  
– И правда, – сказал Исли, – шел бы ты, Этьен. Я понимаю, когда омеги и дети в дурных колдунов верят... Дайте ему две монеты и уберите отсюда, – приказал он, устав от этого бреда. Нищий был глуп, безумен и гадок, а басня его походила на правду не более, чем сказка про фею и застрявший в заборе хрен. Исли отвернулся и стал смотреть поверх улицы – на далекие огни возвышающегося над городом замка. Дождь усилился и уже не омывал усталых путников, а сек. 

– Она свою жизнь отдала, – простонал урод, сотрясаясь всем телом. Его уже тянули в четыре руки, но он все отчаянно цеплялся за конскую сбрую. – Ради черных дел. Как велит их скверный обычай. Принесла великую жертву и заплатила высокую цену...

Черт дернул Исли отвести взгляд от замка и зачем-то спросить:

– И ради чего это все приключилось, по-твоему?  
– А ради меня, – просто сказал безобразный отец. – Я ведь мертвый был. Как-то ночью воры топором в куски порубили. Так-то, ваше величество.

Тут Китоврас, которого, видимо, тоже утомила дурная беседа, тряхнул влажной гривой, красиво изогнул белую шею и со всей мочи цапнул бродягу за плечо – тот как раз находился с правой стороны. Урод завизжал слишком громко для покойника, стража захохотала, и все смешалось в мельтешащий клубок.

Исли дал Китоврасу шпоры и, не дожидаясь развязки, поехал по направлению к замку. 

На душе было гадко, точно кошки нассали, а по волосам за ворот кирасы натекала вода.

Исли отжал мокрые патлы и подумал, что корень его тревоги лежит в том, что безумный сапожник ну очень похоже повторил бредни, которые было так смешно и трогательно выслушивать в исполнении Ригальдо. 

Когда уже тот вернется. Исли снова казнился, что так легкомысленно отпустил его от себя.

В наше чумное время кто только не шастает по дорогам.

***

Кортеж задержался на три дня. В полдень, когда часовые заметили его на дороге, ведущей к воротам, серое небо над замком расчистилось, показав голубую «подкладку» и залив каменные террасы горячим и ярким светом. Как если бы лето вспомнило, что уже август, – или как будто путешественники привезли из монастыря кусок хорошей погоды.

Разумеется, Исли ждал возвращения отряда, и, разумеется, он его пропустил: война снова напомнила о себе. Подгоняемый известиями из Менелаоса, рядом с которыми скандал с Аретузой мог показаться ссорой мальчиков на игрушечных лошадках, Исли целыми днями торчал то с генералами, то на стрельбищах. Когда ему сообщили, что его супруг прибыл, отряд уже давно разгружался во внутреннем дворе.

Простившись со своими командирами, Исли вышел на галерею, всмотрелся во двор. Там было уже почти пусто, только конюхи распрягали повозки, да кухонная прислуга разбирала корзины и мешки, разнося их по амбарам. Исли заприметил в одной из корзин горлышки темных бутылок и недоверчиво улыбнулся: похоже, Ригальдо раздобыл вина, которыми славился монастырь. Настроение у Исли выправилось. Он еще немного полюбовался, как сенешаль гоняет служанок, разбирающих вещи придворных омег, послушал их смешливую перебранку и двинулся к лестнице. У перил толпилось несколько альф. С их стороны доносились довольные голоса и вспышки хохота. При виде короля прибывшие рыцари поспешно преклонили колени. 

– Сир, – почтительно пробасила леди Берта, кланяясь. Исли окинул взглядом своих людей. Рыцари выглядели уставшими, но спокойными. Исли почесал бровь. Было большое искушение спросить, что их развеселило. Связано ли это с походом по святым местами или, о господи, с их молодой королевой?

Вместо этого он сделал знак подняться и сказал:   
– Оставьте эти танцы, господа. Вы только с дороги и можете отдохнуть от церемоний. Благодарю всех, что пошли навстречу желанию моей королевы совершить это путешествие и, судя по всему, сберегли и ее, и кортеж придворных дам в целости. Трудным ли выдался путь?  
– О нет, ваше величество, – живо протолкался вперед молодой сэр Доминик. – Уверяем вас, что по сравнению с фронтовыми делами поездка прошла безмятежно. Нам не докучали ни бродяги, ни разбойники, ни беспорядки, никто не отравился и не заболел, не было ни драк, ни ссор. В пору поверить, что сам Господь незримо сопровождал нас в пути...  
– Как заговорил-то, – пробормотал кто-то сзади. Исли усмехнулся и тоже не удержался, чтоб не сказать:  
– Очевидно, богоугодная цель путешествия – посещение монастыря – и впрямь очистила моих воинов, раз они заговорили языком апостолов!

Все захохотали, а Доминик покраснел, но тут же лукаво улыбнулся, найдясь с ответом:  
– Увы, ваше величество, ваши воины были лишены возможности вкусить праведности. Нам пришлось разбить шатры под стенами и терпеливо ждать все дни, которые королева с дамами провели внутри: монастырь-то омежий!

Рыцари снова засмеялись, и на этот раз Исли последовал их примеру.

– Воображаю, как вам было скучно.   
– Не только скучно, но и голодно! Кухарку его величество тоже забрал с собой. Нас, конечно, подкармливали монахини, передавая два раза в день корзинку припасов через окно в воротах, но что такое монастырская трапеза для взрослого альфы! Пришлось шерстить сады и огороды вокруг, но, принимая во внимание неурожай, положение наше было бедственным!  
– Зато вы должным образом соблюли пост, – наставительно сказал Исли. Ему иногда нравилось вот так запросто стоять и болтать, чувствуя себя единым целым со своими воинами, разделяя их радости и огорчения. К тому же – он это чувствовал – ни в ком не было затаенного раздражения. А значит, поездка Ригальдо действительно прошла легко. – Но, полагаю, на обратном пути дамы отблагодарили вас за ожидание приятным обществом?

Тут лица у его подданных стали сконфуженными. Это еще что такое, черт побери?

– Ваше величество, – сказал сэр Гидеон, подкрутив усы. – Видите ли, нам ни на миг не давали забыть о том, насколько... смиренно и добродетельно следует блюсти себя в паломнической поездке. Всех нас, и рыцарей, и придворных омег, и солдат... держали в строгости. Даже о том, чтобы ущипнуть за зад хорошенькую служанку, и речи не было. Их, бедняжек, так запугали, что они и пискнуть не смели. А если омега не пищит, какая радость в том, чтобы ее щипать?  
– Бедные мои подданные, какой старец, какой черствый аскет вас пристрожил? – под общий хохот в тон жалобам спросил Исли.

Сэр Гидеон ухмыльнулся, Доминик скорчил жалобную гримасу, а Берта, опустив крупные руки вдоль сильного тела, вздохнула и печально призналась:  
– Его величество королева.

***

– Королева уже у себя? – бросил Исли часовым, застывшим по обе стороны дверей в спальню Ригальдо, и, получив утвердительный кивок, ввалился в покои.

Там было темно. После недавнего пребывания на галерее, залитой солнцем, густая бархатная чернота почти ослепила его. Плотные портьеры на окнах были сдвинуты, и только в одном месте сквозь них пробивался, упираясь в ковер на полу, тонкий солнечный луч. 

Было тихо – ни вздоха, ни шороха. Исли решительно прошагал через всю комнату, раздвинул тяжелые шторы и обернулся, жмурясь от хлынувшего в комнату потока горячего света.

Ригальдо в простом черном платье сидел у стола, втиснувшись в кресло поглубже и поджав под себя ноги. Одной рукой он придерживал лежащий у него на коленях свернутый отрез толстой серой ткани, второй вытирал нос. При появлении Исли он поднял голову, сильно щурясь. 

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Исли выдернул из-под ближайшего подсвечника салфетку и подал ее Ригальдо. 

– Значит, мои люди солгали, что в пути никто не заболел, – сказал он, чтобы нарушить вязкую тишину. – Вы простудились?   
– Я здоров, ваше величество, – глухо сказал Ригальдо. – И я счастлив вас видеть.  
– Тогда почему вы сидите тут в темноте? О чем я еще должен подумать?  
– Простите, – все так же тускло ответил Ригальдо. Он завозился в кресле и посмотрел в сторону. – Я просто наслаждался тем, что впервые за две недели могу остаться один. Мне не пришло в голову, что вы захотите увидеть меня так скоро. Обычно вы заглядываете ближе к ночи.

Все это он произнес так кротко, и взгляд его, мельком кинутый в сторону ложа, был таким блеклым, что Исли почувствовал неладное.

Он вытащил из-под стола скамейку для ног и сел напротив Ригальдо, всем видом показывая, что он уже здесь и одиночество его супругу не светит. 

– Рассказывайте, – велел Исли. – Что случилось? Вам удалось повидать матушку? Как ее здоровье? Не в нем ли причина того, что вы похожи на призрак?

Вместо ответа Ригальдо развернул серую тряпку и, жестом ярмарочного фокусника отколов от корсажа иглу, заправил в нее нитку. 

Исли уставился на него во все глаза. 

– Что это?   
– Рукоделие, – произнес Ригальдо. Он склонился над отрезом ткани, который, несомненно, должен был стать частью человеческого гардероба, и почти обреченно вонзил в нее иглу. Вытянул нитку нервным движением и снова вонзил иголку, будто закалывая тряпку насмерть. 

Исли помолчал, переваривая увиденное.

– А зачем оно вам? – осторожно спросил он.  
– Потому что омеге положено рукодельничать, – сказал Ригальдо, отвернувшись. – Матушка так говорила. Мама... она...

Он глубоко вздохнул и заговорил, сопровождая каждую новую фразу злым длинным стежком:  
– Матушка в полном здравии. Немного располнела, хотя монастырские трапезы более чем скромны. Я думаю, это от тихого, размеренного образа жизни и от полного внутреннего довольства собой, – он сморщил нос, будто хотел сказать что-то резкое, но сдержался. – Мама была рада меня видеть. Сказала, что потрясена и счастлива от того, что я теперь королева, и будет усердно молиться, благодаря бога за то, что он так хорошо все устроил.

Исли цинично подумал, что все устроили они трое с папенькой Ринсом и советником Локком, но почел за лучшее промолчать.

– Когда я объявил ей, что она может вернуться, она отказалась. Я так просил ее... – Ригальдо запутался в петле и рывком оборвал нитку, но тут же послюнил палец и вновь завязал узел. – Я ее умолял... Но она мне сказала, что не может видеть отца, а значит, не сможет должным образом выполнять роль его жены и герцогини. Я сказал ей, что она может жить здесь, в столице... Что вы разрешите... Но она отказалась. Сказала, что в монастыре она счастлива и просто не может... Не хочет...

Нитка опять лопнула. Ригальдо схватил катушку.

– Я столько лет думал, что она скучает по мне, – хмуро сказал он. – Думал, что отец ее выгнал... А она... По-моему, ей там хорошо. Она даже мне предложила...  
– Что? – резко спросил Исли. До этого он слушал расслабленно – в голове бродили мысли, что на месте герцогини он бы тоже не захотел возвращаться к Ринсу. Слова Ригальдо разбили его благодушное настроение:

– Мы проговорили несколько дней, прерываясь для трапезы, сна и молитвы. Маменька спрашивала, легко ли мне в браке... о том, как я принял... свой долг. 

«Старая ведьма, – немедленно яростно подумал Исли. – Лучше бы ты научила его не бояться!» 

– Я не стал отвечать, – сказал Ригальдо, – поскольку, как мне кажется, подданным непростительно обсуждать королевскую спальню. Я только сказал, что ваше величество очень добры и терпеливы, и даже разрешали мне то, что отец запрещал: шахматы, фехтование...

Исли смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Свет, льющийся из окна, окружал черную макушку золотым нимбом. За время поездки Ригальдо посвежел, обветрился и даже слегка загорел, но в остальном выглядел слишком пришибленным, чтобы можно было немедленно идти на поводу у желания. А желания у Исли были, и самые недвусмысленные.

– И тогда матушка... – Ригальдо перевернул свое шитье, залихватски вытянул иглу. – Укорила меня, что я еще не смирился. И сказала, что так нельзя: быть наполовину омегой, наполовину альфой и вести себя как наполовину жена, а наполовину оруженосец, как нельзя быть только наполовину матерью, хотя сама... Ай, что там. И потом она добавила: «Ты погубишь свой брак, Ригальдо Алонзо, ведь твой господин и король очень быстро устанет от глупостей, и ему будет стыдно за каждый твой промах, и он будет нуждаться в послушной омеге, чтобы отдыхать рядом с ней после королевских трудов, а твой нрав будет нести ему только ссоры и горе...» 

Ригальдо прервался и снова вороватым движением вытер нос. Разложил на коленях уродливое рукоделие и оглядел его критическим взором.

– И она права, – хмуро сказал он, поднимая на Исли глаза. – Уже перед отъездом я почувствовал, что стал вам не нужен. А теперь вы уйдете в поход на Менелаос, – об этом говорят все ваши солдаты, – и тогда мне останется только лечь здесь и сдохнуть.

С этими словами он, не глядя, ткнул иглой в ткань. Кончик иглы вонзился ему под ноготь. Ригальдо скомкал шитье и сунул палец в рот. 

Все это было уже выше сил Исли. Он перехватил руку Ригальдо с рукоделием и заставил его разжать пальцы. Отобрал шитье и, держа на весу, принялся разглядывать простеганную ткань и огромную круглую дыру в ней.

– Что это за уродство? – сквозь зубы спросил он. – Для чего оно вам?

Ригальдо вздрогнул и раздул ноздри. И ответил с вызовом:  
– Это вам, сир. Это подшлемник. Я решил, что хотя бы мое рукоделие должно быть небесполезным. 

Исли закрыл глаза. А потом встал, опрокинув скамейку, и, за руку вытянув Ригальдо из кресла, прижал к себе. Тот было напрягся всем телом, но тут же расслабился, положив руки на бедра Исли.

– Знаете, мой милый, – сказал Исли, прижимаясь щекой к его макушке, – я надеюсь, в ближайшее время вы не планируете посетить ещё каких-нибудь Ринсов. Мне кажется, нет такого вреда, который они не могли бы нам причинить. 

Он ухватил Ригальдо за подбородок, заставляя его поднять голову, и потряс отобранным подшлемником. 

– Вам действительно нравится этим заниматься?  
– Нет.  
– А я вам нравлюсь?

Ригальдо промолчал, но его загорелые скулы тронуло едва заметным румянцем.

– Значит, либо он, либо я, – сказал Исли. – Избавьтесь от этого жуткого зверя. Примите ванну, отоспитесь с дороги. Я приду за вами вечером...  
– «За мной»? – неуверенно повторил Ригальдо, покосившись в сторону постели. – Или «ко мне»?  
– За вами, – твердо сказал Исли. – И советую вам найти то блио, в котором вы проделали путь из графства. Вы ведь не выбросили его?  
– Нет, – медленно ответил Ригальдо.   
– Тогда будьте готовы, когда я приду, – твёрдо сказал Исли, поражаясь себе.

***

Он сдержал слово: пришел вечером, когда слуги уже удалились, уложив королеву ко сну. Исли толкнул дверь в полутемную спальню, оставив эскорт снаружи, и на миг испытал сильнейшее искушение отложить запланированную эскападу: комната пахла горькими травами, запах обволакивал и возбуждал. Но как только он переступил порог, Ригальдо, укрывшийся одеялом по самый нос, спустил ноги с постели. Он был полностью одет – в штаны и то самое синее блио. Под подушкой у мальчика отыскался длинный плащ, а под кроватью – высокие сапоги. Лицо Ригальдо было бесстрастным, как будто поздние прогулки вместе со своим королем были для него в порядке вещей, однако двигался он живее, чем утром.

Исли посмотрел, как он старательно закутывается, не задавая ни единого вопроса, одобрительно усмехнулся и задул свечу:  
– Идите за мной.

По переходам и лестницам они спускались в молчании. Стража Исли чеканила шаг следом. Ригальдо шел рядом, не забегая вперед и не отставая. Иногда Исли ловил на себе вопросительный взгляд, но не подавал виду. Он не мог не думать, как их кавалькада смотрится со стороны – в замке ведь и у стен есть глаза и уши, – но эти мысли, на удивление, не вызывали в нем ни беспокойства, ни сожаления. Пусть слуги сплетничают и гадают, что бы это все значило. Король он, в конце концов, или не король.

Восточный нижний коридор был слепой. Эхо шагов отражалось от грубых камней, своды давили над головой. Пахло сыростью. От Исли не укрылось, с каким интересом Ригальдо разглядывал решетки под ногами и ниши в стенах, некоторые из которых были заложены кирпичами.

– Для чего эти углубления? – не выдержал его супруг.   
– Чтобы замуровывать неверных омег, – брякнул Исли. Не из вредности: эту присказку он раз пятьдесят слышал в детстве от деда.

Ригальдо сжал зубы и ускорил шаги. Исли полюбовался, как раскачивается поверх плаща толстая черная коса, и, поймав удивленный взгляд крайнего стражника, подмигнул ему.

– Мы почти пришли. 

За очередным поворотом их ждала старая дверь и стерегущий ее человек. Когда он поднял факел повыше, Исли засмеялся.

– Воистину, вы неутомимо служите королю.  
– Сир, – поклонился Доминик, сверкнув белыми зубами. – Когда Берта передала, что вы зовете двух человек, преданных и не болтливых, из тех, кто и раньше сопровождал его величество... Я не мог остаться в стороне.   
– Похоже, у меня тут формируется особый отряд – личная гвардия королевы... Пусть будет так, – фыркнул Исли.

Ригальдо переводил взгляд с одного из них на другого и, кажется, ничего не понимал.

– Принесли бриганты?   
– Да, ваше величество.  
– Что ж, тогда пойдемте, – Исли принял у рыцаря факел и с силой нажал на заскрипевшую дверь.

Этот коридор был выше, шире – и старше, намного старше. Пока стража пристраивала факелы в железные скобы, Исли разглядывал обветшавшие опорные колонны, осыпающийся потолок, ямы, зияющие в полу, кучи битого камня и брошенные щиты, неведомо когда поставленные в стенах. Пламя, колеблющееся от сквозняка, разукрасило коридор жуткими тенями. Ригальдо вытянул шею.

– Все это выглядит довольно опасно, – медленно сказал он, пошевелив носком сапога камни на полу.   
– Хотите отсюда уйти? – быстро спросил Исли. – Вам страшно?  
– Нет, – Ригальдо пожал плечами. – Просто сенешаль никогда не водил меня сюда.  
– Эта галерея уже лет двадцать в таком состоянии, – пояснил Исли. – Мой отец собирался перестроить эту часть замка, но потом всем стало не до ремонта. Я давно распорядился заколотить дверь, чтобы тут не ломали шеи.   
– Зачем мы здесь? – спросил Ригальдо, глядя себе под ноги.  
– Хочу вам кое-что показать, – сказал Исли. – Господа, вы можете идти. Доминик, Берта, вы ждете за дверью. И помните: не впускать никого. Без исключений.

Ригальдо удивленно обернулся вслед уходящей страже, но ничего не спросил, а, осторожно ступая между грудами камня, приблизился. Исли указал факелом на стену.

Из темноты на них глянули огромные глаза, строгие и прекрасные. Ригальдо уставился в ответ. С наполовину облупившейся фрески смотрела женщина. Высокий чистый лоб, тонкий нос и струящиеся золотые волосы придавали ей вид святой, хотя она была отнюдь не в монашеской одежде. На ней было старинное омежье платье, состоящее из двух туник с драпировкой. Художник с особенным удовольствием подчеркнул высокую грудь и тонкую талию.

– Кто это? – зачарованно спросил Ригальдо.  
– Моя прабабка, Тереза Прекрасная.  
– Та, из-за которой, по слухам, началась война с Менелаосом?  
– Не слушайте вы менестрелей, мой милый. Война началась раньше. Но я вас призвал не любоваться красотой вероломной бабули. Смотрите на фреску. Смотрите лучше!

Ригальдо свел брови, вглядываясь в темный угол.

– Меч! – прошептал он, едва не задохнувшись. – У нее меч!  
– Угу, – Исли отошел в сторону, наклонился над кучей вещей, которые принес Доминик. – Символизирует военные походы, в которые прадед всегда брал ее с собой. И попробовал бы он ее не взять. Страшной духовной силы была женщина...

Он помолчал, а потом благодушно добавил:

– Снимите плащ.  
– Что? – спросил Ригальдо, обернувшись.   
– Плащ, – повторил Исли, разглядывая кожаный доспех в своих руках. – Потому что бригант поверх него не наденешь. 

Ригальдо молчал и не двигался, пожирая Исли глазами, такими же огромными и внимательными, как у прабабки Терезы.

– Ну же, милый, – поторопил его Исли. – «Вторая стража» еще не окончилась, но нехорошо нам до рассвета заставлять наших рыцарей там ждать. 

Он подошел к супругу вплотную и потянул за завязки у него под подбородком, и, когда плащ соскользнул, впился в Ригальдо взглядом. За месяц, который он не видел супруга в этом блио, Ригальдо, кажется, немного вытянулся в последнем своем юношеском скачке роста, плечи его развернулись. Гибкий и ладный, с тонкой талией, с длинными прямыми ногами, Ригальдо был хорош в своем блио ничуть не меньше, чем в платье королевы. 

Исли вздохнул, наклонившись, сам надел на Ригальдо крепкий кожаный доспех и принялся возиться с креплениями.

Ригальдо схватил его за руку.

– Вы шутите, да? – хрипло спросил он. – Или я сплю? Вы ведь не можете это всерьез? Сир?..

В его призыве было столько тоски и недоверчивого ликования, что Исли неловко хмыкнул.

– Я все могу, – серьезно сказал он. – И я настроен как следует вам всыпать, Ригальдо, за все те дикие глупости, которые вы несли днем. Напугали меня. Вы даже не знаете, что мне тут пришлось без вас разгребать...   
– Да как же я узнаю, мой господин, если вы ничего мне не говорите! –перебил его Ригальдо, невежливо, зато искренне. – Я, конечно, не лезу во все государевы тайны, куда бедной омеге...

Исли зарычал, чувствуя легкую досаду от того, что Ригальдо был прав, и одновременно восхищаясь им.

– Держите меч, бедное дитя, – приказал он, подбрасывая в руке отлично сбалансированный клинок. – Этот должен быть вам по руке. И защищайтесь, черт возьми, хорошо, потому что я не собираюсь вас щадить. Ну, что встали? Или, может, хотите вернуться обратно к шитью подшлемника?..  
– Я хочу, чтобы ваше величество не пожалели назавтра о своем решении, – пробормотал Ригальдо, аккуратным кошачьим движением обходя груды кирпича и становясь в стойку. – Потому что я думал, что уже никогда... Да просто спасибо вам, сир. Спасибо.

Когда он без предупреждения, как того и требовал Исли, бросился в атаку, глаза у него горели. 

***

– ... доставили письмо, – чередуя фразы с ударами, подытожил Исли свой рассказ о волнениях последних недель. – В нем она клянется в признательности… и вечной преданности… нашему королевству. Неисправимая женщина...  
– Вы удивительный, – пробормотал вспотевший и умотавшийся Ригальдо, двигаясь боком и делая обманные выпады, которые Исли, тем не менее, видел насквозь. – Спасаете от казни предателей, учите омег фехтованию... Как будто правил для вас не существует...  
– Детка моя, сейчас я больше всего желаю, чтобы вы правильно ставили ноги, иначе расквасите себе нос. Ну вот, опять. Следите-ка за клинком.   
– А-ах-ха... А-а-а!  
– Я же сказал: следите за клинком.

Галерея полнилась шорохом ног, тяжелым дыханием и звоном железа, лязг стали усиливался эхом, отражаясь от каменных стен. По фрескам скользили тени.

«Если кому-то из нас здесь проломит голову камнем, – думал Исли, расчетливыми движениями выгоняя Ригальдо из тени обветшалой колонны, куда тот забрался, отступая, – будет нам поделом. Ох, поделом!» 

Все время, пока они раз за разом сходились, отрабатывая атаки, защиты и выходы из сцепления, Исли не уставал поражаться упорству Ригальдо. Очутившись на полу, с выбитым из руки мечом, тот снова и снова поднимался и, получив клинок обратно, пер вперед, как молодой кабанчик. Сегодня он совершил много ошибок – больше, чем на тренировках в пути, но искупал их готовностью повторять и заново пробовать.

– Смотрите, куда ставите ногу, – предупредил Исли, отражая очередное наступление. Он был рад, что додумался надеть на супруга защиту, потому что Ригальдо уже несколько раз провоцировал его драться в полную силу. – Надо было лучше расчистить пол...  
– Не стоит, ваше величество, – запыхавшись, бухнул Ригальдо. – В настоящем бою кто бы стал расчищать!  
– В настоящем бою, – назидательно сказал Исли, парируя его удары и переводя защиту в нападение, – все эти изыски, почерпнутые у Фиоре де Либери... ни к черту бы не годились. Когда сшибаются... армии... и врагов много... ты просто идешь сквозь строй – и рубишь. Быстро, сильно – вот так. Пусть первый, даже четвертый удар не помог... Они не бесполезны, противник отступает, теряет темп, он шатается, его шлем помят, щит разрублен, он валится... Проклятье, Ригальдо!   
– Все хорошо! – пробормотал его супруг, сползая на пол. Его правая рука, выдержавшая вес ударов, которыми Исли, увлекшись, сопровождал каждое слово, сильно дрожала, лицо было бледным и мокрым. Исли, сунул меч в ножны и бросился его поддержать, но Ригальдо жестом остановил его. Мальчик присел на валявшийся в углу деревянный щит и запрокинул голову, отдыхая. Его язык несколько раз прошелся над верхней губой, слизывая пот.

– На сегодня хватит, – тихо сказал Исли, опускаясь рядом с ним на одно колено. – Иначе мне придётся выносить вас на руках.  
– Вовсе нет, – с достоинством ответил его супруг. – Мне нравится, когда вы не сдерживаетесь. Сразу видно, какой же вы сильный. – И спросил, тихо и со смешком: – И все же, зачем вы обучаете меня, сир?.. Ведь не для битв и не для турнирного поединка? 

В густой тишине было слышно, как потрескивает факел. 

– Я обучаю вас «на всякий случай», – устало сказал Исли, – как юношей учат плавать или слагать стихи. 

Ригальдо взглянул на него исподлобья. Исли подумал, что мальчик наверняка чувствует его ложь. «Милый мой, – хотелось ему сказать. – Я не верю, что эти навыки когда-нибудь вам пригодятся. Больше того: я приложу все силы, чтобы вам никогда не пришлось выйти против врага с обнаженным мечом, потому что, как только это случится, противнику будет насрать, альфа вы или омега, он будет стараться смять вас, покалечить, убить».

Ригальдо шевельнул плечами, сбрасывая его руки, и поднял клинок, разглядывая игру света на отполированном лезвии.

– Я понял вас, сир, – сказал он и неожиданно улыбнулся. – Пусть будет «на всякий случай». Для меня это все равно ужасно много.

Исли встал, странно взволнованный его улыбкой.

– Я просто хочу, чтоб вы были счастливы здесь со мной, – он протянул руку, чтобы помочь Ригальдо подняться.

Ригальдо вскинул голову, в его глазах отразился свет факелов. 

– Я тоже хочу, чтобы вам было со мной хорошо, – тихо сказал он.

И, ухватившись за руку Исли, сильно дернул, вынуждая его потерять равновесие и завалиться на щит рядом. 

***

Падая, Исли ушиб колено и даже сквозь толстую ткань дублета оцарапался каким-то гвоздем. 

– Черт, – только и успел сказал он, прежде чем Ригальдо, вцепившись ему в плечи, перекатился вместе с ним кошачьим кувырком. 

«Что ты делаешь, мальчик мой, что ты творишь».

– Я скучал по тренировкам, – пробормотал Ригальдо ему в губы. – Я скучал и по вам все эти дни. Я столько всего там, в пути, передумал.

Он наваливался, давил всем весом, возросшим из-за тяжести кожаного бриганта. Исли чувствовал тепло распластавшегося по нему тела, чувствовал камни под головой и навершие собственного меча, упирающееся ему в селезенку, и боялся пошевелиться.

– Ригальдо, – наконец пробормотал он, осторожно положив ладонь мальчику на спину. – Ох, мой милый.

Ригальдо его поцеловал. 

Быстро и неловко, и тут же отстранился, глянул осторожно. Черная прядь упала ему на переносицу, придавая вид дерзкий и разбойничий. Исли облизал нижнюю губу. Вкус чужой слюны отозвался ощущением тепла в животе. Брюшные мышцы напряглись, пальцы ног поджались. 

«Не играй со мной так, детка, – захотелось ему сказать, – ты даже не представляешь, как скучал я и что из этого может выйти!» 

Вместо этого Исли повел руку вверх по спине Ригальдо и мягко сгреб его за волосы на затылке. 

Рот Ригальдо приоткрылся, глаза стали беспомощные и осоловелые. Исли брыкнулся всем телом, чтобы подпихнуть его повыше и вытащить из-под спины рукоять. И впился в губы Ригальдо долгим поцелуем.

Низ живота мгновенно налился тяжестью, Исли почувствовал, как его вставший член до боли натягивает штаны. 

Ригальдо уперся ему в грудь и резко отстранился. Стало обидно. Потом до Исли дошло, что Ригальдо что-то бормочет.

– Сир, простите, если я веду себя, как потаскуха, – шептал Ригальдо, усаживаясь на его ногах поудобнее и запуская руку под дублет. – Но я уже не могу ждать, я так много думал об этом, у меня сейчас сердце выскочит...

Наверно, у Исли стало очень глупое лицо, потому что мальчик потупился и принялся дергать завязки его штанов.

Исли будто кипятком обдали. Он вспомнил, где они находятся, и чуть не провалился от стыда в казематы. Мальчик сейчас в эйфории, но потом он ему не простит, если сейчас Исли воспользуется его благодарностью. Он сел и схватил Ригальдо за запястье.

– Что ты, милый мой, делать это здесь – значит тебя обидеть…  
– А вам и не надо ничего делать, – пробормотал Ригальдо, и Исли напрягся, увидев лихорадочный блеск его глаз. – Это мой грех, моя слабость, ваше величество. Вы только закройте глаза, не смотрите... Пожалуйста…

С этими словами он толкнул Исли в грудь, опрокидывая его на доски, и быстро нагнулся над его животом.

Когда руки Ригальдо освободили его вставший член, а горячее влажное дыхание согрело кожу на головке, мир стал немой и белый, а горло сдавило так, будто кто-то невидимый душил Исли. 

Он бы не смог не смотреть, даже если бы клялся жизнью матери, поэтому, заведя одну руку под голову, смотрел. Не мог оторвать взгляд от того, как Ригальдо целует его в таком месте, в которое Исли не целовал никогда и никто. Глаза Ригальдо были зажмурены, а лицо – странно светлое и вдохновенное, и с этим отрешенным лицом он лизал и посасывал член Исли, время от времени с силой проводя по нему рукой. Он пробовал нависнуть над Исли и забрать член поглубже, но у него не получилось, и Ригальдо ограничился тем, что старательно облизал все, что мог. Исли смотрел на крепко сжатые чёрные ресницы, на рот, бережно и неумело обхватывающий головку, видел влагу, скапливающуюся в углах глаз и болезненный румянец на скулах, и поражался: как же он решился, его мальчик, как же он до этого дошел. И от этих мыслей сердце тяжело и громко бухало в груди, а во рту почему-то было солоно, и полнокровный член в пальцах Ригальдо нетерпеливо отзывался на каждое прикосновение ноющей болью. Каждый раз, когда юркий теплый язык проходился по головке, Исли скреб каблуками по полу, часто дышал и сжимал плечо Ригальдо.

Прабабка Тереза в неверном свете факелов смотрела со своей фрески, приподняв одну идеальную бровь, как будто спрашивала: ну что, не ожидал? Выкусил? 

Ригальдо неожиданно схватился за его руку, издал странный звук, будто всхлипнул. 

Исли тут же дернулся:  
– Что, что с тобой?  
– Ничего, – пробормотал Ригальдо, прерываясь, и вытер мокрую щеку. – Сир, я хочу продолжать, но, кажется, уже не могу. 

Он весь дрожал, и Исли чувствовал через одежду твердый член, которым мальчик прижимался к его бедру. И, испугавшись, что все это – непривычное, необыкновенное – кончится ничем, усталостью, стыдом и слезами, Исли схватил свою королеву за уши и, пригнув ее голову к паху, в четыре сильных толчка все закончил. Ригальдо вертелся, стонал и скулил, комкая одежду Исли, а второй рукой сжимал себя через подол блио. 

Судорога удовольствия была такой острой, что Исли выгнуло дугой. Он несколько раз хватанул ртом воздух, а потом, встрепенувшись, сгреб Ригальдо в объятия, удостоверился, что мальчик уже кончил, и прижал его к себе. Их супружеская жизнь после возвращения Ригальдо началась бурно, намного лучше, чем Исли смел бы надеяться, но сейчас он мечтал только об одном: очутиться с супругом подальше отсюда. С некоторым опозданием на него накатила лютая неловкость. После тренировки он был взмокший, немытый, исходящий ядреными запахами альфы, – и вот это вот все он предложил своему омеге?! Когда до него дошло, что в довесок он только что кончил супругу в рот, у Исли чуть уши не задымились. У Ригальдо и так не все в порядке с головой... Что теперь будет?

Подумав, что терять уже нечего, Исли зажмурился и рискнул:  
– Не знаю, что вы там лепетали про слабость и грех, – прошептал он Ригальдо в волосы, – но вы оказали мне удивительную любезность. Я обещаю, что немного погодя верну этот долг сторицей...

Ригальдо пошевелился и тихо что-то сказал. Исли уставился на него:  
– Что?..  
– Стража, – прошептал Ригальдо, глядя на него с ужасом и восторгом. – Ваши рыцари... Они там ждут нас... все это время...  
– О, мой дорогой, – пробормотал Исли, давя дурацкую улыбку и делая в уме зарубку привести в порядок штаны и отряхнуть спину от пыли. – Не волнуйтесь об этом. Я придумаю что-нибудь невинное. Ваш король прекрасно умеет убеждать подданных!

***

Возле дверей в королевскую опочивальню Ригальдо сделал попытку сбежать к себе в комнату. К этому моменту Исли уже разрывало от любопытства.

Выждав приличествующее время, чтобы супруг переоделся ко сну, Исли вторгся в его спальню и сел на край матушкиной постели. 

При виде его Ригальдо, устраивающий себе нору из одеял, закатил глаза. Исли его понимал. Половину дня мальчик провел в седле, половину ночи – размахивая мечом, а господин все никак не уймется.

– Бросьте, – ласково сказал Исли и, пристроив свечу на столик, принялся раздеваться. – Вы же понимаете, что я никуда не уйду, пока не узнаю, кто вдохновил вас на... подвиги.

С кровати донесся тоскливый вздох, и вместо ответа Ригальдо принялся закапываться в подушки.

Исли полюбовался на чернявый затылок и, забравшись на постель, облапил замотанного в одеяло супруга со спины. Его со страшной силой тянуло на глупые нежности.

– Ригальдо, – сказал он, цепляя губами горячее ухо, – не заставляйте меня думать, что новыми знаниями вы обогатились в матушкином монастыре. Иначе придется издать указ, чтобы все юноши и девушки почаще уделяли время посещению святых мест...  
– Сир, не богохульствуйте, – огрызнулась подушка, и из-под нее появилось сердитое лицо Ригальдо. – Никто меня не вдохновлял, я не выношу, когда вслух обсуждают сокровенное.   
– Да? А мне казалось, придворные омеги любят пощебетать за вышиванием о том, кто из их кавалеров более пылок и каким способом и в какое место альфы когда-либо воздавали хвалу их красоте... – он рассмеялся, потому что Ригальдо густо покраснел. В том, что говорил Исли, не было ничего странного – он помнил, как еще в детстве мать поспешно удаляла его с посиделок придворных дам, потому что в их внешне благопристойном кругу можно было набраться сладострастных сплетен.   
– Курицы! – с ненавистью пробормотал Ригальдо. – Да, есть такое дело. Но вы знаете, сир, – он криво усмехнулся, – я собираюсь искоренить эту пагубную привычку. Пока что я обязал их читать за рукоделием жития святых. Если не поможет, заставлю читать по памяти.

Исли согнуло от хохота.

– Вы просто ужасны, они вас проклянут! Но почему вы так с ними?  
– Да мне, в общем-то, наплевать, когда они обсуждают похождения дворян, – он повернул голову и посмотрел на Исли в упор. – Но я не хочу ни полслова услышать о ваших.

Вот так. Исли неловко хмыкнул, признавая правоту своего супруга. Обсуждать эту скользкую тему и правда не стоило, и Исли поспешил вернуть разговор в прежнее русло:   
– Ладно, милый, оставим кур в покое. Тогда чья любовная баллада, какой сонет...  
– Да боже мой, нет! – Ригальдо подскочил и сел среди одеял, злой и взъерошенный. – Это все книга. Знал бы, что вы будете издеваться, ни за что бы не стал...  
– Я не издеваюсь, – перебил его Исли. – Я польщен и растроган, и... я не могу об этом молчать. Будьте хорошим мальчиком, расскажите мне все. Ну? Ригальдо?..  
– Да что говорить, это видеть надо, – неохотно ответил его супруг. И, спустив ноги с постели, пошлепал к застланным коврами сундукам.

Заложив руки за голову, Исли наблюдал, как Ригальдо отпирает замок сундука ключом, который, как оказалось, таскал под рубашкой на шее.

– Здесь я держу книги по фехтованию, шахматы и старую одежду... – сказал Ригальдо, откидывая тяжелую крышку. – То немногое не-омежье, что мне осталось.

Исли сразу же остро захотелось узнать, какие еще секреты скрывает сундук, но он сдержался. Жизнь королевы и так была почти все время выставлена на чужое обозрение, и замкнутый Ригальдо должен был переносить эту публичность очень тяжело. 

– Вот, – Ригальдо вернулся, бросил на колени Исли изящно переплетенный том, – я нашел ее среди книг по фехтованию... Смейтесь, если хотите, – добавил он угрюмо.

Раскрыв книжицу, Исли не засмеялся, потому что растерял все слова.

Книга напоминала трактат по фехтованию: те же виньетки, орнаменты и цветистые комментарии под дотошно выполненными иллюстрациями. Даже манера рисования казалась знакомой. Вот только изображенные дамы и кавалеры разили друг друга отнюдь не мечами. Пялясь на первую же гравюру, на которой лукаво улыбающаяся дева, подняв юбки, присаживалась на мощный фаллос улегшегося под кустом великана, Исли с большим трудом придал лицу равнодушное выражение. 

– Это... весьма занимательно, – сказал он, переворачивая страницу. На следующей картинке выходящая из дерева нимфа втыкала два пальца в задок пастушонку-омеге. Исли перевернул страницу быстрее. «Сатир припадает к источнику жизни», – гласила кудрявая надпись на следующей. Судя по тому, как торчала палица сатира, одним припаданием дело не ограничилось. Дальше пошло-поехало: монахи и сборщицы винограда, нежные юноши и легендарные герои, воинственные девы и юные принцессы. У Исли в глазах зарябило от вставших палок, зияющих бутонов и бесстыдно выставленных напоказ женских устриц.

Текст тоже заслуживал внимания, признал он через несколько мгновений, вчитавшись, и осторожно подтянул ноги к животу, стратегически расположив книжицу на коленях. А открыв титульный лист, забыл обо всех непристойностях и в голос расхохотался.

– «Моему царственному другу и господину великой державы, – с выражением прочитал он приписку более свежими чернилами. – Я дарю вам сей труд мудрецов не по долгу стране, а по зову сердца. Пусть он станет вашим проводником через сладостный виноградник семейной жизни, и пусть ваша терпкая ягода пореже показывает вам тернии. Вечно ваш друг, Дана Сантьяго». Вот чертова баба! Какое счастье, что я не отправил ее на казнь! Откуда у вас эта книга?   
– Из библиотеки, – признался Ригальдо. – Ваша?..  
– Первый раз вижу, – искренне сказал Исли. – Должно быть, подарок посла. А я и не понял, что это мне перепало. А вы, значит, нашли и изучили?..  
– Я не читал ее, – запротестовал Ригальдо. – Она на иностранном.  
– Это староаретузский, – Исли постучал по странице согнутым пальцем. – Здесь написано: «Предивный виноградник любви в картинках и поучительных примерах».  
– Вы знаете староаретузский?  
– Пришлось когда-то выучить. Хотите, еще что-нибудь переведу?  
– Нет, – отрезал Ригальдо. Он так и сидел, нахохлившись, на краю постели. 

Исли еще немного полистал том и не выдержал:  
– И после этого вы заставили своих омег читать жития святых?! Бога ради, Ригальдо, вы страшный человек!  
– Отдайте книжку, – буркнул его супруг.  
– Еще чего, – поддразнил его Исли. – Она моя. Хотите получить обратно – покажите то, что показалось вам самым интересным...

Он не договорил, потому что, небрежно листая, увидел искомую картинку. 

– Ригальдо, – позвал он, и собственный голос показался ему чужим. – Почему вам захотелось сделать то, что вы сделали?  
– О, – с вызовом ответил мальчик. – Потому что мне показалось, что это хорошо. Не больно. Приятно. И... без последствий. И я мог делать это для вас сам, – он прерывисто вздохнул. – Сам. Как кулаком, только лучше.   
– Я понял, – сказал Исли, закрывая книжный том. – Идите-ка сюда и давайте уже спать. Скоро утро.  
– И вы не будете осуждать меня за хранение таких книг? – медленно спросил его супруг. – И мы продолжим тренировки? И... вы правда останетесь здесь, со мной, до утра?  
– Нет, – устало ответил Исли. – Да. Да. Вы, в конце концов, ложитесь?..

К его удивлению, Ригальдо повиновался беспрекословно – похоже, мальчик ужасно устал. Он лег на свою подушку, немного повозился, а потом вдруг перекинул руку через грудь Исли и размеренно задышал. Исли пристроил его голову к себе на плечо и уставился в потолок. Свеча на столе почти догорела, фитиль плавал в озерце талого воска.

Ему было и смешно, и грустно, и тоскливо, как бывает, когда отступает опьянение, вызванное крепким вином. Потому что из всего изобилия «предивных» ласк Ригальдо выбрал ту, на которой был изображен рыцарь, опустившийся перед возлюбленным на колени и старательно ласкающий того ртом. И, конечно же, это был рыцарь-альфа.

***

–…попали в засаду менелаосцев и потерпели сокрушительное поражение, ваше величество. После этого, воспользовавшись царившим в лагере смятением, враг легко смял наши силы и занял позицию...

Выслушав донесение, Исли поборол желание грязно выругаться и жестом отпустил гонца. Участок фронта, о котором шла речь, последние полгода был самым тихим, разведчики ни разу не докладывали о том, что войска «драконов» проявляют активность в этом районе. Пару месяцев назад в приграничные селения даже начали возвращаться беженцы, а теперь там, черт возьми, окопался враг, разом отбив несколько десятков миль.

Генерал Абеляр уже разложил карту и бронзовыми фигурками солдат отметил расположение войск. 

– Если не дать им боя в ближайшее время, ваше величество, они подтянут еще силы и попытаются продвинуться вглубь страны, за реку Дернье, – произнес он, выстроив игрушечные армии. – Однако если быстро отбросить их на прежние позиции, мы сможем по крайней мере удержаться в прежних границах…

– Этого будет недостаточно, – перебил Исли. – До холодов их нужно отжать как можно дальше, чтобы иметь преимущество, когда они снова полезут на рожон весной. Наше снабжение сейчас намного лучше, на будущий год сможем взять больше новобранцев, чтобы плотнее закрыть границу. 

– Прикажете руководить атакой? – деловито поинтересовался Абеляр. – Мое увольнение в тыл, признаться, и так затянулось. 

В словах генерала Исли почудился скрытый укор. Но он прекрасно знал, что это не Абеляр, а собственная любезная совесть подбрасывает намеки и пищу для размышлений. 

В последние пару недель Исли был слишком доволен жизнью: на фронте царило затишье, поток природных бедствий, обрушившихся на королевство, иссяк, восстановительные работы в западных землях шли полным ходом, архиепископ освятил торжественно заложенный храм, о котором так пекся, а народ, как сообщали Исли, был безмерно доволен тем, что в этом году не повышается военный налог. Что и говорить, брак короля оказался для армии крайне выгодным мероприятием. 

Впрочем, и сам Исли не роптал на судьбу, хоть с веселым изумлением признавался себе, что кое-какие вещи давались ему в двадцать лет куда легче, чем в тридцать. В частности, махать мечом по ночам после целого дня трудов и забот стоило определенных усилий. Тем более что его королева была самым старательным учеником на свете и делала безусловные успехи – особенно в том, чтобы сгонять с супруга семь потов, даже не дойдя до спальни. 

– Вы со своими людьми поедете вперед, генерал, сегодня же, чтобы собрать войска, – сказал Исли, аккуратным щелчком опрокинув фигурку бронзового дракона без крыльев, больше похожего на тощую змею. – Мы с дружиной отправимся через три дня, – Исли почувствовал желание оправдаться, пояснить, что именно держит его в тылу, и беспощадно задавил его в зародыше. – Встретимся у городка Шале… 

За окном начался мелкий, моросящий дождь. Оставалось только надеяться, что за ближайшую неделю приближение осени не превратит все дороги в непроходимую квашню, в которой увязнут кони и телеги, иначе все их варианты не будут стоять и выеденного яйца.

***

Когда Исли ближе к ночи вернулся в свои покои, двери в комнаты королевы были приоткрыты. Разумеется, тренировка. Исли не забывал о ней, просто не хотел думать о том, как станет извиняться перед Ригальдо за то, что слишком устал. Мальчик наверняка уже ждет его, переодетый, весь в нетерпении…

Исли толкнул двери и увидел не совсем то, на что рассчитывал: Ригальдо, в домашнем платье, с волосами, переплетенными в свободную косу, сидел в кресле за низким столиком и при свече играл в шахматы сам с собой. Исли застал его за ходом черной ладьей, который закончился ее гибелью от белой пешки. 

– Вы выбрали достойного противника, любовь моя, – прокомментировал Исли с порога. Ригальдо вздрогнул и чуть было не уронил поверженную ладью на пол. – Простите, не хотел вас напугать.   
– Я побеждаю, – тускло улыбнулся Ригальдо. – Но, если хотите, можем начать сначала. 

Исли пожал плечами, сел в кресло напротив и стал ждать, пока Ригальдо расставит фигуры на место. 

– Я слышал, что с фронта пришли некие вести, – сказал мальчик все тем же тоном. – Все серьезно, ваше величество?   
– На войне все всегда серьезно, – отозвался Исли, прикрыв ненадолго глаза. Ему не хотелось говорить об этом с Ригальдо. – Враг наступает. 

Исли открыл глаза и увидел, что Ригальдо плотно сжал губы и сосредоточенно смотрит на игральную доску. Вопрос, который он хотел задать, был очевиден. Исли поспешил повернуть разговор в другую сторону, пока его супруг не решился:  
– Чем вы были заняты сегодня, мой дорогой? – спросил он как можно непринужденнее. – Склоняли помыслы своих дам к благочестивому труду на благо отечества?

Вопреки ожиданиям Исли, Ригальдо в ответ на обычное подтрунивание вспыхнул и неловко зацепил белую пешку. Они со стуком упала вперед.

– Что же, вот и походили, – Исли взялся за свою пешку напротив королевы. – Моя очередь. Итак, что же такого ужасного случилось сегодня?

Ригальдо помолчал немного, принявшись по привычке теребить кончик косы, а потом произнес нехотя:  
– Архиепископ вернулся в столицу и тут же пригласил меня для беседы. Якобы рассказать о тех святынях, которые я лицезрел во время паломничества в монастырь. 

По спине Исли как будто потянуло сквозняком, хотя окна в честь ужасной погоды были наглухо закрыты. 

– Якобы? – уточнил он. – А на самом деле?   
– О, что вы, ваше величество, – вскинулся Ригальдо, – какое-то время мы в самом деле беседовали об иконах, мощах и монастырском укладе. Крайне недолгое время. Потом его преосвященство взялся укорять меня в прежних грехах и беспрекословно устроил мне исповедь. 

Ригальдо «забрал» черную пешку своей, послушно последовав логике игры. Исли почувствовал, что начинает нешуточно злиться на святошу: архиепископ Годфри любил совать нос в государственные дела, но чтобы лезть в королевскую семью… впрочем, он решил не спешить с выводами, понадеявшись на лучшее. 

– И в чем же вы каялись, любовь моя? – спросил он чуть насмешливо. – В том, что слишком трудолюбивы и строго блюдете нравы двора? Или, может быть, в том, что читали все Святое Письмо? 

Ригальдо не поддался этому легкому настроению. Он сложил руки на коленях и посмотрел на Исли в упор:  
– Я честно сказал его преосвященству, что мне порой не хватает смирения принять все свои обязанности, что мне свойственно роптать на судьбу и желать невозможного. 

Исли помолчал, крутя это заявление так и эдак. 

– Что же, – сказал он, – если это все, что вы сказали, то формулировка блестящая. Какую епитимью назначил вам архиепископ?  
– Он обязал меня ежедневно трижды читать молитвы о смирении и соблюдать пост не менее недели, – Ригальдо выпрямил спину, а его скулы налились румянцем. Исли понял, что этим дело не кончилось и самое веселое еще только грядет. – Далее архиепископ прямо спросил меня, не помышляю ли я о ком-нибудь, кроме его величества, нет ли в моем сердце греха сладострастия и блюду ли я свой долг перед супругом на ложе. Мне кажется, это было главное, что ему хотелось узнать. 

Исли протянул руку над столом, и Ригальдо послушно вложил пальцы ему в ладонь. Они чуть подрагивали: и это был еще не конец. 

– Я сказал его преосвященству, что сердцем и телом предан его величеству, но то, что происходит между нами, касается только нас двоих, а Господу и так все ведомо. Мой ответ, вероятно, не слишком его удовлетворил. Он сказал, что его дело как духовного отца – наставить меня на истинный путь, чтобы я мог благотворно влиять на вас, сир.   
– Вот ведь жук! – не удержался Исли.  
– Сир! – Ригальдо с искреннем возмущением убрал руку. – Как вы можете!   
– Простите. Ну же, расскажите мне, Ригальдо, каких наставлений вы удостоились? 

Ригальдо замялся, мучительно алея щеками, а потом произнес:   
– Его преосвященство намекнул, что вы всегда были невоздержаны в любви и не соблюдали правил. Мне было больно это слышать, но я стерпел. Он назвал мне множество запретов, о которых я не имел понятия: оказывается, существуют дни, в которые просто необходимо избегать любви, кроме того, крайне грешно супругам отдаваться друг другу совершенно нагими. 

Исли закрыл лицо рукой. Спасибо, святой отец! Интересно, что бы вы сказали, узнай, каким способом его величество королева утешает своего мужа.

– После этого, – продолжил Ригальдо неожиданно окрепшим голосом, – я любезно поблагодарил его преосвященство за наставления, однако заметил, что нигде в Писании не сказано ни слова о подобных вещах, так что хотелось бы знать, кто из отцов церкви является автором этих предписаний.   
– И?.. – спросил Исли – почему-то шепотом.   
– Он обещал мне дать соответствующий трактат в следующий раз, – Ригальдо воинственно раздул ноздри. – Полагаю, до этого времени монахи как раз успеют его написать. 

Исли рассмеялся, в который раз не в силах решить, радоваться ему такой королеве – или впору прийти в ужас. Он поманил Ригальдо к себе, и тот послушно встал, обошел стол и, чуть замявшись, сел Исли на колени. 

Исли обомлел: вообще-то он даже не надеялся, что мальчик сделает это так просто. Обнятый за талию, Ригальдо поерзал немного, ища удобное положение и уводя мысли своего супруга все дальше от воздержания и смирения плоти, а потом, когда Исли уже прижался губами к его скуле, сказал:  
– Ваше величество, возьмите меня с собой на войну. 

Исли очень медленно убрал от него руки. Он ждал, что Ригальдо еще что-то скажет, но тот молчал и только очень внимательно смотрел ему в лицо. И Исли понял: отшутиться не удастся. Ригальдо задал главный вопрос, ради которого и сидел тут над шахматами в ночи. 

Исли потер лоб. Хоть он и предчувствовал такой поворот, но все равно оказался не готов, что на него пойдут в лобовую атаку… с колен.

– Я думал, мы с вами оба достаточно благоразумны, чтобы понимать, почему нет, – наконец сказал он, немного отстраняясь. Глядя в глаза Исли, Ригальдо упрямо покачал головой. Бедрами Исли чувствовал тяжесть и тепло его тела. Это делало разговор до странного доверительным, но отнюдь не менее безнадежным. 

– Война не увеселительная прогулка и не путешествие к Южному хребту, – произнес Исли. Его и сердило, и печалило, что он должен озвучивать очевидные вещи. Нет, не так: его по-настоящему расстраивало то, что самая сложная часть разговора была еще впереди. – На войне убивают. Вам совершенно не место на передовой, Ригальдо. Что вы собираетесь там делать?

Брови Ригальдо сошлись над переносицей.

– Ваше величество, я не настолько наивен, чтобы рассчитывать, что вы выпустите меня с мечом против врага, – сказал он, и Исли прямо почувствовал, насколько каждое его слово подготовлено и обдуманно. – И даже не рассчитываю встать в ряды лучников, хотя стрелок из меня неплохой, – Исли с трудом сдержался, чтобы не улыбнуться этому мальчишескому бахвальству. – Был неплохой, когда я еще тренировался, – сухо поправил себя Ригальдо, и улыбаться Исли расхотелось. – И, конечно, я понимаю, что пребывание в военном лагере сопряжено с трудностями. Но, поверьте, я готов безропотно переносить любые тяжести этого пути… – он высоко вскинул голову, посмотрел на Исли сверху вниз и торжествующе закончил: – Как их переносила ваша прародительница Тереза Прекрасная.

Исли прикрыл глаза. «Боже мой». 

– Мне надо было догадаться, что вас вдохновит бабкин пример, – задумчиво сказал он. – Но, Ригальдо, вы сами не понимаете, о чем просите. Война – не героическая баллада менестреля. Это долгие марши в седле, по жаре и под проливным дождем, пока задница не сотрется до кровавых мозолей. Это утомительные стояния, когда не знаешь, двинется ли враг, а если двинется, то куда. Это вши, понос, лихорадка, стухшая вода, это незаживающие язвы, смерть от случайной стрелы, смерть от меча, смерть от падения с лошади, смерть от такого оружия, которое вы даже представить себе не можете, смерть от гангрены, от легкой царапины, это увечья, а иногда – это плен. Сказать, что с вами случится, если моя армия будет разбита и вы попадете к врагу? Вы так сильно хотите ощутить дух похода, что готовы решиться и на это?..

Эту тираду Исли выдал на одном дыхании и, только договорив, понял, что все это время ритмично двигал ногой, покачивая Ригальдо на коленях, как ребенка. 

Должно быть, его мальчику, который внимательно разглядывал Исли сверху вниз, тоже пришли в голову схожие мысли, потому что он слегка сощурил глаза и вдруг наклонился, прилег головой на плечо Исли и тихо и твердо сказал:   
– Если ваша армия будет разбита, сир, неприятель так и так сделает это со мной, потому что уже через несколько недель вражеские войска будут в столице, – он поерзал, прижимаясь к Исли всем телом, и совершенно искренне добавил: – Но я знаю, что этого не случится. Я сто раз слышал, как воины говорили: никто не сравнится в военных талантах с нашим государем. 

Исли длинно выдохнул. Мальчик придумал сияющий образ непобедимого короля. Эта тягостная мысль тут же напомнила ему о не менее тягостной обязанности: до отъезда следовало назначить наследника из числа непрямых дальних родственников на случай, если Исли не вернется с войны. И позаботиться о будущем Ригальдо. Стоило отписать ему какой-нибудь дальний замок, чтобы в случае прихода к власти нового господина вдовая королева не осталась одинокой, всеми брошенной и на бобах.

Искушение обнять, заласкать Ригальдо, отвлечься вместе с ним от этих мыслей было огромным, но вот беда: его мальчик был ужасно упрямым. Исли не сомневался, что, если не пресечь эти мечтания в зародыше, разговор будет повторяться по кругу, пока он не уедет. Снова и снова. 

– Я отлично знаю, чего вы так сильно жаждете, мой милый, – сказал он устало и положил ладонь на затылок Ригальдо. – Приключений, подвига и чуда. И думаете, что стоит вам оказаться в военном лагере, все решится само собой. Но в походе вас ожидают только тяготы и лишения. Проклятье, там даже нужду справляют у всех на глазах! 

Мальчик уперся ему в грудь, отстранился, глянул дерзко:  
– Я сто раз видел, как дворня делает это, не затрудняясь уединением. Сомневаюсь, что благородные воины делают это как-нибудь не так!

Разговор надоел Исли до живых печенок. Он снял Ригальдо с колен и поднялся из кресла сам.

– Я не возьму вас, Ригальдо, сколько бы вы ни просили, – твердо сказал он. – Потому что вы королева и мать моих будущих детей. Я оставляю на вас столицу и замок. Мне будет спокойнее воевать, зная, что вы здесь, в безопасности, – и молитесь за меня. 

Ригальдо опустил голову и еле слышно прошептал:   
– А мне бы было спокойнее хоть на краю света, хоть в самом пекле – но рядом с вами.

Он отвернулся, и Исли, глядя на его склоненную шею, качнулся вперед – поцеловать.

Ригальдо тут же вскинул голову и, глядя покрасневшими глазами, присел в реверансе. Исли уже догадывался, что сейчас услышит, но, на удивление, не испытал досады, лишь грусть, когда его мальчик звонко сказал:

– Ваше величество, разрешите мне сегодня отойти ко сну в одиночестве. Я не могу допустить, чтобы из-за меня вы грешили накануне такого серьезного дела, как война. Ведь церковь велит нам воздерживаться по средам, пятницам и субботам, а сегодня как раз среда. 

***

– …и еще вот здесь, ваше величество.

Исли послушно подписал, и Бун промокнул чернила, ловко поставил печать.

– Готово, ваше величество. Замок Морской Конек переходит в собственность Ригальдо Алонзо, урожденного Ринс, и всех его потомков, – добавил советник.

Исли и бровью не повел. Потомков так потомков. Он отложил перо и молча смотрел, как Бун скатывает пергамент.

Он выбрал Морской Конек, скучный серый замок в приморье, руководствуясь очень простыми соображениями – тот находился одинаково далеко и от королевской столицы, и от «драконьих» земель. Случись что с самим Исли, при дворе станут болтать, что последней волей государь услал свою королеву к черту на рога, в край наводнений и частых бурь. Пусть так. Все, чего Исли хотел для Ригальдо в случае своей смерти, – безопасности и покоя. А уж с природными бедствиями его хозяйственный супруг мог управиться сам. 

Под ухом кашлянули, и Исли обнаружил, что только что распущенный им совет никуда не ушел. Сановники толпились позади его кресла, всем своим видом выражая беспокойство. Исли вздохнул.

– Что-то произошло?  
– Новости из Менелаоса, – Бун поклонился, взяв на себя роль ответчика. – Но не военного толка. Наши шпионы сообщают, что тамошняя королева успешно разрешилась от бремени четвертым щенком. На этот раз это альфа. 

Сановники загудели за его спиной, как рой мух, будто впервые слышали эту новость, хотя Исли не сомневался, что они уже обсосали ее, как нищий – суповую кость.

– Плодовитостью менелаосской омеги можно восхититься, – сдержанно сказал Исли, хотя не хуже совета понимал, к чему Бун клонит. До этого дня они с его менелаосским противником были на равных: прямых и законных наследников не было ни у кого. Теперь о возможном перемирии ни за что не возникнет речи. «Драконы» будут сражаться до последнего, чтобы построить на развалинах Ладвика свою империю и подарить «дракончику» ее престол.

– Как и самоотверженности ее господина, – подал голос Локк, и все с готовностью захихикали. Исли позволил себе слабо улыбнуться. Что уж. Он видел портреты «драконьей» четы. Даже безбожно льстящие, они не могли скрыть того, что менелаоска была жирна и страшна.

Советники все еще хихикали, но Исли чувствовал: этим не ограничится. Переждав смех, Локк выпрямился и прямо сказал: 

– Ваше величество, государыня скоро порадует нас наследником?

Повисшее в малом зале молчание было таким полным, что стало слышно, как ругается во дворе служанка и грызутся драчливые псы. 

Исли перебрал в уме все самые приличные варианты ответа и спокойно сказал:  
– До моего возвращения с фронта нет смысла обсуждать этот вопрос. 

Вот так. Даже самый последний дурак должен был понять, о чем идет речь. Течки у королевы не было, зачатия не случилось, а теперь обстоятельства вынуждают короля уехать. Если повезет, можно будет попробовать, когда он вернется. Если война задержит Исли до заморозков, Ригальдо получит еще четыре месяца форы. И все бы ничего, но менелаосская сука зачем-то родила кобелька. 

– Ваше величество, – Локк не отставал. Этот вариант, видимо, уже тоже был обмусолен советниками. – Рискуя навлечь на себя ваш гнев, я продолжу. В иных обстоятельствах ваши покорные слуги ни за что не осмелились бы вторгаться в столь деликатную сферу, но ситуация угрожающая. Вы сами подписали бумаги… Вы понимаете…   
– Ситуация та же самая, – перебил Исли, откидываясь на спинку кресла, – что и год, и два, и десять лет назад. Я назначаю преемника. Вы опекаете его. Мы все молимся Господу, чтобы война не помешала нам с его величеством дождаться зимой следующих «особых дней».

Послышались разочарованные вздохи и недовольное бормотание. Исли закусил изнутри щеку. Как бы его ни злил этот разговор, он знал: так есть и было всегда. Королевская спальня, супружество, деторождение, вопросы наследование – то, самое, чего он счастливо избегал много лет, – всегда были объектом повышенного внимания всего двора. Исли помнил это по собственной матери. Сперва он был слишком мал, чтобы понимать, почему замок празднует, когда раз в четыре месяца его родители надолго запирались в опочивальне, но довольно быстро связал это с теми днями, когда отец расхаживал под дверями покоев, а мать где-то там кричала, хотя в эти часы замок не веселился – он испуганно затихал.

У них так и не вышло родить Исли брата или сестру, хотя они пытались много лет подряд.

В пятнадцать лет Исли сквозь слезы орал на кастеляншу, что не хочет жениться, не хочет, чтобы кто-то умер, рожая от него детей.

– Ваше величество, – Бун выдвинулся вперед, оттер Локка в сторону. Голос его упал до шепота. – Есть разные способы, о которых не принято говорить… Разрешите позвать к королеве лекарей и астрологов? Придворный астролог просчитает благоприятные дни для зачатия, а лекарь приготовит особую тинктуру, которая вынудит тело омеги созреть раньше и ускорит приход «особых дней».

Исли снова взял со стола перо и принялся вертеть его в пальцах. И смотрел в упор на «умнейших мужей» государства так долго, что они, кажется, съежились и перестали дышать. А потом сказал очень спокойно, хотя ему хотелось гаркнуть на весь зал совета: «Вы что здесь, все с ума посходили?» 

– Я запрещаю. 

Он помнил: мать тоже все время пила какие-то порошки. От них ей нездоровилось. Однажды во время обеда поднялась суматоха: мать потеряла сознание и ее унесли в комнату, а на кресле, где она сидела, Исли увидел бурые пятна.

Он не хотел, чтобы Ригальдо чем-то травили. 

– Я уезжаю послезавтра на рассвете, – пояснил он среди всеобщего молчания. – И нахожу любые эксперименты со здоровьем его величества бессмысленным, а любого, кто будет настаивать на них – недальновидным и опасным. Давайте больше не будем касаться этой темы. Есть еще какие-нибудь насущные вопросы?..

***

У командира стражи было такое лицо, будто у его обладателя болит зуб. Который и охота вырвать, и страшно.

– Ну? – обреченно спросил Исли, которого подстерегли с внезапным докладом прямо на лестнице. – Что стряслось?

По ерунде его не решились бы беспокоить, добрых вестей накануне отъезда ждать тоже не приходилось. Что еще могло омрачить его последние дни в столице – беспорядки в городе, пожар, эпидемия?..

Командир грустно пошевелил длинными висячими усами, напоминая матерого сома, и сказал:  
– Ваше величество, в замок пробрался сумасшедший.

И, поскольку Исли молчал и не задавал наводящих вопросов, командир крякнул и зачастил:   
– Должно быть, просочился мимо всех постов вместе с хозяйственным обозом, спрятался под горой мешков с фуражом. Сегодня командовал новый распорядитель, он не обратил на чужого внимания, ведь тот разгружал обоз вместе со всеми, таскал тюки… Обозные же подумали, что это человек из дворни. Так, с мешком на плечах, он и завернул на конюшенный двор. Вышел в аккурат на площадку, где конюхи выводили коней для проминки… и напугал королеву.

Наверное, молчание Исли сделалось очень красноречивым, потому что командир неуютно повел закованными в латы плечами и побагровел широкой рожей, как будто боялся, что сейчас его по ней будут бить.

– Где сейчас его величество? – только и спросил Исли.  
– Он пожелал удалиться к себе, я приставил к нему лучшую стражу. С ним ничего не случилось, ваше величество… Глупая вышла история, укор всей охране, но я решил, что вы должны знать.

Пока они спускались по винтовой лестнице, Исли слушал.

Ригальдо посещал замковые конюшни два раза в неделю – выводил Мрака на двор, смотрел, как конюхи проминают его, и сам делал несколько кругов в «омежьем» седле. Исли не возбранял, хорошо представляя себе, как скучают друг по другу конь и его мальчик. К тому же жеребец был действительно стоящим, жалко было бы, если бы одичал без хозяина. Иногда Исли смотрел с галереи, как Ригальдо водит коня по двору, кормит его хлебом, гладит по гриве и разговаривает – так живо и долго, как ни с кем в замке не говорил. 

Сегодня, когда мальчик принял у конюха поводья и не спеша выехал на круг, из-за телеги к нему бросился чужой человек. Мрак встал на дыбы, когда незнакомец упал на колени. Пока челядь пялилась в изумлении, пока подоспела скучавшая стража, чужак и королева успели перекинуться парой слов. После чего, как доложили командиру, его величество пришел в крайнее волнение и кричал на солдат, рвущихся оттащить наглеца, а негодяй ползал под копытами коня, плакал и стонал. 

Исли не знал, что и думать.

– Где этот человек, что с ним сделали? – отрывисто спросил он. 

Командир снова замялся, как омега на выданье.

– Не велите казнить тех солдат, ваше величество… Уж очень они взволновались, шутка ли. Ну и немного помяли его, когда оттаскивали. Хотели слегка поучить и переборщили. Пока волокли до темницы, он и дышать перестал. 

Исли посмотрел в узкое окно. Голубое августовское небо манило своей безмятежностью. Скоро он насмотрится на это бескрайнее небо, а также на дымы на горизонте в избытке. Но кто загасит тлеющий огонек беспорядка в его собственном доме?..

– Я хочу посмотреть на труп. 

Каменные стены темницы дышали холодом. Караульный безумно долго возился с ключами, отпирая замки и цепи, которых понавесили на решетку так много, будто мертвый пленник мог выбежать из казематов в любой момент. 

Тело было брошено на солому, лежало на боку. Скрюченная рука прикрывала лицо. Исли подошел, пошевелил носком сапога обноски. И эту рвань приняли за одного из обозных?.. Ох и устроит он разгон провинившимся, чтоб помнили даже во сне.   
Двое караульных перевернули покойника. Исли присел над бродягой на корточки.

То, что солдаты переборщили, заметил бы и слепой. На голове у мертвеца красовалась глубокая рана, как еще череп не разошелся, как треснувшая дыня. Рана зияла, кости торчали осколками. Лицо было все в кровоподтеках. Но благодаря жутким рубцам и ненормальной, какой-то светящейся седине Исли его узнал.

«Эжен, – подумал он, вспоминая крики человека, бросившегося к нему в городе. – Или Этьен. Что ты здесь делал, Этьен из Гизы? Снова искал справедливости? Что тебя так настойчиво гнало за королевской милостью, сукин ты сын?!» 

– Спятивший нищий, – с уверенностью сказал командир. – На паперти сколько угодно таких. Не иначе бесы сидели в нем.   
– Его величество рассказал, что ему было нужно?   
– Нет, сир, кто же осмелится выспрашивать королеву, – командир стражи утер багровое, потное лицо. – Но дворня слышала, как он кричал о защите. И бормотал что-то про черных колдунов. 

Исли почувствовал, как раздуваются ноздри. Все верно, он уже слышал этот бред. Все это было так необъяснимо и странно, что на короткий миг ему стало не по себе. Он посмотрел на седые волосы, вгляделся в изуродованное лицо и отругал себя за тревогу.

– Пусть его похоронят в безымянной могиле. И назовите всех, кто попустил чужаку беспрепятственно проникнуть за все ворота. Вы что, хотите, чтобы «драконы» в мое отсутствие въехали в замок в обнимку с вязанками дров или мешками с пшеном?..

Когда, поднимаясь по винтовой лестнице, Исли наклонил голову, чтобы пройти под низкой притолокой, впереди над ступенями мелькнул синий подол. Исли сощурился и зашагал быстрее. Стража, которой он устроил разнос прямо в казематах, загрохотала амуницией с утроенным рвением.

Ригальдо не успел далеко уйти. Заметив, что его обнаружили, он отступил к каменной стене, подсунул под спину ладони. Смотрел он при этом в сторону. К подошве его башмаков прилипла солома, и Исли понял, что супруг торчал все это время внизу, возле камер, подслушивая разговор. 

– Что вы здесь делаете? – он покрутил головой, не обнаружил ни слуг, ни охраны и немедленно испытал раздражение. – Пришли посмотреть на покойника? Или рассчитываете попасть еще в какую-нибудь беду? 

Он махнул страже, чтоб не торопилась, поднялся выше и крепко взял Ригальдо под твердый локоть.

– Мне жаль, что какой-то безумец сорвал вашу конную прогулку, но, бога ради, Ригальдо, зачем вы расхаживаете по замку один? Обязательно прибавлять мне проблем накануне отъезда?   
– Безумец? – повторил Ригальдо. Его лицо было бледным, глаза ярко блестели. Он рассеянно мазнул взглядом по шлемам солдат и послушно шагнул на следующую ступень вслед за Исли. Ригальдо не делал попытки оправдаться или выдернуть локоть, но, вглядевшись в лицо супруга, Исли понял: его вторую фразу мальчик просто не услышал. – О нет, он не безумец, ваше величество, – невпопад пробормотал Ригальдо, подтвердив его опасения. И с неожиданным воодушевлением воскликнул: – Он совсем не был сумасшедшим! Я успел с ним поговорить. 

Исли испытал сильнейшее побуждение взять свою королеву за шиворот и встряхнуть, как кота.

– Вы расстраиваете меня, Ригальдо, – сухо сказал он. – Я списываю это на то, что вы и вправду испугались. Я велю придворным омегам, чтобы они лучше пеклись о вашем досуге, – из чистой вредности добавил Исли. И тут же поморщился, вспомнив своих верных подданных, грозящих напичкать Ригальдо микстурами. Куда уж лучше.

К его удивлению, Ригальдо никак не отреагировал на упоминание «куриц». Он так и шел вверх по лестнице рядом с Исли, но тот чувствовал: мысли его супруга носятся далеко. Только у арочного входа на галерею Ригальдо слегка встрепенулся и, придерживая платье, присел в поклоне.

– Я сожалею, что мое поведение вольно или невольно вызвало вашу тревогу, – почти нормальным голосом сказал он. – Особенно сейчас, когда все ваши помыслы сосредоточены на дороге. Вы можете оставить меня с легким сердцем. Что же касается этого несчастного на конюшнях, уверен, ваш гарнизон больше не допустит таких дел. 

Ригальдо выпрямился, скользнул взглядом по стенам. И, к удивлению Исли, шепотом добавил:  
– Но, о господи, слышали бы вы, что он рассказывал. Что он говорил... о колдунах.

Глядя на прямую спину супруга, затянутую в темно-синее платье, Исли испытывал смятение и досаду и думал: как жаль, что у него нет «феи розового дыма», которая бы, как в сказке, мановением палочки превратила Ригальдо, ну скажем, в перстень, чтобы Исли мог носить его при себе и никогда не покидать.

***

Как и было приказано, слуга разбудил его на рассвете. Исли проснулся с тяжелой, мутной головой, будто всю ночь увеселялся креплеными винами, но, пожалуй, обрадовался бы и похмелью по сравнению с задуманными на сегодня делами. 

Исли вылез из постели и, пытаясь разлепить глаза, побрел к комнате для омовений, из которой слышался тихий плеск. Это обстоятельство то ли радовало, то ли настораживало: смотря как относиться к тому, что расторопные слуги натаскали воды мимо бессознательного тела своего короля и даже успели приготовить ванную, пока он спал. Исли не припоминал, чтобы вчера давал такие указания. 

– Ваше величество, позвольте… – несмело начали за спиной.  
– Позволяю, – согласился Исли, не оборачиваясь. – Позволяю распорядиться насчет завтрака для меня и советников в малом зале, – и, войдя в купальную комнату, закрыл за собой двери. 

Плеск тут же стих, потом раздался грохот, как будто что-то деревянное упало на каменный пол, и наконец, подняв взгляд, Исли окончательно проснулся. 

Ванную приготовили не для него. В огромной бадье, выстеленной белоснежным полотном, сидел Ригальдо. Он испуганно уставился на Исли, а потом заполошно вскинул руки и подтянул мокрую простыню на груди. О святой боже, ну в самом деле. Это просто чудо, что королевская чета не столкнулись в общей комнате для омовений прежде. Видимо, Ригальдо очень тщательно об этом заботился. 

Служанка, уронившая ковш, из которого лила королеве на волосы, присела в реверансе, низко склонив голову. 

– Выйди, – сказал Исли, и девушка тут же, не разгибаясь и пятясь спиной вперед, ретировалась в покои королевы. – Доброе утро, любовь моя.   
– Доброе утро, ваше величество, – отозвался Ригальдо тихо. – Простите, я уже закончил…  
– Бросьте, – Исли подошел вплотную к бадье, с удовольствием рассмотрев во всех подробностях порозовевшее от жара и смущения лицо своего супруга, его голые шею и плечи, к которым липли черные мокрые пряди, и остановил взгляд на ткани, в которую кутался Ригальдо. Удивляться было нечему: Исли и впрямь не смог представить, чтобы Ригальдо непринужденно разделся при дневном свете – даже перед омегой, даже перед слугой. 

Печь была жарко натоплена, на ней кипел еще один котел воды. Около бадьи стояли два больших деревянных ведра, исходящих паром, а на скамье лежали сухие простыни, мочала и куски особого душистого мыла, столь любимого придворными. 

Исли колебался недолго. 

– Подвиньтесь, – скомандовал он.  
– Сир?..  
– Подвиньтесь, дорогой. Поможете мне искупаться. 

И, не давая Ригальдо времени возразить, Исли стащил ночную сорочку. Его королева, чьи руки и язык под покровом тьмы творили порой совершенно бесстыдные вещи, вспыхнула и зажмурилась при виде его наготы. Исли усмехнулся.

– Да будет вам, Ригальдо, – сказал он миролюбиво. – Освободите немного места.

Мальчик совладал с собой и подтянул колени к груди, что в его пеленах, скорее всего, было не слишком удобно. Исли постарался разместиться как можно аккуратнее, но стопы Ригальдо все равно касались его бедра. Супруг все-таки открыл глаза – и тут же отвел взгляд, обернулся, потянулся куда-то, рискуя вывалиться из бадьи, и с решительным видом поставил на лавку ковш.

– Тогда давайте приступим, ваше величество, – Ригальдо взял мочало и принялся ожесточенно его намыливать, а потом зачерпнул воды из ближайшего ведра. – Вас ожидает столько хлопот, не смею вас задерживать. 

Когда он нагнулся к Исли, пальцы его ног продвинулись вперед и задели под водой то, что ввиду этакой занятости государя трогать совсем не следовало. Ригальдо замер на миг, но тут же упрямо принялся натирать грудь Исли мочалкой. Запах омеги в теплой воде стал выразительнее и резче, мокрые черные волосы колыхались перед лицом Исли, руки скользили по шее и плечам. Исли поддержал мальчика, пока тот, почти обняв, мылил ему спину. Захотелось поцеловать его в губы, но Ригальдо отклонился и, взяв ковш, строго предупредил:  
– Закройте глаза, ваше величество.

Вода полилась на голову, и пальцы Ригальдо зарылись ему в волосы. Мальчик действовал не слишком умело, ему было неудобно, он ерзал и наваливался, но, проклятье, навряд ли мытье хоть раз в жизни приносило Исли столько удовольствия – даже после тяжелых битв или изнурительных переходов по жаре.

– Готово, ваше величество, – сказал Ригальдо, полив его еще дважды. – Думаю, теперь все.  
– Нет уж, не все, – Исли поймал его руки и принялся целовать – пальцы, загрубевшие от меча ладони, распаренные в воде, и тонкую кожу на запястьях. Потом придвинулся, совершенно бесстыже потерся затвердевшим членом о стопы Ригальдо – и только тогда открыл глаза. 

Мальчик смотрел на него потрясенно.

– Сейчас, сир? – спросил он шепотом. – Прямо сейчас?  
– Церковь имеет и на этот счет какие-нибудь предписания? – искренне поинтересовался Исли. – Ни в коем случае по утрам по пятницам? Или вода под запретом? Или, возможно, ваше одеяние не считается достаточным для того, чтобы разделить ложе с супругом? – он положил руки Ригальдо себе на колени и поддев простыню у него на груди, спустил ее чуть ниже, обнажая маленькие коричневые соски. Ригальдо вздрогнул и сжал пальцы, но ничего не ответил.  
– Я думаю, здесь нам будет не слишком удобно, – произнес Исли, осторожно освобождаясь, и вылез из бадьи, мимоходом подумав, что, мокрый и возбужденный, наверняка выглядит глупо. – Идите ко мне.

Ригальдо безо всяких возражений, будто не вполне понимая, что делает, протянул к нему руки. Исли наклонился, мальчик обхватил его за шею и встал на ноги. Чтобы переступить через край бадьи, ему пришлось отпустить Исли и подтянуть вверх облепившую ноги ткань. От души надеясь, что не упадет вместе с супругом на скользком полу, Исли подхватил мальчика под колени и прижал к себе. 

Он не смог бы сказать, как ему удалось открыть двери в свою спальню и дойти до кровати. Слуги еще не трогали постель – он осторожно опустил Ригальдо в ворох разметанных одеял и навис над ним, с удовольствием отметив, как вздыбилась простыня у мальчика в паху. 

– Вы замерзнете, – Исли помог ему сесть и принялся нетерпеливо разматывать мокрую тряпку.   
– Возьмете на себя грех моей наготы? – Ригальдо быстро облизнул губы, встряхнул влажными волосами и откинулся на подушки. Простыня шлепнулась на пол. Исли уперся коленом между ног Ригальдо и, прежде чем поцеловать его, ответил:  
– Возьму. 

И понял, что собирается сделать именно то, что сказал, и что Ригальдо тоже все понимает. 

Мальчик отвечал на поцелуй легко и искренне, его руки сомкнулись у Исли на спине, но этого было мало. Исли стал выцеловывать его щеки, подбородок и шею, лизнул мочку уха, вызвав прерывистый вздох, и спустился ниже – к ключицам и торчащим от воды, холода и возбуждения соскам. Он мял в пальцах один и вылизывал другой, и вдруг почувствовал, что ноги Ригальдо, до этого сжимавшие его бедро, понемногу разъезжаются в стороны. Тогда Исли кое-что вспомнил – одно из многочисленных обещаний, на которые был щедр с Ригальдо и которые, кажется, сейчас собирался нарушить. Ну что же, по крайней мере, это в его силах. 

Проведя языком вниз по животу мальчика, Исли уткнулся подбородком в его член и, не давая себе раздумывать о всяких глупостях, поцеловал. Ригальдо коротко застонал и вскинул бедра, тычась ему в губы обнажившейся, остро пахнущей головкой. Исли послушно открыл рот. 

Он решил сделать это для Ригальдо, даже если будет неприятно, но на самом деле ощущения оказались скорее странными. Член омеги, совсем небольшой, заполнял рот и упирался в небо, но Исли не сбился с дыхания, когда начал его посасывать. Кожа наощупь была совсем не такой, как даже в самых нежных, всегда скрытых одеждой местах на теле мальчика, – шелковистой, очень мягкой и гладкой, и вкус у нее после купания был солоноватый и свежий. 

Мальчик зашелся стоном и потянулся ему навстречу. Исли положил руки ему на бедра, прижимая к кровати, плотнее обхватил член губами, поводил вверх вниз, а потом облизал головку и поднял взгляд на Ригальдо. Его супруг прогнулся в пояснице, правой рукой комкая одеяло, а левой пощипывая себе сосок, и глаза у него были полуприкрытые и помутневшие. Исли стал вылизывать мальчика с удвоенным рвением, с удовольствием отмечая, что тот раздвигает бедра все шире. Решив, что самое время проверить, к чему он готов, Исли выпустил член Ригальдо, напоследок проведя языком вдоль всей длины, и потихоньку сунул палец между его ягодиц. Мальчик был весь влажный и скользкий, и вместо панического сопротивления, как прежде, только попытался сжать ноги вокруг его руки. 

– Все в порядке, – произнес Исли, обхватив член Ригальдо ладонью, и стал ласкать его привычным способом, чтобы успокоить. – Я не сделаю тебе больно.

Ригальдо оперся на локти и посмотрел Исли в глаза. Возбужденный, напуганный – и решительный. 

– Мы очень долго не увидимся, ваше величество, – сказал он таким тоном, будто пытался оправдаться. – Моя обязанность… 

Исли потянулся к нему, навалился сверху и поцеловал, не желая, чтобы мальчик наговорил глупостей о долге и повинностях омеги. Возможно, Ригальдо не был готов признаться в собственных желаниях, но его тело выражало их весьма красноречиво, и Исли почел за лучшее сосредоточиться именно на этом.

Их поцелуй был соленым, влажным и жестким. Один раз Ригальдо даже прикусил ему нижнюю губу, чего никогда не позволял себе раньше. Исли не мог больше игнорировать свое возбуждение: ему становилось все жарче, мокрые волосы липли к спине, он неистово терся членом о член Ригальдо, и там, где их тела соприкасались, они, казалось, сплавились намертво, потные и горячие. Мальчик взмок, и с покрасневшими от поцелуев губами был такой красивый, что Исли понял: ему ни за что не вытерпеть. 

Ригальдо закрыл глаза, застыл, согнув ноги в коленях и закинув руки за голову. Исли приподнялся над ним, снова взял за бедра и направил член в приоткрытое, сочащееся отверстие. Ригальдо судорожно втянул носом воздух. Он зажимался, пытался вытолкнуть Исли – и тот опять стал короткими движениями надрачивать мальчику, сжал его мошонку, вызвав очередной стон, и все-таки протолкнулся на всю длину. И сам замер, тяжело дыша, потому что это не шло ни в какое сравнение с их обычными милыми забавами. 

Ригальдо всхлипнул, не открывая глаз, и Исли опомнился. Нельзя было оставлять его без внимания, он должен был чувствовать, как сильно… мысли окончательно спутались. Исли сел на пятки, потянув Ригальдо на себя, и начал двигаться, то придерживая за бедра, то поглаживая член супруга. Ригальдо лежал как будто безучастно, только иногда испускал тихие стоны – и, по крайней мере, сегодня его возбуждение не спало. 

– Все будет хорошо, намного лучше, чем тогда, – увещевал Исли. Мальчик наверняка переживал стыд, страх, желание и бог знает что еще одновременно и горячо и болезненно сжимался вокруг Исли. Узел набух, и еще несколько толчков… 

Он кончил слишком быстро – зато не допустил сцепки. Семени излилось столько, будто Исли воздерживался неделями. Ригальдо распахнул глаза, и в них плескалось неподдельное изумление.

– Сир?.. – позвал он неуверенно. 

Исли перевел дух и, освободившись, лег рядом с Ригальдо. Мальчик тут же положил голову ему на плечо, прижался всем телом. Исли обнял его одной рукой, а второй сжал член Ригальдо, и буквально пары движений хватило, чтобы его супруг содрогнулся и замер. Он тут же перевернулся на бок, зашарил левой рукой у себя за спиной в поисках одеяла, чтобы прикрыться. Исли помог ему кое-как натянуть угол почти до пояса, и Ригальдо, как будто успокоившись, уткнулся носом Исли в грудь и затих. 

Исли обнял его, понятия не имея, что же теперь. То, что произошло между ними, для Ригальдо наверняка граничило с подвигом, и мальчика теперь придется оставить одного с этими мыслями. Впрочем, не совсем одного: в окружении придворных дам, за глаза называющих королеву Реповой невестой, рядом с архиепископом с его вечными интригами и удивительными приватными проповедями о добродетели, к тому же, под постоянной угрозой визита батюшки Ринса, выгнать которого, не вызвав пересудов двора, будет невозможно. 

Исли прижался губами к макушке Ригальдо, все еще влажной и пахнущей душистым мылом, и тот вздохнул, но промолчал, кроткий и притихший, сам на себя не похожий. 

Исли подумал, что сам он никакой не король, а ни дать ни взять простофиля, с превеликим рвением роющий яму на глухом пустыре в окружении вооруженных разбойников. 

И он сказал поверх головы Ригальдо:  
– Ваше дорожное блио вконец истрепалось. Завтра вам понадобится новое. 

Ригальдо вскинулся, стукнув лбом Исли в подбородок. Исли охнул, отодвинулся, а его королева, глядя на него огромными, чуть безумными глазами, прижала ладонь ко рту, как будто не находя слов. Исли усмехнулся и смял мальчика в объятьях, буквально слыша, как в свежевырытую яму падают комья земли. 

За окном окончательно разгорелся день, и то бесконечное количество хлопот, которое он с собой нес, никуда не делось и ни капли не сократилось.


	6. Chapter 6

Переправу через реку Ант удалось взять малой кровью – главным образом потому, что еще на подходе Исли предположил, что на том берегу будет засада. Издалека мост так и манил пустить по нему коней. Желтые илистые воды реки были спокойны, вкрадчиво шелестел камыш. Когда с «нашей» стороны на переправу взошел крестьянин-омега с ослом, осел встал. Он широко расставил все четыре ноги, задрал хвост и принялся неторопливо ронять на мост круглые катяхи. Минула четверть, а затем и три четверти часа. Терпение у «той» стороны лопнуло. Из камыша появились двое вооруженных мужчин и принялись гнать осла. Крестьянин охал и ахал, осел ревел.

За это время посланные Исли смельчаки вплавь пересекли реку и с тыла набросились на спрятанных в камыше солдат. 

Когда передовые отряды добрались до реки, все было кончено. Трупы сбросили в воду, пленных перегнали через мост, чтобы допросить. Исли подъехал к самой воде, разрешил Китоврасу ополоснуть баки. От реки пахло медом и тиной. Ветер гнал легкую рябь. 

– Готово, ваше величество, – доложил командир разведчиков. – Только с мостом беда. Там эти суки повыломали часть досок, чтоб мы, значит, замедлились. Ближе к тому краю большая дыра. Конники переправятся, и даже осел, а телегам никак.  
– Прикажите, чтоб плотники принялись за дело, – негромко сказал Исли.  
– Уже, ваше величество! За досками послано, и...

Командир осекся, по-глупому открыв рот и глядя куда-то поверх королевского наплечника. Исли обернулся.

Ригальдо въезжал на мост, пользуясь неразберихой на берегу, и делал это с таким видом, точно брал осажденный город. Черный жеребец под ним гарцевал, солнце играло на сбруе и блестящих конских боках. Спина Ригальдо была гордо выпрямлена, колени сжимали бока Мрака, подол короткого блио сбился так, что все желающие могли любоваться штанами, заправленными в голенища высоких сапог. 

Поверх блио на нем была серебристая кираса – самая маленькая, которую оружейники Исли в срочном порядке нашли в закромах, рассчитанная, верно, на совсем юного альфу. Кольчугу Исли, подумав, отверг, зная, как сильно она давит на плечи. Наверное, в кирасе его королеве с непривычки тоже было несладко, но Ригальдо не жаловался, а шлем, паршивец, постоянно снимал. 

Дорогу королеве заступил кто-то в латах и замахал руками, как мельница. Ригальдо, не останавливаясь, просто объехал его. Мрак дошел до прорехи, заплясал на краю – а потом одним махом преодолел дыру. На той стороне Ригальдо натянул поводья и развернулся с видом победителя. 

«Ремня бы тебе», – обреченно подумал Исли. Представил, как перегибает Ригальдо через колено и заголяет круглые ягодицы, и рассмеялся. Боже, эта мысль разбудила в нем кучу каких угодно стремлений, кроме менторских. Он поймал удивленный взгляд командира разведчиков и покачал головой. 

Следом за королевой, голося так, что слышно было даже здесь, по мосту мчались две служанки. Исли настоял, чтобы в походе Ригальдо сопровождали несколько омег. Многие знатные семьи посчитали бы честью отправить младшего отпрыска служить камеристкой при королеве, но Ригальдо и здесь пошел наперекор всем. Слуг он нашел себе сам – девушку и мальчишку. Бог знает, где он их откопал, очень юных и бестолковых, но, чтобы натаскать воды, накрыть обед и расчесать королеве косы, многого ума и не требовалось. Еще обе омеги были феноменально уродливыми. У девочки рот разъезжался, как у лягушки, а глаза сталкивались на переносице; мальчик был в жутких прыщах. Исли подозревал, что это стало главной причиной, почему Ригальдо взял их с собой на передовую, в лагерь, в котором было полным-полно альф.

На краю прорехи служанки остановились и дружно взвыли, заламывая руки. На них показывали и рыцари, и солдаты, пока, наконец, некий воин не проскакал по мосту и, нагнувшись, не подсадил девочку в седло. Юбка омеги задралась, обнажая белые ноги. Альфы довольно захохотали, а Ригальдо раздул ноздри, как дракон.

Очутившись на той стороне, омега не спешила слезть, так и сидела у рыцаря на коленях, закрыв лицо руками. Исли увидел, как подъехал Ригальдо и что-то воинственно сказал, после чего воин поспешил отпустить девушку с самым пристыженным видом. Омега скуксилась и порскнула в камыши. Ригальдо, нахмурив брови, остался бдительно следить за переправой своего второго слуги.

– Его величество на удивление легко привыкает к тяготам похода, – негромко сказал подъехавший генерал, войско которого встретилось с отрядом Исли позавчера. Исли знал, что Абеляр немного шокирован и не одобряет его авантюру, как и весь двор. По счастью, Исли ни в чьем одобрении и не нуждался. – Солдаты уже даже сплетничать перестали.  
– Здесь не о чем сплетничать, генерал, – сказал Исли, понуждая Китовраса отойти от воды: течением под ноги вынесло чей-то труп. Солнце слепило глаза, но Исли не отводил взгляд – не хотел терять Ригальдо из виду. – Это на море почитают присутствие омег на борту злом, а мы с вами, к счастью, воюем на суше. И, как вы сами всегда говорили, мы сражаемся не за идею, а за земли и семьи, за своих омег и детей. Я собираюсь на этот раз сражаться до последнего, чтобы не дать «драконам» прорваться, и знаю, что присутствие моей королевы не позволит мне отступить.  
– Не смею возражать вашему величеству, – вздохнул Абеляр.  
– Вот и хорошо. Смотрите, плотники уже тащат доски. Давайте переберемся на ту сторону до того, как они начнут работать, иначе придется ждать вместе с обозом. Я хочу пересечь междуречье до темноты.

***

Вопреки опасениям Исли, что поганое лето перейдет в столь же дождливую и хмурую раннюю осень, август выдался теплым. Дни в седле проходили в пути между сжатых полей, и за две недели ни капли дождя не упало на доспехи. Земля просохла, но зноя не было, дружина шла в быстром темпе, люди и лошади не слишком уставали. Оборачиваясь назад, Исли часто смотрел, как пылит по дороге длинная серая змея его войска. И почти каждый раз натыкался на спокойный взгляд серых глаз Ригальдо. Его супруг, обычно ехавший бок о бок, если не было других приказаний, на удивление быстро перестал опасаться, что его отправят назад. Уже в трех днях пути от столицы, когда позади остались все теснящиеся к городу деревеньки, сонный Ригальдо, клюющий носом в седле, вдруг откинул капюшон, осмотрелся вокруг соколом и довольно сказал:  
– Всё! 

И стал таким же невыносимо настырным, как по дороге из отчего дома. Исли не успевал отвечать на его вопросы о тактике и стратегии перемещения войск, и слегка жалел, что присутствие пятисот человек дружины мешает ему заткнуть этот фонтан красноречия поцелуем. И без того весть о том, что король отбывает, прихватив молодого супруга, вызвала у верноподданных не меньшее изумление, чем если бы фамильный королевский склеп треснул, и из него вышла бы воскресшая прабабка Тереза Прекрасная.

Исли пришлось выдержать непростой разговор со своими советниками, которые все как один пеклись о безопасности королевы, однако он был непреклонен и вышел из него победителем. А вот архиепископ, ворвавшийся прямо в оружейную, доставил неприятных минут. 

Первосвященник был не в настроении вести куртуазную беседу, и прямо с порога Исли услышал: «Сын мой, разве похоть твоя вконец застит тебе мозги?» Исли вспомнил уклончивые откровения Ригальдо и довольно злорадно ответил святоше, что грех похоти им почти побежден, потому что в походе он собирается соблюдать среды и пятницы беспрекословно: ему хватит и всех остальных дней. Пожевав губами, архиепископ осведомился, не может ли Исли соблюдать пятницы, как это принято на войне, – разве мало найдется наложников, готовых согреть полководцу постель? Исли отрезал, что не понимает служителя Господа, наводящего его на путь измены, и по заветам предков собирается хранить верность своей королеве, а нет ничего проще, чем хранить верность рядом и вдвоем. Он привел в пример собственного прадеда и Терезу, ходивших на Менелаос. Архиепископ опять пожевал губами и кротко ответил, что ему трудно спорить с авторитетом Терезы, почитаемой почти как святая, но он должен заметить Исли, что тот плохо помнит историю собственной семьи. Ведь впервые Тереза прибыла на фронт королевой Менелаоса, а влюбившийся в нее прадед разбил врага наголо, и прикончил «дракона», и немедленно обвенчался с молодой и прекрасной вдовой.

***

Когда солнце стало клониться к горизонту, Исли скомандовал останавливаться и выставить дозорных. Приказ по цепочке облетел войско, и вокруг закипели приготовления к ночевке: солдаты разбивали шатры, кашевары взялись разводить костры и ладить огромные котлы для вечерней кормежки. Исли обернулся, поискал глазами свою королеву – и обнаружил, что Ригальдо, до сих пор не спешившись, оживленно обсуждает что-то со своей «личной свитой». Он горячо жестикулировал, доказывая нечто важное, и Исли даже испугался, что его супруг сейчас сверзится с лошади. Сэр Доминик и леди Берта слушали его величество с одинаковыми улыбками, в которых было что-то вроде снисходительного умиления, словом, рожи у благородных рыцарей имели выражение совершенно неподобающее. Исли решил, что эти двое приглядят за его королевой до того, как подоспеют служанки, едущие в обозной телеге, и занялся более насущными делами.

Доклады вернувшихся разведчиков повлекли необходимость собрать малый совет, так что о Ригальдо Исли вспомнил, только когда услышал в лагере какую-то возню, сопровождавшуюся смехом и криками одобрения. Исли махнул страже держаться на расстоянии и пошел на звуки. 

За шатрами вокруг повозки с фуражом полукругом стояли рыцари – все, как сразу заметил Исли, из тех, с кем Ригальдо совершал свое святое паломничество. Из-за квадратных плеч благородных воителей и воительниц Исли рассмотрел, что у борта распряженной телеги выставлены тюки сена, а в середине кто-то закрепил белое полотнище с нарисованными на нем черными кругами.

– Нехорошо подданным не верить в свою королеву! – раздался из толпы голос Ригальдо, звонкий и насмешливый. – Освободите мне место! 

Рыцари расступились, и взору Исли предстал сам его супруг. За спиной у мальчика болталась сумка со стрелами. Придерживая подол блио, Ригальдо отступил на несколько шагов назад.

– Позвольте заметить, что этого достаточно, ваше величество! – крикнули из толпы грубоватым женским голосом.  
– Двадцать шагов? – возмутился Ригальдо. – Что за детские глупости? 

Он повернулся, чтобы увеличить расстояние между собой и мишенью, наткнулся взглядом на Исли и замер.

– Продолжайте, мой дорогой, – сказал Исли со всей возможной невозмутимостью, – мне и самому интересно, что у вас выйдет. 

«Надеюсь, вы попадете в колено тому, кто все это устроил». 

Смятение на лице Ригальдо быстро сменилось каменной решимостью. Он кивнул и отвернулся, а леди Берта, выступив из-за спины товарищей, протянула ему боевой лук. 

В руках у Ригальдо оружие казалось огромным и очень тяжелым. Мальчик поднял его с явным трудом, наложил стрелу и оттянул тетиву. Сзади Исли было хорошо видно, как мелко дрожит от усилия отведенный назад локоть Ригальдо. 

Он целился так долго, как хватило сил, а когда выпустил стрелу, она ушла намного выше и правее мишени, воткнувшись в самый край последнего сенного тюка. 

По толпе прошел ропот, в котором Исли услышал смешки, но и, с немалым удивлением, одобрение. 

Ригальдо с явной досадой вынул вторую стрелу. 

– Полагаю, наша королева только что доказала, что вполне может в случае необходимости проредить ряды врага, – громко сказал Исли, вызвав у рыцарей новую волну смеха. – Позвольте вам помочь, мой дорогой, – добавил он тише, подойдя к Ригальдо вплотную и становясь у него за спиной. – Вы хорошо стреляете, просто этот лук слишком массивный и непривычный.

Исли положил руку поверх его узкой ладони на рукояти лука, выставил вперед левую ногу, повторяя позу мальчика, и заставил его направить новую стрелу чуть ниже.

– Не задирайте его так высоко, вы не в уток целитесь, – прошептал он Ригальдо на ухо. – Давайте вместе. Один, два… три!

Стрела попала куда ближе к мишени, чем прежде, и вокруг раздался многоголосый радостный рев: пока длилось это маленькое представление, зевак собралось куда больше, чем рассчитывал Ригальдо. Исли мягко отобрал у супруга лук, передал его кому-то из рыцарей. 

– Полагаю, господа, у вас найдется немало неотложных дел, – сказал он с нажимом. – Не задерживаю. 

Рыцари, раскланявшись, понятливо ретировались. Ригальдо стоял, глядя на телегу с искренней ненавистью, будто она одна была виновата в том, что все пошло не так, как он надеялся.

– Идемте со мной, Ригальдо, – сказал Исли примирительно, касаясь его руки. – Отужинаем вместе. 

Мальчик молча позволил сжать свою ладонь и повести себя через суетливый лагерь, пахнущий потом, навозом и кострами, – к самому центру, где расположились королевские шатры. 

Исли тоже решил промолчать об очевидном: кроме того, что с непривычки омеге было ни за что не справиться с боевым луком, Исли еще и не собирался допускать ни одного случая, в котором его королеве пришлось бы стрелять по людям. 

Может быть, потом в самом деле устроить для него охоту. Когда-нибудь, когда не нужно будет бороться с голодом, наводнениями и «драконами». 

***

– Сир, а вы знали, что леди Берта – бастард? – спросил как-то вечером Ригальдо.

Голова его лежала на плече Исли, и Исли время от времени терся о его макушку щекой. 

Ночи были чернильно-темными, а в шатре королевы и вовсе царила непроглядная мгла. Лежа одетым на разобранной постели рядом с супругом, Исли все время ловил себя на том, что прислушивается к звукам лагеря: ржанию лошадей, бряцанью амуниции и перекличке караульных, чьей-то унылой брани и стонам солдат, раненных во вчерашней стычке. Из-за навеса слышалось перешептывание служанок – обычно они спали, забившись в щель между внешним и внутренним пологом, но, когда по вечерам король приходил в шатер королевы, чтобы «пожелать спокойной ночи», Ригальдо сразу же выставлял своих омег вон. Несмотря на эту молчаливую предусмотрительность, Исли вовсе не был уверен, что его супруг желает повторения случившегося перед отъездом. И раз за разом уступал, не настаивая. Тем более, что спали они порознь.

То, что в пути им с Ригальдо должны ставить два шатра, было решено еще до отъезда. Король в любой момент должен был принимать генералов, разведчиков и гонцов. Было бы неудобно, если бы рядом с ним в это время металась полураздетая королева. Впервые услышав об этом, Ригальдо растерялся, но не сказал ни слова поперек. Впрочем, они быстро наладили традицию «вечернего поцелуя». Все равно мальчик уставал так, что засыпал, стоило ему только пригреться рядом с супругом. Это случалось даже тогда, когда его правая рука находилась у Исли в штанах.

– М-м, – только и мог сказать Исли в ответ на услышанное. – Ну да, знаю, я же сам подписывал разрешение об официальном удочерении ее отцом, еще лет десять назад. Единственная выжившая из всех его детей, она унаследует его владения и титул. А что это вы решили посплетничать?..  
– Так, просто, – пробормотал Ригальдо и завозился у него под рукой. И с деланным равнодушием спросил: – Сир, а у вас они есть?..  
– Кто? – не понял Исли.  
– Бастарды.

Исли некоторое время пялился в темноту, а потом сказал:

– Нет. А у вас?  
– Сир! – вскинулся Ригальдо. Исли жалел, что ночной мрак не позволяет ему рассмотреть выражение лица супруга. – Я серьезно!  
– И я серьезно. Могу я узнать, что навлекло вас на такие мысли?

«И если это происки его святейшества, открытие западного собора увидит разве что его преемник», – сердито подумал Исли.

– Я... просто думал об истории леди Берты. Я знаю, что у очень многих дворян они есть, просто обычно альфы не принимают участия в судьбе таких детей. Даже у моего отца они были, но умерли еще маленькими от глоточной болезни. И мне подумалось, что если у вас есть, я должен о них знать, – голос Ригальдо стал очень строгим.  
– А вы осмелели, Ригальдо, – Исли усмехнулся. – У вас были основания, чтоб заподозрить меня в тайном отцовстве?  
– Никаких, сир, – покаянно сказал его мальчик. – Кроме того, что вы очень поздно вступили в брак. В ваши годы...  
– В какие-такие годы? – обомлел Исли. – Уж не считаешь ли ты меня стариком?!

Ригальдо пристыженно сопел в темноте, Исли разрывался между смехом и возмущением.

– Чудовище, – нежно сказал он и сильно прижал Ригальдо к себе. – Не беспокойтесь. Нет у меня никаких бастардов.  
– Но как вы можете знать наверняка?.. – пробормотал тот куда-то ему под мышку, и Исли застонал.  
– Не знаю, как за Южным хребтом, – вздохнул он, – но когда я был мальчиком, меня учили по дедовским законам: соблюдать умеренность, чтить стариков, не обижать слабых, не разбазаривать королевскую кровь и еще многому, что обычно предписывается рыцарям и постоянно нарушается. У меня не всегда хватало духа соблюдать их, как должно, и поэтому многое из того, что вам наболтал его святейшество – правда. Но некоторых вещей я старался придерживаться, как если бы принес обет. Вы понимаете меня? 

Ригальдо промолчал.

– Проще говоря, я всеми силами избегал близких встреч с омегами в «особой поре», – невозмутимо сказал Исли. – Отчасти потому, что меня учили, что пользоваться слабостью не принадлежащей тебе омеги – бесчестно, ведь она не может блюсти себя, не может оказать сопротивления, и вот тогда появление бесправных бастардов почти неизбежно. Я удовлетворил ваше любопытство?

Он ждал ответа, но Ригальдо не произносил ни слова. Исли тронул в темноте его щеку и подумал, что чувствительный мальчик сейчас наверняка свекольного цвета.

– Вы сами завели этот разговор, мой милый, так что не вздумайте дуться, – пробормотал он супругу в макушку. И подумал, что, не озаботившись наследником к тридцати годам, все же нашел, кому передать то, что обычно передается от отца к дочери или сыну. Вся его возня, все попустительство, и эти крамольные разговоры, и фехтование, и даже шахматы...

– Ригальдо? – повторил он, начиная жалеть о своей откровенности. Господи, ну что ему стоило куртуазно соврать, мальчик такой неопытный, что во все бы поверил.  
– ...в атаку, – совершенно отчетливо произнес Ригальдо и, откинув руку, перекатился на правой бок. – Прикажите им заряжать большую баллисту!..

И Исли понял, что его уставший супруг давным-давно спит.

***

Закат был густым и алым, но солнца не было видно за низкими слоистыми облаками, лежащими прямо над головой.

Исли шел в этот закат через несжатое поле, и налитые зерном колосья, достигавшие ему до пояса, прогибались, сминаемые его весом, и как ничуть ни бывало выпрямлялись за спиной. Когда Исли прикоснулся к ним раскрытой ладонью, жесткие ости разрезали ему руку. Кровь срывалась тягучими темными каплями и падала в пыль под ногами, края ранки широко расходились, но боли он не чувствовал.

Позади него в поле кто-то громко кричал.

Исли резко сел, вырванный из сна чужим криком. Меч оказался под рукой раньше, чем он проснулся, и, сжав эфес, Исли понял, что находится в своем шатре и что шума нападения на лагерь не слышно, зато за палаткой кто-то голосит, да так, что и мертвые бы поднялись. 

Он вынырнул из-под полога как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как из шатра королевы наружу рвется Ригальдо, а охрана пытается его не пустить. Мальчик был, как в кокон, завернут в походное одеяло поверх штанов и рубахи. Коса его растрепалась, в руке был зажат кинжал. 

Исли проворно дернул королеву к себе.

– За спину мне, быстро, – приказал он. – И оставайтесь там, пока я не разрешу отойти.

Ригальдо оскорбленно фыркнул. Исли чувствовал, как он нетерпеливо, совсем не сонно топчется у него за спиной. 

Люди подтягивались, в лагере уже повсеместно мелькали огни. Удерживая Ригальдо свободной рукой, Исли обогнул шатер.

Кричала молоденькая служанка. Присев возле полога и натянув шаль до самых колен, она самозабвенно скулила. Несколько стражников увещевали ее, размахивая руками. Девчонка трясла головой и продолжала вопить.

Королева за спиной Исли немедленно пришла в ярость. 

– Встать! – Ригальдо умел шипеть на слуг не хуже змеи. – Возьми себя в руки! Как ты себя ведешь!

Девочка взвилась на ноги, судорожно поправляя юбки и, запинаясь, начала говорить.

Она покинула свое место в шатре королевы, потому что понадобилось по нужде. Стража беспрепятственно выпустила ее. Не рискуя идти далеко, она отошла за палатку и, сделав свои дела, сообразила, что рядом кто-то есть.

– Вон там он стоял, вашвеличество, – запинаясь на каждом слове, девчонка указала пальцем в нужную сторону. – Весь черный, как смерть, а на голове капюшон, а лицо было бледное-бледное, костяное, чисто тебе мертвец. Стоял и смотрел, и тихонько так улыбался, а черные тряпки ходили вокруг ходуном, а потом он как взял и раскинул руки, и я поняла: сейчас налетит. Накроет своими руками и...

За спиной Исли раздался судорожный вздох.

– Да что ты врешь, не было никого! – вмешался молоденький стражник, мявшийся рядышком со своим копьем. На его бледном носу ярко выделялись темные веснушки. – Я караулил у шатра генералов, здесь недалеко, и почти все видно было, там факел отбрасывает светлое пятно. Омега отливала за палаткой, прошу прощения у ваших величеств, а как закончила, обмерла да как завизжит... Я думал, может, ежа в темноте услыхала...  
– И вовсе не еж! – заревела девчонка. – Там был человек в балахоне, такой черный, жуткий...  
– Может, монаха увидела? – задумчиво сказал кто-то из толпы. – Забрел, может, к нам монах...  
– А голосила-то, как будто ее трое драли, – разочарованно прибавил женский голос. – Я думала, будет потеха.  
– Что, тоже хотела пристроиться?..  
– Эй, косенькая, не слушай козлов. Иди-ка сюда, мы тебя поутешим...  
– До самого утра утешать будет, забудешь, как ночью бродить!

И там и сям захохотали. Девочка приоткрыла рот. Ее ненормальные глаза сразу просохли, а на кривом лице отобразился свежий испуг. 

Ригальдо за спиной Исли снова вздохнул – и как-то очень ловко оказался рядом с девчонкой, уцепил омегу за плечо. Одеяло было намотано на него, как старинная тога, и выглядел он очень внушительно.

– Хватит пугать дитя, благородные воины, – твердо сказал Ригальдо. – Ваше величество, – он склонил голову перед Исли, – позвольте мне увести эту дурочку. Простите, что она потревожила ваш сон.

В присутствии своей королевы девчонка начала всхлипывать с новой силой. Она была ниже Ригальдо – чтобы заглянуть в лицо господину, ей приходилось запрокидывать голову. Так она и пошла за Ригальдо, глядя на него, словно к ней спустился ангел, готовый защищать ее огненным клинком.

Исли махнул рукой. Происшествие показалось бы ему безобидным, если бы приключилось на празднестве, а не на войне. 

– Приказываю опросить всех караульных, – сказал Исли, обернувшись к своим солдатам. – Хочу быть уверен, что никаких черных монахов среди нас нет. А вам, ваше величество, я вменяю навести порядок среди челяди. Иначе в ближайшей же деревеньке вам придется сменить слуг. 

Когда все разбрелись, он прошелся туда-сюда между шатрами.

Не нашел ничего подозрительного: бочки, хворост для кострища и догорающий факел, плюющийся искрами. А на земле – пятно инея, будто на дворе был не теплый август, а ноябрьские заморозки. Исли ковырнул смерзшуюся траву острием меча. Он не тревожился бы по пустякам, если бы не расслышал, как уходящий в шатер Ригальдо, вцепившийся, как клещ, в глупую девчонку, громко прошептал: «Если ты не хочешь, чтоб тебя высекли, должна рассказать мне все еще раз, и очень подробно, до мелочей!»

Правую руку саднило. Исли посмотрел на ладонь и не смог сдержать возглас удивления: оказывается, он так сжал кулак на эфесе, что ногти глубоко впились в кожу. Прямо до крови. 

***

Дни тянулись, заполненные скрипом седла, а также большими и мелкими стычками с приграничными бандами, в изобилии расплодившимися на территориях, обескровленных войной. Войска неделю как въехали на те земли, которые уже как век служили предметом спора между «нами» и «ними», и каждая деревня, каждое кладбище и каждый колодец здесь имели свою невеселую летопись. Исли ехал мимо оставленных деревень и пожарищ прежних лет, порастающих бурной травой, видел новые села, выстроенные отчаянными поселенцами, на ходу срывал и бросал Ригальдо яблоки и сладкий горох и думал: «Мы должны отстоять эти земли, потому что народ возвращается».

Будто кошки, которые всегда норовят вернуться домой.

Исли видел и новые погорелья. Ветер раскачивал на дубах гроздья повешенных, часто нес с собой сажу и жирный черный дым. Иногда, когда они добирались до места, их встречали только воронье и выпотрошенные трупы. Иногда они успевали прижучить разбойников и спасти дома от разорения, а живущих в них омег от насилия. Хотя банды были всего лишь цветочками. Впереди ждал их главный враг. Новости о нем не замедлили прийти.

У гонца от разведчиков было усталое серое лицо. По тому, как он смотрел за спину Исли, на разложенные на снятом тенте зеленые августовские яблоки, было видно, что он страшно голоден и хочет пить.

– Там резервная армия Менелаоса, – сказал он, не отрывая взгляд от еды. – Они движутся скрытно вдоль восточной горной гряды. Видно, собираются перейти реку у брода и зайти вам в тыл.  
– В первый раз слышим о каких-то резервных отрядах! – Абеляр стукнул по бочке, служившей столом под карту, да так, что попадали отлитые фигурки. – Какова их численность? Кто командует? Как они ухитрились незаметно доставить туда эти силы?  
– Имя командира мне не известно, – потупился гонец. – Говорят, это необыкновенно рослый мужчина, который в пути не снимает доспехов и шлема, а проникнуть в сердце их лагеря без шума не вышло, и так без жертв не обошлось. Но их писарь, которого удалось подловить на омегу, кое-что разболтал. Главным образом то, что бессмысленными нападениями на деревни вас отвлекают от этой резервной армии, которая должна подойти.  
– Ты не ответил, какова численность отрядов, – сказал Исли.

Гонец утер лоб.

– Там выходит числом на семь тысяч.  
– Можешь быть свободен, – Исли отступил на шаг, пропуская гонца к выходу. – Возьми со стола столько, сколько сможешь унести.  
– Да, ваше величество, – еле передвигая ноги, сказал гонец. Когда он вышел, Исли повернулся к своим генералам.  
– Не такая уж и большая армия.  
– Ваше величество...  
– Нас пять с половиной тысяч, и ставка на лучников, чего Менелаос от нас не ждет. Неужели не победим?  
– Если это удастся, мы подрежем «драконьи» крылья, – кашлянув, сказала герцог Хесский и сжала перчатку. – Это будет такая потеря, от которой они долго не придут в себя.

Все знали, что трое ее детей один за другим оставили жизни на войне.

– Я согласен, – сказал Абеляр. – Согласен с тем, что эти бесцельные стычки лишь отвлекают нас и ослабляют. Прикажете двигаться на Шварцвальд?  
– Шварцвальд?.. – Исли поднял брови.  
– Он там рядом. В нем теряется восточная гряда...  
– Если верить нежным созданиям вроде моего супруга, в тех лесах живет некая сила, – пояснил Исли, и его генералы вежливо заулыбались, как при любом упоминании о королеве. – Сила, которая, якобы творит чудеса. Надо бы поторопиться с перемещением войска. Если успеем занять перешеек, «драконам» понадобится чудо, чтобы пройти мимо нас.

***

Ночью, едва приняв доклады от разведчиков, вернувшихся из-за реки, Исли распустил генералов и рухнул спать. Последний переход был тяжелым, они спешили выйти на выгодную позицию до ночи и остановились уже в сумерках, так что у Исли не осталось сил на то, чтобы зайти проверить, как там Ригальдо. Тем более, днем, попадая в поле зрения Исли, он казался вялым, вымотанным и бледным, несмотря на то, что за время похода успел здорово загореть. Должно быть, заснул, едва служанки оставили его в покое. 

На рассвете, выбравшись из шатра, Исли во всех подробностях рассмотрел, где оказался. Карты не обманули: место в самом деле было толковое – единственный открытый подход к реке на многие мили. Лагерь разбили в некотором удалении от воды – как раз так, чтобы в случае внезапного нападения он не простреливался с того берега. Войска Исли разместились на холмистом лугу, втиснувшемся между двумя густыми лесами. В нижней части, у реки, травы были выкошены – похоже, селяне успели разжиться сеном с заливных земель до того, как убраться отсюда вглубь страны. Палатки и шатры, напротив, пришлось ставить в зарослях пожухлого, брошенного клевера – на радость лошадям. 

С запада наползали легкие облака, не обещающие дождя. Лес, что подступал по левую руку, был почти сплошь дубовым, высоким и старым, с густым подлеском и безо всякого признака нахоженных троп, ведущих в чащу. Однако по правую руку, на востоке, поднималась настоящая стена, непроглядная и мрачная. Сосны и разлапистые ели теснились плотными рядами, беспощадно воюя за место и давя собой все, что могло бы вырасти внизу, у их корней. Исли подумал, что у этого леса не зря такая дурная слава: кто угодно сказал бы, что он никак не мог появиться без вмешательства темных сил.

Шварцвальд, черная чаща. 

Недурно было бы заманить в него «драконов» и перерезать их там всем потихоньку, только вот беда: никто, даже местные, не совались в Шварцвальд, суеверно обходя его десятой дорогой. 

Исли вспомнил дурацкую историю со служанкой, волнение на лице своего супруга и подумал, что нужно дать охране Ригальдо распоряжение не позволять королеве с ее безумными идеями приближаться к лесу.

К слову, пока обычный день не понесся галопом, можно было навестить мальчика. Ригальдо никогда не позволял себе разлеживаться, одевался и завтракал чуть свет. Так что Исли рассчитывал застать его уже прибранного и занятого чем-нибудь важным, вроде чистки своего драгоценного кинжала, с которым даже ночью королева расставалась крайне неохотно. 

Караульные как раз менялись на постах, когда Исли подошел к шатру супруга. Солдаты, охраняющие вход, поприветствовали его, коротко склонив головы, как было принято в походе, и Исли откинул полог. В «простенке» между внутренним и внешним входом в ворохе одеял крепко спал, свернувшись клубком, мальчик-омега. Вторая постель была разметана, но из глубины шатра не доносилось ни звука. Исли отчего-то встревожился и, не предупредив о своем приходе, вторгся в покои супруга. 

В шатре никого не было. Постель Ригальдо осталась неубранной, и одежды, которую служанки мальчика обычно оставляли разложенной на сундуке, тоже не оказалось. Исли похолодел: похоже, он опоздал со своим приказом насчет королевы и Шварцвальда. 

Исли не знал, чего боится больше: того, что мальчишка заблудится, разочаруется, поранится где-нибудь, – или того, что у него в самом деле получится задуманное. То единственное, невозможное, чего он хотел всю жизнь, единственное, о чем мог бы попросить у колдунов… если бы они в самом деле существовали. 

За этими размышлениями Исли едва не пропустил самое важное, а когда понял, выскочил из шатра, так рванув наружный полог, что разбудил нерадивого омегу. 

– Почему вы не сообщили мне, что королевы нет на месте? – рявкнул Исли на охранников. Альфы тревожно переглянулись, и Исли не понравились эти взгляды – изумленные и напуганные, без тени понимая.  
– Но, сир, – сказал один из воинов, – в наш дозор его величество не покидал шатра.  
– Немедленно ко мне всех, кто караулил шатер королевы сегодня ночью! 

Все закрутилось перед глазами, как в ярмарочном хороводе. Исли бросился к ближайшей коновязи. Охрана трусила следом, гремя оружием и доспехами. 

Мрак покосился на Исли влажным черным глазом, переступил с ноги на ногу и фыркнул. Да что за чертовщина творится? Ригальдо пошел до леса пеший, с пугливой девчонкой, якобы видевшей «черного колдуна», в сопровождении? Вылез с другой стороны шатра?.. 

– Ваше величество, стражники явились, – сообщили сзади. Исли, обернувшись, уставился на заспанные рожи солдат, трех женщин и мужчины, которых явно только вытащили из общей палатки. Было видно, что они ничего не понимают, как все прочие, – и что порядком струхнули. За спинами мялся капитан этих недоумков. 

– Доложите, – рявкнул Исли. Одна из воительниц, потупившись в вытоптанные травы под ногами, отрапортовала скороговоркой:  
– Мы сменились, когда его величество отправился спать, сир. После этого служанка выходила за водой, скоро вернулась с кувшином – и больше никто не покидал шатра до середины ночи.  
– Как и в нашу смену, ваше величество, – подхватил мужчина. – Никто не входил и не выходил…

Откуда-то с левого края лагеря раздались крики и вполне различимая брань. 

– Что же, по-вашему, королева обернулась дымом и улетела к небу?! – прошипел Исли, закипая от этого единодушного бреда. – Капитан, под стражу всех этих разинь! 

Исли развернулся обратно к шатру с намерением как следует потрепать мальчика-служанку, проворонившего своего господина, когда к нему приблизилась одна из капитанов пехоты. 

– Что еще? – раздраженно спросил Исли. – Говорите по делу.  
– Сир, – отрывисто обратилась женщина, – новости дурные. Солдаты нашли тело омеги. Это служанка его величества.

Исли как будто ухватили за горло латной перчаткой. Из шатра высунулся прыщавый мальчик, осоловело хлопающий глазами. 

– Нужно обыскать вещи королевы, – сказал Исли, удивившись спокойствию в собственном голосе. – Пусть служанка скажет, не пропало ли чего. А вы, капитан, ведите к телу. 

***

Труп девочки умяли в пустую бочку, буквально сложив пополам. Ее задранное кверху личико со страшно раззявленным кривым ртом торчало между желтых пяток. Насколько можно было рассмотреть, на омеге осталась только тонкая нижняя рубашка – уж вряд ли она пошла за водой в таком виде.

Шею девушки перечеркивала зияющая рана – словно еще одни губы, запекшиеся кровью. 

– Выньте ее, – распорядился Исли, отвернувшись. – Пусть лекари проверят, не было ли совершено насилия над этой омегой. 

Сам Исли в этом сомневался. Девочка просто была хорошей служанкой. Она не спала, сторожила своего господина. Она пошла за водой и… 

И кто-то вернулся в шатер в ее одежде, пользуясь темнотой. Как грязно. 

Подоспевший солдат что-то сказал на ухо капитану, и по тому, как изменилось лицо женщины, Исли тут же понял, что сейчас станет еще хуже. 

– Говорите, – приказал он.  
– Ваше величество, – произнесла альфа, – в сундуке королевы нашли послание. Оно подписано для вас, сир, и запечатано драконьим гербом. 

Исли молча протянул руку. Солдат передал туго скатанный свиток капитану, а та вложила пергамент в раскрытую ладонь короля. 

– Позовите генералов в мой шатер и вдвое усильте дозор вокруг лагеря, – Исли смял свиток в кулаке, не рассматривая убористую печать на красном воске. Это значило только одно: в письме ультиматум, и «драконы» уже держат его за яйца в самом прямом смысле. 

Он наткнулся взглядом на Абеляра, как обычно, явившегося по приказу раньше, чем приказ имел возможность до него дойти. Глаза генерала говорили нечто вроде «Я же предупреждал», и Исли испытал почти непреодолимое желание съездить своего вассалу по лицу, потому что тот оказался прав. 

– Пойдемте, – Исли махнул рукой со свитком и успел сделать несколько шагов прочь от места жуткой находки, прежде чем услышал далекие крики с западной стороны лагеря:  
– Пропустите меня! Не смейте трогать! Не прикасайтесь!

Вопли приближались, и, обернувшись, Исли увидел вдалеке возвышающегося над палатками всадника. На всякую попытку стражи повиснуть на сбруе человек отчаянно лягался и заходился криком. И, вглядевшись, Исли обмер и рванулся навстречу. Рыцари и солдаты шарахнулись в стороны, позади тяжело трусила стража. 

– Не трогайте его! – заорал Исли на бегу, надеясь, что успеет прежде, чем случится непоправимое: всадник вынул из ножен кинжал и, не глядя, принялся махать им во все стороны. – Я сам! Расступитесь! 

С десяти шагов было видно, какие у Ригальдо дикие, безумные глаза – и что на его щеках засохли бурые брызги. Волосы были всклокочены, плащ развевался, и всякий любопытный легко мог разглядеть, что под ним на королеве только рубаха и легкое «домашнее» платье без рукавов, распахнувшееся на груди. 

– Ригальдо, это я, – крикнул Исли, боком подходя к гарцующему гнедому, на котором явился его супруг. Выставив вперед руки, он с досадой сообразил, что все еще держит «драконье» послание, и сунул его за пазуху. – Ну же, посмотрите на меня. Вы в безопасности. 

Мальчик повернул голову в его сторону, а потом очень медленно спрятал оружие и, сжав обе руки на поводьях, сказал:  
– Сир.

Исли испугался, что он сейчас упадет. Солдаты отступили, давая дорогу своему королю, но готовые прийти на помощь в любой миг. Исли надеялся, что конь, напуганный людьми, не взбрыкнет под Ригальдо, и протянул к мальчику руки.

Ригальдо стек к нему в объятия, ухватился за шею мертвой хваткой – не отцепить. Его колотило крупной дрожью, а когда Исли попятился, отходя от опасного, чужого скакуна, с ноги Ригальдо сорвался сапог – огромный, не по размеру. Господи, с кого он его снял? 

– Сир, – прошептал мальчик ему на ухо, стуча зубами. – Сир, меня никто не коснулся. Они хотели остричь мне волосы, но я… Я знаю, как они вам нравятся. 

Исли стиснул его изо всех сил, не думая о том, что может сделать больно. Драконьи выблядки собирались отрезать его королеве косу и сделать бог знает что еще, а он, сука, все проспал, чертов дурень! 

– Ваше величество, – позвал один из солдат, удерживающих гнедого. Мужчина снял с седла притороченную сумку и теперь показывал ее Исли, держа на вытянутых руках. С сумки на землю сорвалась бордовая капля. Исли мотнул головой, разрешая, и солдат распустил горловину. 

– Святые угодники! – вырвалось у него тут же. – Нихрена себе поклажа! 

И, перевернув сумку, мужчина вытряс из нее две человеческие кисти. Исли успел заметить, что срезы были неровные, будто руки отрубили не с одного удара. 

– Правые… – потрясенно сказал кто-то в тишине.  
– Никто меня не коснулся, – снова прошептал Ригальдо удовлетворенно и почти спокойно. – Вот доказательство. 

Его тело обмякло, голова упала Исли на плечо. 

– Лекаря в шатер к королеве! – крикнул Исли. Кто-то бросился выполнять приказ. Кто-то предложил помощь. Исли хватило только на то, чтобы разогнать доброхотов. 

Он должен был донести Ригальдо сам, пусть даже через весь лагерь, – потому что, принюхавшись к его волосам и одежде, почувствовал, что они пахнут не только потом и кровью. И понял, почему мальчик так не хотел, чтобы к нему притрагивался кто-то, кроме законного мужа. 

Это был не только ужас от пережитого. Собственный запах Ригальдо усилился и изменился, стал резче, тяжелее, слаще. «Особая пора», о которой так пеклись советники, наконец наступила. 

***

От нюхательных солей Ригальдо мгновенной очнулся и вскинулся, как по тревоге, едва не выбив коробку из рук лекаря. Исли придержал мальчика за плечи, заставил улечься обратно на постель, и под его руками Ригальдо немного расслабился. Его блуждающий взгляд сосредоточился на лице Исли. 

– Не шевелитесь, ваше величество, – попросил лекарь, убирая соли в сундучок к другим снадобьям. – Мне надо осмотреть вас.  
– Нет! – тут же взвился Ригальдо. – Уйдите! Со мной все в порядке! 

Близорукий взгляд лекаря стал растерянным. Исли успокаивающе, едва касаясь, погладил супруга по волосам надо лбом. 

– Тише, тише, – Ригальдо продолжал настороженно коситься на немолодого альфу, и Исли тоже почувствовал в мужчине угрозу. Захотелось выставить его вон, наподдав вдогонку. Исли чуть тряхнул головой. Это все запах: уже диктует свои условия, побуждает защищать омегу. – Тогда скажите, болит у вас где-нибудь? Вас ранили? 

Ригальдо, казалось, в самом деле задумался. Исли понимал его: в пылу сражения совершенно не замечаешь мелкие раны. А его королева, несомненно, сражалась. 

– Агнесса, – произнес Ригальдо и, поймав недоуменный взгляд Исли, пояснил: – Моя служанка. Мне нездоровилось. Живот… Я послал ее за водой. Помню, услышал, как она вернулась, и встал навстречу… так хотелось пить, – он помолчал, а потом приподнял голову и медленно коснулся рукой затылка. – Вот здесь. Меня, должно быть, оглушили сзади. 

Ригальдо вынул руку из-под головы и чуть удивленно посмотрел на свои пальцы. Исли разглядел то, на что не обратил внимания прежде: кисти мальчика, как и лицо, были испачканы уже засохшей кровью. Но свежего следа на пальцах не было. 

Исли скрипнул зубами. Долг «драконов» лично ему все рос и рос. 

– Позвольте лекарю осмотреть вашу рану, – мягко попросил Исли. – Мы должны удостовериться, что она не опасна. 

Ригальдо позволил усадить себя ровно. Лекарь тут же склонился над головой королевы, перебрал волосы и заключил:  
– Ранка неглубокая и уже запеклась. Но я бы рекомендовал промыть и обработать вот этим средством… – он вынул из сундучка склянку с темной жидкостью и поставил на раскладной стол у постели Ригальдо, а затем приблизил к его лицу ладонь с поджатыми безымянным и мизинцем. – Ваше величество, сколько пальцев я вам показываю?

Ригальдо удивленно моргнул.

– Три? Я не понимаю…  
– У вас не было головокружения, тошноты? 

Мальчик медленно покачал головой. Лекарь посмотрел на него с подозрением. Так в детстве смотрела на Исли матушка, когда он, зевая во весь рот, заявлял, что совсем не хочет спать. Но у Ригальдо был уже осмысленный взгляд, и даже румянец начал понемногу возвращаться на лицо, так что лекарь сдался. 

– Если ваши величества не хотят, чтобы я осмотрел королеву полностью… – начал он.  
– Нет!  
– Тогда мне остается лишь предписать вам отдых и покой. 

Исли едва сдержался. Покой, как же. Запах Ригальдо становился все насыщеннее, и даже страх за его жизнь не мог полностью перебить того желания, которое он будил в Исли. 

– Ваше величество, если позволите…

Исли не сразу понял, чего хочет от него лекарь, уже собравший свои драгоценные притирки и примочки. Но тот выразительно показал глазами на выход, и Исли послушно встал, будто поменялся со слугой ролями.

– Простите мою бестактность, сир, – быстро прошептал лекарь, когда они оказались в «простенке» между тентами. – Но должен напомнить вам, что в ближайшие дни королеву нужно очень много поить – только водой, никакого вина. И кормить, даже если будет утверждать, что это лишнее. Омега теряет много сил в «особую пору», а его величество пережил такое потрясение…

Исли жестом остановил его, чувствуя жгучий стыд. 

– Я понял и благодарен за совет. Идите. 

Оставшись один, он прислушался к звукам лагеря. Где-то неподалеку хлюпал носом перепуганный мальчик-служанка. Его нужно будет позвать, чтобы помог Ригальдо привести себя в порядок, пока Исли отдаст распоряжения… о боже, а если это затянется на целые дни?

– Ваше величество? – позвал Ригальдо из шатра, и Исли тут же метнулся обратно.  
– Сейчас, – прошептал он, садясь на землю около постели. Взял приготовленную слугами кружку с водой и поднес к губам супруга. Тот стал пить длинными глотками, а потом оттолкнул кружку подбородком, чуть расплескав воду. Исли поправил мальчику подушку и взял его за руку. – Сейчас вы омоетесь, смените одежду, и вам сразу станет лучше…  
– Сир, их было двое, – перебил Ригальдо. – Моих похитителей. У них были щиты с нашим гербом. Я многого не помню… Очнулся в лесу, на поляне. Один сторожил меня, а другой точил нож. Такой резкий звук. Они меня даже не связали, зачем связывать беспамятного омегу… Сир, мне больно.

Исли опомнился и отпустил ладонь мальчика.  
– Простите. 

Ригальдо помолчал, глядя в матерчатый свод шатра, а потом закончил неестественно спокойно:  
– Они хотели повеселиться. Схватили меня за волосы, оттянули назад голову, – он сделал движение рукой у себя над лицом. – Для начала срезали всего пару прядей. Я ждал. Помнил все, чему вы меня учили. Ножны с кинжалом были у меня прямо перед глазами… когда хватка немного ослабла, я рванулся и выхватил его. Все случилось очень быстро. Я уколол одного в живот, снизу вверх, – Ригальдо коротко замахнулся, показывая. – Он упал. Со вторым было сложнее… но он не ждал, что я дам отпор. Ваши уроки не прошли даром, сир. Я… взял их мерзкие руки – это было тяжелее всего, но я должен был, понимаете? Взял коня… тропа сама вывела меня из лесу. 

У Исли потемнело перед глазами. Это было невероятное везение, достойное всех басен о здешних проклятых местах. Похищенный омега прирезал двух альф и сам выбрался из незнакомого леса? 

– Сир? – снова позвал Ригальдо. – А моя служанка? Она предательница?  
– Увы, она была верна вам, мой дорогой. Она погибла.  
– Проклятье, – сказал мальчик бесцветно. – Она мне доверяла, а я не смог ее защитить. Великий мечник, как же… убожество. 

Исли рывком сгреб его в объятия и тут же утонул в запахе. Укачивая Ригальдо взад-вперед, он прошептал ему на ухо:  
– Бросьте, вы настоящий воин. И знали бы вы, сколько на моем счету тех, кого я не смог спасти. 

«Как хорошо, что ты не попал в их число».

Ригальдо уткнулся носом ему в плечо, задышал тихо и размеренно. Исли почувствовал, как что-то впивается в грудь под рубахой, и вспомнил о послании «драконов», которое так и не распечатал.

Отстраниться от Ригальдо стоило немалых усилий. 

– Я скоро вернусь, – пообещал Исли. – А пока отдохните. Вам принесут воду, еду – все, что захотите. 

Глаза у Ригальдо снова стали напуганные – и вместе с тем исполненные печального понимания. 

– Сир? – прошептал он, сглотнув. – Как… это будет? 

В голове у Исли пронеслась целая вереница ответов: «Неловко. Изнурительно. Сладко. Стыдно», – все, что он когда-либо слышал о соитии в «особую пору» и в чем намеренно не заимел никакого опыта. 

– Я полагаю, – сказал он, отступив к выходу и чувствуя себя позорным дезертиром. – Я полагаю, все будет именно так, как мы с вами захотим. 

***

Генералы отнеслись к новым обстоятельствам с неожиданным пониманием. В глазах Абеляра даже отразилось нечто вроде облегчения, как будто почтенный рыцарь наконец уразумел, с какой конкретной целью государь волок молодого супруга через половину страны в сторону войны и разрухи. Исли обрадовался тому, что все его полководцы давно состоят в браке и прекрасно понимают ценность наследника – тем более королевского. 

От дальней разведки вестей не приходило, а высланные на тот берег шпионы, обряженные крестьянами, доложили, что в полудне пешего пути не обнаружено никаких признаков менелаосской резервной армии. Исли смутно чуял в этом подвох, но думать о том, почему враг тянется к переправе так медленно, сил уже не было. Их едва хватило на то, чтобы подробно обсудить план действий на ближайшие пару дней и дать твердое распоряжение обязательно _тревожить_ короля, в каком бы состоянии он ни находился, если случится что-то важное.

Что он мог бы предпринять, сцепленный со своей королевой в любовной агонии, Исли думать избегал. Он знал, что никто из подданных не посмеет открыто зубоскалить о том, что творится на ложе у государя, но во всех подробностях представлял, какими жестами и ухмылками его солдаты будут сопровождать сальные намеки на молодецкую удаль короля и страсть королевы. 

«Особая пора» настала ужасно не ко времени: Ригальдо был не в себе после похищения и до сих существовала вероятность, что в их рядах остались шпионы «драконов». Исли, с трудом сосредоточившись на монотонном голосе капитана, проводившего обыск в королевском шатре, уловил главное: оглушенного Ригальдо выволокли с задней стороны тента, там, где не было стражи и не доставал свет от факелов. Вопрос о том, как мальчика протащили через все посты, когда дозорные регулярно перекликались и останавливали всех, кто бродил посреди ночи, оставался открытым и чертовски важным. Исли поручил капитанам перепроверить всех в своих отрядах, до последнего новобранца, вытрясти душу из каждой прачки и шлюхи в обозе и выяснить, пропал ли кто-то этой ночью. Он подобрал восьмерых из самых старых рыцарей и поручил им охранять шатер королевы со всех сторон так, будто нет дела важнее в целом мире. 

После этого Исли признался себе, что у него больше нет повода оттягивать встречу с супругом.

Перевалило за полдень, солнце пряталось за тучами с запада, которые теперь походили на полновесные грозовые, и парило не на шутку. С холмов было видно, как над рекой, выписывая сложные фигуры, разлетались ласточки – верный признак дождя, но цикады все еще стрекотали в травах, громко и настойчиво призывая вечер. 

Исли поймал слугу, приказал принести себе воды. Умылся, полил голову и даже потер шею, как будто после безумной беготни это в самом деле могло помочь. И наконец-то откинул полог шатра и нырнул под его сень, наполненную запахами тимьяна, шалфея, и мяты и густого молодого вина. 

Мальчик-служанка поспешно вскочил на ноги и юркнул вон. Исли едва заметил это – всем его вниманием завладел Ригальдо, лежащий в своей походной постели на боку, подтянув колени к груди. Его чисто вымытые волосы влажно блестели на белой подушке, ресницы вздрагивали во сне. Мальчик был укрыт до плеч, у горла виднелись завязки нижней сорочки. Исли преодолел разделяющее их расстояние в несколько шагов и, склонившись, отдернул вышитое покрывало. 

Увиденное поразило его громом божьим – словно ничего такого между ним и Ригальдо никогда не было. Его королева лежала, сунув правую руку себе между ног, абсолютно неподвижно, но пальцы сжимали сквозь промокшую рубаху вставший член, а сзади на сорочке расползались мокрые пятна. Запах стал невыносимо густым и манящим. Исли непослушными пальцами принялся расстегивать и стаскивать с себя дублет, а мальчик между тем поежился, нахмурился во сне и открыл глаза.

– Сир? – прошептал он сонно. А потом спохватился, освободил руку и покраснел так, как Исли давно уже не видел. – О господи, какой стыд…

Исли положил руку поверх его, все еще влажной, и, не давая Ригальдо опомниться, обхватил его за плечи и поцеловал.

Ригальдо оставался безучастным всего мгновение, а потом его рот жадно раскрылся – и мальчик впился в губы Исли с ошеломляющей страстью. Исли знал, что, несмотря на все приключившиеся с ним беды, его супруг отнюдь не из тех омег, которые, согласно пословице, и в течку прикидываются поленом. Но сейчас Ригальдо как будто совсем отказал рассудок. Потянув Исли к себе в походную койку, здорово прогнувшуюся под их общим весом, супруг вцепился ему в ворот, как будто хотел разорвать рубаху.

– Тише, погоди, – Исли с трудом отстранился. Запах был слишком сладким. Ригальдо был слишком… – Стой же, сейчас…

Он стащил рубаху через голову, буквально отдирая от вспотевшей спины. Ригальдо тут же нетерпеливо ухватился за завязки на его штанах, а справившись, привычным движением сунул руку под ткань и обхватил болезненно стоящий член. 

У Исли чуть было искры из глаз не посыпались – от удовольствия и жара, а еще – от разочарования и досады: неужели у Ригальдо возникла хоть малейшая мысль, что сегодня они обойдутся вот этим? Но, прежде чем Исли успел открыть рот, мальчик убрал руку и сказал: 

– Сир, пожалуйста… снимите все, прошу вас. 

Исли принялся выполнять просьбу. У него стоял так, что, вздумай он повесить на причинное место пивную кружку, фокус бы получился на славу. Ригальдо разглядывал его во все глаза, раскрасневшийся, жаркий, а потом взялся за подол собственной сорочки и потянул ее вверх, медленно обнажая колени, бедра, торчащий член и плоский живот. Когда одежда оказалась на земле, остатки терпения Исли лопнули, и он с ревом, которого сам от себя не ожидал, бросился на мальчика и толкнул его в койку. 

Она жалобно заскрипела, но выдержала. Исли навалился на Ригальдо, зацеловал его лицо, облапил ребра, талию, подсунув под мальчика руку, сжал зад. Пальцы протолкнулись глубже, к горячему и мокрому, Ригальдо застонал и заерзал, но это было не слишком похоже на протест. Исли рванул его на себя, вклинился между разведенных ног и вошел сразу до основания. Перед глазами потемнело. Ригальдо вскрикнул, и Исли прижал палец к его губам: не надо, все хорошо. Мальчик смотрел ему прямо в лицо, часто смаргивая пот, струящийся по лбу. Исли подумал, что запах Ригальдо пропитал все, что он оседает на коже, на волосах, то приторно-сладкий, то горьковатый, – и, чувствуя, что задыхается, кончил в несколько движений. По телу Ригальдо прошла дрожь, он задрал ноги и сцепил их у Исли за спиной, как в самый первый раз. На живот Исли выплеснулось, потом снова и снова – мальчик прикрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, вцепившись в подушку. Исли поцеловал его в подбородок – и кончил еще раз. Прежде он считал, что такое возможно лишь при сцепке. Ригальдо вскинул руки, обхватил его за шею и прижал к себе.

И вот так, лежа головой у него на груди, пойманный и беспомощный, одурманенный запахом, Исли подумал, что, кажется, только сейчас по-настоящему потерял невинность.

*** 

– Я всегда говорил им, что буду сопротивляться, – хрипло прошептал Ригальдо у него над ухом.

Отдышавшись, Исли приподнял голову, осторожно ослабляя плен горячих рук. Глаза Ригальдо были полуприкрыты, из-под ресниц поблескивали белки. Исли обратил внимание на его губы: они были сухие и с трещинками. Волосы прилипли к вискам Ригальдо. Исли захотелось собрать его пот языком. Он пошевелился и почувствовал, что возбуждение никуда не делось. Член был каменно-твердым и мокрым. Исли до одури желал продолжать, но Ригальдо что-то говорил, и следовало его выслушать.

Он осторожно перенес вес тела на руки, навис сверху. Ригальдо по-прежнему сжимал его бедрами. 

– Что, мой милый? – шепотом спросил он.  
– Дома, в замке Двух Рек. Они все говорили: вот будет у тебя альфа, он дурь из тебя повыбьет. А я кричал, что без драки ему не дамся. А они говорили: тогда он возьмет тебя в течку. Посмотрим, как ты запоешь. По обычаю меня запирали на эти дни в пустой комнате. С той стороны сидела старуха-нянька, а с этой я орал и кидался на дверь. Я себя ненавидел так сильно, что мог бы что-нибудь сделать, но мне не давали ни ножа, ни зеркала, которое можно было бы разбить. Но еще сильнее я ненавидел «какого-то альфу», который однажды заявится, чтобы все доломать. А потом приехали вы.

Исли закрыл глаза. Он с трудом сдерживался, чтоб не оборвать Ригальдо, приказать, чтобы замолчал: он не знал, чего ждать от этой исповеди и не хотел слушать о Ринсах. И вместе с тем Исли ощущал, что не сделает сейчас ничего против воли Ригальдо. Он чувствовал жар, идущий от тела королевы. Он тонул в запахе молодого вина и первый раз полностью ощутил, что значит быть «под властью омеги». И он признавал эту власть.

– Тебе плохо? – спросил он, зажмурившись.  
– Мне? – странным голосом повторил Ригальдо, и Исли открыл глаза. Его супруг смотрел на него снизу вверх. Солнечный луч из прорехи в тенте падал на его лицо наискось, но зрачки в светлых глазах Ригальдо были огромными. Глядя в эти блестящие черные круги, Исли позабыл, как дышать. – Мне – мало… ваше величество. 

И затем Ригальдо, оттолкнувшись от койки локтями, потянулся к Исли и укусил его за губу.

Боль была внезапной, обжигающей и короткой, Исли отшатнулся и зарычал, а Ригальдо забился под ним, пытаясь скинуть. А потом до Исли дошло, что мальчик бормочет:  
– Сделайте, что обещали при первой встрече.

И он замер, судорожно соображая, что и когда обещал, а когда припомнил, ощутил, как запылали уши. Стало тяжело дышать. 

– Господи, Ригальдо, Ригальдо… – простонал Исли, хватая его за плечо и жарко целуя, куда придется: в щеку, в шею, в ключицу, в лоб. Его невозможный мальчик вывернулся и уже разворачивался, притираясь к нему бедрами. Встав на четвереньки, Ригальдо обернулся, решительный и красивый, и крикнул почти сердито:  
– Вы же грозились вколотить омеге немного ума! 

И тогда Исли, навалившись, толкнул его вперед. Мальчик рухнул лицом в подушки с приглушенным криком, а Исли, нависнув над ним, укусил его за бок, за спину, за плечо. Ригальдо не то засмеялся, не то всхлипнул. Приподнявшись, Исли крепко взял его за ягодицы. Темно-розовое, поблескивающее от смазки отверстие открылось ему во всей своей непристойной красоте, и Исли не колебался. Он пару раз потер между ягодиц твердым членом и, тряхнув прилипшими к лицу волосами, засадил своей королеве так, что яйца едва не отбил. 

«Я видел случку коней и скотины», – припомнилось ему испуганное признание в замке Двух Рек. Что ж, Исли не знал, кого напоминает сейчас, все же жеребца или племенного бугая, но то существо, на которое он взобрался, уж наверняка было львом.

Ригальдо под ним рычал, стонал, толкался бедрами назад, его напряженные руки то комкали одеяло, то сильно упирались в тюфяк, и тогда несчастная постель ходила ходуном. Черные волосы мальчика свисали до покрывала, не позволяя рассмотреть лица, но Исли как наяву видел искусанные красные губы и огромные зрачки.

– Господи-господи-госпо-о-ди! – простонала его королева и выгнулась в пояснице, рискуя переломиться в хребте или сломать кровать. Исли взвыл. Его дыхания едва хватало на эту быструю, бешеную еблю, а так хотелось навалиться на спину, обнять под животом, тискать и мять.  
– Да, да, так! – орал Ригальдо, яростно толкаясь назад. – Еще, сир, пожалуйста, еще!

«Н-на!» – мысленно рявкнул Исли и, дернувшись, понял, что больше не двигается. Он был в Ригальдо, в его прекрасной заднице, и его сжимало у основания… вместе с наполовину набухшим узлом. 

– Ах! – произнес его мальчик, удивленный, похоже, не меньше Исли. Он пошевелился, крутанул задом, обернулся, Исли увидел его растерянный, мутный взгляд... Лишь для того, чтобы Ригальдо произнес:  
– Еще! – и решительно подался назад.

Это как тьма перед извержением вулкана, подумал Исли, так и застывший на пике движения, вцепившись в бедра замершего на четвереньках Ригальдо, как падение в пропасть за миг до удара, как кипение на огне. Соль и перец, молоко и горчица, вино и мед. Он ощущал, как свой, каждый мускул поджарого тела Ригальдо, чувствовал биение сердца, гулко отдающегося в стуке его собственного, он горел и таял, стиснутый чужим телом, и любил, любил, любил своего омегу, как только может любить альфа. 

Когда он раз за разом начал выплескивать семя, Ригальдо душераздирающе закричал – и кричал, протяжно, сладко и пронзительно, все то время, пока Исли содрогался, прижимаясь грудью к его спине. 

Что было потом, Исли почти не помнил. Когда он вновь обрел способность соображать, оказалось, что они с мальчиком лежат едва живые на боку поперек койки Ригальдо, укрытые – Исли глазам не поверил – флагом с кентавром. Каким образом флаг его дружины оказался в шатре Ригальдо, Исли затруднялся сказать. Поерзав, он удостоверился, что они сцеплены. Его член плотно сидел в заднице Ригальдо. 

– Мой милый, – пробормотал он в черную макушку. – Как ты? Все хорошо?..

Он подумал, что совсем не помогал мальчику кончить, пришел в смятение и сунул руку проверить, как там его супруг. 

Член Ригальдо оказался вялым и мягким, но пальцы Исли угодили в липкую слизь, и он немного перевел дух: значит, его омега получил свою часть удовольствия. Он дважды поцеловал Ригальдо в плечо, но мальчик не отреагировал.

– Детка, – позвал Исли. – Ты спишь? 

Так и не дождавшись ответа, он попытался немного повернуть мальчика к себе.

Сухие губы Ригальдо оказались полуоткрытыми, а глаза – тусклыми, как у снулой рыбы. Кожа была горячей и сухой. Ригальдо до странности часто и неглубоко дышал. 

Исли как будто саданули пудовой дубиной. Балда похотливая! А ведь дружинный лекарь его предупреждал! 

Он огляделся и сразу же увидел искомое. Прыщавый омега, глупышка, из-за отсутствия опыта в любовных делах оставил необходимые ковш и ведро с водой довольно далеко от постели. Путем сложных манипуляций Исли удалось подтянуть к себе и то, и другое. Он щедро побрызгал водой в лицо полуобморочному супругу, а когда тот встрепенулся, поднес ковш к его губам.

– Я не хочу, сир, – пробормотал мальчик. – Наверное.  
– Пейте, – приказал Исли. Он выждал, пока его требование не будет выполнено, убрал ковш так, чтоб тот остался досягаем, обнял притихшего супруга и сказал:  
– Я люблю тебя.  
– Я тоже люблю вас… сир, – после недолгой паузы откликнулся мальчик.

Исли сжал его еще крепче, глубоко вдохнул запах Ригальдо и почувствовал, что улыбается широко и глупо, как юный дурачок, которому омега разрешила поцеловать себя в щечку. Как бы хорошо Исли ни понимал, что с момента венчания и до смерти мальчику никуда от него не деться, такое объяснение между ними случилось впервые. 

Облеченное в слова становилось правдой – по крайней мере, здесь и сейчас. 

Как только удерживающая их связь ослабла, Ригальдо вывернулся из-под руки Исли, заворочался и сел на постели, поджав ноги под себя. Опустив глаза, скользнул рассеянным взглядом по своему испачканному животу и решительно вытерся простыней. 

Исли удивленно следил за ним и никак не мог угадать, куда приведет вся эта возня. 

Видимо, вода немало подкрепила силы Ригальдо. Его член снова начал твердеть. Мальчик легонько ткнул Исли кулаком в грудь и сказал приказным тоном:

– На спину, ваше величество. 

Исли почувствовал, как брови сами собой задираются кверху, перекатился с бока и откинулся на подушки. 

– Нечего так смотреть на меня, сир! – заявил Ригальдо воинственно, уже не такой притихший и послушный. – Я не стану валяться под вами всю ночь, как безучастное… чучело! 

И он перебросил через Исли ногу, уселся ему на бедра – их члены соприкоснулись, и от этого Исли почему-то бросило в жар, как будто не он только что вколачивал супруга в тюфяк, рыча, как животное. 

– Я думаю, – серьезно сказал Ригальдо, приподнимаясь и подаваясь вперед, – что это как вызов. Как поединок. Вы не боитесь вызовов, мой король?

Исли хмыкнул, потянулся и стиснул бедра Ригальдо, принуждая его опуститься чуть ниже. Открытая, чувствительная и влажная головка вдвинулась между ягодиц мальчика. У Ригальдо вырвался короткий вздох. 

– Боязливый альфа – хуже омеги, – прошептал Исли, с удовольствием наблюдая, как расширяются глаза Ригальдо. – Так что, мой милый, если вы из таких, то эта стойка – не для вас. 

Ригальдо замер на мгновенье, а потом, прищурившись, опустился на член Исли – четко и быстро, не направляя себя рукой, как будто упражнялся в таком приеме день за днем. 

Ощущение было до того острым и новым, что Исли не удивился бы, пойди у него из ноздрей дым, как у самого настоящего дракона. 

– Так вы готовы к бою, ваше величество? – спросил Ригальдо с неожиданным лукавством. Приподнялся и опустился, извлекая из Исли стон за стоном, а потом ускорил движения, наклонившись вперед и упираясь ладонями в постель у него над плечами. – Как думаете, кто кого? 

Исли ухватил его за бедра покрепче, дурея от запаха, жара, от звука дыхания над ухом, от того, как волосы Ригальдо, переброшенные на одну сторону, щекотали ему лицо, и прохрипел:

– Капитуляции не будет. 

 

***

Последующие часы слились для Исли в мягкий кокон, наполненный неловкими прикосновениями, шепотом, жаром, влажными взглядами и солеными поцелуями, запахами пота, течки и пролитого семени. У них еще дважды случались сцепки. Пристроив ноги Ригальдо к себе на плечи, Исли рассеянно покачивался в такт с ним, не отрывая взгляда от распухших губ супруга.

– Ригальдо, – позвал он в момент передышки, когда, как ему показалось, это не прозвучало бы обидно. – Скажите, мой милый, как долго... оно обычно у вас бывает?

Его королева наморщила темные брови.  
– Бывало и неделю, и четыре дня, и пять, – серьезно сказал Ригальдо и заморгал, вглядевшись в закаменевшее лицо Исли. – Но это давно, в отрочестве! – испуганно добавил он. – Последние годы течки все ярче... и все короче, – он тихо вздохнул. – А эта вообще пришла до срока, так что, наверное, будет недолгой...

Он посмотрел на Исли искоса и закусил губу. 

– А может, со мной что-то неправильно, – прошептал он. – Может, я... не совсем здоровый омега.  
– Бросьте, милый, – устало сказал Исли и поцеловал мальчика в скулу. – У нас с вами все здорово и хорошо. 

Ригальдо зевнул и сонно поднял руки, заключая Исли в объятия. 

– А может, это все тренировки, – бесхитростно сказал он. – Бывает, сбивается, если болеешь или перенапряжешься. А может, из-за того, что теперь мы по-настоящему... Так, сир?  
– Так, милый, – пробормотал Исли.

Где-то вверху тяжело и раскатисто грянул гром. По тенту забарабанили крупные капли. Внутри шатра царили сумрак и влажная духота, да еще набилось море косматых ночных бабочек. Исли следил за ними с равнодушной печалью.

– Дождь, – пробормотал Ригальдо еле слышно. – Агнесса его каждый день поджидала. Такая дурашливая была. Верила: путь в дождь – к счастью...

Исли вспомнил безжалостно утрамбованное в бочку тело.

Он подгреб Ригальдо к себе под бок, обхватил его за плечо. Неукротимое возбуждение отступало, оставляя скованность, ломоту во всем теле и слабость. Похоже, что течка Ригальдо была такой же «поломанной», как он сам. Короткой, бурной...

И сладкой.

– Только одного я не представляю, сир, – с тихим смешком произнес мальчик, и его осунувшееся лицо показалось одновременно юным и зрелым, как на древних фресках. – Как я после всего этого сяду в седло? Мне кажется, у меня теперь все... отвалится…

Исли ему не ответил. Мальчик немного помолчал и, отвернувшись в сторону, ровно задышал. Исли ждал этого, не шевелясь.

Он все-таки не был воспитанником монастыря и кое-какие слухи о течных омегах помнил. В частности, про «омежий сон», длящийся по завершению столь редких и драгоценных для зачатия «особых дней» долго-долго. Сон непробудный, глубокий, почти неестественный. Сон для того, чтобы семя альфы получше «схватилось».

«Спите, любовь моя, – думал Исли, прижимаясь к супругу всем телом, гладя его по волосам и пропуская между пальцами тяжелые распущенные пряди. – Спите как можно крепче».

Он опустил голову на подушку, наказав себе проснуться с рассветом.

Когда бы ни подошли «драконы», он будет встречать их первым.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда он проснулся, Ригальдо спал. Черные ресницы были сомкнуты, руки сложены на груди, а лицо белело в предрассветном сумраке, как у статуи на гробнице. Исли рассмотрел на плечах мальчика синяки от своих пальцев, корку присохшего семени на бедрах и животе, сбившиеся, спутанные волосы. Воздух в шатре был спертым и пах перебродившим виноградом. Течка закончилась, и с ней ушло волшебство.

Все, что вчера казалось им обоим нормальным, сегодня могло вызвать бурный протест. Исли малодушно порадовался, что мальчик еще спит. Он натянул штаны, сапоги и рубаху и выскользнул в серый рассвет. Свежий сырой воздух, напоенный дождевой влагой, такой густой, что его можно было резать мечом, чуть не сбил Исли с ног. Он тряхнул головой, как собака, и огляделся.

Стража у шатра беспокойно задвигалась. Какие-то люди зашевелились меду палатками, кто-то куда-то побежал. А в нескольких шагах уже ждал Абеляр, карауливший появление сюзерена у костра, как простой солдат. 

– Что, генерал? – спросил Исли почти спокойно. По лицу его главнокомандующего было ясно, что добрых вестей не будет.  
– Там, ваше величество, – Абеляр показал за реку. 

На бледном небе над скошенными лугами едва обозначилось зарево, но с каждым мгновением полоса света проступала сквозь тучи ярче и сильней. Горизонта не было видно, потому что перед ним будто вырос за ночь еще один темный лес. 

Менелаос наконец-то явился.

– Сколько их? – пробормотал Исли, разглядывая эту бескрайнюю темную стену. – Тут не семь и не десять тысяч.  
– Трудно разобрать, ваше величество. Это ведь всего лишь первая линия. Если эти выблядки встали, как обычно, тремя рубежами... От пятнадцати тысяч до двадцати. Это...

«Жопа», – прочитал Исли по губам своего вассала.

– Гонца следовало бы найти, допросить и повесить, но времени нет. Почему сразу не доложили?  
– Ваше величество, мы входили в шатер. Ни вас, ни его величества было не добудиться. Мы не стали лить на вас с королевой воду. Это... все равно бы нас не спасло.  
– Что предлагает моя ставка?  
– Переговоры.  
– С огромным полчищем драконьих ублюдков, которые так долги шли сюда, чтобы нас убить? Которые выкрали нашу королеву и собирались прислать нам ее косу, а потом следующую часть тела, а потом еще и еще?.. – на лице Абеляра обозначилась жесткая складка, он открыл и закрыл рот, но Исли не собирался молчать: он читал ультиматум. – Переговоры? Серьезно?..

Он нагнулся, сорвал длинную травинку и сунул ее в рот.

– Бросьте, генерал. Переговоров не будет, – сказал он уже мягче и посмотрел на занимающийся рассвет. – Надевайте ваши доспехи. Я сейчас посмотрю, как нам лучше всего выстроиться. 

Прежде чем уйти от шатра, он поймал мальчика-омегу. 

– Твой господин будет спать очень долго. Не отходи от него ни на шаг, как если бы от этого зависела твоя жизнь, – мальчик испуганно закивал, но на его прыщавой мордочке отразилась странная решимость. – Оботри господина, заплети ему волосы и одень его в чистое. Когда он пробудится ото сна, уговори его поесть и попить.

За спиной Исли залязгали доспехи. Он не сомневался, кого увидит. Личная гвардия королевы прибыла. Вчера Исли счел Доминика и Берту слишком молодыми, чтоб ставить их в караул вокруг исходящего флюидами течки шатра. 

– Господа, вам придется уступить другим честь вступить в эту битву, – сказал Исли без тени улыбки. – Я доверяю вам охранять королеву. Стерегите ее лучше, чем самих себя.  
– Сир, может, пока не поздно, увезти его величество? – взволнованно спросила Берта. 

Исли покачал головой:  
– Поздно. Я совсем не уверен, что вас не будет поджидать засада, ведь то, что королеву попытаются вывезти, первым приходит на ум. Поэтому все остается, как есть. Вы будете ждать в лагере. Телеги обоза подвинут, чтоб создать вокруг вас рубежи. Если же враг сметет нас, и королеве будет грозить бесчестье...

Исли указал на меч Доминика. Юноша побледнел, но сжал рукоять:  
– Мы поняли вас, сир.

***

– У нас четыре тысячи лучников и почти девятьсот рыцарей, – стоя на холме, Исли тыкал пальцем в луг перед собой. – Пусть рыцари займут место в центре, а стрелков поставьте на фланги. И еще два небольших клина лучников будут прикрывать переднюю линию, но эти пусть подходят и отдаляются только по приказу.  
– Да, ваше величество.  
– Колья заготовили, как и собирались?  
– Да, ваше величество, но… Против такого полчища их маловато, лучников просто сомнут… Их хваленая «летучая» кавалерия…  
– Так рубите еще! – Исли обернулся к капитанам. – У вас под рукой целых два леса. Нарубите Шварцвальд на дрова! 

Лучники были его особой гордостью и надеждой. Никто, ни прадед, ни дед Исли, не уповал на стрелковую атаку, ход битвы всегда решался яростной рукопашной. Тяжелый боевой лук пришел в «королевство кентавров» при отце Исли, когда тот стал понемногу принимать послов из-за восточного моря. За время своего правления Исли переформировал армию, сделав тяжелый лук почти обязательной частью снаряжения – для тех, кто умел из него стрелять.

Он вспомнил, как дрожал отведенный назад локоть Ригальдо, когда мальчик пытался справиться с тетивой, и грустно улыбнулся. Тяжелый шестифутовый лук, выше роста самого крепкого альфы, и воины, способные выпускать с каждым ударом сердца по одной-две стрелы, могли покрыть поле боя почти непрерывным дождем стрел. Для этой битвы Исли приказал брать широкие наконечники, способные рассекать пластинчатые доспехи. Каждый такой наконечник был как маленький кинжал.

Конечно, в условиях непрерывной стрельбы его воины не могли обороняться, но Исли заранее решил со своими командующими этот вопрос. Вместе со сложенными палатками и шатрами его армия везла колья – могучие обоюдоострые деревяшки, которые можно было бы воткнуть в землю перед лучниками под углом.

– Поставьте защиту от кавалерии перед теми и теми холмами. Дождь размочил землю, палки вобьются легко. Что наш противник?  
– Стоят неподвижно, суки.  
– Мы тоже не будем торопиться. Прикажите войскам выстраиваться и чуть что, бегите за мной.

Когда командиры его войск удалились, Исли в сопровождении охраны спустился к самой воде. С сожалением отметив, что речка в этих местах мелковата, а значит, «драконов» особо не затруднит перебраться через нее, он под прикрытием щитов искупался в заводи нагишом. Утренняя вода освежила его, прогнав сонливость и слабость, смыла запах неистового соития, из-за которого, как подозревал Исли, даже кони воротили бы от него морды. С изумлением Исли понял, что голоден как волк. Тело требовало восполнить запас сил, растраченных на ложе. Растираясь поданной простыней, Исли усмехнулся своей… неопытности. А и правда, никто не учил его, что и альфа должен в такую пору заботиться о себе. Не хватало еще сомлеть перед «драконами», как Ригальдо в постели. 

Вспомнив о своем супруге, Исли сжал зубы. Он не будет, не должен сейчас думать о нем. Молодая оруженосец с рыжими кудрями бойко объявила, что для короля в лагере готов завтрак, а сама она ждет приказа облачить государя в доспехи. Исли спросил, первый ли это бой девочки, и ободряюще потрепал ее по плечу.

Взошло солнце, и мокрые луга заискрились. Рыхлая земля под ногами с неохотным чавканьем выпускала из себя сапоги. Исли очень надеялся, что «драконы» привели свою кавалерию. Самая распрекрасная погода, чтобы, поскользнувшись на влажной почве, сверзиться под ноги мечникам вместе с конем.

С места, где рыжая девочка подвела к нему Китовраса, шеренги напоминали шахматный строй. Конь нежно заржал, закивал головой и попытался игриво ухватить Исли за волосы.

– Нет-нет, ты остаешься, – Исли погладил умную белую морду. – Эта прогулка не для хороших коней. Но один раз ты меня все-таки вывезешь. Смотри же не урони нас, иначе будет смешно. 

Оруженосец протянула ему шлем, но Исли поднял руку: рано. Было жарко и душно. Над лугом поднимался густой теплый пар.

Когда он выехал и остановился у правого фланга, гул голосов взвился над полем и стих. Исли сжал бока Китовраса коленями. 

– Давай, мой хороший, – прошептал он, погладив гриву, и Китоврас полетел.

Он плыл над мокрыми травами, едва прикасаясь копытами, но в стороны летели комья влажной теплой земли. Исли знал, как они смотрятся издалека: белый конь и всадник в серебристых доспехах. Почти как одно целое. Как сказочный непобедимый зверь «китоврас». 

Он проскакал всю центральную шеренгу, развернулся на фланге и вернулся шагом, встал напротив своих войск.

– Солдаты! – крикнул Исли. – Хочу напомнить, ради чего вы сражаетесь. Не ради закорючек на карте и даже не ради того, чтобы загнать «драконов» в ту сраку, из которой они приползли… 

Ряды ответили ему нервным смехом.

– У многих из вас дома остались супруги, есть дети, у всех были матери, у тех же, кто все утратил или пока не обрел, все равно сохранились воспоминания о чьем-нибудь пригожем личике, улыбавшемся через забор. Так вот… – Исли повысил голос. – Менелаосские суки ведут род от древних чудовищ. Они уничтожат все, если только их пропустить. Они съедят ваших детей, выпотрошат омег, изнасилуют ваших матушек и растопчут ваши посевы. Вон там, в нашем лагере, спит моя королева, и я не дам «драконьему» говнюку дотянуться до нее. Мы будет стоять здесь, как пробка в горле бутылки, и пусть «драконы» сдохнут, пытаясь ее разгрызть.

Он перевел дух. Воины один за другим осеняли себя знамением, тяжело опускались в доспехах и по очень старой традиции клали горсть земли себе в рот. Исли направил Китовраса к конюху, спешился и занял свое место в строю. Рыжая девочка подбежала, прижимая к груди шлем. Глаза ее ярко сияли.

– Отлично было сказано, ваше величество, – произнес на ухо Исли вездесущий Абеляр.  
– Наши разговоры за шахматами не прошли для меня даром, – ответил Исли шепотом. – Что Менелаос?  
– Приблизился. Разведка говорит, идут тремя шеренгами. Тяжеловооруженные рыцари будут в первых двух, за ними арбалетчики, «летучая» кавалерия прикрывает их с боков.  
– Как быстро они движутся?  
– Не очень быстро. Их столько, что им некуда спешить. Возможно, они до сих пор рассчитывают на капитуляцию…  
– Нет, генерал. Они знают нас и рассчитывают, что мы безоглядно и отчаянно сорвемся в атаку первыми. Но мы будем стоять между этих засратых лесов и предоставим им форсировать реку. А когда они подойдут ближе, от души обстреляем их. 

И они продолжали стоять посреди исходящего паром душистого августовского луга. А четыре часа спустя с безмятежного неба хлынуло – пошел слепой теплый дождь. Он сек плечи и шелестел по скатам шлемов, затекал под доспехи и будто вскипятил воду на реке. И под этим летним дождем Менелаос двинулся. Огромная стена войска переместилась, а у самой реки будто распалась, и юркие темные фигурки, сломав строй и торопясь обогнать друг друга, бросились вперед. 

Исли застегнул шлем, проверил, как меч ходит в ножнах. Слева протяжно крикнули, и воздух над головой наполнился шипением, когда в него разом выпустили несколько сотен стрел.

Менелаосская атака споткнулась, Исли видел, как здесь и там падают люди, схватившись кто за грудь, кто за бедро, но для «драконьего» командования судьба этих невезучих ничего не меняла.

В бой пошла кавалерия с обоих флангов.

– Сир, их конные! Они скачут вдоль леса, а за ними идет тяжелая пехота! – проорал донесение какой-то капитан с бледнющими губами. Абеляр шумно выдохнул, сжал рукоять меча.  
– Они не смогут обогнуть нас с флангов, – твердо сказал Исли, смаргивая. Когда же прекратится чертов дождь?! – Эти леса стоят нерушимой стеной.  
– Сир, они перед лучниками! – рявкнул еще кто-то. – Они скачут прямо на колья!

Сейчас будет залп, понял Исли, и одновременно с боков хрипло проревели:  
– Огонь!

Над лугом до самого неба взвился визг раненых лошадей, исполненный неожиданных страха и боли, и с ним же слитно прозвучал дружный крик раненых и грохот падающих тел.

Вокруг Исли торжествующе взревели.

– Сир, через реку идут их тяжелые рыцари! – возбужденно выкрикнул молодой гонец. – Герцог Хесский на своем фланге ждет ваших приказаний!  
– Стрелять, – приказал Исли. – Пусть месят говно под градом стрел. 

Да, о да, думал он, вглядываясь через дождь в разверзшиеся на лугу хляби, когда нужно месить жидкую грязь по самую щиколотку, лихой атакой это не назовешь. Как вовремя, господи, вовремя пошел дождь! И как хорошо, что армия Исли успела за эти два дня отдохнуть, а Менелаос добрался до Шварцвальда уже измученным, изнуренным своим быстрым и дальним переходом!

– Докладывай! – рявкнул генерал на очередного запыхавшегося гонца. На щеках у парня алели яркие пятна.  
– Сир, у нас, без сомнения, есть все преимущества! «Драконы» барахтаются в грязи! Они валятся, спотыкаясь о трупы своих, и не могут подняться! Прикажите отправиться добивать их!  
– Стойте смирно, – оборвал Исли. – Забудьте о первой шеренге. Они все уже почти покойники. Но наши с вами противники – не они.

Ему приходилось повышать голос, чтобы перекрыть царящий над полем грохот, гул, свист стрел и шум дождя. Он видел, как его рыцари теснятся к нему, и раздраженно приказал держать строй. Над головой из задних рядов летели стрелы. Первая боевая шеренга Менелаоса бесславно гибла в своих тяжелых доспехах, поражаемая с воздуха и захлебывающаяся в грязи.

– У нас на подходе вторая шеренга, – объяснил Исли. – Они полны сил и не так растеряны, и, если я хоть что-то понимаю, пойдут, прикрываясь от стрел щитами. И вот с ними-то нам и придется сражаться.  
– Идут! – донесся протяжный крик. – Переходят реку! Ваше величество, они прут, как вепри! Они…  
– Идем к ним! – крикнул Исли и, подняв меч, поймав на лезвие луч солнца. И понял, что светлый прозрачный дождь прекратился, как будто отвечая воле короля.  
– Вперед! – зычно проревели его капитаны, и Исли сделал шаг во главе своих рыцарей, а потом другой и, не думая больше и не оглядываясь, побежал навстречу «драконам» через мокрый луг. 

***

В рукопашной ему всякий раз представлялось, что мгновение растягивается, становится вязким, как разогревшаяся смола, а мир, наоборот, сужается до крошечного пятачка земли под ногами. Нет ни юга, ни севера, ни столицы, ни Менелаоса, твое существование определяет удаль противника и длина твоего меча. С опущенным забралом все звуки гаснут, не слышно ни криков боли, ни звона других клинков, ни свиста стрел – это всего лишь невнятный гул. Есть только собственно шумное дыхание и скрежет, с которым твой меч входит в щель между доспехами противника. Ты наваливаешься, с хеканьем давишь на рукоять, чтоб получилось поглубже, по крестовину, чтобы уже наверняка, потом упираешься ногой, как в колоду, – и должен отскочить до того, как тяжелое тело рухнет тебе под ноги. Ты перепрыгиваешь через труп и разворачиваешься, чтобы поймать лезвием новый клинок.

Еще на холме Исли подсчитал: пятикратный перевес – значит, на каждого человека в его армии приходилось по пять врагов. Значит, сам он был обязан прикончить шесть, девять, двенадцать, может, и больше. И он шел через поле, на котором тысячи озверевших усталых людей толкались, боролись, рубили, резали, кромсали и потрошили друг друга, перешагивал через трупы, наступая на брошенные щиты и руки упавших, и убивал.

Под ногами тяжело и жадно чавкала грязь, было жарко, душно, по роже градом катился пот, хотелось к черту содрать и шлем, и подшлемник. Мимо прохромала лошадь без всадника, из разрубленного живота которой свешивались длинные петли кишок. Бешеный круглый глаз смотрел с непониманием и болью, с морды летела пена, лошадь трясла головой, будто спрашивала: «За что?!» Исли пришлось сделать шаг назад, чтоб не зацепило. На него налетел какой-то юнец без шлема, испуганный, громко воющий. Исли увидел тунику с кентавром поверх доспехов, сгреб юношу за грудки и как следует отхлестал по щекам. Глаза у парнишки тут же прояснились.

– Простите, ваше величество!.. – прокричал он, выпрямляясь, как жердь. Исли развернул его спиной к себе и легонько пнул в зад, наградив непременным:  
– Будь храбр. 

У реки, у которой он оказался, берега густо заросли тростником, рогозом и осокой, дно было песчаным и желтым, и над ним огромными стаями рассекали мальки. Над коричневыми факелами рогоза, как полоумные, мельтешили огромные стрекозы, а среди изрубленных тел головой в воде лежала рыжая девочка, и ее намокшие кудри покачивались вокруг лица, как золотая корона.

Исли на мгновение замешкался, поддавшись жалости, наклонился и сильно дернул ее за ноги, чтобы вытянуть из воды. Бог знает, почему она оказалась без шлема, но в ее шее торчала стрела – стрела «своих», судя по оперению. Исли взгромоздил тело поверх других трупов и, почувствовав спиной пристальный взгляд, обернулся.

На том берегу, возвышаясь над зарослями осоки, неподвижно стоял кто-то очень худой, и его неестественно длинные руки покоились на навершии меча в человеческий рост, а на голове был глухой шлем, в котором Исли, хоть убей, не мог разглядеть прорезей. 

Мигом вспомнив все обрывочные слухи о главнокомандующем вражеской армии, Исли сделал финт своим мечом. Рослый человек наклонил голову, принимая вызов и, раздвинув тростник, медленно шагнул в воду. 

***

Мечи столкнулись с громким лязгом, вышибая искры. Исли, блокировав замах сверху, скрипнул зубами: обманчиво тонкие руки «драконьего» командующего оказались чудовищно сильны. Один раз пропустить удар – и ясно, чем все кончится. 

У берега было совсем мелко, но вода все равно затрудняла движение ног, уходящих в ил. Исли сразу же пожалел о том, что не встретил врага на суше, – и еще о том, что королю, в отличие от большинства его пехотинцев, зазорно было пойти в бой в тканевых обмотках вместо тяжелых сапог. Его воины не грузли в грязи, в отличие от «драконов», и в сравнении с ними двигались куда резвее и стремительнее. Исли этим похвастаться не мог. 

Впрочем, его противник был в том же положении, к тому же Исли помогало солнце, светящее из-за спины. Точнее, он на это надеялся, потому что вблизи шлем менелаосца оказался таких же глухим и черным, как показалось в первое мгновение. До воды он нес свой меч, забросив плашмя на плечо, будто это полено, а забредя в реку, встал напротив Исли, тощий и зловещий, ненормально высокий. Он не носил на одеждах герба Менелаоса, только острый гребень на шлеме, но вряд ли кто-нибудь усомнился бы в том, что перед ним – настоящий «дракон».

«Чертовщина», – подумал Исли, поняв, почему еще менелаосец выглядит так странно. Его конечности были словно не из упругой плоти и жестких костей, а из тягучей, плотной патоки: плавные шаги длинных ног казались одновременно расхлябанными и какими-то волнообразными, будто две гусеницы встали на дыбы и пытаются попеременно продвигаться вперед, имитируя ходьбу. 

Потом «дракон» молча сорвался с места и бросился на Исли – просто поднял меч с плеча на весу и замахнулся из такой неудобной позиции. Его рука двигалась, как плеть. Исли с трудом парировал и осознал, что монотонно молится про себя. 

Звуки битвы стихли совсем – как шум хозяйственного двора, когда закрываешь окно. Исли подумал, что такого никогда не бывало: король забрался так далеко от основного поля боя, и никто из генералов, капитанов, даже чертов герольд с драным рогом не хватился его. 

Прежде чем менелаосец снова поднял свою оглоблю, Исли перехватил инициативу и попытался уколоть его в грудь, но не преуспел. «Дракон» отбил его меч в сторону. Исли едва не развернуло следом всем корпусом: удары этого скота отдавались болью в плечевых суставах. 

Он ушел вниз, намереваясь поднырнуть под здоровенный меч и всадить свой клинок противнику в ногу – опрокинуть эту колокольню в воду, добить в грязи, – но маневр не увенчался успехом. По спине Исли как будто грохнули бревном, и он позорно, кубарем полетел между широко расставленных ног «дракона», чудом не напоровшись на собственный меч. 

Ублюдочный менелаосец треснул его плашмя. Плашмя, как будто муху хотел прихлопнуть! Исли вскочил, разбрызгав вокруг себя воду, и принял защитную стойку, хотя хребет прошивало болью. Так глупо подставиться!..

Меч «дракона» был ужасно тяжел, противник явно ставил на то, чтобы прикончить Исли одним ударом. Значит – лавировать, как челнок между порогов, несмотря на боль и тяжесть доспеха, под который попала вода. Крутиться и уворачиваться, пока не улучит момент, чтобы укоротить «драконьей» твари ручки-ножки. 

Словно услышав его мысли, «дракон» глухо, нечеловечески зарычал из-под шлема и мечом описал перед собой широкий полукруг. Исли отпрянул, отклонился назад, и на миг ему показалось, что руки менелаосца, сжимающий рукоять, стали длиннее, но он прогнал от себя это видение, снова попрекнув себя за трусость.

Дальше был свирепый, первобытный танец на мелководье – тот, в котором двое изо всех сил стараются разорвать друг друга на части. Исли прилагал все мастерство, всю ярость и еще не растраченные силы, чтобы зацепить «драконье» отродье, но сукин сын извивался, как уж на вилах, и махал своим чудовищным дрыном, что твоя мельница. Время от времени он издавал хриплые, звериные звуки, в которых Исли чудилась насмешка, и тогда бой становился еще более ожесточенным. 

Когда Исли уже почти решился на отчаянную лобовую атаку, «дракон» открылся. Похоже, он тоже обозлился и сделал глупость: замахнулся, занеся меч над головой, будто решил сделать из назойливого чужого королька двух поменьше. Исли рванул вперед, не раздумывая, и снизу вверх, под углом, на треть вогнал меч под край латного воротника менелаосца.

Мгновение они так и стояли, почти прижимаясь друг к другу броней. И сквозь собственный пот, запах ила и пролитой на берегу крови Исли наконец почувствовал странный дух, идущий из-под доспеха «дракона», – сладкую, приторную до тошноты вонь мертвечины. 

Кровь, текущая по лезвию меча Исли, была не красной. То ли у него мутилось в глазах от усталости, то ли она и в самом деле напоминала черничный сок. Исли едва не отпрянул. 

Потом «дракон» забулькал, засипел и уронил меч. Рукоять всадила Исли по шлему – и это было больно и так оглушающе, словно он залез под колокол на кафедральном соборе, зовущий к службе. «Дракон» начал заваливаться назад, в воду, и Исли, так и не отпустивший собственного меча, упал следом, на грудь адской твари, которая – он не сомневался – была человеком не больше, чем черти на картинках в Святом Писании. 

Они рухнули в воду, подняв тучу брызг. 

Исли постарался тут же вскочить, но получилось слишком медленно, неловко. Он выпрямился и уперся коленом в грудь «дракона», чтобы вытащить оружие из его горла. 

И тогда случилось то, о чем рассказывали страшные сказки, о чем пелось во множестве песен, о чем шепотом пугали няньки непослушных детей: «дракон» оказался драконом.

Длинные руки взметнулись и обхватили Исли поперек талии. Не обняли – обвили и спеленали, словно в них не было ни единой кости, словно это были веревки или кнуты. А на шлеме без прорези обозначилась трещина – ближе к подбородку, там, где должен был находиться рот. Она все расширялась, зияя черным провалом, словно ужасная беззубая улыбка, а потом показались и зубы – длинные и кривые, как у какой-нибудь рептилии. 

Это был вовсе никакой не шлем. 

Исли хотел закричать, но слова застряли в горле, как рыбная кость, – ни проглотить, ни выплюнуть. Руки тянули его вниз, все ближе к раззявленной пасти. Исли видел, как между зубами ворочается скользкий фиолетовый язык, раздвоенный, словно у змеи, как пузырями лопается слюна, и упирался, как сумасшедший, обеими руками давя на гарду. Меч не подавался больше: уперся в латную сталь с другой стороны. Чудовище бешено замолотило ногами в воде, шипя и плюясь, а потом одна «рука» отпустила Исли. Но прежде чем он успел что-то предпринять, освободившийся толстый отросток, похожий на щупальце диковинного кальмара, взмахнул кончиком перед лицом Исли и обхватил его правое плечо. Живой, скользкий канат зашевелился, ища сочленение доспеха, а потом стиснулся, как висельная петля, – и щупальце вывернуло его руку назад и вверх. 

На этот раз Исли заорал – протяжно, с подвыванием. Боль ослепила его, обожгла плечо и бок огнем. Потеряв равновесие, разжав левую ладонь, Исли упал на дракона ничком – чуть наискось, на правую сторону, лишь чудом не столкнувшись с рукоятью своего же косо торчащего меча. Его тут же волоком потащило вверх, кираса жутко заскрипела о кирасу, и лицо Исли, приподнятого за искалеченную руку, оказалось напротив пасти. 

Голова твари дернулась вперед, в ее горле заклокотала кровь – и зубы сомкнулись у Исли на забрале, коверкая и сминая шлем с левой стороны. По коже чиркнуло острым, и глаз залила кровь. Исли заорал и забился, и нечеловеческим усилием ему удалось вырваться из хватки этих жутких челюстей. Он из последних сил уперся левой рукой, оттолкнулся от доспеха твари и сел на ней верхом. А потом, ухватившись за меч, вместо того, чтобы попытаться его вытащить, Исли принялся раскачивать его из стороны в сторону, отпиливая уродцу голову. Из зубастого рта пошла сиреневая, почти голубая пена. Щупальце вокруг талии Исли сжалось так, что из него выбило дыхание, а потом отросток забрался под край кирасы – и вспышка новой боли заставила Исли согнуться пополам, прижимая левую руку к животу. Одежда под доспехом стала мокрой и горячей. Правая рука упала вдоль тела, грохнув о латы, и чертово щупальце выкатилось из-под кирасы, шлепнувшись между разведенных в стороны колен Исли, как дьявольский синюшный хрен. 

Дракон затих и больше не шевелился. 

Исли почувствовал, что клонится вбок, падает в воду, и попытался встать. Когда он с огромным трудом привстал на полусогнутых ногах, солнце вдруг погасло. 

*** 

Что-то неприятно скрипело, царапало его по груди. Исли заморгал. Сквозь прорезь шлема он мог с грехом пополам смотреть перед собой правым глазом, а слева было темно. Исли почему-то не мог вспомнить, когда он потерял глаз. Он попытался пошевелиться и задохнулся. Было не вдохнуть, и еще слишком холодно, страшно холодно. Он замерз и не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног. В поясницу ему давило твердое, и еще что-то подхватывало под грудь, а вот в животе неотступно болело, и от этого дышать было тяжело. Рот и нос забили засохшие корки крови. Исли зашевелился, забарахтался, испытал дикую боль в плече – такую, что на мгновение зрение совсем пропало, а потом приподнял голову и понял, что река вынесла его со стремнины и он полулежит, зацепившись латами за корни нависающих над водой сосен. В панцирь на груди упиралась огромная коряга, не давая течению увлечь его под воду и унести еще дальше. Она и производила разбудивший его скрип. Исли попытался поднять правую руку и тут же вскрикнул: боль была чудовищной, прошивала и плечо, и бок, и шею, причем так, что он, о господи, постыдно обмочился, впервые за всю жизнь испытав панический, животный страх. 

Ему удалось ухватиться за корягу левой и подтянуться, несколько раз перебрав повыше, – и только лишь. Ноги висели в воде, холодные и чужие, Исли не мог понять, что с ними стало, не мог разглядеть сквозь воду, насколько большая беда. Часто и с трудом дыша, вслушиваясь в жжение в брюхе, он привалился виском к коре и, прищурив глаз, огляделся, чтобы сообразить, куда его занесло. И увидел труп, зацепившийся так же, как сам он, плотно застрявший в древесных корнях. 

Исли тут же понял, как ему повезло, почему он жив, а не захлебнулся. Он, должно быть, плыл на этом трупе, и лицо его оставалось над водой. И река несла их, беспомощных, увлекала вместе с течением, пока они оба не застряли у подножья черных сосен, под угрюмой сенью Шварцвальдских лесов. Исли никогда не видел настолько зловещих и уродливых деревьев. Они так плотно стояли по берегам речки, так закрывали небесный свод, что Исли вообще не мог понять, какой сейчас час пополудни и сколько времени прошло.

– Черт, – пробормотал Исли и стукнул кулаком по стволу. Чья сторона взяла верх? Кто его ищет – «кентавры» или «драконы»? Да только вот ищут на поле, ворочая горы трупов, а он здесь, в сумрачной тишине.

Он опять попытался выкарабкаться, но преуспел ничтожную малость. Голова сильно кружилась. Странно, что он почти перестал чувствовать боль. Только озноб нарастал и во рту пересохло. Исли зачерпнул воды, жадно напился. Тут же заболело брюхо. Да господи.

Он прикрыл глаза и тут же вспомнил: шатер, тепло, искусанные губы, голые руки, которые прижимали его к себе. Ему хотелось бы навсегда там остаться.

– Прости, мой милый, – пробормотал Исли и шлепнул себя по щеке, чтобы не «уплыть». – Не повезло.

***

Когда сознание вернулось к нему снова, Исли решил, что уже умер. 

Все потому, что кто-то звал его по имени – настойчиво и горестно, дрожащим от слез голосом. Последние пятнадцать лет, с тех пор, разом как не стало обоих родителей, никто к нему так не обращался. Даже Ригальдо. Жалко. И умереть в один день не получилось. 

Исли хотел сказать: «Мама, не плачь, мы теперь будем вместе. Я убил дракона». 

Тут его схватили за правую руку, и новый болезненный спазм, прошивший от подмышки до паха, развеял надежду. Он все еще валялся по пояс в воде и теперь почувствовал, как ужасно озяб – так, что даже боль в животе отступила, словно замороженная. Если мертвым так плохо, то он в аду. 

– Не трогайте! Не так! – панически крикнули над головой. – Не видите, он ранен! 

Кто-то забормотал извинения и плюхнулся в реку рядом с Исли. Его подхватили за пояс и стали выталкивать наверх, и кто-то другой потянул за левую руку. Люди чертыхались, тяжело дышали, их пальцы соскальзывали с кирасы, но в конечном итоге Исли все-таки выволокли на твердую землю, уложили на спину и оставили в покое. Он слышал, как ветер шумит в верхушках сосен, слышал чьи-то сухие всхлипы и собственное поверхностное дыхание – и совсем не хотел открывать глаза. 

С головы принялись стаскивать шлем, и Исли протестующе замычал: это было так, словно его режут живьем. Тварь прокусила шлем – зубами, черт возьми! – и покорежила его. Это железо так впивается в щеку, в сами лицевые кости… 

– Все, я не трогаю, не трогаю… – испуганно прошептали рядом, и Исли все-таки узнал голос. И повторно подумал, что умер, – или, может быть, сейчас умрет, потому что безудержно бредит. 

Потому что его королеве точно нечего было делать здесь, на берегу реку, в глухом лесу, куда можно было добраться только по воде.

Исли разлепил здоровый глаз и увидел над собой силуэты веток, колышущиеся высоко во тьме.

– Вы живы, – выдохнул голос, и в поле зрения появилось бледное треугольное пятно, в котором Исли, напрягшись, рассмотрел черты Ригальдо. – Леди Берта, дайте факел, нужно осмотреть его раны! 

Теплый свет выхватил из мрака левую половину лица его королевы: уголок тонких губ, крыло носа, влажно блестящий светлый глаз и открытый лоб. Исли привычно потянулся к нему правой рукой, но только снова причинил себе боль, так и не сдвинув ее с места. Ригальдо будто сам догадался и схватил его за здоровую руку. 

– Мы заберем вас, ваше величество, отнесем к лекарю, – горячо зашептал Ригальдо, сжимая его пальцы. – Вы только держитесь…

Исли попытался пожать его ладонь в ответ, но вышло слабо. «Нет, мой дорогой, – хотелось сказать ему, – лекарь уже ни к чему, мне нужен священник. В самом конце есть в чем покаяться даже тому, кто жил праведно, а я…»

Тут он вспомнил еще кое о чем важном. Облизнул пересохшие губы и, едва ворочая языком, глухо спросил:

– Чья взяла? 

Судя по молчанию в ответ, Ригальдо его не понял. А потом из мрака у него за спиной раздался новый голос: 

– Мы победили, ваше величество. Это была великая битва. 

«Сэр Доминик, – подумал Исли и почти улыбнулся. – Конечно, кто же еще». 

Ему становилось хуже. Лицо Ригальдо плыло перед глазами, темнота становилась все плотнее, и редкие шорохи мертвого Шварцвальда совсем стихли, оставив его в тишине. Исли больше не знобило, но вернулась боль в животе. 

Он поднял левую руку, и Ригальдо послушно отпустил его. К его щеке Исли тянулся ужасно долго – о господи, никогда ему не было так трудно достать до чего-нибудь, даже когда в детстве матушка прятала от него шкатулку с карамелью на самой высокой полке. И, дотронувшись до скрытой во мраке половины лица Ригальдо, Исли сказал:

– Будь храбр. 

***

Потом были лишь обрывки, будто кусочки разноцветного стекла в витраже – только почти сплошь черные, никак не желающие собираться в стройную картину. 

– Несите ровнее! Не трясите! – командовал Ригальдо резко и зло. – Что вы шарахаетесь, разве не видите тропинку? 

Исли раскачивало, будто на волнах холодного западного моря, будто он лег вдоль линии прибоя и позволил огромной воде болтать собой туда-сюда. 

– Ваше величество, – со щемящей жалостью сказала впереди Берта. – Нет никакой тропинки.  
– Нам нужно в лагерь, – подхватил Доминик печально. Исли догадался: они несут его в плаще, как на носилках, Берта впереди. – Зачем мы идем в лес?

Ригальдо в ответ неожиданно разразился бранью:  
– Дураки безмозглые, да неужели в вас нет ни капли веры? Я привел вас сюда, я нашел его, я же говорил, что везде его найду, что чувствую! 

Берта и Доминик молча шли вперед. «Что же вы не скрутите его, не заставите повернуть, – подумал Исли тоскливо. – Сукины дети, так-то вы охраняете мою королеву?»

Он даже открыл глаз, но сумел разглядеть лишь все те же колючие ветки деревьев, тянущиеся к нему, будто диковинные лапы. Исли смотрел и смотрел на то, как они плывут над головой, а потом кто-то из верных вассалов запнулся о корень или кочку, живот скрутило страшной режущей болью – и волна западного моря накрыла Исли и поволокла на дно. 

***

Лес разразился _звуками_. Исли слышал их так отчетливо, будто компания крохотных человечков шепталась, хихикала и со щелчками разминала скрюченные, старческие пальцы прямо у него в ушах. 

– Я здесь! – крикнул Ригальдо отчаянно, во весь голос, перекрывая этот шум. – Я пришел! Ну же, покажитесь!  
– Ваше величество… – сокрушенно позвал Доминик. «Что?» – хотел откликнулся Исли, но вдруг понял, что обращаются не к нему. Он ведь почти что мертвец.  
– Ваше величество… – тревожно вторила Берта. 

Веки были будто пудовые. Исли никак не мог посмотреть, что происходит. Он вообще больше не чувствовал тела, но животное чутье подсказывало: что-то не так. Что-то неправильно и до мороза по коже жутко, намного страшнее того, что он умирает здесь, в Шварцвальде. 

Понимание было подобно грозовой зарнице в беспросветную ночь. 

«Мой милый, что же ты натворил».

– Я пришел! – снова выкрикнул невидимый Ригальдо. – И я готов. 

Хихиканье и шепот стали невыносимо громкими, и Исли откуда-то знал: Ригальдо тоже их слышит, а его верные рыцари – нет. 

«Уходи же, уходи, пока не поздно!»

– Да что вы, ваше величество? – раздался холодный голос. Одновременно лязгнули два меча, вытащенные из ножен: Берта и Доминик наконец поверили в то, что Ригальдо привел их именно туда, куда стремился. – Куда же ему теперь уйти?

Исли панически напрягся, пытаясь встать, но не смог пошевелить ни мускулом. 

– Не бойся, Ригальдо Алонзо, урожденный Ринс, королева Ладвика. Мы ждали тебя, мы так давно вели тебя сюда, – произнес незнакомец тихо, но голос, казалось, разнесся на весь лес. – Каково твое желание? 

«Стать тем, кем всегда хотел», – и на Исли нахлынуло облегчение и грусть. Пусть так. Все хорошо. Ничего не изменилось. 

А Ригальдо сказал, звонко и смело, чеканя каждое слово:  
– Я хочу, чтобы мой король был жив, здоров и силен, как прежде! И я готов принести жертву. 

Исли распахнул рот и беззвучно завыл. 

– Да будет так, – грохнула тьма. 

***

Все выглядело так, будто на мир стряхнули мельчайшей золотой пыли: шар заходящего солнца на небосводе, легкие облака вокруг него и бескрайнее поле пшеницы впереди, справа, слева – безбрежное, тянущееся далеко за горизонт. 

Исли казалось, что однажды он уже был здесь, но, сколько ни силился вспомнить, ничего не получалось. В высоких колосьях стрекотали кузнечики и цикады, умиротворяюще, убаюкивающе, и от свежего ветра по пшенице шла рябь, как по глади озера, – мелкие волны казались расплавленной бронзой в живом текучем золоте. 

В дымке далеко впереди показалась тонкая фигура в длинном черном платье – вдовьем, подумал Исли, таком глухом и темном. И тогда он разом понял, что это Ригальдо: все верно, _я же умер_. 

Фигура начала уменьшаться, таять в мареве: Ригальдо уходил. Исли рванулся вперед, затаптывая колосья, и мир сделался красным. 

С солнца вниз по небу, как по стеклу, стекала кровь. Кузнечики и цикады зашлись громким скрипом и лязгом – железо о железо, меч о меч. И в этих звуках Исли отчетливо расслышал:

– Нет, ваше величество! Пусть лучше мы!  
– Мы вместо вас!  
– Вместо вас!

Ригальдо почти исчез из виду. 

Исли побежал следом, но руки и ноги отказывались повиноваться, и он двигался так медленно – словно против течения на стремнине, словно по горло в болоте. 

Словно во сне. Он узнал это место. 

И тогда колосья ощетинились пиками, мечами, копьями, ножами и наконечниками стрел – и все они впились в тело Исли, протыкая насквозь, разрывая на части. 

Он кричал, и голос тонул в звоне и стрекоте, и темнота была красной, а солнце – черным. 

И Ригальдо больше не было нигде в мире.

***

Пальцы гладили ему лоб, поправляли волосы. 

Исли открыл глаза и увидел опрокинутое лицо Ригальдо, усталое и очень бледное, а над ним – безоблачное синее небо. Голова Исли лежала у мальчика на коленях. 

Он недоверчиво пошевелил правой рукой и поднес ее к глазу, который, как он думал, вытек. Ощупал веко и бровь: со лба на щеку тянулся глубокий запекшийся порез, отозвавшийся тупой болью. 

Потом Исли понял, что рука движется, что она послушна, что она у него вообще осталась, и задохнулся от радости. 

– Лежите, ваше величество, – строго сказал Ригальдо. Он то ли силился улыбнуться, то ли пытался сдержать печальную гримасу. – Вам не надо шевелиться, растревожите рану… она неглубокая, но лучше поберечься. 

Исли ощупал свой живот: кирасу с него сняли, и под задранной рубахой в самом деле оказались тугие, плотные повязки. 

– Что случилось? – спросил Исли и удивился тому, как легко получилось заговорить: ни страшной сухости во рту, ни охрипшего голоса.

Ригальдо чуть нахмурился, пристально глядя ему в глаза, и медленно ответил, точно подбирал каждое слово:

– Я нашел вас. Просто повезло. И вам… оказали помощь. 

Исли смутно понимал, о чем говорит его супруг. Он хорошо помнил поединок на мелководье, менелаосское чудовище, которое, даже смертельно раненое, не хотело его отпускать. Дальше все сливалось: неразборчивый шум в кромешной тьме, блики факела и еловые ветви. Ригальдо был там. И еще были рыцари из его «личной свиты». И еще кто-то. 

Кто-то, кто выполняет желания. 

Поймав руку Ригальдо, Исли сжал ее, сминая пальцы в кулаке – мальчик даже не пикнул, – и спросил очень тихо:

– Где сэр Доминик и леди Берта? 

Ригальдо выпрямился так, что Исли теперь мог разглядеть только его подбородок, и сказал напряженно: 

– Сир, их здесь не было. 

Исли отпустил его кисть, вытянул руки по швам и попросил со вздохом: 

– Пожалуйста, никогда не лги мне, Ригальдо. Если я не могу верить тебе, то кому мне еще верить?

И тогда у мальчика будто прорвало плотины: он всхлипнул, склонился над Исли и, заглядывая ему в глаза, зашептал: 

– Они были такими хорошими, сир. Леди Берта была так добра ко мне, и не было человека веселее, чем сэр Доминик. Мне даже казалось, что мы… дружили. А потом, – Исли на лицо сорвалась одна-единственная слеза и сползла по щеке, как его собственная. Голос Ригальдо стал жестким и резким, – а потом я дал им возможность умереть за своего короля, как подобает верным вассалам.

Исли не нашел, что сказать, пытаясь осознать, что Ригальдо сделал для него, а когда уже решился на слова утешения, мальчик нагнулся еще ниже, легко коснулся губами его волос и еле слышно прошептал:

– И знаете, ваше величество, я больше никогда не стану ни с кем заводить дружбы.


	8. Chapter 8

С обрыва над утесом Андор как на ладони были видны и виноградная долина, уже тронутая первыми красками осени, и штурм менелаосской крепости. Крошечные фигурки, суетящиеся под стенами, крошечные копья и лестницы. На зубцах башен шло деловитое копошение, будто там разворошили муравейник, и плотный клубок черных муравьев теперь катался по крепостной стене.

Дружный рев нападавших возвестил, что ворота открыты. 

Одновременно с этим на двух башнях заполоскались флаги его дружин. Исли немного полюбовался, как черная нетерпеливая масса муравьев втягивается в крепость, и развернул Китовраса. Смотреть дальше было уже не на что. Эта крепость станет его последним приветом «драконьему» королевству. Марш «кентавров», предпринятый армией Исли, обескровил Менелаос. Сентябрь в исконных землях «драконов» случился теплым, богатым и урожайным. И Исли шел по ним и пожинал победу за победой.

«Шварцвальд» стал его magna victoria, обеспечил долгожданный перелом в изнурительной, более чем вековой войне. Менелаос понес огромные потери, поскольку в «резервную армию» нагнали цвет здешнего рыцарства и дворян, а судьба и генерал Абеляр их не пощадили. Исли усмехнулся, припомнив новость, которую услыхал, едва Ригальдо привез его в лагерь. Бледный и разом постаревший Абеляр, преклонив перед ним колено, кажется, с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не броситься по-медвежьи обнимать короля, и немедленно принялся каяться в своих прегрешениях. Ведь когда стало известно, что государь сгинул в битве, а королева исчезла, осиротевшее командование, очертя голову, приказало предать мечу всех захваченных менелаосцев, опасаясь, что огромное количество плохо охраняемых пленных могло обратить оружие против победителей. В этой резне и была уничтожена половина нобилитета «драконов».

Когда Абеляр, склонив голову перед своим королем, осведомился, какое наказание он должен понести, Исли засмеялся. Чтоб изъявить свою волю, ему пришлось подозвать генерала к себе, потому что, по настоянию лагерных лекарей, король избегал вставать. Он полулежал в шатре, а вокруг толпились его вассалы, и все время, пока Исли говорил с ними, он не выпускал руку сидевшего рядом Ригальдо. Абеляр был слегка ошарашен, когда Исли, хлопнув его по плечу, сообщил, что законы войны суровы и что, раз уж так вышло, что несколько сотен «драконьих» ублюдков расстались с жизнью не на поле боя, а в лагере, так тому и быть. Видимо, это не вязалось с представлениями генерала о справедливом и добром короле. Он же не знал, что Исли орал, стоило ему задремать, поскольку из сна раз за разом тянулись гибкие руки, а шлем разъезжался зубастой пастью, и эта пасть сдирала с него лицо. Нет, он не чувствовал досады, что ненавистного им противника предали мечу. 

Спешившись и передав поводья Китовраса, Исли в сопровождении охраны пошел через лагерь. Возле шатра он немного сбавил шаг. Перед костром хлопотал, заваривая травяной чай, мальчик-служанка. После триумфального возвращения пропавшего сюзерена Ригальдо беспрекословно перебрался в шатер короля. 

Исли вспомнил, как новость об их появлении летела по лагерю. Как будто круги расходились на поверхности воды. Он тогда еще был нездоров и воспринимал события крайне смутно, но помнил дружный рев нескольких сотен глоток, помнил живой коридор солдат, выстроившихся, чтобы встретить его. Было совсем раннее утро, над лугом, где только вчера разразилось побоище, поднимался туман, а трупы так и громоздились, неубранные, и Исли думал, что надо отдать приказ сжигать мертвых, чтоб подле паршивого Шварцвальда не зародилась чума. Он думал – а сам смотрел в узкую спину идущего впереди телеги Ригальдо. А из уст в уста передавалось: «Королева одна-одинешенька нашла и привезла короля!»

И никто никогда не спросил, куда делись два верных вассала.

Исли покачал головой.

Семьи безвестно исчезнувших сэра Доминика и леди Берты получат от него компенсацию, равную половине веса взрослого человека, и его уверения в том, что оба рыцаря пали на поле боя за своего короля, а менелаосцы изрубили в куски их тела. И никто никогда не усомнится в обратном. Исли думал, что приложит все усилия к тому, чтобы случившееся в Шварцвальде осталось под его сенью.

И все равно чувствовал саднящую печаль.

Велев служанке, чтоб поторапливалась с чаем, Исли наклонил голову и поднырнул под полог. После солнечного осеннего дня шатер встретил его полумраком. Ригальдо лежал в постели, укрывшись по самый нос. При появлении супруга он открыл покрасневшие, больные глаза.

Исли присел на складной стул рядом с койкой и коснулся щеки мальчика.

– Почему вы не пускаете к себе лекаря? – укоризненно спросил он.  
– Потому что не вижу необходимости. Это всего лишь простуда. Я всегда расклеиваюсь по осени, потому что тепло, а земля уже очень холодная. Нянька говорила, с простудой приходит сентябрь.  
– Вас знобит, – констатировал Исли, задержав руку на плече Ригальдо.  
– У меня нет жара, ваше величество. А со всем остальным справятся носовой платок, грелка в ногах и теплый чай. 

Ригальдо помолчал и спросил тихо:  
– Можно мне узнать, как долго вы планируете двигать кампанию?  
– Уже все, мой дорогой, – Исли пересел на край койки, прижался к Ригальдо и принялся водить по ладони концом черной косы. – Это была последняя атака. Мы продвинулись так далеко, что, подойди мы ближе к столице «драконов», нас застигнет заморозками – и даже ваш батюшка не сможет всех нас прокормить.

Ригальдо улыбнулся тускло и печально. Исли расстраивал его нездоровый вид.

– Значит ли это, что мы скоро двинемся к дому?..  
– Значит. Но сперва надо обдумать условия, на которых мы позволим «драконам» заключить с нами мир.

Ригальдо улыбнулся немного ярче, зашевелился и протянул к Исли руки.

Исли пытливо посмотрел на мальчика. 

– Да ну? Вы плохо себя чувствуете… И, кроме того, сегодня среда!  
– Ну пожалуйста, ваше величество… Исли, – сказал Ригальдо задумчиво, будто все еще не мог привыкнуть. – Не заставляйте омегу применять к вам особую власть.

Исли рассмеялся, чувствуя нежность и горечь, расстегнул дублет и принялся дергать застежки на сапогах.

От входа раздался испуганный писк. Мальчик-омега, вплывший в шатер с котелком чая, багровея, уставился на раздевающегося короля. 

– Брысь! – сказал Исли, и мальчишку выдуло. Полог за ним плотно и бдительно задернули с той стороны. И полумраке, в котором не было ни света огня, ни луча солнца, Исли рассмотрел, как испускает неяркое серебристое сияние его собственная обнаженная кожа. 

– Да, это так, – ровным голосом произнес Ригальдо. – Вы светитесь. Это видно, лишь когда рядом нет ни света солнца, ни луны, ни живого огня. Не сильно, но в темноте сразу заметно. И волосы у вас стали совсем седые, но они и раньше были белые, никто не обратит внимания... Вам нужно прилагать усилия, чтобы никто и никогда не застал вас в сплошной темноте. Это как… гейс из старых легенд.  
– Запрет, который нельзя нарушать, – покачал головой Исли. По хребту будто мурашки пробежали. Он ведь и так заметил, что стал меньше есть и спать. Какие еще сюрпризы преподнесет ему славный Шварцвальд? – Ты прав. Людей это может перепугать. 

Он посмотрел на постель Ригальдо и шевельнул плечами.

– А что насчет тебя, Ригальдо Алонзо? Тебя не пугает светящийся супруг?

Мальчик ответил не сразу. Он подтянул колени к груди и взглянул на Исли искоса, будто кошка. 

– Я люблю вас больше жизни, ваше величество. И буду любить своего короля хоть серебряным, хоть стальным. 

Перед тем, как снять штаны и нырнуть к нему в койку, Исли встал и поправил полог, впустил тоненький луч света. 

Незачем было впустую искушать судьбу.

***

Столица встречала их, как победителей.

Протяжно звонили колокола, на домах были вывешены флаги, и сотни цветов летели под ноги лошадям. Простой люд толпился вдоль стен и взбирался на крыши, состоятельные горожане высовывались из окон и махали платками. Стража сдерживала особо неистовых, не позволяла выскакивать навстречу коням. Исли отстраненно всматривался в довольные, улыбающиеся лица столичных жителей, любовался на омег, нарядившихся в легкие платья, на детей, поднимаемых отцами повыше, чтобы не пропустили приезд короля, а перед глазами плыли пожарища, красные колодцы и тысячи тел, истыканных стрелами. И еще темные ветви Шварцвальда, нависающие над головой.

Позади кто-то расхохотался, кто-то радостно завизжал. Обернувшись, Исли увидел Абеляра. Подъехав к чьему-то балкону и решительно оттеснив в сторону кордон из солдат, генерал деловито нацеловывал в щеки омегу, а та, прикрываясь букетиком от чужих взглядов, все равно охотно позволяла себя обнимать.

– Я давно не припомню настолько всеобщего ликования, – сказал Исли, поворачивая голову влево. – Чувствую, как народ соскучился по возможности радоваться.  
– Он по вам соскучился, ваше величество, – после небольшой паузы отозвался Ригальдо. – Вы герой, победитель «драконов». Они ждали вас, как дети ждут с войны возвращение отца.

Исли хмыкнул и чуть отклонился, чтобы в полной мере налюбоваться едущим рядом Ригальдо. На его супруге было новое, ярко-алое с золотой вышивкой блио. На груди красовался герб Исли, волосы были стянуты в аккуратный и сложный узел. Исли видел, как в его супруга тыкают пальцем омеги и альфы с балконов. Еще на подъезде к городу Исли решительно отверг попытки коннетабля заставить его королеву сидеть на параде «прилично в омежьем седле».

«Королеве вольно ехать, как захочет, – жестко сказал он, и подданные один за другим опускали глаза. – Ей все можно. Она спасла короля».

Так что в столицу Ригальдо въехал, сжимая коленями бока Мрака, – дерзкий, красивый, юный и вместе с тем удивительно строгий. Только очень уж бледный, как будто дорога домой выпила из него все жизненные силы. Исли пообещал себе, что в замке насильно уложит мальчика в постель на неделю, пока он не оживет. Исли все ловил взгляд своего молодого супруга, но тот, как нарочно, смотрел только в ярко-синее сентябрьское небо и упорно отводил глаза.

– Эй, – позвал Исли, шутливо дернув его за полу блио. – Мой милый? Я чем-то провинился?  
– Все хорошо, сир, – отозвался Ригальдо. – Я просто понял, что правда устал.

Он вертел в пальцах пойманную белую розу и, наверное, укололся о шип, потому что отшвырнул ее и издал прерывистый вздох. Исли протянул ему раскрытую руку, и Ригальдо осторожно вложил в нее свою ладонь. Так, рука об руку, они пересекли город, поднялись во главе отряда из рыцарей к замку и ярус за ярусом миновали все замковые врата.

А во внутреннем дворе, когда опустилась тяжелая решетка, отрезая отряд от всего остального мира, Ригальдо хватанул ртом воздух, без единой кровинки в лице произнес: «Не могу больше», – и его бурно вытошнило на луку седла.

***

Когда Исли вошел в спальню, лекарь уже удалился.

Ригальдо лежал под простыней поверх заправленного покрывала и разглядывал узор на пологе кровати, точно видел его в первый раз. 

Исли осторожно уселся на край постели и тронул неподвижно лежащую руку.

– Ну как? – спросил он, чтобы нарушить молчание.  
– Успешно, ваше величество, – негромко сказал Ригальдо. – Если я правильно понял его аретузский, то в мае будет дитя.

Исли набрал полную грудь воздуха, испытывая дикую мешанину чувств: гордость, смятение, жалость и бог знает что еще. И темный глухой страх. И еще стыд: он наконец сообразил, зачем на табурете рядом с постелью лежат простыня и полотенце и стоит железный таз. Исли быстро отвернулся, чтобы не будить лихо, но Ригальдо уже смотрел на него в упор. 

– Он меня трогал там, как стельную корову, – пробормотал мальчик. – Нельзя ли так сделать, чтоб это в последний раз?..

Исли сжал его кисть, задавив в себе на корню желание оправдываться. Ригальдо лежал молча, будто смирившись с неизбежным, но Исли боялся какой-нибудь безумной выходки. Он лихорадочно думал, что сказать. Что не собирается запирать супруга босого за вышиванием? Что никто не вынудит королеву отстирывать грязные свивальники? Что он позовет на роды лучших лекарей, а десять повитух сто раз перепроверят истинный пол младенца, чтобы не случилось понятно какой беды? 

– Ригальдо… – позвал он, наклоняясь к лицу супруга, и перевел дух, не зная, с чего начать. – Я знаю, что ты не хотел этого и думаешь о том, что у тебя был шанс все изменить. Но, раз уж так получилось, пожалуйста… Пообещай мне, что просто никогда от него не отступишься. А я, если понадобится, буду любить его за нас двоих.

Губы его супруга скривились. На крошечное мгновение Исли показалось, что он сейчас заплачет, но из глаз Ригальдо не выкатилось ни единой слезинки. Он пробормотал что-то вроде: «Ох, ваше величество!..» –перекатился на бок и затрясся в сухих рыданиях. 

И тогда Исли влез на покрывало с ногами и, втащив Ригальдо прямо в простыне к себе на колени, обхватил его и запел. Очень старую песню, которую слышал от своего деда. Про коня, который смотрит на воду и не может спуститься. И уже на третьем куплете понял, что мальчик спит.

***

Октябрь принес с собой ранние заморозки, золото кленов и винную красноту рябин. Утренний воздух в лесу был таким чистым, что его можно было бы пить. Кони неслышно ступали по лесной тропе, прямо по опавшим листьям. Редкие мелкие лужи были подернуты первым ледком. 

Исли немного жалел, что голоса кавалькады не позволяют ему насладиться осенним лесом. Можно бы было расслышать, как треснет старая ветка под лапой зверя, или как в небе, надрывно курлыча, полетят журавли.

При мысли о зверях в голове пронеслось странное: отчетливо представилось, как пахнет дичь. Теплое свежее мясо, исходящее паром и кровью. Исли сглотнул слюну и замотал головой. И постарался сосредоточиться на голосе архиепископа. Святой отец, традиционно присоединившийся к стану охотников, отнюдь не смиренно горячился:  
– …а я утверждаю, что моих аланов никто не переплюнет, ибо это самая лучшая собака, чтобы догнать зверя, поймать его за шею и держать до появления охотника, потому что способна гнаться за дичью без продыху, да к тому же хватка у алана просто медвежья…  
– Да негодные они твари, ваше святейшество, – перебила его Дана Сантьяго, невежливо сморщив нос. Она ехала в нескольких шагах позади первосвященника и поглядывала на дворян Исли с веселым превосходством. – Я видала алана, который убил хозяина. Изо всех охотничьих собак только аланы имеют столь скверные наклонности, и вообще они псы сверх меры дурные… На охоте я ставлю на борзых, потому что…  
– Кто бы что говорил о дрянных повадках, – мгновенно выщерился архиепископ. – Удивляюсь я, дочь моя, что ты делаешь здесь.  
– Его величество принял мой меч и мою службу, – воинственно отчеканила Дана, – и направит меня с важной миссией в Менелаос.  
– Разве что наделать бастардов уродливой королеве драконов?..  
– Если это потребуется моему королю… Ну так вот, борзая, как верная добрая собака…

Исли слегка придержал коня, и перепалка благородных господ отдалилась. Мимо один за другим ехали его вассалы в нарядных охотничьих эскофлях, и среди них герцог Ринский, разряженный и надменный. При виде короля тесть склонил голову, тряхнув фиолетовым шапероном, и шагом двинулся дальше. Исли вспомнил, как после возвращения пытался оградить Ригальдо от встреч с отцом, даже не хотел звать его на охоту, но его королева решительно пресекла эти глупости. «Неужели ваше величество думает, что после всего, что случилось, его упреки что-то для меня значат?» – сказал Ригальдо с мягким укором, и Исли не стал возражать. 

Придворные все еще тянулись медленной вереницей, но хорошо поставленный голос архиепископа доносился в осеннем воздухе издалека. Порочная любовь его святейшества к охоте на «черного» зверя грозила превратить увеселение в пытку. К счастью, Исли не собирался ее терпеть. 

– За мной, – скомандовал он, когда рядом с его конем поравнялся Ригальдо. – Отделимся от основной своры. Нас ждут на той стороне холма. 

И, кивнув капитану стражи, поджидавшему этого момента, Исли решительно направил Китовраса в кусты.

Его супруг, ехавший на своем жеребце, в зеленом бархатном платье, подбитом мехом куницы, и в теплой пелерине, скрывающей его пока совершенно плоский живой, пожал плечами и послушно поехал следом. В пути Исли несколько раз оборачивался, чтобы взглянуть Ригальдо в лицо. Мальчик выглядел отрешенным. Его волосы, заплетенные в косу, были перевиты золотой лентой, и одна широкая лента красовалась у него надо лбом. 

В последние недели Ригальдо стал таким тихим, что это почти пугало. Исли очень надеялся, что охота на «пять красных зверей» его расшевелит.

– Я подумал, мы можем избежать сомнительного увеселения в компании разгоряченных вассалов, – сказал Исли, подъезжая к своей королеве. – Они будут там, куда их поведет главный егерь, все наши дорогие охотники, их оруженосцы, их супруги, сокольничие, псари, егеря… У нас с вами будет совершенно другая охота.  
– А ведь вы коварны, ваше величество, – наконец-то улыбнулся Ригальдо, и его осунувшееся лицо осветилось, точно из-за туч показался краешек солнца. – Вы все спланировали заранее?  
– Не то слово, милый. Я коварен, и причем весьма.

За холмом их ждали. Егерь поклонился в молчании, предложил выбрать оружие. Ригальдо с интересом перебрал луки, выбрал тот, который был ему по руке, проверил, как натянута тетива. Они с Исли встали за кустами. Глядя на опущенные руки супруга, готовые вскинуть лук по первому сигналу, такие узкие под широченными рукавами, Исли боролся с желанием опуститься перед ним на колени и зацеловать каждый палец. 

Лес понемногу пробуждался, над зарослями малины стелился высокий туман. Из-за гряды холмов выглянули пять темных головок. Одна из них была увенчана целым лесом рогов, и на просеке показался долгожданный олений вожак.

– Десятилеток, – беззвучно шевельнулись губы Ригальдо. 

Он плавно поднял лук до груди. Исли кивнул, приобнял мальчика сзади и тихонько подправил стрелу. Он знал, что то, чем они занимаются, далеко от благородного поединка «силы» между охотником и добычей: оленей, таких спокойных сегодня, еще вчера загнали сюда егеря. По правилам, им с Ригальдо бы надлежало участвовать в долгом поиске, кружить с собаками, травить и загонять, но вряд ли бы такие приключения сказались бы на здоровье мальчика хорошо. 

Ригальдо целился долго, чуть наклонив голову к левому плечу. Тетива едва касалась его правого уха. Прежде, чем разжать пальцы, он «проверил руку» – раз-другой подвинул стрелой вверх-вниз вдоль лука, чтобы лучше прицелиться.

Олень повернулся в их сторону и встал как вкопанный. Даже сквозь дымку тумана было видно, насколько широка его грудная клетка и как красивы темные глаза. Исли насчитал на его рогах отростков куда больше, чем десять.

Стройное тело оленя было неподвижно, он будто окаменел. 

Пение стрелы совпало с громким треском обломившегося сучка. Зверь вскинулся красивым прыжком и ушел в сторону. Ригальдо тут же дернулся: 

– Кто там?!  
– Должно быть, собака. Олень не уйдет, – успокаивающе погладил его руку Исли. – Вы попали в него. Пойдемте, сами убедитесь…

Олень и вправду не мог никуда уйти. Его отыскали собаки, и, когда появился Исли, вожака окружала челядь, отрезавшая «королевскому» зверю путь к отступлению. Олень припадал на переднюю ногу, дико косился и пытался наклонять вперед рогатую голову, но его вело, он оступался. Его облаивал добрый десяток собак.

– Желаете добить сами? – егерь низко склонился, держа на вытянутых руках широкий палаш. Исли помотал головой. Ригальдо нахмурился, провожая взглядом альф, идущих к животному. Когда один из мужчин схватил оленя за рога и заставил удерживать голову, а второй ударил так, чтобы не попортить возможное чучело, Ригальдо, следивший за забоем широко открытыми глазами, изменился в лице. 

– Они все это время были здесь? – спросил Ригальдо, кивнув на песью свору. – Это они подогнали оленя? А я думал, что это просто оленья тропа.

Олень напрягался, переступал копытами и вдруг как-то очень по-человечески закричал.

Ригальдо обронил лук и пошел прочь, все быстрей и быстрей. Голова мальчика была опущена, длинный подол теплого платья волочился по листьям. Исли махнул своим подданным, чтобы оставались на месте, и ломанулся за королевой, как лось через кусты.

На полянке лежала огромная коряга. Ригальдо осторожно присел на нее, запрокинул лицо к небу, тяжело и часто дыша.

– Тебе опять дурно, – вздохнул Исли, пристраиваясь рядом. Превозмогая вялое сопротивление, обнял Ригальдо, пристроил его голову к себе на плечо. – И зачем только я повел тебя смотреть…  
– Дело не в этом, ваше величество, – пробормотал мальчик, в этот раз почему-то не спеша расслабиться в его руках. – Просто мне подумалось, что тот окруженный олень – как я.

Исли долго рассматривал тяжелые алые гроздья рябины.

– Что мне сделать, чтоб ты не ненавидел дитя? – с деланным равнодушием спросил он.

Ригальдо пошевелился, глянул испуганно.

– Ненавидеть?.. Я не ненавижу… Просто я боюсь... Я не рассказывал…

Он не договорил. Его спина будто окаменела. На миг Исли показалось, что он держит в своих объятиях статую. 

– Что ты? – шепотом спросил он и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что изумило его супруга.

И увидел, как пожухлая осенняя трава и мелкие опавшие листочки схватываются изморозью, точно на полянке в один момент наступила зима.

– Здравствуй, Ригальдо Алонзо, урожденный Ринс, королева Ладвика, – прошелестел холодный голос. Исли вскочил, хватаясь за рукоять меча, и боковым зрением заметил, что Ригальдо тоже встал – медленно, как будто ноги его плохо слушались. Исли попытался задвинуть его себе за спину, но тот словно прирос к земле – проще было бы совладать со столетним дубом. – Мы явились за твоим долгом. 

Ветви рябины расступились, точно неведомая сила прокладывала себе дорогу, и на поляне _появилась_ высокая, тощая фигура, наглухо закутанная в черный плащ. Из-за низко надвинутого капюшона лицо оставалось в глубокой тени, а изорванный край шевелился, как от ветра, хотя здесь, под защитой деревьев, было необычайно тихо. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Исли увидел еще четверых таких же «черных» выходящих из леса. 

Ригальдо рядом с ним осенил себя знамением и прерывисто вздохнул. Из-под черных капюшонов в ответ послышался странный звук, гулкий и неестественный, – как если бы пустой рыцарский доспех задумал похихикать. 

– Все долги моей королевы, – отчеканил Исли, загораживая собой супруга, – выплачены. Вам нечего здесь делать. Уходите, пока целы. 

– Выплачены? – прошипел «черный» справа от Исли.  
– Выплачены? – вторил ему тот, что слева.  
– Выплачены! Выплачены! – раскудахтались все пятеро, вынуждая Исли бестолково вертеть головой. Обозлившись, он вытянул меч из ножен, и перекличка в один момент стихла. Но Исли не питал иллюзий: чужаки не испугались его оружия. 

Шум охоты заглох, словно все: и собаки, и лошади, и охотники, трубящие в рога – моментально уснули, и каждый звук на поляне падал, как смерзшаяся льдинка.

– Неужели ты думаешь, что те двое глупых альф – цена за жизнь короля? Нам не нужны альфы, – говоривший первым поднял руку и наставил узловатый палец на Ригальдо. – Это была только малая отсрочка. Вот наша цена. 

Ригальдо с неожиданной силой оттолкнул руку Исли и сделал шаг вперед. 

– Я говорил, что готов! – рявкул он. Его слабость и хандра пропали, как не было, и вместо страха Исли увидел на лице супруга надменную решимость. Профиль королевы со вздернутым подбородком и крепко сжатыми губами казался отчеканенным в серебре. – И я не меняю своего слова! Вот только…

– Только! – захохотал «черный», опуская руку ниже. Палец нацелился Ригальдо в живот.  
– Только!  
– Только!  
– То-оль-ко! 

– Заткнитесь! – не выдержал Исли. Гнев поднимался в нем, как удушливый дым на пожарище, и он не был уверен, что это чувство направлено лишь на «черных». Ригальдо все знал, он ждал их, он обещал им – и не сказал ни слова! – Убирайтесь в свой дьявольский лес, пока целы! И будьте довольны, что я не приказал спалить ваш сраный Шварцвальд к чертовой матери! 

«Черный колдун» напротив него склонил голову набок, как птица, высматривающая червяка, но ни капли света не проникло под капюшон. 

– Прикажи, – сказал колдун тихо и как будто даже мягко. И сжал в кулак пальцы направленной на королеву руки. 

Ригальдо открыл рот и надсадно засипел. Он обхватил себя за живот и согнулся пополам, падая на колени в траву, а потом запрокинул голову и закричал, как раненый олень – «красный зверь», загнанный охотниками. 

Исли зарычал и бросился на колдуна. Тот не попытался ни отпрянуть, ни отклониться. Меч опустился «черному» на плечо, прошел наискось справа налево, рассекая его до паха, – легко, не встретив никакого сопротивления, как будто Исли рубил туман.

– Прикажи, король, – холодно повторил колдун, и две его бесплотные половинки, клубясь черным паром, соединились обратно. – Разве ты не видишь, бедняжка, что здесь никого, кроме вас, нет?

Он разжал пальцы, и Ригальдо за спиной у Исли замолчал и судорожно вдохнул. Пятясь, не спуская с «черного» глаз, Исли вернулся к супругу и тронул его за плечо. Лицо у Ригальдо было разом осунувшееся и посеревшее. Он едва заметно кивнул 

– Омега обещал нам свою жизнь, – сказала колдун слева от них. – И сдержит свое слово. Отсрочек больше не будет. 

Исли еще раз посмотрел на Ригальдо, встрепанного, бледного, с испариной на лбу, закусившего губу от боли, и произнес четко и безжалостно: 

– Омега не может давать таких обещаний, даже королева, потому что у нее есть господин. Я говорю и отвечаю за своего супруга. Что я, король Ладвика, могу предложить вам взамен его жизни? 

– Нет! – воскликнул Ригальдо и попытался вцепиться Исли в сапог. 

Тот стряхнул его руку и отошел на шаг:

– Помолчи. 

И «черные» застрекотали, как огромные цикады:  
– Помолчи!  
– Помолчи, королева!  
– Слушай! 

– Слушай, – сказало разрубленное и сросшееся существо, перекрывая все голоса. – Слушай, король. Ты еще не понимаешь, но мы объясним. Ты видел дракона.  
– Я убил дракона.  
– Это дракон убил тебя. 

Исли зло выдохнул через нос. Именно так, иначе ничего бы не было. 

– Их сотни таких в Менелаосе. Чтобы существовать, они вкушают человеческую плоть каждый месяц, – продолжил колдун. – Менелаосцы платят им эту дань. Драконы спали веками, но что-то разбудило их, и мы боремся с ними. Существует особое средство, чтобы делать воинов, способных убивать драконов. Но есть одна досадная мелочь: альфы не переживают превращение, мрут как мухи. Убивать драконов могут только омеги. 

Исли опустил меч, и его кончик воткнулся в землю. Вот как должно было исполниться настоящее желание Ригальдо – служить своему королю не ножнами, но мечом. Он не знал, что дитя станет преградой. 

– Менелаос ослаб, он не сможет дать драконам того, чего они жаждут: крови, войны и жертв. Они озлобятся и выйдут из тени. Шварцвальд ненадолго задержит их. И тогда они пойдут…

Зубастые пасти, прокусывающие сталь, и длинные руки, которые дотянутся всюду. 

– Хватит болтовни, – перебил Исли. – Я спросил, что могу дать взамен. 

Стало еще холоднее, изо рта вырвалось облако белого пара. Ригальдо так и стоял на коленях, трясясь и пряча руки под пелериной, и его пустые глаза смотрели куда-то мимо колдунов, будто он видел за лесом что-то особенное, доступное ему одному. 

– Пятьдесят молодых омег, – холодно ответило существо. И добавило: – Подумай до рассвета. Мы оживили тебя на крови дракона, потому семя твое отныне – пустое и мертвое, кроме того, что уже успело прорасти. Так что подумай хорошенько, король. Пятьдесят чужих омег – или твое дитя. 

И в один миг на поляне стало пусто, и на Исли обрушились звуки: шумная возня егерей за деревьями, лай собак и ржание лошадей. 

– Нужно позвать его величество! – крикнул кто-то, с треском проламываясь сквозь кусты. 

Исли, не глядя, протянул Ригальдо руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

***

С возвращения в столицу они постоянно спали в одной постели – то в покоях короля, то королевы. Исли нужно было чувствовать мальчика рядом, дотянуться до него в любой момент и проверить, что он не исчез, растворившись, как утренний туман. Ригальдо поначалу вяло отпирался, ссылаясь на дурноту, которая помешает его величеству выспаться. Это было смешно: кошмары будили Исли куда вернее, чем шлепанье босых ног по полу, когда Ригальдо снова нужно было в уборную. 

Сейчас у двери в свою спальню мальчик остановился, глядя в пол, как будто не был уверен, что ему все еще позволено войти. Исли не винил его за эти сомнения: по дороге до замка, оставив охотников делить их дичь и праздновать успех, они не сказали друг другу ни слова. 

Он сам открыл перед Ригальдо двери, легонько подтолкнул его через порог и вошел следом. 

Смеркалось, но слуги еще не зажигали свечи. Исли запер дверь на ключ, сунул его в кошель на поясе и посмотрел на супруга. Ригальдо стоял, мертво повесив руки и опустив голову – серая тень на фоне окна, ждущая, пока свет прогонит ее прочь. Исли шагнул к нему и сдавил в объятиях.

Ригальдо замер, будто каменный, а потом с длинным выдохом уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. 

– Сир… – прошептал мальчик. – Я так виноват… 

Исли встряхнул его, заставил запрокинуть голову и поцеловал. Пальцы нашли застежки на пелерине Ригальдо, и она упала на пол. Исли почему-то отчетливо различал в полумраке цвет платья своей королевы – как будто это такой резной фонарь, а Ригальдо – заключенный в него горячий, яркий свет. 

Тайное пламя, которое хотелось спрятать и никому не показывать. Оставить для себя. 

Исли взял его за руку и повел к кровати. Ригальдо безропотно сел на край, а потом улегся на спину, неподвижный и тихий. Исли навис над ним, опираясь на ладони, и ему почудилось, что покрывало на постели – ледяное и какое-то отсыревшее, как будто здесь не спали годами. 

Ригальдо упрямо смотрел в сторону, как в ночь, когда свершился их брак, и Исли отогнал тяжелую мысль: для всего есть первый раз и раз последний.

Он сел в изножьи постели и медленно закатил юбку Ригальдо до пояса, думая, что никогда не забудет ни малейшей детали: сбившаяся нижняя сорочка, кружево на коротких «омежьих» подштанниках, высокие теплые чулки из тонкой пряжи. Ригальдо безропотно позволил раздеть себя ниже пояса, и Исли даже не удивился тому, что он уже возбужден и готов.

Не было ни ласк, ни поцелуев, кроме того, первого, – не было даже наготы. Исли брал мальчика бережно, не торопя. Ригальдо и тот, кого он носил в чреве, были слишком ценны. Прямо сейчас они стоили пятидесяти чужих жизней. 

Скрипнув зубами, Исли с трудом поборол странное желание повернуть голову и впиться в белую голень Ригальдо. Она лежала у Исли на плече, и он очень четко представлял себе, как на коже остается след от зубов – как клеймо в форме короны. Он сглотнул и вместо этого коротко поцеловал мальчику ногу. 

И сцепки тоже не случилось, но миг наслаждения все длился и длился. Ригальдо выгнулся, почти став на лопатки и совсем не осторожно толкаясь навстречу, и пальцы Исли впивались в его бедра, как когти хищной птицы. И вдруг в полутемной комнате Исли совершенно отчетливо увидел, что по щекам его королевы, супруга, которого он взял под защиту и с которым разделил душу перед богом и людьми, текут слезы.

«Королева, – вспомнилось Исли, – моложе и резвее своего короля. Она ходит, как ей угодно». Ею можно пожертвовать только ради великой, безоговорочной победы. 

И королева сделала свой ход.

Освободившись, он встал, усталый и опустошенный, и, даже не поправив на Ригальдо платье, пошатываясь, побрел к своим покоям. 

Ключ плохо шел в замке: никто давно им не пользовался. 

Исли привалился лбом к тяжелой двери между комнатами, послушал тишину за ней и прошептал:

– Прости меня, как я тебя прощаю.

***

С террасы на последнем ярусе открывался вид на три стороны света. Бледное солнце медленно поднималось из-за горизонта – немощное, точно вылинявшее. Исли долго смотрел на него, не моргая, и глаза не слезились. 

Город внизу медленно просыпался, над печными трубами слабо курились дымы. Исли казалось, что он слышит тишайшие звуки, доносящие из каждого дома, с каждого двора: как крутится ворот колодца, из которого берут воду, как служки метут мостовую перед лавками хозяев в торговом квартале, как в первый раз за день раздувают огромные мехи кузнецы, готовясь ковать мечи и плуги. 

Исли смотрел – и тонул в бессмысленной обиде на мир, на бога и людей. Это чувство как будто пришло извне, осмотрелось в его душе – и решило, что здесь стоит обосноваться. 

Разве плохим он был королем, разве брал сверх меры, разве ставил себя выше других, разве, черт возьми, он не принес им мир?

И разве он за них не умер? 

И тогда обида превращалась в тупую злобу на себя самого, потому что все аргументы, обоснования и оправдания были пылью и прахом, а правда, бледная и вылинявшая, старая, как октябрьское солнце, прожигала дыру в груди. 

Он хотел этого _для себя._

За спиной скрипнула дверь, ведущая в башню, и слуга ровным, будто чужим голосом, доложил:

– Ваше величество, человек в черном, пришедший издалека, ждет вашего слова.

И Исли, не оборачиваясь, сказал:

– Пусть войдет.


End file.
